Crimson Haze
by kawaiiusagi2
Summary: Yuuri is a pureblood vampire King, while Viktor is the living legend of the Vampire Hunters. What could possibly go wrong when Yuuri discovers that Viktor is his fated soul mate? A story of blood, corruption, and Yuuri's sweet ass!
1. Fate Is A Cruel Bitch

**Chapter 1- Fate is One Cruel Bitch**

The existence of vampires became public knowledge just after the great war. With over 18 million humans dead, the vampires of Europe and Asia petitioned their leaders, begging for something to be done. Over the coarse of four years, the human population had plummeted drastically, causing a veritable food shortage for the vampires. With the additional threat from the vampire hunters, the already war torn European and Asian vampires were desperate for assistance.

The rulers of the vampires, the King and Queen, called all their Lords together to discuss the growing discourse amongst their kind. With the advent of newer and more invasive technology, it would only be a matter of time until the vampire's closely guarded secret existence was exposed. The vampire hunters that had plagued them for centuries knew, but the greater population of the world remained blissfully unaware that they were living along side mythical creatures.

With all signs in Europe and Asia indicating that a second world war was emanate, the vampire's decided by a majority vote to announce their presence to the world. On November 15, 1920 at the first general assembly of the League of Nations in Geneva, vampires made themselves known to the human leaders of the world.

Over the course of the next decade there were numerous conflicts and failed treaties between the humans and vampires. Once the vampires announced their presence, the vampire hunters soon followed suit. The human leaders quickly turned to these knowledgeable humans for counsel. Though the leader of the hunters was against the indiscriminate killing of vampires, the greater majority of vampire hunters despised vampires and wouldn't hesitate to destroy the species entirely. This sentiment greatly affected the human world leaders and by the end of the decade, the 'War of the Species,' was declared.

From 1930-1933 all of mankind declared war on the vampire race. Vampires that had come out and made themselves known in the past decade were slaughtered mercilessly. Like wise vampires that had been against the announcement to the humans in the first place retaliated ten fold, wiping out entire cities. It was a veritable bloodbath of epic proportions.

Disgusted with the fighting and wanting to end the conflict once and for all, the Vampire King and Queen stepped in. They offered the humans a final ultimatum, either end the war immediately or they would be forced to unleash the 'wrath of nature' upon mankind. The human world leaders did not agree to the vampires' terms, and so the King and Queen made good on their threat. Overnight four major world cities were attacked by hurricanes, fires, floods, or earthquakes. The vampiric royalty warned that if the war did not end, then the 'wrath of nature' would continue. After four more cities fell victim to the same treatment, the human world leaders agreed to end the war.

On October 31, 1933 leaders of the humans, vampires, and vampire hunters convened in London for a peace accords and to layout the foundations for co-existence. However a religious group of humans that hated the vampires sighting them as 'unholy beings' and admonished the human world leaders and hunters for 'pandering to the devil,' bombed the venue. The resulting blast instantly incinerated everyone and everything within a square mile.

In the blink of an eye the world had lost it's leaders, however a new generation of leaders quickly took their place and once again gathered to discuss the future. After over a month of heated debate, the Unified Species' Treaty was signed on January 1, 1934. The treaty listed guidelines necessary for the peaceful coexistence between the two species. Additionally the treaty created the Hunters' Organization, a global police force designed to uphold the treaty for both vampires and mankind. It would be headquartered in New York City, United States of America and Saint Petersburg, Russia.

The treaty laid out new guidelines that every vampire must adhere to:

1\. No vampire shall kill a human.

2\. No vampire shall harm a human in anyway without the human's consent.

3\. No vampire, with the capabilities to do so, will create another vampire without full disclosure, proper approval, and documentation.

4\. No vampire, with the capabilities to do so, will use "magic" or other supernatural abilities in a violent way unless in self defense.

5\. No vampire will attempt to take away a human's free will in any way.

In return for their cooperation, the vampires were protected by the treaty:

1\. No human shall kill a vampire unless in violation of the Unified Species Treaty, and then only a certified hunter is permitted.

2\. No human shall harm a vampire in anyway without the vampire's consent.

3\. No human shall discriminate against a vampire regarding employment, housing, or care.

4\. No further research shall be conducted for the purposes of vampire extermination.

5\. No human will attempt to discover the identities of the vampire lords or royalty.

If a human was found to be in violation of the treaty, the hunters were required by law to hand the offending human over to the area's ruling vampire lord. If a vampire was found in violation of the treaty, the hunters were tasked with their punishment which depended upon the severity of the crime. The treaty allowed for each species to handle their own kind. If a vampire wronged another vampire, the hunters would not become in involved. Likewise, the humans maintained their own laws amongst humans without the assistance of the Hunters' Organization.

Due to the highly public nature of their jobs, the hunters became the celebrities of the day. The faces of the most famous hunters adorned children's lunchboxes and propaganda posters. The training to become a hunter was rigorous and competition was fierce. Because hunters were now seen as the peacekeepers of the world, many vampires even began to revere the new generation of hunters.

The world may have been aware of vampires for fourteen years, but the vampire hunters had known of their existence for centuries. There were long standing feuds and scores left unsettled when the treaty was signed. Most hunters adhered to the guidelines laid out by the treaty, but some abused their new found power.

In 1939, just five years after the treaty was signed, a mob of inebriated hunters publicly raped and killed a pureblood vampire Lord on the streets of Tokyo. The group of eight hunters attempted to flee the country by boat, but an unknown number of vampires caught them before the hunters ever made it on board. What would come to be known as the "Tokyo Crime," was the largest breach of the treaty to date. It caused public outcry and created a growing distrust in the Hunters' Organization.

There had always been a certain animosity between vampire hunters and vampires, but the following years were even more tense between the two. It wasn't until seven years later when a charismatic sixteen year old hunter named Viktor Nikiforov, grandson of the former leader of the vampire hunter's Nikolai Nikiforov, came onto the scene that public opinion became favorable toward the Hunter's Organization once again.

Viktor Nikiforov quickly became the public face for the Hunters' Organization. With his good looks, charming demeanor, and strict adherence to the law, he soon became the most popular hunter in history. Viktor Nikiforov was the adopted son of current Hunters' Organization President, Yakov Feltsman. President Feltsman took Viktor in after the boy's only remaining relative Nikolai Nikiforov, was killed in the London bombing along with Feltsman's only son, Boris. Viktor had become an orphan a week before the London bombing, when his vampire hunter mother and father were killed during a battle in Moscow, Russia before the end of the war was announced. With Viktor Nikiforov nearing thirty years old, speculation was high that he would be the next president of the Hunters' Organization.

. . .

 **Fall 1957 - Korea**

"So, they sent you?" A strained voice asked from the shadows of the alley, piercing the quiet of the night. "I was hoping it would be you Nikiforov."

"I'm sorry Georgi, you know that I don't want to do this," Viktor murmured as he slowly raised his gun, "but you know the law." He released the safety on his weapon and the sharp click it made reverberated against the grimy walls surrounding them.

"Of course I do Vitya, I'm too much of a coward to take my own life, so I forced the Organization's hand," Georgi emerged into the dim light that filtered down from the buildings above. He had his hands raised in surrender and tossed his own gun to the ground. "You know that you are doing me a favor right old friend?" He laughed humorously. "I don't want to live in a world where the woman I loved with all my heart chose a bloodsucking monster over me!" He wailed in anguish as tears began to stream down his face.

Viktor felt his stomach turn at the sight of his friend, someone he had trained with for years, so broken and desperate. Georgi had always been proud of his looks, he always dressed to impress and there was never a hair out of place on his meticulously maintained quiff. Now, the figure in rags, with ratty hair, and dirt all over his face barely resembled the man that Viktor knew. "You know that I don't have a choice now?" Viktor snarled, angry at Georgi, at that tramp Anya, at the vampires breathing down their necks, and at himself. "If I don't kill you, they will, slowly." Viktor's sure and steady hand started to tremble as he aimed his gun at his friend.

"Thank you my friend, please tell Yakov that I'm sorry," Georgi spread his arms out wide and looked to the heavens. "The stars are beautiful tonight Vitya, I can't remember the last time I looked at them," he smiled and slowly closed his eyes.

"Do svidaniya, Gosha," Viktor sighed, closed his eyes, and squeezed the trigger. He could hear the moment his bullet wedged deep into his friend's skull and then the sickening sound of a body limply collapsing to the ground. Viktor lowered his gun and turned away before he opened his eyes once more. He preferred to remember his friend alive and stargazing rather than see him as a crumbled shell, laying lifeless on the filthy street.

"We are sorry for your loss Hunter Nikiforov, but appreciate your efficiency" a thickly accented voice whispered from above. "Our Lord requests your presence this evening at his estate."

Viktor didn't bother to look up, he knew that it was one of the vampires that the local Lord had sent to ensure that the deed was done. The thought of spending any time in the company of more vampires sickened him, but Viktor also knew that to refuse would only cause more problems. "Tell your master that I will be there shortly," he huffed and holstered his weapon.

"Very well hunter," the voice replied smoothly.

The faint rustling of fabric was Viktor's only indication that the vampire had left. He reached the end of the alley where a small contingent of hunters and cleaners were waiting for him. They all appeared to be huddled together and conversing when Viktor emerged from the alley and into the main street.

"Handle his body with respect, he was one of us," Viktor said before the inevitable onslaught of questioning could break out. He was tired and mentally exhausted, all Viktor wanted to do was cuddle with his poodle and fall asleep. Sadly though, he was in Korea and Makkachin was still at home in Russia. Viktor then amended his previous desires to include copious amounts of alcohol.

"Yes sir," came the immediate response and then the clean up crew scurried off down the alley to do their job.

"I have to go and attend to the little Lord Vampire here, then I'll head back to Russia," he added over his shoulder with a slight wave of his hand, not waiting for any kind of response.

. . .

"You look weary Hunter Nikiforov," a dark haired man with thick eyebrows and pale skin commented while sipping from a jade chalice as a Siberian husky lay curled up in his lap. The man idly stroked the dog's head as he watched Viktor slowly approach.

Viktor crept up towards the vampire Lord of South Asia, known only by his codename, Siberian. "I'm afraid I will not be very good company tonight Lord Siberian, I just murdered one of my oldest friends you see," Viktor bowed respectfully once he reached the raised platform. The vampire Lord was perched on an oversized chair with his dog, allowing him to 'look down from on high' as it were. Truthfully, Viktor had always had a decent relationship with Lord Siberian, but tonight he wasn't in the mood for small talk and pleasantries.

"No, I suppose not. I do regret what has occurred Hunter Nikiforov, I did offer your Organization the option of allowing my kind to deal with the situation, but your President Feltsman politely declined our assistance I'm afraid," Siberian shrugged and took another sip from his cup. "Yes, an unfortunate series of events all around, at least the senseless killings will stop now," the vampire lord shook his head.

Viktor knew what Georgi had been up to, his former friend and colleague had lost his mind when his lover had left him for a vampire. Georgi had followed the pair back to Korea and murdered them both. Then, consumed by rage and hatred he went on a vampire killing spree until Viktor was dispatched to stop him.

"Yes, thank you again for sending us word as to his whereabouts and allowing us to handle this matter privately Lord Siberian," Viktor bowed respectfully. Lord Siberian would have been well within the law to track Georgi down and do as he pleased with the former hunter. No one would have been able to stop him and he would have been upholding the treaty. It was only common courtesy that the Lord had instead notified the Hunters' Organization and offered them the choice of how to proceed.

"My pleasure," the lord swished his hand as if dismissing the gratitude as unnecessary. "Now, I know that you haven't eaten all day Hunter Nikiforov, you have to keep your strength up. I have ordered my cooks to make you something small, I insist that you stay with me and eat," Lord Siberian raised his hand slowly, causing a flurry of activity at the far side of the great reception room they were in.

A young woman practically appeared out of thin air at the Lord's side, Viktor would never get used to the speed with which vampires could move. It made him feel on edge, especially given the fact that he had been required to relinquish his weapons at the door. Viktor had been in the presence of a few pureblood vampires before, no hunter was ever allowed to bring a weapon anywhere near them, after all they were an endangered species. It was rumored that this particular pureblood was almost 400 years old, though he didn't look a day over twenty. Viktor watched as the Lord and his servant conversed in rapid Korean. Sadly, the only languages that Viktor knew were Russian, English, and French.

Lord Siberian stood from his makeshift throne, causing his dog to grumpily jump down. "Come Hunter Nikiforov, my servants tell me that the dinning room is prepared for us now," the pureblood motioned towards the right side of the room and a set of double doors.

Viktor reluctantly walked toward the doors that Lord Siberian had indicated, having a vampire walk behind him sent a chill up his spine. He knew that he was completely vulnerable, and he didn't like it one bit. Viktor gulped as the doors opened upon their approach by more vampires. An elegant candlelit dining room met Viktor's eyes and he had to rub them to adjust to the sudden brightness. The hall had been dim and cold, but this room was warm and bright. Viktor supposed that Lord Siberian had instructed his servants to make this room as comfortable as possible, the gesture was appreciated.

"I had them make several different dishes, hopefully you will find something suitable," Lord Siberian commented as he gracefully sat at the head of the table and motioned for Viktor to sit to his left.

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful," Viktor took the offered seat and immediately noticed several bottles of alcohol on the table. Some were clearly Russian Vodka, while others had what appeared to be Korean, Chinese, or Japanese labels. In the blink of an eye the table was covered in elegant china with mounds of steaming food on top. Glancing around he could see pelmeni, borscht, and pirozhki. Along side them were distinctly Korean dishes and a large bowl of what Viktor recognized instantly as kimchi. He could now acutely feel the bone deep hunger from refusing to eat the past day or so.

"Please have whatever you like," Lord Siberian commented in his characteristically stoic manner. He picked up a green bottle and poured the clear liquid into a small glass. "This is Soju, I pour you a glass and you drink it in it's entirety, then you pour me a glass and I do the same. Never fill a glass for yourself at a Korean table, very rude," he grinned as he placed the bottle back down and handed Viktor the shot glass.

Viktor nodded and tried to take the glass with his right hand.

"I am your elder Hunter, you use two hands to show respect," the pureblood shook his head as he pulled back the glass slightly.

Viktor nodded again and this time reached for the glass with two hands. It was inevitable that he would have to touch the vampire to accept the glass and he mentally prepared himself for the oddly cool temperature that he knew would accompany the contact. "Thank you," Viktor said and tipped the contents of the glass back and swallowed it one gulp.

Lord Siberian watched and grimaced, "next time you must turn your head as you drink the beverage, it is rude to make eye contact."

Viktor was trying to absorb all the rules and follow them to the best of his ability. He knew the next step was to fill a glass for the vampire, so he reached over and took the bottle. "What is this drink made of?" He asked as he poured and then offered the glass to the stoic vampire Lord.

"Rice," the lord responded and then downed the contents of his glass, "thank you." He then looked at Viktor and waited for the other man to make the next move.

"Oh, right!" Viktor squeaked and began to fill up his plate with a myriad of different foods. From the corner of his eye he saw that the vampire lord was placing a few items onto his plate as well, most notably a large pile of kimchi. Viktor had only seen a few vampires eat food before, but it still intrigued him. He knew that they didn't actually get any nutritional value from it, that they did it only for the flavor, still it was interesting.

"You did well for your first Korean drink, better than your grandfather did anyway," Lord Siberian commented before taking a bite of his kimchi.

"You knew my grandfather?" Viktor asked in shock and dropped his fork.

"Yes, he was friends with the Katsukis of Japan, as was I," he reached for a napkin and dapped his face.

"I've read my grandfather's journal and he did mention traveling to Asia and spending some time in Japan at some hot springs with them," Viktor perked up. He had grown up with the legends of his grandfather Nikolai through his journal. However, the journal appeared to deliberately leave certain facts out, such as locations and names.

"Yes, your grandfather would often visit Hasetsu and somehow he befriended one of the oldest pureblood vampire families, the royal Katsuki family of Japan," he responded in a bored flat voice and then took another bite.

"Is that where the hot springs is?" Viktor couldn't contain his excitement.

"Yes it's," Lord Siberian dropped his chopsticks suddenly. "Wait! You didn't know that? It wasn't in your grandfather's writings?" He asked in a shocked growl.

"Umm no, he actually left out a lot of specifics. I think he did it on purpose in case his journal ever fell into the wrong hands," Viktor shrugged. He was overjoyed to finally discover the hidden location of the hot springs that his grandfather seemed to so thoroughly love.

A stream of what Viktor assumed to be Korean obscenities burst forth from his host's mouth in a snarl. Then his eyes went blood red, his fangs protruded down from his mouth and he swiveled to glare at Viktor. The Hunter could feel his blood run cold and his skin prickle under the intensity of that gaze. Murderous, that's what it was. Viktor could keenly feel where his holster was empty, dangling uselessly at his side. He lamented the absence of his trusted gun.

"I want to be very clear human!" The vampire lord growled venomously. "If you dare go to Japan looking for trouble, I will kill you myself, treaty be damned!" He slammed his fist on the table, rattling the glasses and fine china ominously.

Viktor gulped, his throat dry and his eyes wide. He didn't know what he had said to provoke this vampire, but he sure as hell didn't mean to. "Lord Siberian, I meant no disrespect," he mumbled, "I honestly only wish to retrace my grandfather's footsteps, I would never intentionally stir up trouble between our species, you know that," he said pleadingly. Viktor had built up a reputation as a capable hunter, but a just one. Unlike some more disreputable organization dogs, he didn't condone indiscriminately killing vampires. On more than on occasion he had actually sided with a vampire against his own fellow hunters, but never without cause.

Lord Siberian relaxed his tense posture, allowed his fangs to subside, and slowly his eyes morphed back to a steely gray. "Forgive me Hunter Nikiforov, the fault lies with me, I should not have so freely divulged such information, I panicked," he inclined his head slightly, poured another drink, and offered it to Viktor solemnly. "My most sincere apologies, you are not like the others."

Viktor tentatively took the glass, all too aware of his rapid heartbeat that the vampire could no doubt hear. "It's rare for a noble pureblood such as yourself to panic Lord Siberian," Viktor turned his head, tipped it back, and shot the liquor. The Soju burned down his dry throat and warmed his stomach. He fought back the urge to cough, knowing that he had to at least appear to be in control.

"I may be a pureblood lord, but the Katsuki family are pureblood royalty, as I'm sure you know. Revered and feared in equal measure, something no mortal could possible understand, no offense intended of course," Lord Siberian said as he drank the shot that Viktor offered him.

"None taken," Viktor assured him. The two remaining Katsukis stay well hidden and not much is known about them. We hunters have very little information beyond their aliases that is," Viktor added as he took another shot. Evidentially he was now in a drinking contest with an undead vampire lord, great. He poured his pale host another glass.

"Yes, Queen Smoke and King Eros, though I still find it difficult to call them that, greatly value their privacy," the vampire lord explained while an alarming amount of liquor was being passed back and forth between them. "Since the tragedy that was the peace accords in London, we purebloods are understandably wary of too much attention. Most of us lost at least someone to that terrible attack, you did, I did, and the Katsukis did."

Viktor was intimately aware how many lives were affected when those radicals bombed the location of the peace accords in London. His grandfather Nikolai Nikiforov and his protégé Boris Feltsman, Yakov and Lilia's only child, were there to represent the hunters during the peace talks. All gone, turned to ash in an instant from a blast that was so powerful it took out a sq mile around the venue as well. Vampires were tough, nearly indestructible, but everything burns. When the smoke cleared, all that could be seen was a crater in the ground where an old brick eight story building had once stood. That year Viktor lost his parents during a battle in the war, his grandfather to a bomb, and the life he had once known. He had been only three years old.

"I can still see her face when I close my eyes you know?" The vampire to his right spoke up suddenly, rousing Viktor from his dark memories. "My sister was the only woman that I ever loved, I despise women," he made a sour face and continued. "Ji Suu, with long ebony hair that she always kept styled so elegantly. She had just turned 425 years old, we only celebrated every 25 years for our birthdays, that's how I remember," his lip quirked up at the corner slightly and Viktor swore that for a fraction of a second he saw a gentle look in those cold gray eyes. "She was half a century older than me, so being the oldest family member, she was the one who went to represent Asia with her fiancé, Azamat Altin. He had just proposed the previous year, she was so happy, I had never seen her so happy. He was a good man, a soldier, he would have taken care of my sister and loved her forever. I should have went, it should have been me . . ." His voice trailed off as he gazed out the window at the full moon in the distance. "She always looked best bathed in moonlight," the vampire lord sighed.

Viktor was not used to having this long of a conversation with a vampire, let alone a pureblood lord. Hearing the vampire speak so fondly of his sister, made Viktor realize that the bombing had truly affected everyone, both human and vampire alike. Though he found it difficult to comprehend what a life spanning 425 years would be like, he did know the sharp pain of loosing a family member. It was a dull ache that never really went away, something that had to be experienced firsthand in order to understand how greatly the loss effected your soul. "I'm sorry Lord Siberian, she sounded like a truly remarkable woman," Viktor replied genuinely.

Lord Siberian snapped his head back to gaze at Viktor, as if he had actually forgotten that there was a hunter sitting at his table. He sighed and nodded. "Thank you Viktor, I'm sorry for your loss as well, Nikolai was a good man, my favorite human," he chuckled.

The renowned stoic vampire lord of Asia was chuckling and using Viktor's first name of all things. Viktor didn't know what to say or do with the clearly inebriated vampire, not that he was feeling very sober himself.

"He was so happy to be a grandfather. He told us that the day you were born," the lord hiccupped and then continued, "there was a blizzard and the moment you were delivered it stopped snowing and the sun came out. He said that you were the light of his life and he couldn't wait to watch you grow," the vampire tried and failed to place more liquor into a glass for Viktor, spilling far more liquid on the finely embroidered tablecloth than into the glass. So, the vampire shoved the whole bottle towards the hunter after taking a hearty swig himself. "He would be proud of you, Nikolai would, you should go to Hasetsu, he would like that too I think," he nodded to himself as his head bobbed slightly.

Viktor felt his heart flutter at the mere thought that his grandfather, famous hunter and former leader of the vampire hunters would be proud of him. He smiled, reached for the bottle, and took a long pull. "I think I will, I could use some rest and relaxation, perhaps a hot springs is just what the doctor ordered," Viktor hiccupped and handed the bottle back over to his host.

The doors flew open and a vampire rushed in, quickly accessing the room. "My Lord," he bowed towards Lord Siberian, a perfect 90 degree angle Viktor noted through his alcohol sloshed mind.

Lord Siberian instantly straightened up and quirked one thick eyebrow. "Yes?" He managed to say without sounding too intoxicated and Viktor had to choke down a laugh as the vampire lord swayed slightly in his chair.

"I have an urgent letter from our King," the vampire boy slowly reached into his suit and produced a rolled parchment with a blue wax seal. With his head still bowed he inched closer and held the letter with both hands in front of him. "I am to wait for your reply my Lord and take your response immediately to the King."

Lord Siberian roughly took the parchment, examined the seal and then ripped the letter open. In the soft candle light Viktor could make out some form of oriental writing that he had no hope of understanding. Once the vampire lord reached the bottom of the page, he sighed and rolled the parchment back up.

"Very well, you look tired from your journey," he pointed to a set of doors behind them, "through there you will find my servants, tell them to fetch you anything you need to replenish your strength while I pen a reply to our King."

The vampire boy bowed and swept from the room without another word. Viktor twiddled his thumbs under the table nervously. If his host had business to attend to, then Viktor should be on his way.

"Thank you for the meal Lord Siberian, I should be leaving," Viktor attempted to get to his feet as steadily as he could manage when he was forcefully shoved back down. Stunned, he blinked several times and saw a pale hand restraining him.

"Sit, it appears that I need to have a word with you Hunter Nikiforov," the vampire swayed and glared. "What do you know of the corruption within your organization? I'll be frank, are you involved in the unlawful capture, imprisonment, and draining of my kind hunter?"

Viktor took slightly longer to process the question due to his drunken state. "The organization would never be involved in anything like that!" He snapped finally. "It would break the treaty, not to mention that it is wrong and cruel!" Viktor was appalled at the mere thought.

Lord Siberian's blood red eyes shined dangerously in the candlelight's glow. "You seem to be telling the truth, you see I can usually tell if someone is lying. Very well, is your cousin involved?"

"Yuri? No of course not! He's just a boy!" Viktor shot to his cousin's defense immediately, no longer intimidated by the hostility in the air.

"A child raised by the organization, a killer, like yourself," he scoffed. The vampire unrolled the parchment and placed it in front of Viktor. "This is a list of the most influential organization members that are suspected to be involved in the corruption. We have been monitoring the situation for some time you see." He ran his finger down the script, resting it above the name 'Viktor Nikiforov.'

Viktor could clearly see not only his name, but his cousin Yuri. With a closer look he made out his friends Mila and Georgi, and also President Yakov and Vice President Lilia, as well as all the other top members of the organization. He gulped and looked into calculating gray orbs. "I give you my word that I am not involved, I can't speak for the others, but I can find out," he gritted out. He didn't relish the idea of spying on his own people, but if what Lord Siberian was claiming turned out to be true, Viktor had to know for himself who was involved.

"Oh?" The vampire placed his other hand to his lips and slowly opened his mouth revealing his long fangs. He pierced the tip of his thumb and let the ruby blood pool there. "And would you be willing to share your findings? Or should we just assume all the rest of them guilty?" He asked slyly and lowered his thumb over Viktor's name, streaking it with a bloody smear, then he did the same to Georgi's name.

"If I do, then I want you to provide full amnesty for my cousin, in the event that I find out he was involved," Viktor declared. He would do almost anything to protect his only surviving family member. The boy's parents had been killed a few years ago in a traffic accident, Viktor was the only family that Yuri had now. Truthfully he considered Yakov his father as well. After the bombing and loss of his son, Yakov set up an orphanage and began caring for and training a new generation of hunters. That is how Viktor had met Mila, Georgi, and so many others. He didn't want to doubt his surrogate family, but it was unlikely that the King of the vampires would be this involved if there wasn't some proof.

"I can only promise that he will not be killed and he will not be harmed, if he is too involved, he cannot escape some punishment for his crimes," Lord Siberian countered.

"And you will give me your word? You vow that Yuri Plisetsky will not be harmed, no matter what?" Viktor inquired. He knew that trusting a vampire was most likely not the wisest course of action, but what other choice did he have?

"On the name of Seung Gil Lee, I vow that the Plisetsky boy will not be harmed!" He stated and got to his feet. Seung Gil riffled through a drawer on a nearby credenza for a moment and returned to the table with paper, ink, and quill in hand.

Viktor could feel his jaw drop, he was aware that he was now rapidly breathing out of his mouth, but he found that he was unable to move. Lord Siberian had just told Viktor his real name! He knew the name of a pureblood lord now. The organization would kill for that kind of information! Oh right, he can't tell them, he has to spy on them. Great! He slowly closed his mouth. "I umm," Viktor mumbled. Smooth Nikiforov, real smooth.

"We will make an oath to one another Viktor, its called a blood bond," Seung Gil whispered, not bothering to look up from his task. On the new piece of parchment paper, he was busily writing in a very familiar language.

"A blood bond?" Viktor asked stupidly. He really hoped that didn't mean that Seung Gil would have to bite him, Viktor was SO against that. He had managed to never be bitten, a feat most hunters couldn't claim, not even his grandfather.

"Yes your human saying goes 'my word is my bond,' well with us blood is our bond, here," the vampire lord explained as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a small dagger. "I refuse to bite you, so just cut your finger and place it here," he pointed to the bottom of the parchment where Viktor's name appeared.

Before Viktor put any of his blood anywhere near a piece of paper, he was going to read it, so he pulled it closer and examined it. The looping Cyrillic was blessed to see after so many days of nothing but lines and circles. It laid out their arrangement, he carefully scanned the wording in an effort to detect anything underhanded or a possible loophole. After seeing none, he nodded, sliced his finger and smashed it to the page. "There," he said, pushing the parchment back over to the vampire and sucking on his fresh wound.

Seung Gil placed his index finger to his fang, pierced the skin, and placed it to the parchment. "With this the bond is made, should you break the bond any surviving vampire will know your scent, track you down, and kill you. Should I break the bond, you could hire a vampire to hunt me down to kill me, and you now know my real name" he calmly stated. Seung Gil rolled up the two pieces of parchment and walked over to a candle. He spilled hot wax from the candle in a blob onto the seam of the rolled parchment and pressed his ring into the wax, sealing the letters. Seung Gil then yelled in a language foreign to Viktor's ears, but definitely not Korean.

"Hai!" Came the immediate response and the vampire boy from earlier suddenly appeared with a bow.

"Give this to our King, these letters are very important. You must not be caught, stay in the shadows, avoid public transportation, it may take longer to reach your destination but . . ."

"I understand Lord Siberian, that is the same orders that the King gave to me," he bowed. "Within five days, our King will have these in his hands," he bowed again, shot Viktor a distrustful look, then disappeared out the door to the main reception hall.

"So you will stay here tonight and tomorrow I will charter you a flight to Japan," Seung Gil reached across the table with an out stretched hand and cleared his throat.

Viktor jumped to his feet, nearly knocking over his chair in the process, and shook the offered hand. He had lost a friend, but gained a powerful alley. Viktor was determined not to loose his cousin and if he had to work with the vampires to ensure the kid's safety, then damn it that is just what he would do. "Thank you Seung Gil, I would appreciate that," he couldn't help but smile after he said the vampire's real name aloud.

"You are welcome, _Viktor_ ," he smugly replied while tightening his grip, "I take care of my allies and friends, I take care of my enemies as well but that's another story," Seung Gil smirked.

Viktor would have to be careful, he knew that he couldn't afford to piss Seung Gill off and he needed to be stealthy while gathering information on the organization. Deep down he wondered what his grandfather would say if he could see Viktor now . . . he would probably be pleased. After reading his grandfather's journal, it was apparent that Nikolai Nikiforov had very conflicting thoughts regarding vampires. On one hand he came from a long line of hunters, dating as far back as records could trace. On the other hand, the man had befriended many vampires and began to see them for their similarities to humans more than the horrific monsters that legends spoke of. With all these thoughts swimming through his head, as well as far too much alcohol, Viktor felt that a relaxing hot springs trip might be just what he needed.

. . .

The salty sea air stung his sensitive nostrils, like it always did. It was one downside of living near the sea, but Hasetsu was his home, he couldn't imagine living anywhere else. He smiled as Viichan padded along the shore line, chasing the red ball that he had tossed a moment ago. The wind shifted and a strong scent over took him, knocking the incredibly agile man off balance. He almost stumbled as he was hit by the intoxicating smell like a freight train. In all his years, throughout his long life, he had never smelled anything quite like it. A mixture of sunshine and citrus and something else that he couldn't quite place. He salivated as every nerve in his body hummed and he could feel himself slipping into a crimson haze of desire. He had heard others talk about their own experiences, he had read countless books on the phenomenon, but none of that had prepared him for this. Like a moth inexplicably drawn towards an open flame, Yuuri found himself walking in the direction of the tantalizing aroma.

. . .

Viichan barked, tore across the beach, and leapt up onto the sidewalk. There he spotted a man sitting on a bench. It was his and his master's bench, so he yipped at the man. How dare the man sit on their bench?! Why did the human look so sad? Viichan decided to find out!

"Hey there buddy?" Viktor smiled down at the adorable miniature poodle, opting for English over Russian. He had been staring out at the sea, watching the waves crash along the shore. It was all very Zen and Viktor hadn't even noticed the dog until it started to bark at him. "Where's your owner?" Viktor reached down to pet the dog only to have the little ball of fluff leap up into his lap and begin lapping at his face. Viktor giggled happily.

"Viichan!" Yuuri snapped out of his zombie like trance when he noticed his dog jumping on the source of the glorious aroma. He rushed over to help the poor man from being covered in drool as Viichan began to lick the man to death. Yuuri scolded the dog in Japanese and pulled the mutt into his arms. "ごめんなさい!" He squealed and bowed to the stranger.

"Oh umm that's ok," Viktor mumbled while waving his hands, "he didn't hurt me!" He hoped desperately that this man knew English, because Viktor certainly didn't speak any Japanese.

Yuuri was trying very hard to concentrate on anything besides the delicious smell that was wafting his way. He raised his head slowly and was greeting by a pair of crystal blue eyes. "I'm sorry about my dog," he stammered out in English. He hadn't had an occasion to use the language in a long time, but it came back quickly.

"Oh no problem, he's really cute!" Viktor smiled and felt his heartbeat increase when the man stood back up. Warm chocolate eyes looked back at him beneath a pair of blue half-rimmed glasses. The man was . . . gorgeous! He had what looked to be an athletic build and lovely hips, accentuated nicely by the tight black pants that the man was wearing. A crisp white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up didn't seem to be sufficiently warm given the cool sea breeze, but Viktor enjoyed seeing the man's well defined forearms none the less. "My name is-"

"Viktor!" Yuuri shrieked, effectively cutting the other man's introduction short.

"Oh umm yes," Viktor smiled sheepishly. "You know me?" He knew that his face was plastered on a lot of propaganda these days, so he really shouldn't be surprised that even here someone would recognize him.

Yuuri just stood there, clearly shocked. Fate is one cruel bitch! How was it possible that he, Yuuri Katsuki, a pureblood vampire, was fated to have Viktor Fucking Nikiforov the world renown Hunter as his damn soul mate?! Life was so unfair! He needed to talk, the sexy Russian had asked him a question. Yuuri could feel the cobwebs on his brain as the gears slowly turned to process thought once more. He could feel Viichan asking him ' _ **what's wrong**_?' in his head, their connection after all these years was quite strong. "I umm," Yuuri stammered out while his cheeks grew steadily warmer.

Viktor cocked his head to the side in obvious confusion. "Well you know my name," he smiled, "what's yours?" He hoped that he could find out this man's name, even though the poor blushing mess in front of him was too adorable for words!

Ok Katsuki, you are the King of the vampires, literally the strongest being on Earth, you can string a damn sentence together if you stop staring at his neck! Yuuri gulped, his throat was burning, a deep ache that he desperately wanted to quench by sticking his fangs deep into the Russian's slender . . . Damn it! He mentally berated himself. "Yuuri!" He yelled and closed his eyes after a ridiculously long pause to utilize what little self control he possessed. He opened his eyes again, took a deep breath, not that he needed to breathe in the first place, and tried again. "I'm sorry, my name is Yuuri," he inclined his head slightly, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yuuri?" Viktor repeated, making sure to stretch the 'u' sound like he heard the other man do a moment ago. "My cousin's name is Yuri," he laughed, "it's so similar!"

If Yuuri had a heartbeat it would be going wild! Viktor Nikiforov, the living legend of the Hunters' Organization and arguably the sexiest man alive, just said his name and smiled at him! Yuuri had to concentrate, he couldn't allow himself to give into the mouth watering temptation in front of him. Oh good god Viktor's heart rate was picking up, pumping that delicious ruby life-force faster through his delectable veins, shit! Yuuri quickly brought his hand up to cover his mouth when he felt his fangs involuntarily begin their decent. Well that hadn't happened since he was a young vampire, which was over a millennia ago. "Excuse me, I don't feel well, I have to go lay down," Yuuri bowed, spun on his heel, and took off towards the street.

"Wait, if you don't feel well, let me help you!" Viktor began to follow Yuuri's retreating form. Honestly he didn't want the adorable man to go just yet, he was the first person to speak with Viktor since he had arrived. Plus he had such a cute dog, and a poodle at that! Cute, nice body, sweet demeanor, and likes dogs?! Viktor thought that was a lethal combination that he very much wanted to have the chance to experience more of. Sweet mother of god, Viktor caught a great view of Yuuri's backside and he defiantly liked what he saw! Damn that adorable man was fast, Viktor was having a hard time keeping up.

Yuuri rounded the corner and without thinking me melted himself and Viichan into the shadows. Yuuri had always been so comfortable in the velvety embrace of the dark, it was safe. It was in moments like this, where he relied on his magical abilities, that he felt truly at peace. He and Viichan now existed as a mere shade of their physical forms, thoughts and misty obscurity.

"Yuuri?" Viktor called out as he turned the corner in the last direction he saw the other heading in. When he was greeted with silence and the absence of one very attractive man and his dog, he sighed. Viktor had lost him. How was that even possible? Damn that man was quick! The image of the way he moved those thighs and that plump ass had Viktor biting his lower lip. He let his shoulders slump and he cursed in Russian, not that anyone here would understand him. "Damn, I really thought he was cute and what a great ass," he mumbled out loud in Russian as he sulked off towards the beach where he had left his bag.

If shadows could blush, Yuuri's would be. He spoke Russian and practically every other language there was thank you very much and he knew exactly what Viktor had just said aloud.

 _ **So are you gonna hide here with me for the rest of day oh great and powerful King of the vampires?**_

 _Shut up! And I forbid you to tell anyone about this!_

 _ **Who the hell am I gonna tell Yuuri? I'm YOUR familiar remember? No one else can hear me you goofball!**_

 _Right! I knew that!_

 _ **Suuure . . .anyways are we gonna talk about the fact that the human you have pictures of in our room and you named me after this time is your soul mate? Or are we gonna file that away in the 'things to over-think and worry about obsessively later' drawer?**_

 _Ok mutt, that's enough!_

 _ **I am no mutt your majesty, I am an honorable spirit, a Yama no Kami as you very well know! And just because I am bound to you, doesn't mean that I have to enjoy the incessant ramblings in that ancient head of yours. I love you, I'll never let anyone hurt you, but you need to relax master!**_

 _I know, I'm sorry. . . love you too._

Yuuri pulled an inky black outline of himself and Viichan from the shadows. Slowly they began to materialize and take physical shape once more. Yuuri could now utilize his senses and the lingering aroma that Viktor left in his wake made his eyes roll back into his head. He sat Viichan on the ground and the fluffy poodle looked back up at him.

 _ **He said that you have a great ass master.**_

"Oh my god shut up!" Yuuri squealed and stomped off down the road. He decided that a soak in the hot springs might help clear his mind and think straight. He needed to figure out what Viktor was doing in Japan. Usually if a high ranking hunter is planning on visiting somewhere for the organization, they are required to announce the visit to the Vampire Lord of the area and the human authorities. It's in the Unified Species' Treaty, Yuuri knows, because he help draft the damn thing. But Yuuri had received no notification from either the humans or Kenjirou. So the question remained, what was Viktor Nikiforov, next in line for the presidency of the Hunters' Organization doing in Japan, let alone Hasetsu? And then another ugly thought popped into Yuuri's head, was Viktor involved in the current corruption that seemed to be running rampant within the Organization? He hoped not, he always thought that Viktor was an honorable hunter, much like his grandfather had been. All of Yuuri's Lords that have dealt with Viktor have reported the hunter to be professional, warm, and just. Given the distain that most vampires had for hunters, that was high praise indeed, especially from Seung Gil Lee.

 _ **That crabby Korean hates almost everybody, except you, Phichit, and maybe Otabek.**_

 _True, he defiantly doesn't hate Phichit . . ._

Yuuri decided to take the long way home. He allowed his mind to wander, let it drift back to half forgotten memories and days of old. He could remember what Hasetsu used to look like, a small sleepy fishing village and rice patty farms, some of the first ones in the country. Before his parents built Yu-topia back in the Muromachi period, they had posed as rice farmers. Toshiya and Hiroko Katsuki took great joy in giving back to the humans around them. They were responsible for spreading rice patty farming through Japan after a trip to visit some friends in China. Usually vampires tried not to get involved in the evolution of humans, but his parents loved to mingle and farming provided an excellent cover.

 _Mari hated farming._

 _ **Yes I remember her complaining about her farming days quite often.**_

 _I didn't mind it, but I have always preferred the onsen. And now because the world knows about the existence of vampires, we don't have to leave every fifty years or so anymore._

 _ **Good, I didn't care for Europe or America, too many humans, so many dirty souls.**_

 _You know my parents were soul mates. My Father told me when he met my mom he just knew he had found his fated mate. He always said that Mom smelled like warm bread, which was his favorite smell. Mom said Dad smelled like cherry blossoms and fresh rain. I grew up watching those two be sappy in love, and they were together for almost two millennia._

 _ **Your mother possessed one of the purest souls that I have ever encountered and they were both extremely kind and generous people.**_

 _Vampires._

 _ **To me all you bipeds are people.**_

 _Fair._

 _ **Perhaps it's time for you to find love master, I know that you have found companionship and lust, but never love.**_

 _Sometimes the thought that you are connected to my mind so intimately is beyond embarrassing._

 _ **True, you can't really hide anything from me, but you know all my thoughts too.**_

 _Yes a few decades ago I was given quite a horrifying recollection of some of your trysts._

 _ **Oh please, she was a gorgeous wolf, true not a spirit or god or anything, but a magnificent example of her species none the less. And you have NO room to complain, we were bonded during your century long discovery of the male anatomy thank you very much. I still have nightmares from your decade in Mongolia.**_

 _Ok lets not bring that up!_

 _ **You started it.**_

 _TRUCE!_

 _ **Very well master, truce.**_

As they approached the private entrance to the Onsen, Yuuri smiled. He was home. Viichan barked happily, mirroring his master's thoughts. Yuuri went through the back gate, across the courtyard, and opened the shoji doors of his quarters. He plopped down unceremoniously, belly first onto his futon. While Phichit had insisted on having a western style bed in his room, Yuuri felt most comfortable on a futon. Old habits die hard, especially ones that are centuries old. Viichan scampered off towards his usual haunts on the opposite side of the compound.

"What a way to start the day," Yuuri sighed, the quiet of his room was his only reply. Yuuri felt drained, both physically and emotionally. Admittedly he hadn't been provided an occasion to use his powers in some time. He wondered if he was still able to call upon the elements at all.

The ancient vampire rolled over to his back and stared at the ceiling. He slowly closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He could feel his powers rising to his call within him. Raw energy began to spring to life, dancing playfully across his skin, tempting and strong. But which of the element should he summon? Which one would heed his command? Fire was temperamental and Mari always controlled it much better. Earth was sturdy and steadfast, it had been his father's favorite. Wind, gentle and serene was what his mother had preferred. Yuuri meanwhile tended to have an affinity for water. The way it moved and flowed, a wondrous life giving liquid, but it could be frozen capturing a single moment in time.

Yuuri raised up his hand and waited. He could hear the water rushing in his ears, smell the ocean, and felt the crisp chill of the sea. He sat up and walked out into the garden. The pale morning light gave all the greenery around him an ethereal glow. With his right hand extended above his head towards the heavens he unleashed his deluge. A veritable waterfall erupted from his finger tips and shot up to the sky, only to fall back down in the form of a light rain. Yuuri lowered his hand, canceled out his powers, and let the rain fall over him in silence. It was so soothing.

"Having fun?" Phichit smirked from an engawa overlooking the courtyard.

Yuuri's eyes snapped open and the water disappeared instantly. "Phichit!" Yuuri screamed, he had been paying so much attention to his powers, that he neglected to notice that he was not alone.

"You know we live at an onsen, right? If you wanted to take a bath, there are other options available to you," Phichit chuckled and smiled fondly across the yard and took in the sight of an awfully damp vampire shuffling his way.

"I wasn't trying to ta-" Yuuri stopped abruptly mid retort as a cool breeze caressed his face. It carried with it a scent, one that made Yuuri audibly gulp.

Noticing the sudden change in the other vampire, Phichit cocked his head to the side. "Yuuri what's wrong?" He asked, rapidly becoming more tense. Yuuri didn't usually have that look on his face, it was almost as if . . .

"Why is Viktor Nikiforov here?" Yuuri asked curtly as he raised a hand to his face in a poor attempt to cover his mouth. The elder vampire began to pant and shiver slightly, overwhelmed by the tempting aroma, as he could feel himself slowly loosing control.

Phichit furrowed his brow. Was Yuuri showing his fangs? It had been at least a decade since he had seen his master's fangs. And how the hell did he know about the hunter being here? Phichit's head quickly filled with a multitude of questions. "How . . . how did you know about Nikiforov? I was umm just on my way to tell you?" Phichit stuttered out, blinking rapidly.

Yuuri let a low rumbling growl escape his lips. Hungry, he was so hungry. Starving really. Yes, he needed to feed, had to satisfy that parched feeling in the back of his throat. The gnawing pain. He lowered his hand and took in a deep breath through his nose. Deliciously, mouth watering. "Mine!" He declared with a feral snarl.

Phichit shook his head, trying to clear it. Surely he was seeing incorrectly, because there was no way that his master, the epitome of self control when sober, was acting as though he were some kind of crazed new born vampire! Phichit could practically feel the intense desire and bloodlust dripping off of Yuuri. "Yuuri?" He whispered cautiously, it was terribly unwise to get too close to a powerful vampire that was lost to bloodlust. When you were in that state of mind only one thing would matter, and it surely wasn't rational thought.

Yuuri jerked his head towards the sound. Someone had said his name. Who would dare try to stand in his way? Oh! It was Phichit! His Phichit, his precious progeny, his best friend. Why did Phichit sound like he was afraid? Phichit should never ever have to be afraid again! Yuuri had made sure of that. Then why did he look frightened now? Yuuri began to calm down as his mind shifted from thoughts of blood, to the well being of his friend. "Oh for the love of," Yuuri wailed and buried his face in his hands when his mind finally caught up to what had happened. "I'm sorry that you had to see that Phichit," Yuuri mumbled into his hands.

First Phichit came out to find Yuuri playing with his powers in the garden like child and then a second later the pureblood vampire had snapped. "Umm what the hell was all that Yuuri? You ok? What's going on?"

When Yuuri heard the obvious concern in his friend's tone he felt like an even bigger idiot. "I'm sorry Phichit I umm already ran into Viktor this morning, I didn't know that he was headed here though."

"Viktor? Oh? You're on a first name basis with that hunter already huh?" Phichit couldn't help the mocking tone. He lived to make his best friend flustered, it was his hobby. Since Phichit had been doing it for a few centuries, he was pretty good at it.

Yuuri peered through the gaps in his fingers at Phichit. "I umm met him on the beach and umm Phichit he umm . . ." Yuuri let the statement hang there and float away in the breeze, he didn't know how to tell Phichit about Viktor.

After waiting as long as he could for Yuuri to elaborate, he huffed. "Come on Yuuri, you know you're gonna tell me, you always do!" Phichit laughed at his own cleverness.

Yuuri moaned and finally lowered his hand shield. "Phichit I smelled something on the beach and was umm pulled towards it and it turned out to be Viktor and there's umm more," he fidgeted with the damp hem of his shirt. He really didn't want to admit this to Phichit, but his friend was right, eventually Yuuri would cave. Might as well get it over with. "He's my soul mate Phi," Yuuri quietly mumbled.

Phichit was stunned to say the least. Yuuri had a gazillion photographs, newspaper clippings, and propaganda posters adorning his private quarters of the famous hunter. He had been slowly amassing quite the collection, one that even rivaled the Nishigori triplets. Phichit knew that Yuuri admired the hunter for his virtue and for his looks. But a soul mate? Yuuri Katsuki, King of the Vampires, the strongest being on Earth with a vampire hunter, the irony of it all made Phichit laugh out loud.

"What?" Yuuri asked, not expecting for Phichit's response to be laughter.

"Just congratulations on your marriage," Phichit burst out laughing, wiping a tear from his eye. He had a feeling that things were about to get very interesting.

Author's Notes:

O.o;; Holy 10,000 words Batman! Sorry about that ^^;; I had to give some world building back story at the beginning so it kinda got huge. Also sorry that this is being posted near the end of Aug instead of the beginning. To make a long story short, a very good friend of mine has been battling cancer for the past year and he just recently passed away. It's been . . . tough . . . to do much of anything productive. I needed to be there for his wife, another close friend, and I had very little time to write. This traumatic experience has really made me take a step back and appreciate the gift that is life. I ask you all to take a moment today and just be happy for a second, you are alive and the sun is still shinning. Enjoy it! Life is too short!

Ok sorry that got deep for a second there ^^;; I also want to say thank you to all my wonderful readers! You have no idea how much I appreciated all your comments, kudos, art, and support throughout UtCoE and I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this! I hope that it was worth the wait. Moving forward I will attempt to update at least once a week. I have a lot in store for this AU and I hope you all enjoy the ride ^^ Thank you again!

~A Humble Usagi~

P.S. over on my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2 there is some fanart ^^;; it's cute and you should probably go check it out. To find them, just use the tag #crimson haze

Chapter Notes:

Do svidaniya, Gosha - Do svidaniya means farewell, goodbye, till we meet again ect in Russian and Gosha is the diminutive (Russian nickname) for Georgi

ごめんなさい! - gomen nasai means "I'm sorry!" in Japanese

Yama no Kami - a mountain god or spirit of the mountains. In my research Shinto belief is that a wolf or dog creature protects the mountains, rice-fields, and fishing communities in Japan. There are numerous shrines dedicated to these spirits.

Muromachi period - is a division of Japanese history running from approximately 1336 to 1573.

engawa - an architectural element of a traditional Japanese structure. It is a strip of flooring, usually hardwood, surrounding the outside of a building. It is similar to a small veranda.


	2. The Blood That Ties Us

Chapter 2 - The Blood That Ties Us

The warm water relaxed his aching muscles and soothed his frazzled nerves. Viktor sighed and sunk even lower into the hot springs. Yes, this is just what he needed. He could see how his grandfather had come to love this place, it was so peaceful here. The crisp morning air kept his face cool despite the heated water he was in up to his neck. Viktor closed his eyes and all he could see in his mind was that insanely attractive man he had met earlier, Yuuri. He couldn't even remember the last time that he had felt such an instant connection to someone. With the man's adorable smile, sensitive eyes, and pert ass, it was fair to say that Viktor was smitten. But would he ever be able to see him again?

Before he fell asleep in the calming waters, Viktor decided that it was time to get out. Since he would be staying here for at least a few days, he would have ample opportunity to relax more later. With a deep breath of the steamy air, Viktor stood up in the hot springs. He winced as his hot skin met the chilly air and he made his way back quickly towards the entrance. He had never been uncomfortable with being naked, so he hadn't bothered with bringing a towel outside, a decision he now regretted as goose bumps popped up across his alabaster skin. Viktor swore out loud when he accidentally scrapped his foot on a loose stone. He made a mental note to locate a Band-Aid once he was dried off. Viktor reached out to for the door to the washing rooms, only to have it fly open seconds before he made contact with it.

"Viktor!" Yuuri shrieked as he was greeted with a naked and dripping wet Russian. "Where is your towel?" Yuuri cried and flailed his arms while pointing up and down Viktor's very exposed and toned body.

"Yuuri!" Viktor's eyes went wide and his mouth took on a heart shaped smile. He couldn't understand how the adorable man of his desires had found him, but Viktor didn't care. All that mattered was that Yuuri was here and Viktor was able to see him again. Forgetting that the two men had only met a few hours ago, Viktor launched himself into the flustered man's arms with reckless abandon. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Whaaa!" Yuuri screamed as the hunter collided with him and nuzzled into his shoulder.

Viktor pulled back, remembering what Yuuri's last words were to him. "Oh Yuuri are you ok? You said that you didn't feel well, do you feel better? You look fine! Why is you hair wet? Why is your shirt wet? Yuuri it's cold outside you shouldn't run around in wet clothes! Why are you here? Did you follow me?" Viktor word vomited and signaled the end of his barrage with his signature sly wink as he placed a long finger to the side of his mouth and cocked his head.

Yuuri summoned all his self restraint, luckily the steam of the outdoor baths helped to dissipate the intoxicating aroma that seemed to hover around Viktor like some cloud of temptation. "I feel a little better, thank you, but Viktor what are you doing at my onsen?" Yuuri mumbled and adjusted his glasses that had been knocked askew with the Russian's sudden attack.

"Your onsen? Oh hot springs! Wait you own this place Yuuri?" Viktor asked and placed his hands on his hips. He noticed, with a certain sense of smug pride, that Yuuri's eyes briefly swept down his torso to follow his hand's movements. 'Drink it in sweetheart, like what you see?' He thought cockily.

Luckily just as Yuuri started to openly gawk at the unfairly sexy hunter before him, his glasses began to fog up from the steam. Unluckily, he got quite and eye full of just how well endowed the object of his fantasies truly was. Shit! He turned his head and removed his glasses, not trusting himself in the least, he closed his eyes as he wiped them on his shirt. "Yes I own this place, what are you doing here? Did you follow _me_?" Yuuri grumbled.

Yuuri had to pull the hem of his tucked in white shirt out of his tight black dress pants to wipe his glasses and now it was Viktor's turn to stare. His eyes locked onto the exposed creamy skin along Yuuri's waistline. The man clearly stayed in excellent shape, because Viktor could see a well defined v-line plunging down into Yuuri's pants like a damn arrow that was just begging Viktor to see more. It might as well have been flashing neon lights with the words 'this way!' writing across Yuuri's muscular skin. Viktor bit his lip and hoped that the little whimper he made as he creased his eyebrows at the sight went unheard by the other man. He had been asked a question right? What was it? All he could think about was licking every inch of Yuuri at the moment, the steamy air must be clogging his mind. "Huh?" He asked dreamingly.

After Yuuri put his glasses back on, he shook his head and dashed back inside, only to appear again with a towel that he shoved at Viktor. "Please cover up Viktor!" Yuuri pleaded and turned to leave when Viktor shot forward and grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Don't go!" Viktor didn't want Yuuri to walk away, what if he never saw the other man again. NO! Unacceptable. Viktor Nikiforov never backed down once he set his mind to something and Viktor had most definitely decided that he _needed_ to get to know Yuuri better.

Yuuri found his center and chanted in his head every calming spell in every language that he knew. It took all that not to spin around, push Viktor against the nearest wall, and sink his fangs into him. That . .. wouldn't go well. "Get dressed, you'll catch a cold! I'll umm wait for you in the lounge ok?" Yuuri mumbled and pulled out of Viktor's grasp.

"Ok Yuuri," Viktor agreed brightly and followed Yuuri inside. Maybe Viktor was checking out Yuuri's nice round backside as he followed him, maybe he wasn't. Viktor would certainly never tell.

. . .

"So how'd it go with your boytoy?" Phichit asked smugly as Yuuri exited the men's bath area. He had been waiting outside just incase things went badly. Phichit had never seen Yuuri so out of control before. They had been talking in the garden and he had been teasing Yuuri, when out of the blue Yuuri disappeared in a puff of smoky shaped bats. Cliché as it was, Yuuri was a vampire, a very powerful vampire, and he had many abilities. Phichit could faintly make out the delicious smell of fresh blood and followed it to the men's bath where he heard Yuuri and the hunter talking. He had decided to wait outside and give the pair some privacy.

"I. . . oh god Phichit what is wrong with me?" Yuuri asked through his lowered fangs. He was so hungry and aroused and he almost bit Viktor. He could feel the bloodlust slowly taking control of him. He needed to stop it.

Phichit stared as he saw wine colored eyes pleading him for help. "When was the last time you fed master?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. If Yuuri hadn't fed recently, then he would have an even harder time controlling himself.

"Cut that out, you know I hate it when you call me that!" Yuuri snapped.

"Answer the question Yuuri," Phichit fixed him with a critical gaze and crossed his arms. Yuuri might be stronger than he was, might have been his creator, but Phichit could be persistent.

"I don't know Phi a month or two?" Yuuri responded as a question. Truthfully he thought that it had probably been closer to six months, but he didn't want Phichit to worry. After all, Yuuri was old, really old, and he had gone much longer than that between feedings.

"Right," Phichit clicked his tongue, "so more like six months then!" He stalked over and grabbed Yuuri's hand, tugging him down the hall.

Damn! Why did Phichit know him so well? Yuuri couldn't hide anything from his best friend. "Where are we going? I don't want to go anywhere Phiiiiii!" Yuuri decided to ignore Phichit's insight and opted instead for childish petulance as he grudgingly allowed himself to be whisked away.

"Come one," Phichit shoved Yuuri into a broom closet at the end of the hall. It was the closest available option at the moment, it would do. Once the ancient pureblood was inside, Phichit joined him and closed the door. He had to basically straddle a mop, so they both could fit in the tight space.

"And what are we doing in here?" Yuuri inquired while glaring at the other vampire in the dark. He had a pretty good idea where this was headed, and he didn't like it one bit. Even though the only light in the closet was a thin sliver peaking under the door from the hall, Yuuri and Phichit were able to see one another with their sharp vampiric eyes.

Phichit sighed, undid the top three buttons on his black shirt and displayed his neck. "You're hungry and weak and if you don't feed, then you are going to loose control and bite that human," Phichit said calmly as he pulled Yuuri closer to him by his waist. "Now shut up and drink," Phichit reached for the back of Yuuri's head and pushed it towards his neck.

"Phichit," Yuuri protested even though he already knew that Phichit was right. He could feel his hunger and it was making him weak to the walking temptation that was Viktor Nikiforov.

"Shut up Yuuri and drink before that Russian comes looking for you," Phichit urged Yuuri closer to his own neck. He knew that there was no way he could force Yuuri to feed on him, but he hoped the anxious, self conscious pureblood would listen.

"Alight," Yuuri sighed and sunk his head into the crook of Phichit's neck. "Thank you Phi for your blood that I am to receive," Yuuri closed his eyes and licked Phichit's neck gently.

Phichit let out a heavy breath and shuddered. "It's all yours anyway Yuuri, you own all of me," Phichit huffed as he felt Yuuri graze his fangs across the sensitive skin of his neck.

Yuuri pulled back and looked Phichit in the eyes despite the darkness around them. "You know that I don't think that Phi," Yuuri's voice cracked and his fangs started to retract.

Phichit smiled warmly and placed his hands on either side of Yuuri's face. "I know Yuuri, but you did create me, I was dying and you gave me a second chance at living. I'll never regret that decision, but without you I wouldn't be here, you saved me." Phichit could feel tears beginning to well up and threaten to fall as he looked into the warm wine colored eyes of his savior, his master, and his best friend.

Yuuri smirked and wiped the pad of his thumb across Phichit's right eye. "You saved me Phi, you are not just my progeny, you are my best friend. I don't think of myself as your master, you are in charge of yourself. You are free to go and do whatever you please, you know that," Yuuri smiled. He loved Phichit more than he could ever hope to articulate. Before Phichit, no one had bothered to get to know the real him, all they saw was the powerful Pureblood Vampire King. Not Phichit! He saw Yuuri as just Yuuri. In that moment, Yuuri decided that was how he wanted Viktor to see him too. He wanted Viktor to get to know the real him as just Yuuri, not as a vampire.

"I know," Phichit sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Now shut up and drink you goofball," he grinned and knocked Yuuri on the head playfully. Phichit pulled back his arms and braced himself against the door.

"Thanks Phi," Yuuri smiled and then allowed the hunger to take over. His eyes turned bright red and his fangs snapped outward from his jaw. "I am hungry," he licked his lips and tilted his head down to the offered smooth tan throat. Yuuri smelled Phichit's skin and flicked his tongue out to lick it. He then opened his mouth wide and sunk his fangs into his friend's throbbing veins.

Phichit moaned involuntarily when Yuuri bit him and felt his own fangs emerge. Yuuri had the longest fangs of any vampire that Phichit had ever seen and he swore he could feel them piercing his very soul whenever Yuuri fed on him. Admittedly it wasn't that often, Yuuri tried to feed as little as possible for some reason, and rarely on him. Phichit would be more than happy to be Yuuri's main food supply, but his friend usually refused his offer. He loved Yuuri like a brother, but he couldn't deny that when Yuuri was powerful and feeding on him like this that it wasn't a little hot. He felt Yuuri's hand digging almost painfully into his shoulder as he was pulled in closer to the pureblood while he fed. After a minute or two Phichit gulped and sighed. "Ok Casanova, I think that's enough, I still have work to do today," he gentle pushed Yuuri back and cupped his own neck once Yuuri's fangs slid out.

"Ahh Phi I'm sorry," Yuuri squeaked and flailed his arms. "I guess I _was_ hungry," he giggled and rubbed the back of his neck. He had lost himself in Phichit's blood. Whenever a vampire fed on another vampire, part of that vampire's feelings and emotions were transferred in their blood. The stronger the connection between the two vampire's, the stronger the transfer. Yuuri could taste Phichit's love and concern on his lips.

"It's fine Yuuri," Phichit laughed. Standing before him was the most powerful being on the planet, looking utterly adorable and non-threatening even given the long fangs that still protruded from his mouth and the blood dripping down his chin. His blood.

"Oh crap sorry," Yuuri bit his own finger and gently coaxed Phichit's hand away from his neck. "Let me heal that, eek sorry it looks so painful Phi!" Yuuri quickly smudged his finger over the two angry looking wounds on Phichit's neck.

Phichit could feel his master's blood hitting his skin, could sense when the wounds began to quickly heal under his best friend's careful ministrations. He and Yuuri would forever be linked through blood, it connected them deeply. After all, it was Yuuri's blood that turned Phichit into a vampire in the first place. After Yuuri had healed Phichit, the pureblood licked his neck clean. "That's much better thanks," he grinned. "Ok now wipe your chin, put away your fangs, and lets get out of here," Phichit declared as he re-buttoned his shirt. "And go tell that human that he is your soul mate and that he should just marry you already," Phichit snickered.

"Phichit, I don't think that I want to tell Viktor that I'm a vampire," Yuuri admitted in a hushed tone, "and I need your help to spread the word."

. . .

Viktor emerged from the locker room, clean and well groomed. He wanted to look his best for Yuuri, so he spent a few extra minutes making sure that his hair look absolutely perfect. He held his head high and all but strut across the lobby towards the lounge. Viktor had put on his favorite gray slacks that he knew looked great on his ass and long legs. He chose a simple white dress shirt and tie to complete the ensemble. As he approached the lounge the morning sunlight filtered through the windows, nicely illuminating Yuuri who was seated on a sofa speaking with the tan skinned boy Viktor had met earlier at the front desk. He noticed that they were sitting awfully close and touching more than was strictly necessary for mere coworkers. Viktor decided to make his presence known and observe their reactions before jumping to any conclusions or fits of jealousy. "Yuuri!" He chanted excitedly.

"Viktor!" Yuuri shot to his feet at the call of his name.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see that you were busy," Viktor placed a finger to his mouth and plastered an apologetic look on his face. Not sorry! He noticed that the tanned skinned boy was giving him the once over, but not to check him out, rather to scrutinize him. If Viktor had to guess, the look in those dark eyes was protective.

"Oh it's ok we were just talking for a minute," Yuuri blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, it was a nervous habit that he had inherited from his father long ago. "Oh! Viktor this is Phichit, my best friend" Yuuri motioned towards Phichit and then swiveled back towards Viktor. "Phichit this is Viktor Nikiforov," Yuuri extended his hand toward the afore mentioned Russian.

"I know Yuu," Phichit laughed, got to his feet, and clapped Yuuri on the shoulder from behind. "We met when he checked in, isn't that right Mr. Nikiforov?" Phichit smiled sweetly but glared in Viktor's direction.

Oh! Viktor had been right, definitely protective. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under. The other man, now that Viktor took a closer look, was sending a clear message of 'I don't trust you.' Viktor put up a fake smile and closed the remaining distance to sit on an adjacent chair. "That's right, we did," he confirmed brightly.

"Well if you'll excuse me I should get back to work," Phichit turned to hug Yuuri while looking over Yuuri's shoulder and right at Viktor.

"Yeah, I might go out for a bit, but I'll be home for dinner service," Yuuri returned the hug.

Phichit smiled and pulled away from Yuuri, but he didn't break his eye contact with Viktor. "I'll see you when you get home then," Phichit winked at Yuuri and turned towards the hall. "Oh and Yuuri," he shot back over his shoulder. "I'll let you know how the interview for the donor goes," he continued walking and waved his hand in the air without waiting for a response.

"Donor?" Viktor asked, cocking his head to the side. He had to make sure that he heard properly.

Yuuri sighed and sat back down on the sofa. "Yes Viktor I know that you are a hunter and probably don't like vampires much, but this onsen caters to the rest and relaxation of all of our patrons whether they are human or vampire. So yes, we employ several donors, with all appropriate paperwork and health checks I assure you," Yuuri hurried to explain. It was a jerk move for Phichit to add that unnecessary bit of information before he left. The meddler.

"Oh! Right! Of course, that makes sense, as long as it's all legal and everything yeah," Viktor mumbled out very smoothly. He tried his hardest to hide his obvious disgust at the thought of a human freely offering their blood to vampires for money. He supposed that a legitimate donor as they were referred to was better than a fang chaser, a human that wanted vampires to 'fuck 'em and suck 'em' as the colloquial phrase went.

Deciding that they desperately needed a change of topic, Yuuri cleared his throat. "So how did you enjoy your bath? Is it your first time at an onsen?" He asked, truly curious as to the answer.

"Oh it was marvelous!" Viktor grinned and latched on to the new conversation point with enthusiasm. "I've never been to an onsen before, just some saunas in Russia. The water was divine," Viktor gushed and ran his hand along the length of his arm as though he were still in the bath.

Now that Viktor's scent was no longer masked by the steam of the baths, Yuuri could acutely feel its pull once more. The mouth watering smell made him salivate. But Phichit was right, since Yuuri had fed, it was easier to control himself. "I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself," he smirked. "Well," Yuuri slapped his own thighs and heaved himself off of the sofa.

Viktor gulped when Yuuri slapped his thigh, Viktor wanted to slap those thighs, and do many lewd things to those thighs. He shook his head to clear it, because it looked like Yuuri was going to walk away from him again! "Where are you going Yuuri?" Viktor knew that he sounded needy and desperate, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he too stood up.

"Umm," Yuuri was caught off guard by the hunter's attitude. "I have some errands to run in town and . . ." He trailed off when unmistakable puppy eyes were thrown his way from the Russian.

"Can I come with you? I won't get in the way! And you can show me around town!" Viktor practically begged. This would be the perfect excuse to spend some more time with the man that had entranced him.

"Really?" Yuuri was skeptical. Why would Viktor want to tag along with him while he ran around town? When Viktor nodded excitedly in response, Yuuri shrugged. "I mean I guess if you really want to, that's fine, but it'll probably be really boring." Did Viktor suspect that Yuuri was a vampire already? Is that why he wanted to come? So he could analyze him further? He had touched Yuuri's arm in the baths. Did Viktor feel the unnatural coolness of his skin or were his eyes betraying him even now?

"Yay!" Viktor smiled brightly. He was going to go into town with Yuuri and spend time with him and get to know him better and it was going to be so great! "Let's go!" He pranced over and stood much closer to the adorable man that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of. Up close Viktor could see Yuuri's long dark eye lashes, plump rosy lips, and a faint blush upon his high cheekbones. Dear god Yuuri was so gorgeous!

"O-ok," Yuuri inched away slowly from the excitable Russian. Too close! Way too close! When Viktor got that close, Yuuri could see the man's blood pumping through his veins, smell the intoxicating oder that he possessed, and count each and every long silver eyelash. "I umm usually take Viichan with me," Yuuri mumbled out.

The words had barely left his mouth when Viichan came around the corner with a small 'boof.' He padded over and rubbed against Viktor's legs.

"Aww hi Viichan," Viktor scooped the dog up into his arms. "You are just the cutest!" He squealed. "You know, I have a pupper just like you but much bigger named Makkachin?" Viktor asked the adorable little miniature poodle.

As if the fact that Viktor was stunningly handsome and downright sweet wasn't enough, the sight of him talking to a dog was completely unfair. Yuuri swore his heartbeat fluttered, but that's silly because he never had a heartbeat to begin with.

 _ **You know he does smell good.**_ Viichan licked Viktor right on the lips.

 _Don't remind me!_ Yuuri couldn't help being jealous of his familiar in that moment. He wanted to lick Viktor's lips and his di-

 _ **Ok ok I'll stop teasing you! Just stop that train of thought till I'm out of range will you?! Geez!**_

 _What?! I'm jealous ok? This human is killing me, it's taking all of my control not to bite him and rip his clothes off and f-_

 _ **I get the picture thanks.**_ Viichan got wiggly and Viktor set him back on the ground.

 _ **I think I'll let you two lovebirds go to town by yourselves.**_

 _You sure?_

 _ **Yup! I'm gonna take a nap, get some tourists to give me food, and then take a trip up to the mountains for a bit. You gonna be ok?**_

 _Yeah . . . I think so._

 _ **Just don't repeat what happened in Paris that one time and you should be fine master.**_

 _Fuck you!_

 _ **No thanks!**_ Viichan pranced down the hall and out of sight.

"Oh I thought you were going to bring him along," Viktor turned to Yuuri. It might have been his lack of sleep as of late, but it almost looked like Yuuri and his dog were staring at each other in a silent conversation. He shrugged that thought off as impossible and waited for Yuuri's response.

"Umm I think Viichan is still tired from our walk earlier, he'll probably just go take a nap and then beg some tourists for treats like usual," Yuuri shrugged and tried to act normal. However he knew that having telepathic abilities with a spirit of the mountains was _not_ normal.

. . .

Several hundred years ago

Yuuri was traveling deep in the mountains when he heard an animal whimpering. Following the desperate cries, he found a baby wolf curled in on itself, in pain. It was dying, so over the course of the next few weeks Yuuri cared for the wolf and nursed it back to life. Once the wolf was healthy again, Yuuri placed it back in the mountains and said his teary goodbyes. As he turned to leave, Yuuri felt the Earth quake beneath his feet and spun around to see a giant white wolf where the pup had been seconds ago.

 _ **You have a kind heart strange one. You are not human. You are different. Be you immortal? For some reason I cannot sense your true form.**_

Yuuri remembers feeling shocked that a deep voice had suddenly invaded his mind. He tried to think of his response to the massive creature before him. _Yes I am a vampire, I tend to mask my presence so that others will not know. What are you great wolf?_

The snowy wolf plopped down. _ **I am a Yama no Kami, a god or spirit of the mountain. I was placed under a curse and sealed in that form until someone would come to my aide. It has been many moons since then. Because you have released me, I am now your familiar and I will be bonded to you till your dying day.**_

 _I'm immortal, my kind doesn't die of natural causes like a human. You could be with me for eternity, there is no need to create such a bond with me. I wanted nothing in return, I just wanted to save a life instead of always taking it away._

 _ **Blood drinker, when a bond is made it cannot be broken until one party dies. You are now my master and so you shall be till death. I do not die, so eternity is nothing.**_

 _My name is Yuuri, what's yours?_

 _ **I have no name Yuuri, you may call me whatever you like.**_

 _Is this your permanent form? Can others see you right now? If I walk around with a giant wolf, we might be a bit conspicuous._

 _ **I can take many forms. Would a dog be more preferable?**_

 _Yeah I think that would be best._

The mighty white beast disappeared in a flash of brilliant light and in it's place was a shiba inu puppy. _**Will this due master?**_

Yuuri couldn't help but smile. _Yeah that will be perfect._

. . .

Since that first time, Yuuri's familiar had taken on many different forms. If Yuuri were to linger in one place for an extended number of years, he had to 'get a new dog' every decade or so. Since that was the case, he also had to rename his familiar with each physical transformation. The most recent was "Viichan," a toy poodle. Yuuri had decided on the breed and name when he saw a newspaper photo of Viktor and his new poodle Makkachin about ten years ago.

"Anyways," Yuuri cleared his throat, "you still wanna go with me?"

"Yes please!" Viktor perked up.

Yuuri could practically see a dog's tail spring to life behind Viktor and begin to wag. He couldn't understand what this utterly gorgeous creature could possibly want with him, but Yuuri decided that he really couldn't care less. Viktor wanted to spend time with him and Yuuri would happily oblige. The thought of spending the whole day in Viktor's company, talking, walking, and getting to know each other, made Yuuri blush in giddy anticipation. "Ok then, let's go," Yuuri shuffled towards the front entrance with a bubbly Viktor bouncing in his wake.

. . .

 **Saint Petersburg, Russia**

"Yura, any news from Vitya?" Yakov grumbled while riffling through his desk.

"Not yet, that idiot's team came back, but not him. Last we heard, he was seen entering that pureblood bastard's estate back in Korea," Yuri spat and plopped into the green upholstered chair in front of Yakov's desk.

"Mila?" Yakov asked without looking up from his task.

"I have it on good authority that he is actually in Japan," Mila smirked at the fact that she seemed to have better informants than the brat.

"Huh?" Yuri pulled a disbelieving look. "Since when? And what the fuck for?" He knitted his eyebrows in anger and turned to glare at Mila.

"Cool it tiger," Mila smirked and sauntered forwards to lean on the back of Yuri's chair. "From what my source wrote, your cousin is headed to Japan to retrace your grandfather's footsteps," she bopped Yuri on the nose and nearly had her finger bitten off by the feisty kitty.

"Bullshit!" Yuri quipped. If Viktor was headed to Japan to retrace their grandfather's footsteps, he would have brought Yuri along too right? They had talked at great length about their grandfather and about his journal. Viktor would never leave him behind would he? Yuri grew steadily more angry the more he thought about it. The answer was yes, that fucking moron of a cousin would totally leave him behind. That asshole! "Who is your source?" Yuri growled.

"Oh a woman never reveals her secrets kitten," Mila wink and strut over to the balcony. "Let's just say that I have my ways and leave it at that Yura," she grinned. Below her were the well manicured lawns of the Hunter's Headquarters. In the courtyard were groups of men and women busy training to become what Mila already was, a hunter. Even though the world had dropped the 'vampire hunter' title for the more PC 'hunter' one, Mila still thought of herself as a vampire hunter. She hated the dirty bloodsucking monsters that plagued the Earth and her life. It was her dearest wish to see them all burned and turned to ash for what they did to her family.

"Good work Mila," Yakov spoke up and broke through the growing tension in the air. He emerged from the side of his desk with what he was looking for, a small red leather pouch. He carefully opened it and pulled out an amber glass vial with an eyedropper cap. The vial was filled with a ruby red liquid, which sloshed when he placed it on his desk. "I wonder if I should just let him have this little impromptu vacation," Yakov hummed to himself as he took out a simple saltine cracker from a bowl on his desk. He placed it down and pulled the eyedropper from the vial. "He did just take care of Georgi for us," he mused out loud as he placed a drop of the liquid from the vial in the center of the cracker. The saltine quickly soaked up the liquid, leaving red streaks like lightning shooting out from the center circle.

Mila gulped while inching unconsciously forward. "He'll be back, he always comes back," Mila whispered, never taking her eyes off the cracker.

"Here Mila, for you, this as about as pure as it comes," Yakov quirked his lip, the closest to a smile that he was capable of, and picked up the cracker to offer it to Mila.

Mila snatched the cracker in one fluid movement and shoved it into her mouth with a pleased moan. She could feel her saliva fast at work, trying to break down the thin cracker. When the vampire blood on the cracker hit her tongue she whimpered. Mila could taste the blood, salty and sweet at the same time, surge down her throat as she swallowed. She let go of a heavy breath as her eyes went slightly lidded in ecstasy. "ебать копать!" She cursed and sighed. "That's amazing," she panted. The vampire blood was so strong, it surged through her whole body in a fraction of a minute. Mila could feel her muscles become stronger and her eyesight clearer.

"Yura?" Yakov raised another blood laden cracker towards the teen.

"Fuck that shit! Look how fucking crazy it made Georgi!" Yuri scooted as far away from the desk as he could and shook his head adamantly.

"Georgi was a damn fool," Yakov shrugged and placed the cracker in his mouth, "he didn't have any self-control." Yakov closed his eyes and sighed from the sensation as the blood washed over him. He could feel his aging body hum with renewed energy and vigor.

"Boss, when you said pure, did you mean a pureblood?" Mila gasped suddenly and covered her mouth.

"Yes Mila, we have just entered into a new partnership with an eager pureblood, this is the proof of the bloodsucker's commitment to our alliance," Yakov smirked and raised the vial.

"What the fuck do we need help from a pureblood vamp for?" Yuri narrowed his eyes at the now drugged up pair. He had tried the vampire blood once, just so he knew what all the hype was about. It had made him even more emotional and noticeably stronger. But the next day he started to feel an emptiness, an itch, he wanted more. That was it, Yuri swore to never touch the stuff again. It took a week for the hollow feelings and cravings to subside from only taking one drop of the damn thing. Yuri knew that most of the hunters were now hopeless addicted to that crap, especially Mila.

"Because Yura," Yakov replaced the eyedropper and shoved the vial back into the leather pouch, "we can expand our efforts with their help."

"So this pureblood is willing to sell out his own kind to be captured, drained, and tortured?" Yuri asked astonished that even a vampire could be so cruel.

"Yes this Lord wants something in return of course once we have dealt with the other vampire lords," Yakov shuffled a few papers on his desk until he found the one that he was looking for and handed it to Yuri.

Yuri grabbed the paper roughly, wrinkling the edge slightly in his grasp and rolled his eyes. What the fuck could a pureblood vampire lord possibly want from the hunters? Yuri read the Cyrillic and English letter, his grew wider the further down he went. When he reached the end, Yuri tossed the letter back onto the desk and got to his feet. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He shouted.

"Nope, I suppose when you've been around for as long as some of these vampires, only one thing matters in the end. . . possession," Yakov rolled the letter back up and placed it safely in a locked drawer of his desk with the leather pouch.

"Well I don't fucking care so long as we destroy all the other purebloods in the process," Yuri stomped over to the door and swung it open.

"Yura, what about Vitya? You know he will never be ok with what we have planned, with what we have already done!" Mila prodded while taking the now vacant seat in front of the desk.

"If my stupid vamp lovin cousin gets in the way, I'll deal with him myself," Yuri shot over his shoulder before slamming the door shut behind him.

Author's Notes:

First *hugs her readers* thank you so much for all your kind words and condolences. It warms my heart to know that you all care so much! Thank you 3

Ok, this is a more reasonable chapter length lol ^^;;

If you ever have questions, feel free to ask here or on my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2

Thank you to my imouto on tumblr: iheartkpopstuff for all her help and support! Honestly without her kind words of encouragement and electronic hugs I don't think that I would have been able to post this AU! I owe it all to you my lovely Beta! THANK YOU SIS!

As always your comments and kudos are SO appreciated ^.~ They are my writing fuel! Thank you *bows*

Translation Notes:

ебать копать - to fuck dig, slang for surprised version of fuck, like holy fuck, JC! ect ect. basically I was looking up how to say fuck in Russian and found this ^.~ lol

P.S. I hope to have chapter 3 up next week!


	3. Thirsty

Chapter 3 - Thirsty

 **Over a Millennia Ago During the Heian Period (794-1185 AD)**

"Hey kid, Mother and Father want to have a word with us," Mari sighed as she took a long drag from her pipe. She leaned back and let out an immense puff of smoke with her eyes shut tight, savoring the taste of the tobacco on her tongue. Her navy blue yukata with light blue designs glistened in the setting sunlight as she lounged on the floor.

Yuuri crinkled his nose at the noxious smell in the air that hung around his sister these days since she picked up the nasty habit of smoking a kiseru from a traveling merchant a year ago. "What did we do now?" Yuuri swatted away a few residual wisps in the air.

"Don't know," Mari shrugged and set her kiseru down in a pale teal ceramic bowl with carved lotus petals adorning the outside. She had made the shallow bowl herself to use as an ashtray and holder for her kiseru so that she wouldn't burn yet another tatami mat. "Let's go find out," she got to her feet slowly and motioned for her younger brother to follow her.

The two walked down a narrow hallway which lead to their parent's living quarters. With the family currently posing as pottery artisans, it also served as an informal store front for high end customers during the day. Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki were sitting on one side of a low table atop cushions, already waiting for their children to join them.

"Children come sit down," Hiroko motioned to the empty cushions across the table from herself and her husband. She was wearing a simple white kimono with powder pink sakura patterns, while her husband was wearing his usual black kimono and black and white stripped hakama. Her children obediently took their seats and waited.

"Mari, Yuuri, you two are reaching the age where you will need to begin joining us on our hunts," Toshiya began while he fiddled with the fan in his hand, pushed his glasses up his nose, and cleared his throat. "Once a born vampire reaches their teen years, their parent's blood will no longer be enough to sustain them. You two are only six years apart, with you both increasing your intake, your mother and I can no longer supply you two with enough blood."

"Yuu-chan you are only twelve years old, and Mother and Father understand if you want to wait-"

"No mother!" Yuuri spoke over Hiroko and then thought better of it. "I mean mother I would like to go on the hunts too, please," Yuuri bowed his head respectfully after his sudden outburst.

Hiroko looked taken aback that her shy and quiet son had shouted at her, but then smiled warmly at her youngest child. "Very well Yuu-chan, vampire boys do develop a greater need for blood earlier than vampire girls do, you may join us with Mari," she nodded.

"Thank you mother, father," Yuuri bowed his head respectfully again.

"Good, with that settled, it's time we explained a few things that make us purebloods different from other vampires," Toshiya took a deep breath. "First we age much slower than other vampires, a pureblood vampire reaches their adult form at around twenty to thirty years old. They will maintain that form for hundreds of years. If we live for several millennia, we slowly begin to age. For example your mother and I look to be about forty or so human years old, but we are each well over 3,000," Toshiya paused when he saw the stunned looks on his children's faces.

"So I get to stay young and healthy no matter how much I smoke?" Mari smirked in a rare show of emotion.

"Dear that is a horrid habit and you almost burned the house down last month," Hiroko shook her head in disgust.

"Anyways, it is important to keep in mind that the humans around you will be expecting to see you age, this is the main reason that we must move every few decades," Toshiya explained.

"You can stretch your time for a few years with make up, but usually a vampire must move on by fifteen years in one place," Hiroko nodded in agreement with her husband.

"So we have lived here for twelve years, since I was born, does that mean that we will have to leave soon?" Yuuri asked nervously.

"Yes Yuu-chan, but I promise that we will come back here, Hasetsu is where your father and I were born as well, it will always be our home," Hiroko grinned while reaching across the table to hold her son's hand lovingly.

"So I was born on a mountain," Mari added while looking at her nails with a bored expression, "does that mean that the mountain is my home?"

"Anywhere that we are together will be home dear," Hiroko shot her moody teenage daughter a scathing look.

"Our close friend Minako will be moving here in a few days and she will begin to train both of you to use your powers," Toshiya plowed on. "It is very important for a pureblood vampire to be able to control their powers, we are much stronger than the rest of our brethren and it is our responsibility to properly manage our gifts."

Mari shrugged and snapped her fingers, causing a flame to burst forth. "I'm good on fire, but I could use some help with the other elements. Last week I tried to phase and ended up in the top of a tree near a cliff," she commented lazily.

"Minako will help guide you better than your father or I possible could, she trained us after all," Hiroko added with a laugh. She nuzzled in closer to her husband who opened his arms to wrap around her gently.

"Ok got it, hunting starts soon and so does training, anything else? I gotta go get a few more pots painted before bed," Mari yawned and began to get to her feet.

"Not so fast, we have one more thing to discuss with you two," Toshiya spoke hastily and smiled as his daughter sat back down. "Have either of you ever heard of a soul mate?" He asked with a twinkle in his dark brown orbs.

"Yeah, we've read fairytales father," Mari rolled her eyes.

"This is not a fairytale daughter, this is real. Pureblood vampires are the only vampires that experience it, but it is true none the less," He waved his index finger at his daughter to make his point. Once he noticed Mari quirk her eyebrow and Yuuri lean closer to the table in anticipation of more information, he continued. "A pureblood vampire will never truly have their thirst quenched, never feel actually satiated, until they partake of the blood that belongs to their soul mate."

"Your father and I are soul mates," Hiroko blushed. "The moment we met, we knew," she grinned to herself, clearly reminiscing.

"How will you know when you meet your soul mate?" Yuuri inquired with stars in his eyes.

"Your soul mate will not smell like anyone else you have ever met and you will be pulled towards them. The desire to be with them is so strong that some soul mates don't even bother with words, only umm actions," Hiroko's increased ten fold and Mari grimaced.

Toshiya laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "It is quite strong!"

"Gross!" Mari covered her ears, "I didn't need to know that!"

"What?" Yuuri asked innocently, completely oblivious to the implications of Hiroko's comment.

Toshiya cleared his throat again to regain control of the conversation. "But not all soul mates are so lucky," he said gravely while Hiroko stilled and looked down at her hands.

"Some soul mates are unrequited or in some rare cases, someone's soul mate is not another pureblood vampire or a vampire at all," Hiroko had a somber expression, all earlier laughter gone from her features.

"A human? Really? That would be terrible," Mari conjectured. "But why would purebloods have an unrequited soul mate?"

"Sometimes honey," Toshiya reached out and took Hiroko's shaking hands in his, "the connection unfortunately only goes one way, the other vampire involved either has another soul mate or feels nothing for the vampire with a connection to them."

Hiroko let a tear fall from her reddening eyes. "My poor elder sister was the victim of an unrequited soul mate. She met a pureblood by the name of Kenjirou Minami, but he didn't share the connection, because he had already found his soul mate, a human male. He shunned my sister and she ended up taking her own life as a result," Hiroko sniffled as more tears started to cascade down her cheeks. "Hinako was only two hundred and sixty years old, but she couldn't bear the thought of living for an eternity without her soul mate," Hiroko turned her head into her husband's shoulder and cried softly.

"That was a long time ago love," Toshiya pet his wife's dark curly hair soothingly. "The Minami's have since mixed with your line and mine several times."

"I know, I just still miss nee-san Toshi," Hiroko wiped her eyes and looked at her husband.

"And you always will love," Toshiya kissed her forehead, "but I'm guessing that she wouldn't want you to be sad."

"You're right," Hiroko wiped her eyes once more and sat up straight. "I'm sorry Yuu-chan, Ma-chan, it usually ends up just like with your father and I. It creates the strongest bond that a pureblood vampire will ever know and it's wonderful."

"What if we never meet our soul mate?" Yuuri asked carefully.

"Then you'll be hungry and miserable forever kid," Mari reached over and ruffled her younger brother's hair as she got to her feet.

"Mari nee-san!" Yuuri squirmed and screeched. "Get back here!" He yelled and took off after his sister as she laughed and ran away.

"We never did get to tell them what would happen if they denied themselves their soul mate's blood Toshi," Hiroko placed a hand to her mouth in shock.

"It's ok Hi Hi," Toshiya kissed his wife on the top of her head, "we'll have time later."

. . .

 **Fall 1957 - Japan (present)**

Viktor and Yuuri put on thick wool coats and leather gloves to keep out the chilly autumn air before they had left the onsen. Yuuri had wasted no time as he dragged Viktor all over town. True to Yuuri's word, Viktor did find the adventure a bit boring. The thing that wasn't boring was watching Yuuri, talking to Yuuri, and watching Yuuri. The man seemed to know everyone in town and although Viktor spoke approximately five words of Japanese, it didn't matter. Yuuri was happy to translate for him and asked those that could, to speak in English around him. It was so sweet. There seemed to be a lot of 'san' and 'sama' being thrown around, but Viktor had NO idea what that meant.

Yuuri took Viktor to a shop that looked to specialize in linens and traditional Japanese clothing, where he placed an order for new yakata for the onsen. After that they stopped at shabby looking stall in an ally where Yuuri blushed and spoke in rapid Japanese with the elderly man behind the makeshift counter. Viktor watched as Yuuri pocketed a small brown paper wrapped package and bowed at least one million times to the seller.

"You alright? Bored yet? Told you this wouldn't really be any fun," Yuuri laughed humorlessly while he rubbed the back of his neck. He had done a good job of keeping his distance so that he wouldn't be overwhelmed by Viktor natural scent of sweet death, while selfishly enjoying the time he was able to spend with the hunter. Yuuri knew that he didn't have much time with the man after all.

"On the contrary, I find this all rather interesting, you Japanese certainly bow a lot," Viktor grinned. He didn't want to be a burden, he just genuinely wanted to get to know Yuuri a bit better. They had been conversing all morning while Yuuri ran his errands. Viktor had learned that Yuuri was born in this town and had a sister, but his parents died a number of years ago and the siblings had grown apart. Viktor had shared some of his background in return and enjoyed the way Yuuri's face lit up while he spoke.

"Yeah, Japanese manners are pretty ingrained in you from birth here," Yuuri smiled, bright and sincere.

Just as Viktor was about to say something, his stomach spoke for him with an embarrassingly loud grumble.

Yuuri eyes went wide and he stared at the adorable blushing human torture machine. The sight of Viktor, the strong famed hunter, blushing and looking down at his feet in embarrassment made Yuuri laugh. "Hungry?" He asked, his voice dripping with mirth.

"Umm . . . I didn't eat anything for breakfast," Viktor mumbled. Yuuri's laughter rang through his ears, a melodic bell sound, that further heated his cheeks. Viktor was sure that Yuuri must have been placed on Earth to punish Viktor for something, an angel in the devil's body, temptation in it's purest form. Yuuri was the apple in the garden of Eden and Viktor SO wanted to take a bite.

"Well what do you want to get for lunch Viktor?" Yuuri asked as he took off his glasses to wipe a tear from his eye. Even though he was perfectly capable of eating human food, it didn't give him any nutrition. Yuuri would from time to time eat it just to savor the wide varieties of flavors. It would be a good idea to get out of the sun as well, because at this time of day Yuuri felt drained in its prescience.

Viktor loved the way that Yuuri said his name, how the other man rolled his tongue around the 't' in a funny way and added an 'u' on the end, it was wonderful. He would very much like to find out what else that talented little tongue could do. The hunter straightened his back and slowly approached Yuuri, smiling when he saw the dark haired beauty gulp. "Why don't you show me what your favorite thing to eat is Yuuri?" Viktor purred with a deep rumbling voice and ended with a grin.

Yuuri could feel his fangs ache and a warmth pooling in his gut when Viktor stepped in close and asked that tantalizing question, the sexy bastard. He also had to reign in his knee jerk reaction to drop to his knees and show Viktor something that he would like to eat or bite the damnable man in his beautiful, slender neck. _Chill Katsuki, chill!_ "Umm," Yuuri pivoted away from Viktor and the aroma rolling off of the hunter. "There's a great little place around the corner that makes the best katsudon in town," he swallowed hard. Silvia was not the fluid that Yuuri wanted in his throat at the moment, but it was all he had.

"Oh?" Viktor continued to smirk behind Yuuri as his eyes racked up the man's svelte body unashamedly. "What's katsudon Yuuri?" He asked in a low drawl as he followed.

Yuuri gulped again and closed his eyes. _Sweet god what have I done to be punished like this?_ "It's a fried pork cutlet over rice and egg and it's the best!" He chimed in fake enthusiasm. For one of the first times in his long life, Yuuri had NO desire to eat a bowl of katsudon.

"You'll have to show me how to eat it Yuuri, I've never eaten it before" Viktor crooned and sped up his pace to walk beside the smaller man. He preened when a blush broke out across Yuuri's gorgeous face. _He's too shy to play this game with me, too bad._

 _Oh I'll show you how to eat it you son of a_ \- "Yeah of course, I'd be happy to teach you how to eat it. I've been eating it for years," Yuuri let his lip quirk up when Viktor almost tripped over an uneven piece of sidewalk. _Two can play at this game you jerk!_

 _Holy shit!_ Yuuri just kept surprising him. Viktor couldn't believe that Yuuri would rise to the occasion. _Ok let's see how you do with this!_ "Oh that would be lovely," Viktor smiled and looped his arm around Yuuri's, "I'm a fast learner!" _Come on baby, keep playing._ Viktor was rapidly getting aroused by the sexual innuendos being thrown back and forth, it was all so thrilling! For far too long his life has been a monotonously predictable thing. Since he had met Yuuri this morning however, Viktor's life had been turned on end and dearly wanted more.

"That's fantastic, because I've been told that I'm an excellent teacher," with his free hand, Yuuri took off his glasses and pushed his hair back away from his face. He swiveled his head to look right into stunned bright blue eyes and licked his lips. _There you go asshole, take that! You obnoxious, sexy, fucking prick!_ Yuuri was far too close to Viktor, the little air between them seemed to be electrically charged, the only question was, who would get shocked first?

Viktor mentally got down on his knees, bit his lower lip and prayed. He wanted to personally thank God or whatever divine force was at work that allowed him to meet this man. He vowed to himself and the heavens above that Yuuri would be his, forever. He was sure of it, this was it. _Viktor Nikiforov, world renown hunter and eligible bachelor is off the market ladies and gentlemen. Sorry, blame the ridiculously scandalous Yuuri_ . . . come to think of it he didn't know Yuuri's last name. It didn't matter because Viktor would happily spend the rest of his life finding out every last detail about the man who had continued to surprise him again and again. The man that was unwittingly holding his poor smitten Russian heart.

"YUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAANNNNN!" A woman with reddish brown hair tied in a short high ponytail squealed as she collided with Yuuri, knocking him over. Seeing him hit the ground, she laughed and straddled Yuuri while speaking quick and bubbly sounding Japanese.

Viktor felt his tender heart breaking at the sight . . . _of course Yuuri would already have someone_. _Anyone as adorable, funny, thoughtful, kind, and sexy as Yuuri would surely already have someone._ Viktor mentally prepared to rescind his earlier praises to the heavens when three little girls wearing different colored yukatas bounced onto Yuuri as well, causing the man to let out a very undignified yelp.

"Yuuri umm are you ok?" Viktor tentatively asked, causing all eyes to fall on him with an eerie quiet stare. _Shit! Awkward! He's married and has kids, triplets at that!? Then why the hell was he so obviously flirting with me and blushing? Oh! Did he just maybe want a fling? Something on the side?_ No, that didn't really fit with everything that Viktor knew about Yuuri. There needed to be some kind of explanation . . . but what?

"OH!" The little girl in pink screamed and pointed at Viktor.

"MY!" The little girl in purple screamed and pointed at Viktor.

"GOD!" The little girl in blue screamed and pointed at Viktor.

"YOU'RE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!" All three girls and presumably their mother screamed and pointed at Viktor. In one too swift blurred motion the four females were off of Yuuri and surrounding Viktor. Vampires! He was surrounded by vampires and he had stupidly left his weapons at the onsen after Yuuri assured him that there would be no need for them in town. He shouldn't have listened, but now it was too late. _Nikiforov you fool!_

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE HERE!" The little girl in pink squealed and jumped up and down.

"IT'S REALLY HIM!" The little girl in purple shrieked.

"CAN WE GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH PLEASE?" The little girl in blue shouted.

"Don't mind my girls Mr. Nikiforov, they are just your biggest fans," the woman smiled with bright red eyes. "Well," she turned to look back at Yuuri who was slowly getting to his feet and brushing off his coat, "maybe not your biggest fans." She smirked.

"Oi!" Yuuri cried out and ran, at human speed, over to the Nishigori triplets and Yuuko. He was sure that this was it, Viktor was going to find out that he was a vampire and never want to talk to him again. _Think Katsuki, think!_

Viktor had been tense when he found himself suddenly surrounded by vampires, but when he heard that they were his fans, he visibly relaxed. "Fans?" He asked, completely caught off guard.

"Yeah we're," the little girl in pink smiled sweetly.

"Your biggest," the little girl in purple smile sweetly.

"Fans," the little girl in blue smiled sweetly.

"Us and uncle Yuuri!" They all grinned in unison and pointed towards Yuuri.

Yuuri smacked his palm against his head and began muttering to himself as a deep red blush broke out across his entire face. Yuuri felt that someone might as well just stake him now and get it over with, because he seriously didn't think that he would be able to live anymore now that Viktor knew the awful truth. _Ok, bright side . . bright side . . .oh! At least Viktor hadn't seen my room!_

"Oooooooh?' A wicked smile crept across Viktor's face and he blushed. _Yuuri was a fan?!_ He couldn't understand why Yuuri hadn't told him. More importantly, Viktor wanted to throw a party in the streets when he found out that Yuuri wasn't the little girls' father.

"Yeah only uncle Yuuri has more posters of you than we do!" The little girl in pink stated as though it was the most obvious and natural thing in the world. Her bright red eyes were positively sparkling in the midday sun.

"Alright girls, that's enough," Yuuko reprimanded shakily. She could feel Yuuri's killing battle aura and while she knew that he would never harm the girls, it was best not to provoke a grumpy, embarrassed old vampire.

"Uhg," Yuuri sighed and shuffled over to Viktor, resigned to his fate. "Viktor this is my good friend Yuuko Nishigori and her three daughters, Axel, Lutz, and Loop," Yuuri introduced the ladies, pointing at each of them in turn. "Yuuko and her husband own the local ice rink and they both love to figure skate, thus the skating names," Yuuri added.

"Ladies," Viktor hit them with the full force of his signature, pearly white, debonair smile. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he placed his hand on his stomach and inclined his body in a graceful bow.

The Nishigori ladies almost fainted on the spot, along with Yuuri. Yuuri was sure that no one, mortal or immortal, could possibly be impervious to that level of suave. No one! Yuuri shook his head to clear it as Viktor beamed at the awestruck Nishigoris. In Japanese Yuuri begged the ladies not to tell Viktor that he was a vampire and promised to explain everything to them later. When they all nodded in agreement, but clearly confused by the request, Yuuri let out a relieved sigh.

"Well Mr. Nikiforov-

"Viktor," the hunter corrected Yuuko gently. He couldn't help but wonder what Yuuri had been saying to the ladies in Japanese, clearly Yuuri didn't want him to know something.

A bright red blush spread across her cheeks, "Viktor," she amended. "The girls and I need to be going, it was so nice to actually meet you. Please take good care of our Yuuri ok?" She fidgeted and timidly made eye contact with the Russian Hunter Heartthrob over the wails of protests from her triplets and Yuuri.

"I will, I promise," Viktor answered immediately. He intended to take _very_ good care of Yuuri. Viktor dearly hoped that no one could hear the evil cackle he was making internally at the mere thought.

"Good," Yuuko winked, "because I'll hold ya to that!" She giggled, spun on the spot, and pecked Yuuri's right cheek. "Bye Yuu-chan, we'll have to get together real soon, kay?" She fixed Yuuri with a determined glare as if she was daring him to say no. She relaxed her aggressive posture when Yuuri gulped and nodded. "Say bye girls," Yuuko grinned and grabbed her children.

"BYE VIKTOR, BYE YUURI!" The triplets sang out in chorus as they were dragged away at top speed by their mother, while Yuuri and Viktor waved at their retreating forms.

"Well that was certainly amusing," Viktor quirked his lip and tried to look at Yuuri's face. He was not pleased to see that Yuuri was currently avoiding his gaze. "Yuuri?" He tried more softly this time, without his previous teasing tone.

"Sorry Viktor, I should have umm," Yuuri mumbled and kicked a stray pebble on the street a bit more forcefully than he intended at a nearby trashcan and grimaced when it made a loud metallic crunch upon impact.

"What are you sorry about Yuuri?" Viktor reached out and laid his hand on the other man's slumped shoulders. _Was Yuuri upset because I found out that he was a fan? He shouldn't be_. Viktor was actually quite touched by it, more than he could hope to convey.

"I should've admitted that I was a fan Viktor, that wasn't really fair of me and I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to hangout anymore," Yuuri kicked an empty soda can down three blocks behind Viktor, luckily the hunter didn't notice.

"Oh Yuuri I don't care about that, sure you might be a fan, but all that propaganda bullshit isn't really me! And here you are willing to spend the day with me and get to know Viktor, just Viktor." He wasn't sure if that made any sense, but the hunter knew what he meant. He wanted Yuuri to know that his dearest desire was for the adorable Japanese beauty to know who he really was, not just his professional image that he portrayed to the world.

Yuuri tentatively raised his head, meeting clear aqua eyes. "I would love to know just Viktor," Yuuri simpered. _It's all that I ever wanted!_ Yuuri didn't want much for himself, he loved to help others and had spent most of his life making sure that those around him were happy. It truly brought him joy. However, this was something that he selfishly wanted to hold onto with all his heart. He wanted this for himself, even if he didn't feel that he deserved it.

"Excellent Yuuri!" Viktor wailed happily and launched himself into Yuuri's unsuspecting arms. "I was hoping that you would say that!" Viktor squealed and nuzzled his head into Yuuri's coat in the crook of his neck.

Some of Viktor's silky silver hair grazed Yuuri's face, it tickled and Yuuri froze. Viktor was hugging him, clothed this time, and all Yuuri wanted to do was lower his fangs and suck the man dry. He deserved to be punished, he really was just a bloodsucking monster, he hated himself for it. "Umm Viktor let go, weren't we going to have some lunch, I umm can't breathe," Yuuri stammered and willed himself to keep from shivering and loosing control. He felt like a rubber band being pulled further and further apart, eventually he was going to snap.

"Oops! Sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" Viktor jumped back and threw his hands up in the air in surrender. "I was just excited and you looked so adorable and yes I am hungry, where to?" When he grabbed the slender man at the onsen, Yuuri had tensed up, but this time Yuuri was shivering from Viktor's totally innocent touch. He couldn't help but wonder why.

 _No! Bad! Too much . . . too much touching and scent and heart rate increase and strong arms and soft hair and throbbing veins and smiles and blushes and everything._ Yuuri's head was swimming, he was loosing control fast. "Umm come on," Yuuri huffed out, grabbed Viktor's wrist, and drug him down the street to the afore mentioned establishment. "Ok this is it, just go in and hold up the number two with your fingers and say katsudon, I have to go and see the Nishigori's real quick, onsen stuff." Yuuri felt bad for lying to Viktor yet again, but he couldn't help it. Not now.

"Aww," Viktor pouted and hung his head. "I thought that you were gonna eat with me Yuuri," he whined pathetically and placed his hands on his hips. Viktor didn't want Yuuri to run off, he wanted to have lunch together and maybe toss out a few more innuendos.

A pouting Viktor was too much for Yuuri to handle at the moment, he was too damn precious. _My lord those hips, so sharp and they would be great to nibble on and grasp when I fu-_ "I'll be right back, it will only take a minute," Yuuri almost slurred his words as visions of Viktor writhing on his dick flashed through his mind. Yuuri wasn't usually this horny, he certainly wasn't some sex obsessed teenager either.

Viktor sniffled but reluctantly agreed and disappeared into the restaurant without another word.

Yuuri slipped around the corner, down a few alleys and then phased to the mountains overlooking Hasetsu, he needed to clear his head. Among other things. Once he was sure that he was truly alone, Yuuri allowed the taught rubber band of his control to snap. His fangs descended, his eyes tinted red, and he let out a feral growl of frustration. Maybe it was a good thing that Viktor wasn't going to be around very long, Yuuri wasn't sure that even he would be able to resist the seductive pull Viktor held over him for long.

"Fuck," Yuuri panted through his open mouth and dripping fangs. With his control released, his vampiric presence was no longer hidden, not that he was afraid. He placed a hand over his face only to find that even his demonic looking claws were poking out of his leather gloves, he was farther gone than he thought. Yuuri allowed his hand to slide down his face, glossing over his fangs with a hiss, they were very sensitive after all. He bite the glove and pulled it off of his hand, then he raised his other hand and did the same. Yuuri tossed the destroyed gloves to the ground.

His entire body was tingling and his pants were becoming far too tight. He needed to return to the restaurant soon, so unfortunately that meant that he couldn't shred or burn his trousers. With his body becoming steadily hotter, Yuuri ran his hand down his neck, imagining Viktor's soft carcasses instead of his own. Yuuri's eyes slowly closed, he panted through his open mouth softly in the pristine forest of the mountain as his own hand continued its decent.

"Viktor," Yuuri whimpered as he palmed his throbbing length through his slacks. With an impatient growl he removed his hand and undid the buckle, button, and zipper of his dress pants. He allowed the material to slide down his powerful thighs and land upon the soft forest floor.

An ancient Camphor tree became his leaning post as he fumbled with his underwear, which he yanked down and allowed his cock to bob in the breeze. A thick trickle of moisture glistened from the tip of his weeping cock, which he felt as he hastily resumed his earlier fondling.

"Viktor, please," Yuuri begged to the sultry phantom hunter in his mind's eye as stroked himself vigorously. Fantasy Viktor whispered filth and praise in equal measure, all to bring Yuuri closer and closer to his release.

The tree Yuuri was pushing back into as he fucked himself was straining to keep its roots in the ground. The Vampire King was not paying much attention to the cracks and creaks as the giant Camphor began to split in two. With a final twist of his wrist to rub the underside of his cock, Yuuri moaned and squirted his seed across the forest floor. The force of his orgasm hit him so hard that he jerked back, causing the mighty Camphor to cleave in two and tumble to the ground with a thunderous crash. _Shit!_

 _ **Subtle.**_

 _Damn it! Can't I ever have two minutes to myself?_ Yuuri let out an exasperated moan as he was forced to come down from his high too quickly.

 _ **First give yourself a little more credit than that, you definitely lasted more than two minutes.**_ Viichan sauntered into the small clearing. __

 _I'm gonna murder you._ Yuuri glared at the intruder of his private moment.

 _ **No you're not. Second you might remember me telling you that I had planned to visit the mountain this afternoon, yes?**_ Viichcan sat down on his small hind legs and plopped his rump on the ground.

 _Right. Sorry._ Yuuri had actually not remembered that little tidbit of information that might have proved useful ten minutes ago.

 _ **It's fine, clearly you were indeed of the solitude that the mountain provides more than I.**_ Viichan tilted his head to the side and boofed.

 _Can you give me a minute, please?_ Yuuri just wanted to disappear. His familiar was privy to all his inner thoughts, desires, memories, and feelings, but to be caught red handed was still embarrassing. He was standing next to the tattered stump of a tree he had destroyed because he masturbated, still standing in all his naked glory from the waist down.

Viichan dutifully ignored his master's embarrassment. _ **Oh by all means, but I had one last thing to tell you master.**_

 _What? What could there possibly left to talk about?_

 _ **Just that Lady Yuuko is currently making her way here and I expect her to join us within the minute.**_ Viichan scratched his ear with his back leg, causing his floppy ears to bounce around. 

_Shit!_

 _ **Indeed.**_

 _Is it obvious?_ Yuuri quickly pulled his clothes back up and attempted to get dressed again.

 _ **That you were just pleasuring yourself master?**_

 _Umm yeah that._ Yuuri ran his cleaner hand through his hair and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

 _ **I'm afraid so master.**_ Viichan cast a casual glance towards the evidence on the ground a few feet away from himself.

 _Fuck me._

 _ **I'd rather not master.**_

 _No . . . just . . . ahhh!_ Yuuri summoned a concentrated burst of water and aimed it at his white shame splattered on the ground.

 _ **I will go and buy you a few minutes more, perhaps you should relocate while I distract Lady Yuuko master.**_ Viichan stood back up on all fours and began to walk back the direction he had come from.

 _Ok! Thanks._ Yuuri smiled and dashed away towards a nearby cliff instead of remaining at the scene of his humiliation. He situated himself on a rock and gazed down upon Hasetsu. Now that he was paying attention to something other than his desires, he could sense Yuuko's presence. Before he knew it, she was slowly approaching him.

"Hi Yuuko," he murmured while fiddling with a stray twig, not bothering to take his eyes off the city below.

"Yuuri, I felt your presence and your powers and heard the tree fall and oh Yuuri what's going on?" Yuuko asked tentatively as she carefully sat down next to her friend.

Yuuri snorted, because he didn't know where to start. He knew that if anyone besides Phichit deserved to know, it was Yuuko. He had been there when she was born, took care of her as she grew into a beautiful vampire, and watched as she turned Nishigori at his request so that they could be together forever. Yuuko and Phichit had been there for him when his sister left home and when his parents were killed. She was like his little sister and he loved her dearly. Yuuri took a deep breath and turned to look into her concerned eyes. "Viktor is my soul mate, I haven't told him that I'm a vampire, and I don't plan to."

Yuuko stilled, that had not been what she thought that Yuuri was going to say. _Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri's longtime crush, was his soul mate? Crazy! Wait!_ "Did you just say that you aren't going to tell him? Does that mean that you are going to glamour the hunter and take some of his blood?"

"No Yuuko, I'm not going to drink from Viktor," Yuuri huffed and looked away. Even though he wanted to, even though he needed to, Yuuri couldn't bring himself to do something like that, not to Viktor.

"Yuuri!" Yuuko screeched and pulled Yuuri by the shoulders to look into his red eyes. "You have to! You could die if you don't or at the very least lose your mind! Yuuri you have to drink his blood, at least once and you know it! Look what happened with your sister!" She shook her friend, hoping to shake some common sense into him.

"Mari was reckless and you know that I am stronger than she is, always have been," he shrugged. Personally Yuuri didn't believe the old legend that a pureblood vampire would die or lose their sanity if they didn't partake of the blood from their soul mate once they met, it just seemed too far fetched. But then again, so did the idea of soul mates in general.

"Yuuri," Yuuko protested, she needed Yuuri to see reason.

"And I don't want that to happen to Viktor! He deserves so much more than I could ever hope to give him, that's for sure," Yuuri snorted. "And I-" Yuuri caught the scent and presence of another vampire approaching fast.

"Yuuri are you ok?" Phichit panted as he came to a screeching halt a few feet away from Yuuri.

"I'm fine Phichit," Yuuri sighed and examined his shoes, noting that they appeared to need a good polishing. "Guys thank you for your concern, but I'll be ok. I just needed a minute to myself and I accidentally let my powers slip out, it won't happen again."

"Phichit did you tell him that he shouldn't worry about drinking Viktor's blood?" Yuuko spun around, completely ignored Yuuri, and placed her hands on her hips with a growl.

"Me? Hell no I told him that he should go and tell Viktor everything, drink his blood, fuck a lot, turn him, and live happily ever after," Phichit said with a completely straight face. He was totally against his friend possibly endangering himself just to spare the human's feelings and possibly the human's mortality.

"Hey!" Yuuri exclaimed, he was beginning to get slightly frustrated with his two friends deciding what was best for him.

"Good, then we agree, Yuuri shouldn't hide who and what he is," Yuuko crossed her arms and nodded to herself.

"Hello?" Yuuri tried again, it seemed like he had suddenly gone invisible to the other two.

"Yup," Phichit grinned and gave a peace sign, "totally agree!"

"OI!" Yuuri screamed and instantly regretted it as he heard his voice echo across the mountaintop. Finally they stopped talking and looked his way. "Ok just so you know, I decide what is best for me, not you two." Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck, he never did like confrontations. "Though I do appreciate your input and advice, ultimately I will be the one to determine whether or not to tell Viktor."

"And what if you lose your mind in the process? Hmm?" Yuuko countered quickly.

"Or worse, your life?" Phichit chimed in.

"That's not gonna happen and I gotta go, Viktor is waiting for me at Oba-san's," Yuuri shook his head and began to walk away until Phichit reached out and took hold of his right forearm.

"Yuuri, Yuuko and I just love you and worry about you," Phichit said with sincere dark gray eyes. "And I'm your progeny, you made me what I am today. It is my sacred duty to protect you and make sure that you are happy," he smiled and gave Yuuri the sad hamster face that he knew his master was weak for.

 _Fuck! Not the sad hamster face!_ "Phi, Yuuko," Yuuri sighed, "ok ok, I'll think about it, but that's all I'm gonna promise, I'll think about telling Viktor." Yuuri couldn't believe how quickly he caved, it might be a record. He didn't want his friends to worry, but he really didn't want to tell Viktor either. Before either of his 'friends' could pounce on his weaknesses again, he decided it was time to leave. "I gotta go back before Viktor gets suspicious, bye!" With that Yuuri disappeared in a puff of dark smoke.

"So you know that he came up here to umm," Phichit hesitated to complete his question.

"Yeah, I know that he came up here to masturbate Phichit," Yuuko rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, being around his soul mate and not drinking their blood must be really hard on him," Phichit sighed.

"Obvisouly," Yuuko chuckled.

"Ok, I walked into that one," Phichit grinned and winked Yuuko's way

. . . .

Mari Katsuki had grown up working hard for her existence. Her parents had believed that just because they were vampires, didn't mean that they couldn't give back to the humans who unknowingly provided them with a rich supply of blood. As a result, Mari had extensive experience in farming, running and operating businesses, and artistic skills such as panting, glass blowing, and pottery to name a few.

She was an accomplished musician and for a time, she traveled the world with the love of her life, her soul mate Camellia Giacometti. Camellia was a singer and together, her and Mari traveled, made music, and fell passionately in love.

Camellia was a human when Mari found her one frosty winter's night in Paris during the early 1800's. Mari knew that Camellia was her fated one the second she saw her. Camellia had sharp violet eyes, delicate curly blonde hair, and a gorgeous voluptuous body. Mari stopped walking when the delicious sent of a freshly rolled cigarette and warm rice assaulted her nostrils. There was no sign of smoke or rice, only the source of the aroma, Camellia.

Mari didn't tell Camellia what she was in the beginning, she wanted to get to know the intoxicating beauty first. Mari held out for a mere month before the pain was too great, her mind too clouded. The first night that she tasted Camellia's blood, was the last night of Camellia's human life. It had been an accident and Mari begged for forgiveness from the woman she loved with all her soul. Camellia laughed the whole thing off with an air of easy grace. Her family had shunned her for her singing aspirations, she had no one else but Mari. Camellia didn't mind in the least, she kissed Mari and said that this way they could always be together.

That was one of the many things that Mari adored about her Camellia, like the delicate flower she was named after, Camellia was elegantly beautiful. She approached everything in life with grace and dignity, something Mari admired greatly. Camellia and Mari were inseparable for nearly a century when tragedy befell them.

Mari had left her younger brother and parents behind several centuries ago, deciding to make her own way in life. She still kept in contact and eventually she decided that it was time for her family to meet her Camellia. Mari had been out only a few hours to arrange safe passage back to Japan, but when she returned home, the only thing left of her lover was a pile of ashes on their bed.

In a fit of blind rage Mari unleashed the awesome force of her powers, causing the famous 1906 San Francisco earthquake and a hellacious fire which destroyed 80% of the city. She immediately made her way back home to Japan only to find that her family already knew what had happened. It seems that while Mari had been away from home, her parents had decided to align themselves with vampire hunters. They were empathetic for Mari's loss, but ultimately felt that the vampire hunters were in the right. The hunters had been following Camellia and found her to be killing her 'meals' rather than simply draining some of their blood. That didn't make any sense to Mari, Camellia was a gentle soul!

She demanded to know the names of the hunters that were responsible for her lover's wrongful death. They reluctantly told her that their friend, the young Nikolia Nikiforov, had been sent to assess the threat and report his findings to the hunters. After his report another hunter was sent to carryout the hit. That hunter was reported to have perished in the fire. Mari said that she intended to avenge her soul mate's death despite her parents protests. In the end, Toshiya the King of the Vampire's, was forced to use his powers against his first born. He forbade Mari to ever kill a Nikiforov as long as she lived, and his words could not be disobeyed, even though Mari wanted to.

Mari was enraged and felt betrayed by those that she called her kin. She vowed that she would never speak to her parents ever again. It was a promise that she kept. Seething Mari fled Japan, suppressed her vampiric side, and went into hiding. There she stayed until news reached her of the bombing in London that killed her parents, thus making her and her younger brother, the only surviving Vampire Pureblood royalty.

She emerged from her exile and met with Yuuri in Japan at their home in Hasetsu. Mari had once joked as a child that her home was in the mountains because that is where she was born. She embraced this philosophy with creating a mountain lair in the wilderness of Canada during her solitude. It had felt more like a home to her now than the onsen ever would again.

Her grudge had been with her parents, not her brother, though he did side with them at the time. They embraced each other and cried, after all, they were the only Katsukis left now. Together they organized the new lords, redrew the territory lines, and helped get the Unified Species' Treaty signed. Once those tasks were completed, Mari said farewell to her brother and took up her new position as Queen of the Vampires for her half of the world, while Yuuri was King of the Vampires on his half of the world.

They had planned to hold a summit with all their lords on the 25th anniversary of the London Bombing, but growing rumors and suspicions within the leadership the Hunters' Organization forced them to move their timetable up one year.

. . .

Mari had been taking a trip down her sad and tortured memory lane when there was a knock on her door. She was laying on her elaborate purple four-poster bed in her penthouse in New York City. She had chosen this unit because there was a floor to ceiling window which overlooked Central Park and opened onto a veranda complete with swimming pool. A Queen should live like one was her thought when she was first shown the place. It was hers the very same day.

"Yeah yeah come in," she grumbled and pushed away some faceless, naked blood bank. She wiped her chin and the door opened, Mari of course knew who it was before he walked his pompous ass into her room.

"Oh don't you look lovely tonight my Queen," the man purred and bowed as he entered.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Mari huffed as she sat up and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from her nightstand.

"Oh allow me," the man rushed forward with a lighter only to stop when Mari raised her hand.

"I got it," Mari mumbled with the cigarette in her mouth and snapped her fingers, creating a flame from the tip of her thumb. She took a long drag and exhaled the smoke very slowly. "You didn't answer my question JJ, I hate repeating myself," she took another long pull of tobacco while she waited for the elaborate reply she was no doubt about to receive.

"Why your majesty I just received a correspondence from the King and I just had to travel here and see if you received a similar letter. Of course I would be thrilled to escort you to the summit my Queen-"

"Shut up! You got a letter from Yuuri?" Mari placed her burning cigarette down in an ancient teal bowl. The lotus decorated bowl was showing its age. It had been repaired numerous times over the years, but Mari cherished it. Truthfully it was the only thing that Mari cared for in her life besides her brother.

"Why yes my Queen, don't tell me that you didn't?" JJ grinned and flashed his bright white smile.

"Not yet I -"

"Your majesty, my Lord, I'm sorry to interrupt, but this just arrived, it's from the King," a maid rushed in brandishing a parchment bearing the King's seal.

"Don't worry about it, just bring 'er here," Mari extended her hand to retrieve the letter, causing the sleeve of her yakata to fall down, exposing her upper arm. There on her shoulder, was an intricate burn that looked like a tattoo of a flower, a camellia.

"Do you need anything else your majesty?" The maid asked politely with a curtsy.

"Yeah, I'm hungry and all my fruit has gone rotten, go pick me some more will ya?" Mari replied without making eye contact as she ran her hand over Yuuri's seal, the same seal that once belonged to their father.

"Right away my Queen," the maid gulped and backed out of the room slowly.

"So JJ, what does my little brother have to say in here?" She asked and trained her keen ruby red eyes on the Lord of North America.

JJ could sense that the Queen was using some of her powers at the moment, there would be no use lying, she would know. "The King has agreed to the earlier summit date later this month and the location of Korea at Lord Seung Gil's estate has also been approved. He too grows increasingly suspicious of the Hunters my Queen." JJ finished and loosened his tie, it may have been his imagination, but it felt as though it had gotten tighter since his arrival.

"Did he now?" Mari twirled the parchment in her hand while eyeing her subordinate. "And what little JJ did you really come here for hmm?" She asked with a knowing smirk as she rose from the bed. Mari tossed the letter lazily on her dresser and let her red silk kimono drift to the floor in her wake.

JJ summoned all his bravado and smirked back. "Oh I thought that you might be lonely my Queen," he grinned as his eyes ran over Mari's naked form. He could feel himself getting hard in his dress pants even though he hadn't been given permission yet. That would surely cause him to get punished. The thought of Mari, his powerful Queen, punishing him sent a pleasant tingle down his spine.

"And if I was lonely," Mari closed her eyes and ignited JJ's clothes, burning them off of the vampire but only lightly scorching him in the process. JJ let out a simper at the momentary pain, but being a pureblood vampire, he healed almost instantly. "What could you possibly do for me?" Mari looked up at JJ through her eyelashes and bit her lip.

JJ was standing completely naked before his Queen with a raging hard on. He gulped and looked down. Mari's lips were pouting and she was waiting for a response. "Anything you want my Queen," JJ said breathlessly.

"Oh?" Mari raised her eyebrows in surprise. "But you're such a bad boy, you didn't even wait for my permission to have this erection," she slapped it harshly and JJ hissed. "Really JJ I thought that I trained you better than that," she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"My deepest apologies my Queen," JJ shivered from the sensation that only Mari could provide, only she could boss him around, it was so hot.

"Get your ass over here and apologize properly," Mari picked up her cigarette and laid back down on the bed. She closed her eyes and felt the dip of the mattress as JJ crawled up onto her bed. Mari moaned as she felt his head nestle between her legs and his hands run up her thighs. "Good boy," she pat his head and took another drag on her cigarette.

Author's Notes:

Another huge chapter ^^;; maybe this will be the norm lol who knows?! Just another shout out to my wonderful Imouto! Your encouragement and patients with me is the only reason this chapter is done. Also it's totally her fault for Mari and JJ ^.~ I hope to have the next chapter up next week! As always thank you so much for your support! I truly appreciate it.

Fun facts:

hi hi - in japanese is baboon lol

toshi - means city

Translation Notes:

Kiseru - is a Japanese smoking pipe traditionally used for smoking kizami, a finely shredded tobacco product resembling hair

tatami - is a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms

hakama- type of traditional Japanese trousers that are worn with a kimono.

Oba-san is grandmother in Japanese

go google the SF 1906 Earthquake for more info bc it really happened ^.~


	4. Your Funeral

Warning: Description of imprisonment and torture, you've been warned

 **Chapter 4 - Your Funeral**

A lone light bulb hung from the ceiling, swaying ominously in the eerily quiet underground cell. Cao Bin had lost track of how long he had been strung up in silver chains and routinely drained. All the days and nights clumped together in his brain like grains of sticky rice.

The only interaction that he had to look forward to was the red headed girl that came every so often to collect his blood that slowly dripped into a pan below his feet as he hung helplessly in mid air. The hollow silver needle that they had shoved into his femoral artery never stopped aching and continuously supplied the hunters with a supply of his blood. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. For over a hundred years he had been hunting humans and draining their blood, now the humans were doing the same to him, only very slowly.

"Penny for your thoughts bloodsucker," Mila sneered as she entered the cell.

"Funny you would call me that when you reek of vampire blood yourself little one," Cao Bin responded coolly. He could smell a mixture of his own scent on the fiery young woman all dressed in tight black leather and some other vampire's blood as well . . . a pureblood. "Smells like you have gotten your hands on a better vintage, pureblood if I'm not mistaken," he sniffed the air dramatically.

"Shut up," Mila snapped and hit the bound vampire across the face hard with the back of her hand. She grinned when Cao Bin's face sizzled from the contact of her three silver rings.

"Temper temper," Cao Bin grunted and spit a mouthful of blood on the floor.

"I thought I told you to-"

"Mila!" Yakov growled as he appeared in the doorway, "don't waste your breath on that scum."

"Yes, sir," Mila nodded, shot a scathing look at Cao Bin, and stepped back in order to allow Yakov enough room to enter the cramped cell.

"Ah if isn't the President of the Hunters' Organization, Yakov Feltsman himself," Cao Bin smiled while blood dripped down his chin. "I see that you have been dabbling in pureblood as well," he smirked.

"It's a hell of a lot better than that shit you have pumping through your disgusting veins," Yakov shrugged.

"Well as I've told you, I'm simply a turned vampire, I was born human," Cao Bin rolled his eyes. He dearly wished that he could move his arms, then he would wrapped his hands around his oppressors' necks and snap their pretty little heads clean off. But alas, he was unable to move anything except his head.

"Even your filthy blood is good for something," Yakov yanked the silver chains tighter around Cao Bin, causing the vampire to hiss and squirm. "Tell me, have you ever met a pureblood?"

"Heh," Cao Bin winced, but retained his cocky demeanor. "Even if I had, you'd be the last _thing_ on this planet that I would tell," he grunted.

"Oh I don't know you freak of nature," Yakov tightened his grip further, causing the vampire to howl in pain. "I can be quite persuasive," he snickered.

Cao Bin let out a long string of Chinese profanities and snarled as the silver chains burned deeper into his skin. "You're a sadistic fucker you know that human?" Cao bin growled through his pain. Silver was able to block a vampire's healing abilities, so his body was unable to repair the damage that Yakov was inflicting. The weaker the vampire, the stronger the effects of the silver. He hated the man that held his chains like a master controling his pet dog. Cao Bin swore that if he ever made it out of the cell alive, he would kill Yakov very slowly and enjoy ever damn minute of it.

"And you're not?" Yakov snapped back and pulled the vampire by the hair to look him in the eye. "When we tracked you down you were laying on a pile of corpses like a damn sofa you monster," Yakov glared into blurry red eyes.

"Yeah yeah I'm a bad vampire, I kill for fun and don't give a shit about that stupid ass treaty, but then again, neither do you." Cao Bin retorted and allowed a wicked smile to reveal his fangs. "If you did, I'd be a pile of ashes not your own personal vampire blood bank!"

Yakov laughed and released the vampire. "You're right. Mila!"

"Yes sir," Mila jumped to Yakov's side obediently.

"I think that I've made you wait long enough," Yakov spun on the spot and headed to the door.

"You mean it sir?" Mila asked in stunned disbelief.

"Yes," Yakov said as he placed his hand on the doorframe and looked back at the vampire one last time.

A frantic grin broke across Mila's face as she drew her blade from its sheath at her hip. The sharp blade caught the light as it swung through the air towards Cao Bin's neck. "This is for murdering my sister you bastard!" She screamed and before the vampire could say another word, she brought down her blade and severed the vampire's head. The head fell to the ground as the vampire's body turned into an ashy rain, falling to the floor, causing the chains to clack together loudly without a body to confine. Cao Bin's face smirked from the earthen floor and then disintegrated into ash as well.

"Come my dear, your sister is finally avenged," Yakov walked away and left Mila alone in the cell.

Mila sheathed her blade and kicked the pile of ash on the ground petulantly. "Not yet, but she will be," she whispered and stomped off.

. . .

"Vkusno!" Viktor squealed and then blushed brightly as all eyes in the small restaurant were cast upon him. He couldn't help it, the katsudon that Yuuri wanted him to try was easily one of the most delicious things ever!

"You like?" The sweet old woman behind the counter asked Viktor in broken English.

"Hai!" Viktor responded happily with one of only a handful of Japanese words that he knew. The elderly woman nodded and busied herself with cooking rice.

"Irasshaimase!" Rang out from all corners of the quant store as someone else entered.

Viktor had heard this greeting several times since he arrived and had taken a vacant seat at the front counter. With his back to the door, he continued to feast upon his bowl of deliciousness.

"Ahh Yuuri-sama!" A middle aged man greeted with a smile over his ramen.

"Ooooh Yuuri-sama!" A young waitress bowed.

"Ohisashiburi Yuuri-kun!" The older woman practically sang as she dashed around the counter and hurried to bow in front of Yuuri. That got Viktor's attention and he spun on his stool to follow her movements. Standing a few steps inside the restaurant was Yuuri, his coat was missing and he looked flushed, no doubt from running to speak with Yuuko.

"Gobusata desu Oba-san!" Yuuri blushed and returned the bow. Viktor admired the beautiful line Yuuri's body made when he bent into a perfect ninety degree bow. There was a certain elegance and grace in Yuuri's form that Viktor couldn't help but salivate over.

"About time Yuuri, your food is getting cold," Viktor crossed his arms and huffed from his stool. He was less than pleased to be ditched in the middle of their date. Ok, it wasn't actually a date, but Viktor really wanted it to be one. How dare Yuuri leave him all alone in the middle of their almost date?

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled at the sight of Viktor pouting like a spoiled child. He wondered if Viktor showed this adorable side of himself to everyone. _Who in their right mind wouldn't fall for his charms?_ Yuuri was such a goner. He whispered a few things into Oba-san's ear before he walked over to the upset Russian. "Is this seat taken handsome?" Yuuri purred in a deep voice. After his _moment_ in the forest, he was feeling more in control of himself. Even Viktor's overwhelming aroma was manageable, which made Yuuri more relaxed.

Viktor blushed. Yuuri was exuding an air of confidence and damn it was sexy. _Oh Yuuri I'm such a goner._ "I was actually saving it for someone special," Viktor spun back around to face the counter and took another bite of his food without looking Yuuri's way. He dearly hoped that Yuuri would resume their little game from earlier.

"Oh and who might that be?" Yuuri drawled and leaned his elbow on the counter, carefully avoiding the stool. He angled his body towards Viktor and placed his head on his hand, waiting for a reply. Slowly he raised his other hand up his thigh and grabbed his own hip. Yuuri stared at Viktor over his glasses, through his thick eye lashes. He preened when Viktor dropped his fork, clearly Oba-san had taken pity on the foreigner, as his eyes followed Yuuri's delicate movements.

Viktor could feel his heart rate pick up as Yuuri dragged his own hand up those thighs of his and stopped to grab his own hip. And that look! Yuuri was clearly giving Viktor a come hither look and Viktor was SO ready to go whither Yuuri wished. He gulped and found his throat dry. Yuuri had shot back a question and was waiting for a reply. _Think Nikiforov, think! How could a man have such long eye lashes?_ Viktor took a deep breath and fixed Yuuri with a cocky smile. "Oh he is a guy I just met today, but I already kinda like him so . . ."

"Only kinda like him?" Yuuri tilted his head and leaned in closer to Viktor. He had no idea where this sudden boldness was coming from, but for once he decided not to over analyze everything and just go with the flow. Right now the flow was eye fucking Viktor in broad daylight. At least most of the patrons of this particular establishment couldn't speak English, but there would be no mistaking their body language.

 _Fuck fuck fuck! Is Yuuri gonna make me say it? Is he just playing with me? Does he like me too? Ahhhh!_ Viktor was afraid that everyone was watching them and that everyone would be able to hear his thunderous heartbeat pounding away in his chest. _Fuck it!_ "Well I'm definitely interested, but he hasn't seemed too into me sadly. He keeps running off you see," Viktor took his shaky hand and lifted his tea cup to his lips. He needed an excuse to look away from Yuuri's erotic body and gorgeous eyes. Yuuri hadn't replied and Viktor couldn't bear the thought of looking up, so he continued. "And here I thought that we were sorta on a date . . ."

"A date huh?" Yuuri didn't know that Viktor thought they were on a date! He thought that Viktor was just bored and wanted something to do and Yuuri could speak English. He couldn't fathom why Viktor would actually want to go on a date with him. What could he possibly have to offer the sexiest man alive? And Viktor had said that he was interested? Why? Yuuri's head was swimming, he couldn't be sure that Viktor was being serious or simply playing along. _Who in their right mind wouldn't be interested in you Viktor? Oh my god! Are you kidding me?_ He didn't know what to say.

"Well . . . I mean . . . I thought that you know . . . I kinda . . . well . . . want. . .umm," Viktor word vomited as he dropped his fork yet again. Would Yuuri be disgusted that he wanted to go on a date? Was Yuuri just showing Viktor around because he was staying at Yuuri's onsen? Is that something that Yuuri would do for any guest that was staying there? _I'm such a moron! Of course Yuuri doesn't actually like me!_

Yuuri slumped onto the stool and burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, Viktor was too cute. It really wasn't fair. No one should be aloud to be that cute. He hunched over the counter and grabbed his stomach as he chortled and snorted. Yuuri couldn't remember the last time that he had laughed so hard. "Oh Viktor, what a shitty first date, we can do better sweetie!" Yuuri cried and rocked back and forth with his giggle fit.

Viktor's eyes went wide and he stopped breathing. He had been slightly hurt when Yuuri started laughing at him but then . . . then he called Viktor sweetie? _First date?_ Viktor's brain tried to piece together what Yuuri had said. _Yuuri called me sweetie. He said we can do better. Does he want to go on a real date with me?_ "Yuuri?" Viktor hated how desperate he sounded, but he had to make sure before he allowed himself to hope.

Yuuri turned and smiled warmly at Viktor while he wiped a tear from under his glasses. "Viktor, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Yuuri asked simply. He wasn't laughing and he didn't understand why, but he wasn't nervous either. He just felt like it was the right thing to do and that everything would work out. He had spent the majority of his life playing it safe and reigning himself in, now he just wanted to try being spontaneous and adventurous.

"Yes!" Viktor responded instantly and loudly. He could feel himself blush as all eyes once again fell on him. The old woman asked Yuuri something in Japanese and he responded in kind. After a minute the whole restaurant was clapping and hooting. Viktor shot Yuuri a puzzled look.

"I told them, they are happy for us, now eat your food you dork," Yuuri bonked Viktor on his head and dug into his own bowl of katsudon. The fried pork his hit palette and mingled with the creamy rice and eggs. The flavors danced on his tongue before he swallowed them down with a pleased little moan. "Oishii!" Yuuri mumbled through his food but raised a hand in front of his mouth to be polite.

Viktor just stared. Stared at Yuuri eating his food. That pink little tongue darting out of his delectable looking mouth to snatch a stray rice grain. The smile that graced his beautiful face as he enjoyed his meal. At Yuuri speaking in his native tongue to the kindly old woman who seemed to own the place. Viktor was going on a real date with Yuuri tomorrow night! Like a real date, not an almost date, an actual date. _How the hell am I gonna sleep tonight?_

. . .

"I still can't believe it!"

"I know right? Isn't it crazy?"

"But of all the people on this planet?"

"I know!"

Yuuri was rapidly getting grumpy. Phichit and Yuuko wouldn't shut up about Viktor being his soul mate and he was beginning to deeply regret telling the damn busy bodies about it. He just reminded himself for the millionth time that evening that Viktor couldn't understand them. The two gossipy vampires were speaking in a mixture of several languages to keep anyone else at dinner from understanding them, sadly Yuuri understood every word.

"What are they talking about Yuuri?" Viktor whispered and leaned in close to Yuuri. They were sitting around a low table in the banquet hall across from Phichit and Yuuko.

Yuuri could feel a headache coming on and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They are busy being extremely rude to our guest is what they are doing!" Yuuri growled and took a sick satisfaction at the look of terror on his friends' faces. They generally knew better than to make him angry, but it seemed like they needed a subtle reminder this evening.

"I'm so sorry Viktor," Yuuko reverted to English, grimaced, and clapped her hands together in front of her face.

"Yeah, me too," Phichit rolled his eyes and took a drink from his cup, not looking sorry at all. He too spoke in English, only because he didn't want to upset Yuuri any further.

Viktor's eyes were unconsciously glued to Phichit's cup. He still was having a difficult time with the fact that evidentially Phichit was a vampire. After lunch he and Yuuri did a little more shopping before returning to the onsen. They had been talking and not looking where they were going which caused them to open a door right in Phichit's face, spilling a cup of blood all down his front. Phichit's eyes went bright red and he licked up what he could while he grumbled and stomped down the hall, shooing away Yuuri and Viktor's hurried apologies. Yuuri had quickly excused himself to help Phichit and Viktor returned to his room to read for a few hours until dinner.

Phichit noticed Viktor's gaze and decided to have a bit of fun at the hunter's expense. "Heh," he snickered and raised his glass towards Viktor, "wanna try some?"

"Phichit!" Yuuri squealed and shot his progeny a dangerous glare.

"Ok ok I was just joking, I didn't think he would actually want any geez," Phichit shrugged and took an exaggerated gulp of the blood in his cup.

"I'm sorry Viktor, that was rude of him," Yuuri knitted his brows and wrung his hands.

"It's umm ok, Phichit was just messing around, no harm done," Viktor forced a smile. Sitting at a table with two vampires made him feel nervous, especially because Yuuri forbade him to bring any weapons out of his quarters. Viktor had to admit that he would feel much safer if he knew that he could protect Yuuri and himself if a situation arose.

"Phichit don't you think you've had enough? Why don't you put that away now?" Yuuri concentrated on not making his words a command, but the effort caused him to grit his teeth. If he felt like it, Yuuri could just order Phichit to do anything that he wanted, but he never liked to use that power.

"Fine," Phichit got to his feet and disappeared for a minute only to return with tray upon which sat a ceramic vessel and four ceramic cups. He plopped back down and poured everyone a drink. Yuuri poured Phichit a drink and then Phichit raised his cup in a toast. "To our guest Viktor, the first hunter to walk through the door since his grandfather! Kanpai!" Phichit cheered and took a healthy drink from his cup.

"You knew my grandfather?" Viktor asked before his own cup could make it to his mouth. His hand was shaking slightly and the sake was about to spill in his unsteady grasp.

"Yup!" Phichit answered cheerfully. "But if you want to know anything about him," Phichit raised his cup, drank the rest of his sake, and slammed the cup back down on the table. "You'll have to gain my trust by drinking with me Nikiforov," he winked, "you too Yuuri!"

Yuuri gave Phichit a warning glare and then drank the entire contents of his cup.

 **An hour and many drinks later. . .**

"Pin!" Phichit shouted.

"Pon!" Yuuko sitting to his left quickly screamed.

"Pan!" Yuuri squealed and pointed to Viktor who didn't notice.

"You have to drink Viktor!" Phichit laughed.

"Wait! Did you point at me Yuuri?" Viktor shrieked in confusion, he had been waiting to someone else to say 'Pin' again.

"Yup!" Yuuri proclaimed with a grin.

"Shit!" Viktor creied and picked up his cup, resigned to his fate. He made a mental note. _Nikiforov never agree to a drinking game with locals ever again you idiot!_ He began to drink while the others chanted 'iki iki iki,' to goad him on. With a heavy breath he slammed his drained cup down. "Ok you bastards, Pin!"

"Pon!" Phichit screamed with glee.

"Pan!" Yuuko yelled and pointed to Yuuri who hadn't been expecting the same dirty trick.

"Aww damn!" Yuuri hung his head as the others laughed. He raised his cup and began to drink. Phichit and Yuuko were chanting 'iki iki iki,' but Yuuri could hear Viktor very clearly chant 'iku iku iku.' Yuuri choked on his sake and promptly spit it onto the table.

Viktor saw Yuuri spit his sake and then all the eyes around the table fell on him. It wasn't his turn and he didn't break the chain, so he was very confused. Even more confusing was the rapid blush spreading across Yuuri's face. "Are you ok Yuuri?" Viktor scooted closer and offered Yuuri a cloth to wipe his face.

"Yeah Yuuri," Phichit sniggered, "are you . . .ok?" He burst into fit of giggles, fell backwards, and rolled on the floor while holding his stomach.

"Viktor umm, you said it . . .umm . . .wrong," Yuuri mumbled as he felt his cheeks heat up. _Fuck I want him to say that to me some day but actually mean it. No Yuuri don't go there don't think of him like . . .shit too late._ Yuuri bit his bottom lip and pointedly looked away.

"Or did he?" Phichit boisterously inquired from the floor.

"Urusai!" Yuuri growled as he threw his cup across the table at his best friend with deadly aim, hitting him in the head. The porcelain shattered as it made contact with Phichit's skull.

Phichit cradled his head, but laughed through the pain. He sat back up and tried to rein in his giggles. There was a large gash on his head, but as he sat there and took a drink of his sake, it began to slowly heal. "Ok ok I'm sorry," he smirked. Only a trickle of blood across his forehead remained, the wound had completely healed in the blink of an eye.

"Serves you right Phichit, making fun of Yuuri and Viktor," Yuuko bonked him on the head and leaned over to grab his face. "Now stay still and let me help you moron," she rolled her eyes and lapped up the remaining blood from his forehead with her tongue. Yuuko pulled back and licked her lips.

"Ok Yuuri, I give up, what the hell just happened?" Viktor threw his hands in the air in frustration. Nothing since Yuuri spit his sake had made any sense at all. Clearly he was missing something.

"Oh Viktor dear it's just that you said "iku iku iku' instead of 'iki iki iki' while poor Yuuri was drinking," Yuuko tried to explain with a straight face. "You umm shouldn't say that unless umm-"

"You mean it!" Phichit renewed his laughter and fell back to the floor.

Viktor wasn't getting anywhere with the drunk vampires, so he turned to a very red faced Yuuri. "Yuuri, what does iku iku iku mean then?"

Yuuri blushed brighter still. _Why did he say it again? Give me a break here Viktor!_ _Is it possible for a vampire to blush to death?_ Yuuri wasn't sure, but he was about to find out. Viktor was looking at him all adorable and confused while saying. . . that!

Phichit sat back up, wiped his eyes, and wheezed. He decided it was time to take pity on the hunter . . . sort of anyways. "It's something that a person says when they are having an orgasm Viktor," Phichit smirked as the Russian turned red himself. "You know?" Phichit closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and moaned. "Kimochi! Oh oh oh! Iku iku!"

"PHICHIT!" Yuuri and Yuuko screamed in unison.

"What?" Phichit asked all innocently and took a sip from his cup as though he hadn't just writhed and moaned in front of them.

 _Oh holy fuck! I didn't mean that! How was I supposed to know? And I said it to Yuuri?_ "I'm umm sorry I ahh didn't know," Viktor blushed and covered his face.

"It's ok Viktor," Yuuri pat Viktor's back soothingly, causing the hunter to look up. "Phichit is just being an asshole, don't mind him." Yuuri could see Phichit stick his tongue out from the corner of his eye. He decided that his progeny needed a taste of his own medicine. "Phichit is just sour because his lover is far away," Yuuri glared.

"What?" Phichit dropped his cup. "I don't have a .. . " His voice trailed off and a light pink dusted his tan cheeks.

"Yeah he's just sexually frustrated because his man crush isn't here," Yuuko chimed in, more than happy to gang up on Phichit with Yuuri. She knew very well of Phichit's numerous flings with the Lord of South Asia, Seung Gil Lee. She had even caught them once in a very compromising situation during one of the Lord's visits to the onsen.

"Shut up, I . . . I don't have a crush," Phichit stuttered and hung his head. He knew that teasing the human would end badly, but he felt that bringing SeuSeu into it was a low blow.

Viktor was amazed that Yuuri, a human, had such a fantastic relationship with these vampires. Yuuri felt comfortable teasing and rough housing with the immortals and the vampires actually listened to him and cared for him. Viktor wasn't used to this level of interaction with vampires and he was starting to see Phichit and Yuuko as more human than monster. It was a slightly unsettling feeling. Viktor had always wanted to be a hunter, he wanted to uphold the law and be honorable just like his grandfather. But his grandfather had come here and met these vampires and the fabled Katsukis too, he had befriended them and it changed his outlook on the bloodsucking monsters in the hunter's history books. Viktor had read his grandfather's journal so many times, that he had practically committed it to memory. It was clear that after Nikolai visited this town, something in his grandfather's way of thinking about vampires had changed. Now, Viktor was beginning to see why. "Could you tell me about my grandfather, please?" Viktor was buzzed and feeling bold, now was the time. He needed to know more.

The three vampires abruptly stopped their bickering and turned to stare at the only human in the room. They all looked at each other and then sat back down.

"Sure, I remember the day that Niko-chan stumbled in here," Phichit smirked as Yuuri slumped down next to Viktor. He knew that if Yuuri wanted Viktor to keep thinking of him as a human, then Yuuri wouldn't be able to contradict Phichit's rendition of history. Phichit was also acutely aware of Viktor's wide eyed, excited expression. "It was just me and the Katsukis."

"You knew the Katsuki family? The vampire royalty?" Viktor interrupted without thinking.

Phichit sat up straight and looked down his nose at Viktor. "I am the progeny of the current King of the vampires human, King Eros turned me himself, of course I knew his parents," he growled. He wasn't sure why, but Phichit felt offended, maybe it was all the sake. It was probably the sake.

"Then why are you not the owner of this place instead of Yuuri? I thought that the Katsuki family built this onsen." Viktor was shocked to hear that Phichit was a turned vampire and by none other than the elusive King Eros himself. He turned to his right and saw that Yuuri was shooting his friend Phichit death glares. Odd.

 _Think Phichit think! Ok, umm, shit Yuuri is gonna kill me! What did Yuuri always say? Oh! Go with the closest thing to the truth. OK!_ "Yuuri's family has been involved with this place for generations. So the Katsukis left it to his family and it fell to him to care for when his own parents died, I'm just here to protect the onsen and Yuuri." Phichit was very proud of himself, that all sounded pretty damn plausible and he came up with it while drunk! _Excellent job Phichit, why thank you Phichit!_

Yuuri wondered if it would be considered murder to kill someone that he had already technically killed once. Didn't the Americans call that Double Jeopardy or something? To Yuuri's great relief it looked as though Viktor was buying the ridiculous lies that Phichit was selling.

"Ok, can you tell me about my grandfather now? Please?" Viktor knew that he sounded like a child begging to be read his favorite bedtime story, but he couldn't care less. His alcohol sloshed mind was humming with excitement about hearing a firsthand account of the man that he had idolized his entire life. He only wished that his cousin Yuri was here to hear this as well.

"Sure," Phichit could feel Yuuri's rage and Yuuko's silent judgment upon him. He knew that he would have to be very careful with his story or it could very well be his last. "Well summer is a slow season for the onsen, I mean who wants to jump in hot water when it's already sweltering outside? Anyways one particularly humid day in late August this moron shows up smelling of sake and . . ."

. . .

 **Hasetsu, Japan August 1903**

The cicadas sang their shrill tune as the unforgiving sun beat relentlessly down on anyone fool enough to venture outside. A lone figure staggered down the cobblestone street under the sun's harsh rays. He was wearing foreign clothing, a lopsided straw hat, and had a long walking stick which appeared to be the only reason he hadn't fallen flat on his face yet. He haphazardly made his way to the unassuming onsen located at the end of the road. When he reached the entryway, he hiccupped and stumbled across the threshold.

A young man appeared to greet the stranger who carried with him a strong scent of sake and cheap perfume. Given the stranger's attire, it was safe to assume that he didn't speak Japanese, so Yuuri tried English instead. "Hello and welcome to Yutopia," he bowed respectfully.

"Wow! You're cute," the foreigner swayed dangerously as he leaned his weight on his walking stick and grinned at the young Japanese man. He took off his hat, revealing a cascade of silver hair over a young and attractive face, with bright emerald green eyes.

Yuuri blushed, the foreigner was a very attractive teenage human male. The sharp scent of silver and vampire hunter's weapons was unmistakable, even through the cloud of bad sake. A vampire hunter! Yuuri had to see what this vampire hunter wanted before jumping to any hasty conclusions. "You are too kind sir," Yuuri averted his eyes.

"No I mean it, oh and no need for the 'sir' stuff," the teenager laughed, "my name is Nikolai Nikiforov, but you can call me whatever you like handsome," he winked and hobbled closer to Yuuri. "What's your name gorgeous?" Nikolai drunkenly purred with lidded eyes.

"My name is Yuuri, umm," Yuuri blushed as the human came closer. "Will you be requiring just a bath or a room as well sir, I mean Mr. Nikiforov?" He heard footsteps approaching and knew that his mother and Phichit were on their way to see who was here.

"Hmm I guess that depends," Nikolai wobbled and steadied himself with his walking stick. He hadn't taken his eyes of the young man who appeared no older than himself since he walked in.

"On?" Yuuri inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"On whether I was properly informed or not," Nikolai smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Yuuri could detect the human's pulse quicken, the sound was deafening in his sensitive ears and he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to kill the attractive human youth, but if this vampire hunter was here to harm his family, then Yuuri would have no choice. "Oh? And what information was that exactly?" Yuuri straightened his spine and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I was told that there is a whole coven of really powerful and evil vampires here that are pretending to be a sweet little family running this onsen," Nikolai stood up straight to match Yuuri's posture. He was a good five inches taller and his green eyes gleamed with malice. All earlier signs of his inebriation vanished instantly.

"Well it appears that you were misinformed then dear," Hiroko chirped happily as she and Phichit entered the room.

Nikolai swiveled his head and fixed the newcomers with an appraising look. "Was I now?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Yes dear, we are not pretending to be a family, we are a family. My name is Hiroko Katsuki and that is my son Yuuri Katsuki," she smiled and pointed to Yuuri. "And this is Phichit, Yuuri's progeny, so he's family too." Hiroko could have been discussing rice prices or the weather with the mellow and unworried tone of her voice.

"You are the Katsuki family? As in pureblood vamp royalty?" Nikolai blinked rapidly and shook his head.

"Yes we are and we are not evil," Hiroko added with a shake of her head at the thought.

Nikolai scuffed. "How do you figure that lady?" He asked with obvious disdain.

"We don't kill unless threatened, we never feed from children, and we give back to the humans around us." Hiroko replied calmly.

"What about the three dead children from the next town over completely drained of their blood then?" Nikolai snapped.

"Oh dear I heard about that. I told Saka-san that he really needed to stop doing that and lay low for a while," she clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Well he isn't going to harm anyone anymore, I turned him to a pile of dust yesterday," the vampire hunter brazenly proclaimed.

"A shame, but I did warn him," Hiroko sighed.

"We're not like that!" Yuuri piped up.

"Oh you're a couple of good vamps then? Not filthy disgusting monsters? My mistake! Please forgive me!" Nikolai sarcastically replied.

"Well now that we have that all cleared up, how about a nice bowl of katsudon, house specialty," Hiroko smiled and slowly spun on the spot.

"Wait! Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm a vampire hunter! I kill you bloodsuckers!" Nikolai pouted like an ignored child.

"Yes well be that as it may, I can tell that you are hungry and that you truly mean us no ill will because we haven't shown you any hostility," she giggled. "Now sit down Niko-chan and I'll get you some food!" Hiroko pointed to a nearby sofa.

"But what if I do mean you ill will? Aren't you afraid that I'll pull out my weapons and kill you all?" Nikolai furrowed his brows and grunted out pathetically.

"Oh yes dear you are very dangerous indeed, of course you failed to notice that my husband is behind you and could have easily killed you if we truly thought that you were a threat, now sit boy!" She commanded and swept from the room.

Nikolai twisted around and saw to his horror that he was surrounded.

"I'd sit son, my wife is a sweet woman, but when she wants to feed you, well best to do what she says," Toshiya smiled with his eyes closed. He had thick circular glasses and wore a gray kimono with his hands hidden in it's voluminous sleeves.

There was no way that a human could be wearing a heavy kimono like that in the heat of summer, only a vampire would be comfortable wearing such an outfit in August. Nikolai walked like a zombie over to the sofa and cautiously sat down. "You are the strangest vampires that I have ever met," he whispered.

"That's nice of you to say," Toshiya laughed.

"Here you go Niko-chan!" Hiroko suddenly reappeared, smiled widely, and slid a steaming bowl of food towards the bewildered vampire hunter. "This is my specialty, katsudon! It's pork and rice dear, eat up!" She stood back and waited patiently with the look of a proud chef.

"Is this poisoned?" Nikolai raised an eyebrow as a delicious aroma wafted towards him.

"How could you accuse my mother of such a thing?" Yuuri asked affronted. He stomped over, snatched the chopsticks from the table near the vampire hunter's hand, and plunged them into the bowl. He took a large bite and sighed at how wonderful it tasted. Yuuri then handed the chopsticks to the human and glared as he chewed and swallowed the food.

"That doesn't really prove anything, you're a vampire," Nikolai huffed, unconvinced.

"If it was poisoned I would still feel the effects human, I just wouldn't die," Yuuri rolled his eyes and stepped back.

"You would?" Nikolai inquired in shock.

"Yes, now eat before you offend my mother human!" Yuuri glared down.

"Master," Phichit had been quietly observing the entire scene, but he now stepped forward. "You have some rice on your face," he grinned and wiped the sleeve of his yakata gently across Yuuri's face.

Nikolai watched the intimate interaction between the young, tan vampire male and his 'master,' the terribly attractive young pureblood. He could feel his face heat when Yuuri offered Phichit a sincere and heartbreakingly beautiful smile.

"Thanks Phi and stop calling me master," Yuuri stuck his tongue out at his progeny.

"Oh hush," Phichit blushed, gave Nikolai a distrustful look, and sauntered back towards the wall he had been silently watching from before. His face gave a clear indication that Phichit did not share Hiroko's belief that the vampire hunter meant no harm.

Nikolai shook his head and decided to eat the cat . . .ketchup whatever it was called. If the vampires wanted him dead, they wouldn't need to resort to poisoning to do it. He shrugged and picked up the sticks. He had never used the wooden instruments of culinary torture before. He opted to stab a piece of pork and shovel it into his mouth. Instantly the taste of home cooking and comfort flooded his his senses. It was simply delicious. "Vkusno!" He exclaimed out loud without thinking.

"Aww I'm glad that you think it's delicious Niko-chan!" Hiroko wiggled and grinned.

"Ty govorish' po-russki?" Nikolai's eyes went wide in shock.

"Da!" Hiroko giggled. "I'm over 4,000 years old dear, I speak most languages."

"Wow! Well you look great for your age," Nikolai laughed and gave her a thumbs up. He didn't know why, but it was easy to get caught up in Hiroko's gentle nature. He wasn't even sure that she was a vampire anymore, she just seemed like a caring mother . . .not that he would know what that felt like. His own parents were cold and not really the nurturing type.

"Oh stop Niko-chan you'll make me blush," she swatted her hand in the air to shoo away his flattery.

"So what do you want vampire hunter? Why are you here?" Phichit had his arms crossed and he was glaring daggers at the human from across the room. His eyes were slowly turning red and he was letting his fangs down.

"Well I honestly came here to destroy this coven," Nikolai took another bite without bothering to look up.

"And now?" Phichit pushed off from the wall and stalked towards the human. He wouldn't allow anyone to harm his master or mama and papa Katsuki.

"Now I'm honestly not sure, you all seem pretty tame, well," Nikolai swallowed his mouthful of food, placed his chopsticks down, and raised his head to stare at Phichit's glowing red eyes. "Everyone except you that is," he smirked.

Yuuri growled and pushed Phichit back in a flash to stand between them. Nikolai's hand instinctively went to his hip and he pulled out his gun. It was loaded with special wooden bullets, coated in silver, a vampire hunter's best friend.

"If you wish to harm my progeny," Yuuri hissed and bared his own fangs and reddening eyes, "you will have to get through me human!" NO ONE was allowed to threaten his Phichit, NO ONE!

"Niko-chan put that nasty gun down and boys you put your fangs away and calm down this minute!" Toshiya snarled out.

Nikolai saw Phichit and Yuuri wince and appear to struggle as they slowly closed their mouths and stepped back. Their necks twitched and their faces were scrunched up in what appeared to be pain.

"Yes your majesty," they responded in monotone with a slight bow.

"Oh sorry boys, I didn't mean to do that," Toshiya rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. He saw that Nikolai looked completely lost and decided to explain. "I'm the ahh the pureblood vampire king, as such every vampire on the planet has no choice but to follow my commands. I didn't mean to command Yuuri and Phichit though, it happens sometimes on accident when I get upset."

"Toshi!" Hiroko had her arms crossed and was glaring daggers at her husband.

"Kuso," Toshiya sighed and shuffled over to his wife while mumbling his apologies in rapid Japanese.

"Mother doesn't like it when father uses his powers on us, even by accident," Yuuri whispered to Nicolai behind his hand.

Nikolai had never spent time amongst vampires before, he wasn't sure that these were even normal vampires, but that no longer matter. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag that jingled with the sound of money. "Yuuri, I would like to rent a room here for the next week please," he pushed the bag towards the handsome pureblood with a large toothy grin.

"You do?" Yuuri raised his eyebrow in disbelief, he thought for sure that the human would want to run away as soon as he had finished his impromptu meal.

"Yes, no one has ever surprised me like you all have. I like being surprised," he winked and picked up his chopsticks. "Besides, how often does someone run across vampire royalty? I'd be an idiot to pass up this experience," he dug back into his food happily. This place was beginning to feel like a home, and he hadn't even made it past the lobby and lounge yet. He even had been given some kind of cutesy sounding nickname, the food was amazing and the vampires were so different. He could get used to this.

Yuuri thought that there must be something gravely wrong with the human's brain, but it appeared that he had enough money so . . . "Very well sir," Yuuri bowed his head and picked up the bag of coins. "Once you have finished your meal I will be happy to show you to your room."

"Thank you Yuuri, and please, just call me Nikolai," he fixed Yuuri with a charmingly bright smile.

. . .

"By the end of that first week Niko-chan was practically family," Phichit laughed at the memory. "He even ripped out pages in his precious journal and re-wrote his entries without our names and descriptions. He vowed to keep our identities and location a secret."

The story that Phichit had told made the famous Nikolai Nikiforov sound more like Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor was shocked and little happy to discover that he shared even more similarities with his grandfather than he originally thought. "What happened after the week was up?" He wanted to hear anything and everything that Phichit could remember.

"Hiroko-san threw a farewell party for him and we all got completely drunk!" Yuuko spoke up. "She invited all the vampires around and we polished off her sake and the store down the street's supply as well," she giggled.

Yuuri had found it extremely difficult to just sit there and not say anything while Phichit reminisced about the past. Throughout the story he had been referred to as 'Eros' or 'my master' by Phichit. It had been maddening. There was so much more that Yuuri wanted to tell Viktor about his grandfather. He had so many funny stories and fond memories of his own to share.

"Yeah we were a bit sad to find out that he had to go back to Russia so soon, but I think that my master took it the hardest. He and your gramps had developed quite a friendship, maybe even more," Phichit winked.

"Wait, what do you mean more?" Viktor needed clarification on that point. He had read in the journal that his grandfather had developed friendships here, but there wasn't an entry that indicated more than that.

 _Wait! Did Phichit just imply that Niko and I . . . ._ Yuuri's eyes went wide and he had to bite his own lip to keep himself quiet. The smug look on Yuuko and Phichit's faces wasn't making it easy not to lash out.

"Well lets just say that Niko-chan's going away party was a wild time and things might have gotten a bit out of hand," Phichit smirked.

"Phichit!" Yuuko slapped Phichit's back hard. "We promised dear Niko-chan that we would never tell!"

 _Ok what?_ Yuuri had no idea what they were talking about. True he remembered the party and drinking . . . a lot . . . but he woke up the next morning in his room alone. Sure, he didn't exactly remember how he had gotten there the night before, but Yuuri had always assumed that he had just drunkenly stumbled there. _So what were they talking about and what the hell did they promise not to tell?!_

"Oh come on Yuuko, that was over a fifty years ago and I think Niko-chan would be alright with us telling his grandson," Phichit turned the sad hamster eyes on Yuuko.

Yuuko sighed, rolled her eyes, and took a long sip of her sake. "Your funeral," she mumbled into her cup.

Chapter Notes:

Cao Bin is from YOI, he beat Yuuri and Michele in the GPF in Sochi. See? I'm obsessed lol ^^;;

Irasshaimase - is commonly spoken to customers as they enter a business by workers. It means "Welcome" or "Come in."

Ohisashiburi - it's been a while or long time no see

Gobusata desu! - sorry I have been away so long

oishii - delicious

pin pon pan- is a Japanese drinking game where one person starts by saying 'pin' the person to their left must reply 'pon' and the person to their left says 'pan' and points to anyone in the group, that person must begin the game again by saying 'pin.' If anyone misses their queue to speak or says the wrong thing they must drink. hilarity and drunkenness ensues.

iki iki iki - is chanted by the people not being forced to drink during a drinking game or in general, it's kind of like "drink drink drink' being chanted, it goads the person on or is a form of peer pressure.

iku - technically means go, but 'iku iku' is generally shouted when someone is having an orgasm ^^;;; and ahh kimochi is feeling and is used in a lot of porn 0=P

urusai - shut up or you're being noisy

Author's Notes:

I'm not going to bore you with the excuses about RL getting in the way and making me late in posting this chapter, just know that I am sorry ^^

Next chapter:

\- what did drunk Yuuri do?! OOoooOOOOOoooo

\- the date!

\- and after the date ^^

Thank you SO much for reading and commenting! I truly appreciate it so much ^.~

Come gush about Yuri On Ice with me on my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2 and see some new amazing art based on this fic ^^


	5. Bad Apple

**Chapter 5 - Bad Apple**

Phichit shrugged and decided to continue. His own mind was swimming in alcohol, so he thought it was a great idea to share this particular secret he had been keeping for over fifty years. "Well Viktor, we were all very drunk, because my master and Niko-chan drank us under the table. Most of us had retired to our beds or the floor, to sleep it off. But not them, they kept drinking and laughing and talking into the wee hours of the night."

"We both saw them," Yuuko picked up the story where Phichit had left off. "I had bowed out of the drinking contest early on, so I decided to help clean up the banquette room a little before going to bed."

Phichit smiled at the memory. "I was headed back to the banquet room to do the same and we ran into each other outside!" He exclaimed happily, if not a bit tipsy. "We both stopped when we heard . . .

. . .

 **Hasetsu, Japan August 1903**

" . . . and then it turned out to be a bear!" Nikolai burst into boisterous laughter at his own story, slapping Yuuri on the shoulder.

Yuuri laughed so hard he fell over and stared back up at his young Russian companion. "A bear? Are you kidding me?" He wiped a tear from his eye and removed his thick framed glasses. Nikolai knew that he was a vampire after all, no need to hide behind the protective glasses to shield his eyes incase they turned red. His whole body buzzed with the pleasant numbness that liquor produced.

Nikolai smirked and then noticed Yuuri looking at him. He thought that Yuuri was breathtaking under the soft glow of the candlelight. The way his ebony hair fell gently into his warm coffee colored eyes and how his pretty little mouth parted like it was about to spill a secret. Nikolai gulped and found his mouth dry. "More umm sake Yuuri?"

Yuuri blinked and tilted his head slightly while staring into Nikolai's bright emerald orbs full of mischief and youth. "I think we've hadnough Niiiiiiko," he slurred and giggled to himself at how ridiculous he sounded.

"Yeah you ahh mighbe right." Nikolai rubbed his head and swaying slightly. "Oh Phichit told me," he hiccupped, "something interesting about you!" Nikolai tried to maintain eye contact with Yuuri as his head swam in alcohol, he was beginning to feel rather dizzy.

"Oh?" Yuuri leaned awkwardly towards the vampire hunter with a goofy grin.

"Yup," Nikolai smirked, "he said that you posed as a geisha and danced years ago! He said that you had customers and everything!"

"I'm gonna kill Phichit!" Yuuri growled and turned bright red.

"Yuuriiiiiiii will you show meeeeeeee? Will you dance for me? Please!" Nikolai whined and pleaded.

"No . . . come on Niko . . ."

"Onegai?" Nikolai purred in Japanese and mentally thanked Yuuko for teaching him a few phrases, when he saw Yuuri's resolve waiver.

"Cheater," Yuuri stuck his tongue out and disappeared in a puff of black smoke which dissipated into wispy, smoky bats. He reappeared a few moments later at the door, dressed in an elegant red silk kimono with delicate white cranes upon it. "Don't laugh, I haven't done this in a century you Russian jerk!" Yuuri smiled and went over to the gramophone in the corner. He selected the appropriate disc and set the needle down. "This won't be very traditional."

The hyoshigi cracked through the horn of the gramophone, signally the beginning of the song and Yuuri's performance. He assumed a starting position by kneeling on the floor and bowing his forehead down onto the tatami. A voice rang out, shrill and sudden, then a flute began to play along with a drum. Yuuri didn't move an inch until the shimasan began to strum it's strings in perfect harmony.

Yuuri stood straight and extended his arm out with a blank look on his face while slowly inching forward. He wrapped his hand under the long sleeve of his kimono and tilted his head to the side. Yuuri pulled his hand back out to reveal a bright red fan that matched his kimono with black lacquer. He flicked the fan open with a flourish, swaying rhythmically with the music, the fan an extension of his body.

Suddenly drums broke through the softly sighing strings of the koto, steadily increasing in tempo until they were joined by a female's voice. Yuuri waved his arms through the air and spun on the spot. He arced his body, elegantly slicing through the air with his fan, first with it open, then closed tight. His hands moved in perfect synchronization as he spun and sensually pranced across the floor. Spin, sway, flick of the fan, lean, stare, raise a hand, lower it.

The singer's voice faded into a livelily string and drum ensemble. Yuuri twirled his fan on one finger and then tossed it into the air. He caught it with a smirk and flicked his wrist causing the fan to twist and turn, it glimmered in the candlelight. Yuuri swung his hips and sashayed towards his sole audience. The last time he had performed, it had been in front of huge crowd. Now, Yuuri could feel Nikolai's eyes on him, never looking away.

A flurry of fan movements, quick steps, sharp flute, and tense strings brought Yuuri to his finishing pose, crumbled on the floor at Nikolai's feet. When he heard his friend let go of a large breath he had been holding, Yuuri raised his head to meet entranced green eyes.

"Yuuri," Nikolai huffed out, his heart rate spiked and his cheeks blushed. Yuuri was crouched basically in his lap. Nikolai gulped. Yuuri was simply amazing and gorgeous and could easily put any female geisha to shame with that lithe body of his. _Hang in there Nikiforov, get a grip!_ "Yuuri that was fantastic," he panted out, embarrassed how winded he sounded.

"Ah sir is too kind," Yuuri crooned and hid his mouth behind a fluttering fan, batting his eyelashes demurely.

Nikolai laughed. "Oh Yuuri, I would have went to all your performances."

"If it were a real performance," Yuuri smirked and tossed the fan. "I would have my hair and makeup done," he dropped his voice to a low seductive rumble and could feel a lust wash over him. Yuuri could hear Nikolai's heart pumping blood furiously through his veins. It was the reason that Yuuri used to perform, he loved it when blood surged through a human's veins, just for him. "And if you were my client back then," he raised his arms and draped them over Nikolai's shoulders, "you would want to thank me properly."

"Yuuri," Nikolai whimpered as Yuuri climbed fully onto his lap. The sash that Yuuri had hastily tied around himself before the dance was loose and allowed the kimono to fall open with his movements. Nikolai gulped when Yuuri's creamy shoulder and collarbone were exposed by the silky garments decent down his arm.

"We would of course be all alone when you thanked me." Yuuri's head was a jumble of thoughts as he wiggled giddily in Nikolai's lap. "Most men started off gentle, just a kiss or two," Yuuri grinned and allowed his fangs to come out and his eyes tint red. He locked a hypnotizing stare on Nikolai's wide emerald orbs.

Nikolai had only been subdued by a pureblood's influence twice before. This would make it a third time. He could sense his mind being wiped clean of all thought, replaced by a happy fuzzy feeling. Distantly Nikolai could feel Yuuri run his hands up his neck and tilt his head to the side for better access. "Yuuri," Nikolai exhaled.

"That's right, say my name, kiss me, let me drink from you, that's what you want right?" Yuuri growled and licked a line from Nikolai's collarbone to the hollow behind his ear with the flat of his tongue.

"Yes, more than anything, but . . . I can't," Nikolai sighed with what little reminded of his freewill before the blankness swallowed him whole.

"Why not kotenok?" Yuuri pulled back and pouted, releasing his powers that he had unconsciously used.

Nikolai took a deep breath and grabbed Yuuri by the arms. "Yuuri we can't," Nikolai frowned, he didn't know how to tell Yuuri the truth.

"Oh," Yuuri hung his head and clamored off the Russian. "I get it," he shuffled backwards, bumping into a table. Yuuri righted himself and rubbed his arm without looking at Nikolai.

"No Yuuri listen," Nikolai made to get up but abruptly sat back down when Yuuri snapped his head up to glare. Yuuri's ruby red eyes flashed dangerously and his fangs glistened in the low light of the room.

"No YOU listen!" Yuuri snapped. He could feel his tender control slipping, he needed to leave before he did something that he would sorely regret. "I get it! You're a vampire hunter and I'm a vampire, I'm old and you're young, it wouldn't work, but . . ."

"No Yuuri, sweet Yuuri, I am to meet my bride next week. We are to be married next month," Nikolai cried out. He had been holding it in, now the truth came rushing out all at once. "I like you Yuuri, I really like you, but it's my duty to carry on the Nikiforov line, it wouldn't be fair to you or her or me, I'm so sorry Yuuri, I'm so sorry!" Nikolai leapt from the floor and flung himself at the vampire.

Yuuri's mind was getting foggier and foggier from the alcohol, but he wrapped his arms around Nikolai's young, slender form and hugged him tight. "Shh, it's ok," the pureblood vampire stroked the vampire hunter's soft, silver haired head. "I understand," he scoffed, "my parents have been trying to get me to agree to an arranged marriage too." Yuuri had been fighting them for decades, no centuries. They would go on and on about preserving the noble bloodline of the purebloods etcetera etcetera.

The young hunter raised his head and rubbed his nose. "They are? To who? Are you going to do it Yuuri?"

Yuuri chuckled at how quickly Nikolai could shift from one emotion to the next. "Yes they are," Yuuri smiled and wiped a tear from Nikolai's cheek with the pad of his thumb, he could feel his drowsiness in his very bones. "They tried with the Crispinos, but Sara and I both decided against it. We're still friends though. Now they have their hearts set on the heir to the Minami clan here in Japan, Hinata."

"Oh I've heard of her!" Nikolai tried to stand on his own but lost his balance and fell down with a thud.

Yuuri gave up and flopped down as well. "Oh?" He yawned.

"Yeah," Nikolai yawned as well. "I hear that she is beautiful and crazy strong," he grinned.

"Well she has been a close family friend of mine for oh almost two hundred years now," Yuuri gave up and laid his head down on the tatami, he could feel sleep reaching out for him, glorious sleep.

Nikolai smiled at the weary vampire, "you didn't answer my last question Yuuri."

"Wha one wasdat?" Yuuri slurred, closed his eyes, and began to snore loudly.

"Are you going to go through with it?" Nikolai whispered as he got to his feet, leaned down, and picked up the ancient snoring vampire. "You adorable old vamp," he carried Yuuri bridal style towards the door.

"You know Niko-chan, he isn't going to remember a damn thing from tonight, right?" Phichit emerged from where he had been hiding in the shadows.

"When Yuuri drinks like that he rarely can recall what happened while he was drunk," Yuuko chimed in from the stairs. Her and Phichit had both been on their way towards the banquet room to help clean up when Yuuri had turned on the gramophone. Being the busybodies that they were, they of course stayed and watched everything.

Only startled for a moment by the other two vampire's sudden appearance, Nikolai smiled. "I know, maybe that's for the best though," Nikolai hiccupped and swayed dangerously only to be caught by a strong pair of tan hands.

"Here, I'll take him to his room, you should get some sleep Niko-chan," Phichit scooped Yuuri out of Nikolai's arms effortlessly.

"Wait, just a second," Nikolai whispered as Phichit spun towards the stairs. "Since he won't remember anyways," Nikolai grinned and placed a soft kiss to Yuuri's forehead.

"What are you going to do? Just leave without saying a word?" Phichit clung to Yuuri's snoring body tightly as if to protect his best friend.

"I'll write him a note explaining why I had to go and thank everyone for . . . well everything," Nikolai smiled, not taking his eyes off of Yuuri. "Promise me that you won't tell him, please," Nikolai turned his piercing gaze on the pair of vampires.

"Koshinuke," Yuuko growled.

"What does that mean?" Nikolai blinked and then stared at an unusually irate Yuuko.

"It means that you are a damn coward human!" Yuuko shouted and stomped off.

"We promise, but she's right you know?" Phichit shrugged and shuffled up the stairs with Yuuri safe in his arms.

"With Yuuri? Of course I am," Nikolai mumbled under his breath and headed towards his room, shoulders slumped and bumping into the wall several times along the way.

. . .

Yuuri was biting his lip so hard while sitting next to Viktor that it was bleeding. He was sure that every vampire in a hundred mile radius would be able to smell the scent. _Let them come if they dare!_ This was the first time that he had ever heard what happened that night, his body was shaking and his mind was filled with too many emotions to name. Embarrassment, anger, and sadness were top of the list at the moment though. _How the hell could Phichit and Yuuko keep that from me for so long?_

"Are you telling me that my grandfather and the current Vampire King were a thing?" Viktor huffed. He could hardly believe the outlandish tale that Yuuko and Phichit just told. His grandfather's journal had conveniently left all of this out.

"No, I'm saying that it never happened because Niko-chan went back to Russia and married you grandmother," Phichit shrugged. "But it could have," he winked for good measure. He was sure he was going to die! Phichit could smell Yuuri's amazingly delicious pureblood leaking from his lip. He had to summon all of his will power to not let his alcohol soaked mind think it was a good idea to act on his impulses. Then he really would be dead.

Yuuri took a deep breath, licked his lip clean and glared. "I obviously don't want to discuss this with HIM sitting next to me you asshole, but this conversation is FAR from over Phichit!" Yuuri growled as calmly as he could manage in Japanese, earning him a confused look from Viktor. Yuuri steeled himself and forced a lopsided smile towards the hunter. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Good night Viktor." With that Yuuri got to his feet very slowly, spun a bit wobbly on his heel, and swept from the room.

"What did he just yell at you Phichit? Why is Yuuri so upset? Should I go talk to him or something?" Viktor blinked rapidly, willing Yuuri to reappear at his side.

"No, I'll go," Phichit sighed and mentally wished the world a fond farewell. _We've had a good Phichit!_ "And don't worry, Viktor, he'll be fine you didn't do anything wrong, I did." He stood and made his way to Yuuri's room.

Once Phichit was gone, Viktor turned his worried expression on Yuuko. "I don't understand," Viktor hiccupped. He was beginning to feel much less drunk with all the emotions flying right over his head.

"It's alright Viktor, this is between Phi and Yuu-chan," Yuuko tried to smile, but found it difficult. _I warned Phichit that he should have kept his big mouth shut but oh no Mr. Gossip had to spill the incredibly sour beans, and in front of Viktor no less! Dumb ass!_ Yuuko hoped that Yuuri wouldn't maim Phichit too badly. "Come on Viktor, let's call it a night."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Viktor agreed and accepted Yuuko's outstretched hand to help him to his feet. Her hand was ice cold and it made preconditioned alarms ring in Viktor's head. He pushed those feelings aside, allowing his unbridled curiosity to take over. "Can I ask you something personal Yuuko?"

"Sure Viktor," Yuuko smiled, warm and genuine. She thought that it was down right adorable how cautious the notoriously deadly hunter was being around her and Phichit.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to ok? I mean it's terrible of me to even ask really . . ."

"Go ahead Viktor, I don't mind," Yuuko snickered as Viktor blushed and worried his bottom lip.

"Ok I'm just gonna ask then, umm have you ever drank Yuuri's blood?" Viktor winced after the words were out. He knew that was a terribly personal question to a vampire, especially these days. It was really none of his business.

Yuuko was taken aback, she thought that Viktor was going to ask a question about his grandfather, not this. "Yes, I have, once. But umm Viktor I'm not sure that Yuuri would like us discussing this. I personally don't mind, but Yuuri is far more private of a person than I am."

"Right, sorry," Viktor hung his head. He knew that it was a bad idea to ask, but the alcohol made him think otherwise in the heat of the moment. "You two just seem close so I . . ."

"Oh no Viktor there is nothing between Yuuri and I," Yuuko laughed at the mere thought. "I'm happily married, my husband is currently on a mission for the King, but he should be home soon." Yuuko thought that Yuuri had it bad for this human, but it was looking like Mr. Hansom Hunter was mutually pinning for their King. _Oh the irony, Niko-chan would love it!_

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to . . . of course," Viktor smacked his own head, "you're married . . . husband . . . I knew that!" He laughed nervously.

"Oh Viktor," Yuuko placed a consoling hand on the top of his head. "Do you like our Yuuri?"

Viktor snapped his head back up and his blue eyes went wide. "Me? Like Yuuri? I mean we just met today! It's so sudden . . . and he is so gorgeous and adorable and oh my god I just said that out loud!?" Viktor could feel his cheeks flame up and his limbs shake. He liked Yuuri, he really liked Yuuri. Not just a casual 'oh that's a hot guy and I wanna flirt with him,' but more like a 'let's see how many poodles we can adopt together' kind of like. _And Yuuri already has a poodle! So do I! So that means that we have two poodles, that's a good start, we can always get more after we get married. Oh my fucking god! Did I just think about marrying a man I just met today? What the hell is wrong with me? What was in that sake? How long would be an appropriate time to wait until I propose? I wonder if after dinner tonight would be enough time. . . what the hell is wrong with me?!_

Yuuko couldn't help it, she laughed, loudly. She could almost hear Viktor's thoughts out loud, he was falling fast and it was so damn cute. "Oh you poor man, got it bad huh?" She giggled and smirked as the Russian turned a brighter shade of red than she thought was humanly possible _. Our sweet Yuuri sure seems to be able to charm the pants off these helpless Russian hunters._

"Is he seeing anyone?" Viktor asked hurriedly while reaching out to shake Yuuko by the shoulders. Clearly all rational thought was out the window at this point.

"Not that I know of sweetie, but you should really ask the man himself," she snorted out. "Now get your goofy lovesick ass to bed, I have to get back to my kids," she gently pulled Viktor's hands off of her and smiled. Yuuko gave him a light shove towards the hall and sing-songed a cheerful "night lover boy!" After a quick wave, she dashed out of the onsen and headed home.

. . .

"Yuuri, can I come in?" Phichit inquired in a quiet tone in case his master happened to be asleep already.

"Yeah I guess," Yuuri huffed out from his pillow. He didn't move as Phichit slid his door open and closed it shut behind him once he was inside.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry," Phichit mumbled and wrung his hands, "I got a little carried away back there-"

"You think?!" Yuuri snapped and rolled to face his so called best friend.

"I wasn't thinking straight, I'm sorry," Phichit bowed his head and willed his voice not to break. He knew that he had hurt Yuuri and he hated himself for it.

"Aside from the fact that you have kept this from me for over fifty years, why the hell would you tell me in front of Viktor?!" Yuuri shrieked and shot out of bed to glare at Phichit right in the eyes. Never had he been so furious with his progeny before, never!

"I know Yuuri," Phichit's eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

"And worse of all, you knew, you knew that I had feelings for Niko and how much it shattered me when he left with nothing but this shitty note," Yuuri pulled out a well worn piece of paper and brandished it in Phichit's face. "Didn't you and Yuuko think about how I felt? Niko practically threw himself at me that whole week and then left without a single word Phichit! I didn't remember that night and you knew I didn't! You all apparently did!" Yuuri threw the piece of paper that he had reread time and time again in vain over the years, willing it to reveal more than what was written in black and white. The yellowed paper fell to the ground at Phichit's feet.

"Niko-chan made us promise not to tell you any-"

"I agreed to that marriage after Niko up and disappeared. I knew he was planning on leaving, but when Niko left without even bothering to say bye and go get married himself, I gave up. I knew I wasn't wanted, never had been," Yuuri fought back an angry tear.

"Oh Yuuri, surely you know that isn't-"

"And then, all these years later I hear this story that changes everything that I thought I knew!" Yuuri spat. He could feel his rage taking over, he could feel the demon inside him begging to be released, to seek sweet vengeance against those who wronged them.

Phichit had been leaning down to pick up the worn letter when he felt Yuuri's powers spike. He cautiously raised his head and saw Yuuri's long, dangerous fangs and bright blood red eyes glaring at him. "Yuuri I'm so-

"I don't want to hear it!" Yuuri covered his ears and closed his eyes. He just needed to be left alone before he said or did something terrible, something that he couldn't take back. "I command you to leave my room . . . NOW!" Yuuri yelled in a deep menacing voice that could not be disobeyed.

Phichit stiffened and tears fell down his face. "Yes your majesty," he utter and bowed robotically, not of his own free will, but because the King had used his command powers on him. The letter in his hand fell to the floor once more, he pivoted, and exited the room quietly.

Yuuri crumbled to the floor as soon as his door closed shut. He began to weep as he reached out to pick up the letter, vowing to destroy it forever after he read it one more time:

August 1904

My Wonderful Friends of Yutopia,

By the time you read this I will already be on

my way back to Moscow. I wanted to thank

you once again for everything over the last week.

You all have shown me that vampires are truly

not so different from humans. I appreciate that

more than I can say. I would say goodbye,

but I am sure that our paths will cross again.

The next time you see me however, I will be a

married man. As you know it is not uncommon

for vampire hunter families to arrange marriages

to aide in keeping the secret of vampire's existence

and keep our bloodlines strong. As such, I head

home to meet my future bride and make more

little Nikiforovs. I will ALWAYS cherish the

brief time I was able to share with you, thank

you from the bottom of my heart.

Your Friend Forever,

Nikolai Nikiforov

After he finished reading it, he shook his head. "Still just as vague and shitty as the first time," Yuuri snarled and formed a small fire in the palm of his hand.

 _ **You don't want to do that master.**_ Viichan sauntered in through the back entrance of Yuuri's room off the courtyard.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and put out the flame, pulling the heat back into his own body to quench it. _And why o wise spirit do I not want to torch the damn accursed thing?_ Yuuri had had about enough of everyone thinking that they knew what was best for him. He knew what was best for himself damn it!

 _ **Because master now that you know about the events from that farewell party, I don't feel that I should keep this secret from you any longer either.**_

"You fucking knew too?!" Yuuri squeaked out loud while throwing his hands in the air. _Did everyone know? Did Mother and Father and fucking Mari on the other side of the damn world know too?!_

 _ **To my knowledge, they did not.**_ Viichan jumped onto the futon and curled into a ball. It was a cool night and the stray cat that he had been chasing had tired him out.

 _Well_ , Yuuri tossed himself dramatically onto his futon, face down. _What secret have_ _you_ _been keeping from me for fifty years?_ Yuuri wondered if this night could possibly get any worse.

 _ **Oh not fifty years master only twenty four.**_

That made Yuuri sit up and stare at his familiar. __ _Something from the year my parents died? From when Niko died?_

 _ **Yes master, please close your eyes and I will remember it for you so that you may see and hear what I saw and heard on that day.**_ Viichan extended a paw to Yuuri's knee in order to make the transference easier and waited for his master to comply.

 _What could you possibly show me?_ Yuuri scooted closer and closed his eyes. He was suddenly afraid what he might see.

 _ **Please don't talk or think until the memory is over, otherwise it will interfere the transference.**_ Viichan closed his eyes and concentrated on a single memory, one point in millions within his being. Zeroing in on the memory in question, he pushed it into his master's brain and watched along with him.

A wash of colors, incoherent sounds, a stinging pain and then the familiar setting of the onsen banquette room swam into view. Heeding Viichan's words, Yuuri empty his mind of all thought and concentrated on the connection and the memory it held.

"Aww come here buddy," Nikolai smiled and reached down to pick up the small shiba inu puppy that Yuuri had just found last week. He began to stroke the pups head gently. "You look like a good listener pup," he scratched behind the puppy's ears. "Mind if I bear my soul a little buddy? I hear your name is Mamo-chan, is that right?"

Mamo-chan yipped at the mention of his name.

"I've got a funny feeling Mamo-chan, like something big is about to happen," Nikolai began slowly. He had been feeling an overwhelming sense of dread for weeks. "I hope I'm wrong, but I have a bad feeling about these peace accords in a few days pal," he sighed. "I'm not sure I should go," he held the puppy under his front legs and extended his arms to look the dog in the face at eye level. "What if something happens to me? My little Vitya just lost his parents last month, he can't loose me too," he pleaded to the small animal who only looked at him confusedly.

Nikolai shook his head and hugged the puppy close to his chest. He couldn't believe that he had resorted to confiding in someone else's dog for goodness sake. "I'm probably just nervous is all. Maybe after all this messy business is over and done with, I'll bring my little Vitya here so he can meet everyone! I'm sure that he would like you." Nikolai laughed heartedly when the puppy licked his chin. "Oh you like that idea huh?"

After he wiped the puppy slobber off his chin with a handkerchief from his pocket, Nikolai sighed. "You know I came to appreciate my wife before she passed away and I love my children and my sweet grandchild, but you know what Mamo-chan?" Nikolai paused and listened to insure that he was the only one around before he continued. "I screwed up back when I was young and stupid. I should have listened to my heart and not my head," he laughed humorlessly.

Mamo-chan yipped again as if to urge the middle aged Russian to elaborate.

"Well you see buddy, a long time ago, the first time I came here, I fell in love with a hansom young man with warm chocolate colored eyes and a beautiful bright smile. But I was young and foolish, I thought that matters of reputation and duty outweighed those of the heart," Nikolai felt his eyes prickle and a single tear ran down his cheek.

The years had been kind to the hunter, now president of the Vampire Hunter's Coalition. He had never lost contact with his friends in Hasetsu, even during the dark years of the Great War where he severed as a soldier for Mother Russia. He had done all he could to be an advocate of peace between the species throughout the previous three years of the War of the Races. His once bright green eyes had dimmed a little with time and he had the telltale reseeding hairline of his ancestors before him. But he had aged gracefully, maintain his long silver locks and muscular physique.

"I'm forty eight years old Mamo-chan, I'm a widower, I buried my only son a few months ago, I'm going to care for my sweet toddler grandson, but if he would still have me after all this time . . . " Nikolai trailed off and looked out at the setting sun through the window. It was late October and the leaves were in full autumn splendor outside. He had traveled to Hasetsu to pick up Toshiya and Hiroko for the upcoming peace accords in London. He and Mamo-chan had been left in charge of the vacant onsen while the vampire's went out to hunt one last time before the journey, Yuuri had gone with his parents as well. Nikolai was glad that Yuuri's parents had talked him out of coming to London, he couldn't shake the feeling that Yuuri would be safer here.

"I don't want him to make the same mistakes that I did Mamo-chan," Nikolai looked down at the puppy in his arms and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I know that he only agreed to his engagement to that Hinata Minami out of duty and maybe even because of how I left things almost thirty years ago."

Mamo-chan fidgeted and Nikolai gently placed him on the ground. Looking down at the puppy, Nikolai scratched the back of his head. He thought that it was strange how this small pup was looking at him, as though the dog understood everything that he had been saying. Nikolai Nikiforov had never voiced any of this out loud before, but for some reason he felt that he could trust this small creature to keep his deepest secrets.

"I love him Mamo-chan, I did from the moment I saw him, I fell so hard for him during that first week that I almost called off my arranged marriage. Maybe I should have, maybe . . . oh I don't know, but I'm getting too old to second guess myself anymore. I've decided, after peace has finally been established between humans and vampires, I'm gonna come clean and tell Yuuri everything ok?" He asked, because he needed some form of confirmation that he wasn't completely insane. To his great surprise, Mamo-chan barked and rubbed against his leg as if to say that everything would be ok.

"Thanks little buddy," Nikolai scooped Mamo-chan back up into his strong arms and held him tight. "I just want Yuuri to be happy, if not with me, with someone else that he loves with all his heart," he sighed and pressed a kiss to the crown of the puppy's little head. "I can't wait to bring my little Vitya here, I just know that he will love Yuuri as much as I always have," he smiled and his tired eyes began to sparkle at the thought.

Slowly the image blurred around the edges, Yuuri felt his mind being ripped away from the heartbreaking scene, and then everything went dark.

Chapter Notes:

Thanks to Wiki for these ^^;;;

hyōshigi - is a simple Japanese musical instrument, consisting of two pieces of hardwood or bamboo often connected by a thin ornamental rope. The clappers are played together or on the floor to create a cracking sound. Sometimes they are struck slowly at first, then faster and faster.

The shamisen or samisen, also sangen— both words mean "three strings" — is a three-stringed, Traditional Japanese musical instrument derived from the Chinese instrument sanxian. It is played with a plectrum called a bachi.

koto-is a traditional Japanese stringed musical instrument

Author's Notes:

Ok I'm sorry ^^;; I know that I said this chapter would be their date, but then in true Nikiforov fashion, Nikolai stole the spotlight. Next chapter will for sure be the date! I hope that you all enjoyed this look back in time tho. Yuuri you little minx ^.~

As always, thank you imouto for helping me and thank you all for the comments a kudos that urge me on ^^

I suggest checking out the SONG that Yuuri danced to, it's called Bad Apple and the lyrics are very fitting for our poor vampiric katsudon ^^ You can find it on my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2 search the tag: #Crimson Haze5


	6. No Sex In the Hot Springs

Chapter 6 - No Sex In the Hot Springs

The darkness gradually began to lift and Yuuri vaguely felt a wetness on his face. He blinked his eyes repeatedly to come to and found Viichan licking his cheek. He could feel a dull pain ringing in his head as he sat up and messaged his temples delicately.

 ** _Welcome back master._**

 _Thanks._

 ** _Are you alright?_**

 _Yeah, I think so._ Yuuri took a moment to readjust to his surroundings, clearly he had blacked out after the memory was shown to him. The memory.

 ** _I'm sorry that I have withheld that from you for so long master. Please forgive me._**

Yuuri saw flashes of an emotionally distraught Nikolai and one of Viichan's earlier forms, Mamo-chan. "He loved me," Yuuri whispered out loud into the stillness of his room.

 ** _Yes Master._** Viichan sidled up close to Yuuri's knee and rubbed his head against it comfortingly. ** _He truly did._**

All those feelings that Yuuri had buried deep within himself, that he determined would never again see the light of day, came rushing back full force. Niko, arrogant, pompous, adorable Niko had loved him. _All this time I thought that he didn't really care about me, not like that, not . . ._ Yuuri closed his eyes and allowed all his memories of Niko to play like a bad television show in his mind. He took a closer look at the glances, the body language and the conversations of old and it was obvious. Yuuri could remember Niko looking at him a certain way, getting closer than was necessary, and saying the sweetest things. _Why didn't I see it before?_

 ** _Sometimes we only see what we allow ourselves to see master. Sometimes we get in our own way. Sometimes the truth is right there, we just have to be willing to look at it._**

"Oh Niko," Yuuri clasped his head and wailed. "I'm so sorry Niko, I wish you would have told me," Yuuri sniffled. _Niko loved me, all that time he loved me._ Yuuri took a moment to organize his thoughts. _He wouldn't want me to cry._ He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. _He wouldn't want me to dwell._ Yuuri stood up and walked over to his window that overlooked a sakura tree. _Niko would just want me to be happy._ And then, Yuuri smiled. "Niko thank you for loving me, I swear that I will look over your Vitya for the rest of his life, even if I have to do it from a far!" Yuuri declared to the ceiling. He slowly closed his eyes and a single tear fell down his cheek. "Goodbye Niko and thank you, my dear friend, thank you."

Viichan gave his master a moment to compose himself. He then padded over to Yuuri's feet and nuzzled them with a soft whimper. **_Master?_**

Yuuri looked down with a kind smile and scooped Viichan up into his arms. _Thank you my friend, I don't know what I would do without you._

 ** _Oh master . . ._** Viichan rubbed his head into Yuuri's chest **.** ** _You would have turned to ash a long time ago without me._**

Yuuri pulled back and glared at his familiar, currently posing as an adorable brown toy poodle. Then he realized that his familiar was probably right. _Ok fair, you're probably right about that._ Yuuri chuckled and clutched his 'dog' tightly. _Thank you._

 ** _It is my honor to serve you master. But don't you think that you should be somewhere else right now?_**

 _Where?_

 ** _Isn't there someone else that has been with you for a long time, someone that cares for you a great deal, and that you have emotionally wounded?_**

 _SHIT!_ "Phichit!" Yuuri gasped. The trip down memory lane had temporarily made Yuuri forget that he had kicked Phichit out of his room by using his command powers against him.

 ** _Go to him, tell him of me at last, and I know that your progeny will forgive you._**

 _Tell him? About you? But you forbid me to reveal your existence to anyone!_ Yuuri furrowed his brow, it was the only condition that his familiar had given Yuuri all those years ago. He was not permitted to tell anyone.

 ** _I am giving you permission now master. If you do not, then I fear your progeny will not understand your quick transition from hurt to acceptance of Nikolai Nikiforov's past. It is . . . for the best. But he will not be able to speak to me as you do, or I to him._**

 _If you're sure . . ._

 ** _I am, now go and make amends. I require rest, that transference required a great deal of my powers to conduct._**

 _Are you ok?_ Yuuri tenderly placed Viichan down on his futon and pulled a cover over the poodle's back.

 ** _I will be fine master, I'm just drained._**

 _Ok, let me know if you need anything_. Yuuri would much rather sit and take care of a poodle than see Phichit right now. Shame washed over him at the thought of what he had done to his best friend.

 ** _I will. Stop stalling and go already._**

 _I'm not stalling!_ Yuuri pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

 ** _Yes you are. Now go._** Viichan laid his head down on Yuuri's pillow and closed his watery caramel colored eyes. **_And good luck master._**

Yuuri scoffed, but did as he was told.

. . .

Viktor had left Yuuko and gone to his room, alone, so alone. He yearned to cuddle with Makkachin or Yuuri or Yuuri and Makkachin. _Nikiforov get a grip, you haven't even known the damn attractive man for a day, cool it!_ But even an inner chastising did little to prevent Viktor's imagination from conjuring up sultry images of Yuuri being the one in a red kimono dancing seductively. Of Viktor being the only audience for a private show. Of Yuuri ending up in Viktor's lap. Of Yuuri running his hands over Viktor's chest. Of nimble fingers removing his clothes. Of - _SHIT!_ Viktor hung his head in shame. Now he was alone and sporting a rapidly growing erection. _Great._ He sighed in frustration.

Viktor's room at the onsen was the last guest room in the hallway leading to the employee's private wing. It overlooked a small grouping of rooms around a modest courtyard. Yuuri had told Viktor that his private quarters were located further back, nestled along side a large courtyard with a pond and a beautiful flowering tree. Viktor had a small porch outside his room with a slider shoji screen door for privacy. Noting that he may need that privacy, given his current state, Viktor dragged himself from his bed to close the door. Before he shut the door, something across the courtyard caught his eye.

Evidentially, Phichit's room was located directly across from him. Viktor still couldn't shake the man's drunken laughter and lively story of his grandfather's past from his head. From what Viktor could see, Phichit had a spacious room with more modern décor than the guest's rooms had. Viktor's room was sparse, but held a certain authentic Japanese charm. And a bed. Viktor was glad that there was a bed, because he couldn't imagine having to sleep on the floor.

Viktor had already turned off the lights in his room, as had all the other rooms around the courtyard. The only light outside was from the crescent moon above and the bright beacon that was Phichit's room. It looked as though Phichit had all his lights on and his porch door open. Harsh electric light streamed across the grass and wood surrounding the outside of Phichit's quarters. Yuuri had told Viktor earlier that day that about a decade or so ago, the onsen had installed electricity. They had been apprehensive at first, concerned that it would detract from Yutopia's ambiance. The guests, especially the foreign visitors, appreciated the transition.

Viktor noticed that Phichit seemed to be pacing in his room across the way. The attractive young vampire appeared to be ringing his hands and talking to himself as well. If Viktor had to describe the emotion scrawled across Phichit's tan features, it would be terrified. Looking closer, Viktor wondered why the King had turned Phichit, and at such a young age. By the looks of him, Phichit must have been no more than eighteen when the King ended his short human life. But what could have Phichit so obviously frightened now? What did he have to be afraid of? As if the universe decided to answer Viktor's unspoken question, Phichit jumped and rushed to his door, someone was there.

He knew that he had no right to pry, that he should just close the door and go to bed. Whatever Phichit was so upset about had nothing to do with him anyways. He should walk away, he really should, but he doesn't. Viktor rationalized that as the only certified hunter around, he was obligated to determine what could spook a strong vampire like Phichit. Yeah, that sounded valid . . . enough.

Phichit was now opening the door cautiously, visibly shaking at the thought of being joined by whoever was on the other side. From this distance Viktor couldn't hear anything, all he could do is stand near his doorway and be the dirty little peeping tom that he was. Phichit's body went rigid and all Viktor could make out from where he stood was a thick clump of raven hair. _That can't be Yuuri._ Viktor squinted in an attempt to see better, but he needn't have bothered, because Phichit launched himself suddenly to the floor at the other man's feet. _That is Yuur!._ Phichit was now in a low bow with his head on the floor and his hands stretched out in front of him. Viktor didn't know much about Japanese culture, but he did know what dogeza looked like. Phichit was prostrating himself to Yuuri.

Viktor was stunned. Throughout his career as a hunter, he had never seen a vampire kowtow to a human before, but that is exactly what it looked like Phichit was doing now. From this angel Viktor couldn't see Phichit's face, but he could see Yuuri's. The face of the man that Viktor was so hopelessly infatuated with was adorably flustered by Phichit's apology. Viktor laughed quietly at the pretty blush on Yuuri's cheeks as he tried to get Phichit to stop and stand back up. _Oh Yuuri, you are too sweet._ They seemed to be conversing back and forth rapidly by the hand gestures and mouth movements. Viktor wished he was closer so he could hear what they were saying. But it was probably in Japanese, so that really wouldn't help him that much.

All of a sudden, Yuuri smiled, so warm and genuine that Viktor felt his heart thud achingly in his chest. He yearned to be the one that Yuuri was looking at, he desired to hold the man's attention and be the object of Yuuri's desires in return. Basically, Viktor just wanted Yuuri. So bad. So terribly terribly bad. Viktor almost shrieked when Phichit screamed loud enough for Viktor to hear and wrap his arms around Yuuri. Viktor noted that Yuuri's arm immediately snaked around Phichit as well. They stayed like that, hugging each other, for much longer than Viktor would have liked. He knew that Yuuri and Phichit were friends, but the level of gentle intimacy that he was witnessing seemed a bit excessive for mere friendship.

They finally let go of each other and Phichit no longer looked worried, he looked . . . happy. _So that aura of dread was all because Yuuri was mad at him for some reason?_ That didn't make a lot of sense to Viktor, but he had little time to ponder the matter any further. There, just across the courtyard was Yuuri loosening his shirt collar and exposing his neck to the vampire he had just been embracing. Viktor could hardly believe his eyes. It appeared that Yuuri was blatantly inviting Phichit to drink his blood. _What the fuck is going on?!_ Phichit looked unsure, but he looked pleased all the same. Viktor stopped breathing as he watched Yuuri, sweet innocent bashful Yuuri, give Phichit a devastatingly alluring look and pull the vampire in closer by the back of his head. Viktor's blood ran cold as he witnessed Phichit sink his fangs into Yuuri's neck and began to drink from him, deeply.

It was torture, sheer torture to keep looking at the scene playing out before him. Yuuri's back was towards the open door, so Viktor couldn't see his face. He could see Phichit's face as it flushed bright red and screamed 'ecstasy.' It was revolting, but Viktor couldn't pry his traitorous eyes away. His heart broke more and more the longer her looked. After what seemed to be an eternity, Phichit pulled his fangs out of Yuuri's neck. When Yuuri turned to face Phichit, he didn't look upset, he looked relieved. _Why the hell did he do that? Are they secretly lovers? Is this a normal occurrence for them? Is that why the vampires around Yuuri seem to almost be obedient to him?_ Viktor's mind raced. It sadly provided him with multiple scenarios, each more ridiculous than the next.

More talking and more hugging. Viktor was beginning to feel ill, he should just look away, nothing good could come from seeing anymore. But he didn't look away, he couldn't. Technically Yuuri didn't owe Viktor anything. They had just met and yes Yuuri did invite Viktor on a date, but that didn't mean they were together. Yuuri had every right to do whatever he pleased. Unfortunately Phichit hadn't broken an laws, Yuuri was clearly more than willing to allow the bloodsucker full access to his precious veins. That didn't stop Viktor from fantasizing about opening his duffle bag, pulling out his special gun, and shooting the smug little tan fucker right between the eyes. _Stop it Viktor! That isn't fair, Phichit and Yuuri haven't done anything wrong!_

Viktor forced his eyes closed, he needed to calm down. He took a deep breath and then looked back over to Phichit's room. He wished he hadn't. He really wished he hadn't. Yuuri was yawning and flopping down onto Phichit's bed. Viktor saw Yuuri say something to his 'friend' and then laugh. Yuuri laughed so carefree and joyful. Viktor couldn't contain the choked off snarl that came out of his throat at the sight. Phichit slinked into the bed and cradled Yuuri's head to his chest. That was it. Viktor couldn't watch anymore. He quietly slid his door shut, stomped over to his bed, angrily kicked off his shoes, and flopped face first onto the mattress. _How could you Yuuri?_ Viktor sniffled into his pillow. _How could you?_

. . .

"So all this time, every damn dog that you have ever had, it was always the same familiar?" Phichit asked while gently petting Yuuri's hair. He was overjoyed that not only had his master not punished him, but that Yuuri came to apologize. Phichit was still trying to understand everything that he had felt and seen while drinking Yuuri's blood. Yuuri's blood was amazing, so thick and delicious, only SeuSeu's blood came anywhere close to Yuuri's. Or at least that he had tasted anyways.

Yuuri hummed an affirmative response. His eyelids were starting to feel heavy. He was no longer drunk, but Phichit had taken his fill from Yuuri and the old pureblood was feeling drowsier by the second. It also didn't help that Phichit was gently stroking his hair, that always made Yuuri calm and sleepy. "So now you know, but you won't be able to hear him," Yuuri yawned, "only other spirits and his master can communicate telepathically with him, sorry."

Through Yuuri's blood, Phichit had found out about Yuuri's long time familiar and about Nikolai's true feelings. It was a lot to take in. "Hey Yuuri I was thinking." He paused to make sure that Yuuri was still awake before he continued with his thought.

"Bout wha?" Yuuri asked groggily. Phichit had stopped petting Yuuri's hair and so Yuuri pouted on his friend's chest at the loss.

"Do you think that the reason you felt so instantly connected to Niko-chan was because he would be responsible for passing along some of the necessary genes that would lead to the creation of your soul mate?"

That woke Yuuri back up, and he raised his head to look into Phichit's dark gray eyes. "You mean because he's Viktor's grandfather?"

"Well like part of your soul mate was inside Niko-chan all along right? Maybe that was part of the attraction, maybe that is also why it never worked out between you two, you just weren't meant to be." The moment that Yuuri had told him that Viktor Nikiforov, grandson of Nikolai Nikiforov was Yuuri's soul mate, Phichit had been thinking along these lines. After everything that he had just found out how Niko-chan, it all made perfect sense, there was some crazy cosmic destiny at play in the whole thing, there just had to be.

"So you're telling me that you believe that everything was what? Just meant to be? Like some weird destiny or something? That Niko meeting me was fate? This is the real world you know? Not some fairytale Phi." Yuuri scoffed. He thought that all sounded a bit too convoluted and insane to be plausible.

"Yuuri, you and I are vampires, you have an ancient spirit as a familiar, and you have a goddamn soul mate! Honey we are living in a fairytale world! Is what I said really so hard to believe?" Phichit laughed out. Clearly the world was a far more complex and mysterious place than anyone knew.

"Well when you put it like that," Yuuri hesitated. Phichit did sort of have a point. They were mythical creatures in the first place. Who was to say that there weren't greater forces at work?

"So Niko-chan's ultimate gift to you is Viktor!" Phichit plunged on. "He said it himself, Niko-chan just wanted you to be happy, if not with him then with someone else. And he knew that his Vitya would love you just as much as he did." Phichit was getting all fired up now, he just knew that he was onto something here. He was working it all out, a puzzle, a game, Phichit loved games. "And I have a feeling that 'ol Niko-chan was right, he knew about the impending doom awaiting him in London and he knew that his Vitya would come here and love you!" Phichit sat up abruptly, causing Yuuri's head to smash into the mattress. "Don't you see Yuuri? It all came true, everything that Niko-chan prophesized came to pass. And now he still lives on in his grandson who is your fucking soul mate! So in a way he is still with you through Viktor! Oh my god I am a damn genius!" Phichit was so excited with his own brilliance that he leapt from his bed and did a happy little gig in the middle of his room.

Yuuri couldn't help himself from giggling in amusement at Phichit's enthusiasm. He had to admit, Phichit made some sense. "So what? I'm just supposed to tell Viktor all this? I bet that will go over well." Yuuri rolled his eyes and sat back up crossed legged on the bed. "Hey Viktor so umm I'm a vampire, the King actually, and yeah I sort of loved your gramps, and now I sort of like you and oh you are my soul mate too by the way. Ok so can I drink your blood and fuck your brains out now? Because that would be great, thanks." Yuuri used his most sarcastic voice to illustrate the utter stupidity of confessing everything to Viktor.

Phichit gave Yuuri a thumbs up and a silly grin. "Sounds good to me! Who could say no? Who wouldn't want to be fucked by the most powerful being on the planet?" He broke out into a fit a laughter and clutched his stomach. Yuuri threw a pillow at his head and cursed at him. Phichit loved it.

"I hate you!" Yuuri shrieked and pulled the blanket over his head. He was seriously contemplating living under the blanket for the rest of eternity. _That would work right?_ Then he wouldn't have to face the sheer embarrassment of the train wreck that was his very existence. _Good plan._

"No you don't! You love me! Just not as much as those Nikiforov boys. You sure have a thing for Russians." Phichit smirked even though Yuuri couldn't see him. He yawned and went around the room, turning off the lights. Phichit then jumped onto the bed and hugged the mounds of blankets that conceal his master and best friend. "Yuuuuuuuriiiiiii come out of there," he squeezed and rocked blanket Yuuri playfully.

"Nope, I'm gonna live in here forever. No pretty Russians or annoying progeny to bug me. Just wonderfully soft insulated solitude," came the muffled reply from the sassy pureblood.

"Ok blanket Yuuri," Phichit giggled and shifted himself and his captive into a laying down position. "Good night," he snuggle blanket Yuuri and closed his eyes.

"Good night," Yuuri mumbled from his fortress of solitude. A few minutes later, he emerged from his blankets and looked over to see Phichit gently snoring. Yuuri smiled and brushed some stray hair away from Phichit's face. "Night Phi," he grinned and laid his head back down on Phichit's chest. Yuuri allowed Phichit's soft breathing and the raise and fall of his friend's chest to lull him into a peaceful sleep.

. . .

Viktor slept awful! One of the worst nights of sleep that he could remember. It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable or that he had noisy neighbors. No, it was because Viktor's imagination was only too happy to help him fill in the blanks of what else occurred in Phichit's room once Viktor had went to lay down. It involved a lot of Yuuri moaning, tan hands, and blood. When Viktor finally decided to give up pretending to sleep and get out of bed, he knew that he would look terrible. He knew without looking that his gorgeous blue eyes would be bloodshot, his meticulously tended short silver locks would be a disaster, and he would have hideous dark bags under his eyes.

With a frustrated grumble and a shuffling of clothes, Viktor was out the door and headed towards the hot springs. The thought of those warm and relaxing waters was the only reason that he crawled out of bed in the first place. Viktor Nikiforov didn't feel like a person until he was clean, dressed, and perfect. First, he would deal with getting clean. Afterwards he would attempt to get dressed and at least appear presentable to the world.

He barely registered his surroundings as he trudged towards the baths. He shoved his clothes into a locker and then grabbed a bar of soap and his bottle of expensive French shampoo that his fellow hunter friend Chris had given him last year for his birthday. He washed himself in the bathing area in a blur, not really thinking, just allowing his body to go on autopilot and get the job done. Once clean, he rinsed and stowed his belongings in a bucket and placed them on a shelf. Viktor then grabbed a towel, wrapped it low around his waist, and headed towards the open air hot springs that he had visited yesterday morning.

He took a deep breath and then slid the door that lead to the hot springs open slowly. He didn't want to disturb anyone else that may be taking an early morning soak. The sun was barely up in the distance and some low level outdoor lighting was in place so that he could see where he was going. Viktor walked through the fog that surrounded the springs and carefully made his way over to the deepest pool. Luckily it seemed that Viktor had beaten the morning rush, the place looked to be completely deserted. He was just about to take off his towel when he saw a person emerge from under the water.

The body rose and gracefully slicked back it's jet black hair from it's forehead. The misty air obscured parts of the figures body from sight, but Viktor could plainly see rippling muscles and smooth slightly tan skin. Viktor's eyes followed a single droplet of water as it slid down the figure's slick neck, over his adam's apple and disappeared into his collarbone. Viktor knew that it was Yuuri instantly. Yuuri was there to torture him. There was no other explanation. Yuuri hadn't opened his eyes as he pushed the residual water from his hair and ran his hands down his lithe form. Viktor yearned to reach out and help Yuuri, he would gladly lick the damn man clean himself. Yuuri curved his back and made a pleasant little moan, clearly the warm water felt good against his ridiculously scandalous body.

Viktor could feel his dick twitch from under his pathetic little white towel. There was Yuuri in all his naked glory, probably washing off the evidence of his activities last night, and all Viktor wanted to do was grab Yuuri by the hair and have his way with him against the boulder in the middle of the hot springs. _Fuck he is gorgeous! No Viktor he was with Phichit! He was probably fucking Phichit, his 'friend' last night! Don't fall for . . . oh shit!_ Viktor's brain abruptly stopped working when Yuuri's hand skimmed his own stomach and then plunged further down his body only to disappear under the water between his legs. Yuuri bit his lower lip as he began to obviously stroke himself. _Insatiable little minx!_

Viktor didn't dare move, didn't dare breathe. He had already been staring at Yuuri for too long and any minute Yuuri could open his eyes. Then what? Viktor was just standing there watching Yuuri touch himself. Awkward didn't really cover it. Worse, Viktor's own nether regions were begging him to follow suit. His own cock was quickly becoming heavy between his thighs and throbbing as he watch Yuuri run his other hand up to tweak his own nipple. _Oh my god Yuuri, I'll help you with that! Stop it Viktor, you need to run you jackass!_ Viktor gulped, far louder than he intended and to his utter mortification, Yuuri's head snapped towards him.

"Viktor!" Yuuri shrieked and dove under water.

Viktor was torn between his still present arousal, laughter at Yuuri's reaction, and embarrassment for being caught spying on Yuuri. He went with an embarrassed laugh and adjusted his towel. He saw Yuuri's head slowly rising back up out of the water, his eyes wide and face flushed. This man was too adorable for words. He had been masturbating one second and shy the next. A normal reaction would have been to scream and try to hit Viktor, it's honestly what Viktor would have done. Nope, Yuuri was all timid and cute. _So not fair._ "Sorry Yuuri, I didn't umm mean to interrupt," Viktor mumbled. _That sounds so lame Nikiforov! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Interupt?! AHHHH!_ Viktor wished that he had said just about anything besides that.

"Viktor I ahh . . . could you maybe umm . . ." Yuuri stammered and shakily pointed towards a towel neatly folded near the far edge of the pool.

"Oh!" Viktor jumped as though he had been electrocuted. He dashed over to the far side and retrieved Yuuri's towel. He then held it out over the water in Yuuri's direction and looked up towards the sky. He could hear Yuuri standing up and felt a delicate tug on the fabric in his hands as Yuuri took his towel.

"Thanks, would you mind umm, letting me get out Viktor?" Yuuri asked in a squeaky and timid voice.

"Oh!" Viktor repeated and scampered out of the way, making sure to keep his back to Yuuri. _So now the great Viktor Nikiforov is reduced to only using the word 'oh' wow I suck!_ Viktor gulped and tried to think of anything except how sexy Yuuri must look getting out of the water all naked and dripping wet and _. . . ugly shoes, Yuuri's abs, Chris's ex Milo, Yuuri's ass, his cousin's atrocious taste in clothing, Yuuri's co- . . . .DAMN IT!_

"Umm Viktor," Yuuri whispered and timidly reached out to lay his hand on Viktor's shoulder. "I'm really sorry and umm terribly embarrassed and can we please pretend that this never happened?"

 _The hand that Yuuri has on my shoulder is the one that he was stroking himself with. I am indirectly touching Yuuri's dick. I am the luckiest man in the world! Oh . . . Phichit probably did that last night . . . I'm the second luckiest man in the world. That's kind of depressing._ Viktor determined that he didn't have much to loose, so he decided to just be his ridiculous self. "It's ahh fine Yuuri, we all umm, do that, but yeah," Viktor slowly turned around to face a very red faced Yuuri and offered a smile. "I'll forget that you were masturbating in the hot springs and you'll pretend that I wasn't watching," he chuckled despite himself. In a sudden act of cockiness, Viktor winked. He didn't have a clue where that came from, but it was too late now.

Yuuri looked like he was about to explode at any minute from being so red, but then a smile broke across his face and he started to laugh. Yuuri's whole wonderful body vibrated with his laughter and he almost lost his grip on his towel. _That would have been nice._ Viktor started to chuckle and soon they were both wailing in twin peels of embarrassed laughter. It was wonderful. "Good morning Viktor, sleep well?" Yuuri asked between giggles and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Good morning Yuuri! I slept terrible, how did you sleep?" Viktor stopped laughing and tried his hardest to keep a fake smile on his face. He knew how Yuuri slept last night and with whom. Not that Yuuri would admit such a thing.

"Oh was your bed not comfortable? I can move you to a different room, did you have noisy neighbors? I'm sorry the walls are thin and sound does tend to travel easily, I can make sure that no one is near you tonight." Yuuri babbled out in full onsen owner mode. Viktor noted that Yuuri neglected to answer his question.

"No Yuuri, the bed and neighbors were fine, I just . . . had a lot on my mind, but thank you for your concern." Viktor decided that was close enough to the truth for the moment. But Viktor could be a childish man sometimes, and this was one of those times. "You didn't answer my question Yuuri," Viktor dropped his voice low and stepped into Yuuri's space. He resisted the desire to grab Yuuri by the chin and force the smaller man to face him.

"Oh!" Yuuri flushed red again and took a timid step back to give himself more room. "I umm want to apologize about my behavior last night, I was very rude and even though I was quite inebriated, that is no excuse for my actions." He bowed his head slightly towards Viktor. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't yell at me Yuuri, you screamed at Phichit," Viktor could feel the other man's name burn white hot on his tongue as he spoke it. The cool air around them was causing goose bumps to break out across his pale skin, causing Viktor to shiver.

"I know, but I caused a scene, and all over a misunderstanding and I'm just so embarrassed and I'm sorry," Yuuri inclined his head again as he spit out his apology once again.

"Are you and Phichit ok? Did you two . . . make up?" Viktor acted coy. _I'm a petty bitch Yuuri, especially when someone wrongs me. How will you respond? Do you have the balls to come clean? Admit it, I dare you!_

"Oh yeah, I went and told Phichit that I was sorry and he told me he was sorry and we're good now. What a crazy night!" Yuuri grinned as though he wanted to say more.

 _Crazy night indeed you . . . you slut! Oh I don't mean that Yuuri, but I'm hurt . . . you hurt me. I thought we had something going . . ._ Viktor tried to smile, he did, but it wouldn't come and Yuuri noticed.

"Viktor what's wrong? Are you ok?" Yuuri placed a chilled hand on Viktor's shoulder again and pulled it away quickly after the contact was made. He hope that Viktor wouldn't notice his slip. "You're ice cold, either go inside or get in the hot springs before you freeze!"

"You first," Viktor pouted. He knew he was being annoying, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let Yuuri push him away, not now.

"Fine!" Yuuri glared at Viktor for a moment and then ripped the towel from around his waist. He threw it in Viktor's face and then jumped into the hot springs.

Viktor didn't even get to see naked Yuuri. That just wasn't fair. And now, if he got in, Yuuri would once again see naked Viktor. Sadly, Viktor had little choice. Luckily the lengthy conversation had quelled the fire in his gut and allowed Viktor Jr. to go back to sleep. "Fine!" With a resigned sigh, he pulled the towel away and climbed into the warm waters. He exhaled loudly as the heated water touched his chilled skin. It was heaven. He could feel the warmth all the way to his bones.

"Now what's wrong? You looked upset that I made up with Phi," Yuuri asked while scooting closer to Viktor in the water.

"No I'm glad that you made up with your _friend_ Yuuri," Viktor spat and then looked to the side. He was mad and sassy and staring at Yuuri's pert rosy nipples was going to have Viktor Jr. awake again and ready to party.

Yuuri was clearly taken aback by Viktor's tone. "Why do you say it like that? I'm so confused Viktor." Yuuri furrowed his brow and moved closer to Viktor.

Something inside Viktor snapped at Yuuri's demure act, at his lies. Viktor was tired and cranky and hungry and pissed. It wasn't a great combination. "Nothing Yuuri," he shifted his entire body away and moved towards the edge of the water. The hot springs had suddenly lost their allure and their calming effects. Viktor wanted to be anywhere but here having this awful conversation. "What you do with your vampire _friend_ has nothing to do with me," he mumbled and made to get out of the hot springs when he felt a strong hand take hold of his wrist.

"Wait, don't go Viktor, explain yourself, help me to understand what's going on, please!" Yuuri's voice was laced with clear desperation.

Viktor was shocked at how strong Yuuri was, he doubted that he could pull his hand free even if he wanted to. There may even be a bruise there later. He spun back around to face Yuuri, causing him to release his hold. "I saw you, I didn't want to, but I saw you two last night. I know that you let him bite you and you two slept together and like I said it has nothing to do with me!" Viktor growled out. Chris always told Viktor that he was a drama queen, and now he was proving the Swiss man right. Viktor had already ruined his chances with Yuuri, so why stop there? "Except it does have something to do with me, because I liked you Yuuri . . a lot actually . . I still do, but I didn't think you were seeing anyone and then I saw all that and you asked me out on a date! Why would you do that if you already have someone? Was all this just you being kind to the lonely foreign guest? Just doing your job?"

Yuuri's mouth fell open, he was stunned. A stunned pureblood vampire King. Little surprised Yuuri anymore, he had seen too much, been alive too long. But this? This surprised the hell out of him. Viktor liked him? Viktor was upset because he thought that Yuuri and Phichit were together? (As laughable as that was!) He was pulled back to the present when a single sparkling tear began to fall down Viktor's perfect porcelain cheek.

"I am not the type of person that would ask someone for a date on a mere whim Viktor," Yuuri's voice was smooth and precise. He extended his hand out and rubbed Viktor's tear away with the pad of his thumb. The contact made Yuuri tingle. "Phichit and I are SO not together, he is like a brother to me, we are very close, but nothing romantic," Yuuri continued. He locked eyes with the upset Russian. "I did let him drink my blood, but that is a private matter between us, though I promise you it is nothing sexual or of a subversive nature." Yuuri kept walking forward in the water, forcing Viktor to back right up against the rough rocky edge of the hot springs.

Viktor swallowed hard and felt his heart skip a beat as his butt scraped along the uneven edge of the pool. Yuuri had a determined look in his eyes, which in the dim early morning light, almost looked orange colored instead of the warm chocolate brown that Viktor was used to. It then dawned on Viktor that Yuuri wasn't wearing his glasses, he didn't know why it had taken that long to notice. "Ssso you're," Viktor's voice sounded weak and he cleared his throat. "So you're telling me that a powerful vampire like Phichit was satisfied with just a sip and then was perfectly content to what? Cuddle with you last night?" Viktor had no where to go, Yuuri was right in front of him, he was trapped. It was kind of thrilling. Could he really believe Yuuri though?

"Yes," Yuuri leaned right into Viktor's space and placed his arms on either side of the Russian, caging him in. "I fell asleep on Phichit's chest while the moron snored all night."

Viktor was frightened that Yuuri would be able to hear his heart hammering away in his chest. They were so close, they were practically sharing the same air. His mouth was dry, but he swallowed what little spit he had down roughly. Viktor noticed that Yuuri's lips parted and he followed the bob of Viktor's adam's apple with his eyes. "Then," Viktor panted and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck. "Now that you know how ridiculous, petty, and jealous I can truly be, how do you feel about me Yuuri?" Viktor blinked repeatedly for good measure.

Yuuri shouldn't do it, he should disappear, he should run away. But Viktor was in his arms, a tasty prey within a predator's evil clutches. And that's what Yuuri was, a predator, a blood drinking monster. And Viktor, well he was just too tempting. Yuuri growled and wrapped his arms around Viktor's waist, pulling the taller man in closer. Their noses were practically touching, and he stared into wide ice blue orbs. It was as if Yuuri could see into Viktor's very soul through those piercing eyes. Without thinking, before he could hesitate, Yuuri pressed his lips to Viktor's. A current of raw energy coursed through his body as their lips met. Yuuri could feel Viktor's breath hitch and then the Russian gave himself over to the kiss.

Viktor had kissed many people in his twenty seven years of life. Some had been women, others men. But no one, no one had made him feel like this. As soon as Yuuri's supple pink lips made contact with his mouth, Viktor melted. He was now a pile of goo in Yuuri's arms. All those silly romantic clichés of seeing fireworks and sparks, palled in comparison to this. It was like an explosion, as though Viktor was put on this Earth for the sole purpose of kissing Yuuri. Yuuri, Viktor still didn't even know his surname yet. But that didn't matter! _All that matters is the soft slide of your lips against mine Yuuri and . . . oh!_ Viktor whimpered as Yuuri began to gently nip at his lower lip.

Yuuri needed more, although he feared that once he had a taste of Viktor, he wouldn't be able to stop. Yuuri tingled all the way down to his toes. Never before had this happened, not in over a millennia of lovers. Yuuri was very aware that they were naked. Their bare chests brushed against one another and their legs were a tangled mess below them. Yuuri needed to concentrate with every fiber of his being or he would surely give himself over to the bloodlust that was screaming at him from within. He didn't have his glasses to shield his eyes if they tinted ruby red, he had to constantly mask his normal body temperature so Viktor wouldn't think he was unnaturally cold, and most of all, he had to prevent his fangs from coming out. All those carefully crafted disguises deteriorated when Viktor thrust his hips forward and mewled, causing their pair of growing lengths to rub together. _Oh fuck!_ Yuuri pulled back and kept his eyes and mouth closed. His fangs were protruding into his mouth and he just knew his eyes must be bright red, this was very bad.

"Yuuri?" Viktor was startled by Yuuri's sudden retreat and now the man wasn't even looking at him. _I couldn't help the involuntary motion of his hips, they had a mind of their own!_ When his half hard cock had rubbed against Yuuri's equally growing erection, the delicious friction had made Viktor moan and whine. He was just about to open his mouth to allow Yuuri access, when the man pulled back.

Viktor was talking, he sounded confused. Yuuri's head was swimming and if he lost himself now, is he gave in to that sinister voice in his head, he could loose Viktor forever. He threw his hands up over his face to shield his vampiric features. "I'm sorry that was, I didn't mean to do that . . . I . . ."

"Onsen de ecchi suru no wo yamero!" Phichit yelled as he threw the door to the outside baths open in rage. A few guests had just alerted him the to fact the there was inappropriate behavior taking place outside. He thought it was probably that group of teenagers from the other day, again. If it was, then he was going to toss them out on their asses and ban them from the onsen for life! He stormed towards two figures standing close together near the edge of the water. He was just about to continue his tirade when he noticed who it was. His master and the Hunter. _Well shit!_

The past twenty four hours had been an emotional rollercoaster ride and Yuuri was starting to feel motion sick. "Phichit!" He squeaked and drove under the water yet again. _Way to be mature Yuuri! And why the sudden desire to drown yourself? It's not like I have to breathe. Maybe I'll go live in the ocean for a few centuries, could be fun._

Phichit stared at where Yuuri went under the water and then slowly tilted his head towards Viktor, all while his mouth was hanging open. _Were they fucking in the onsen? Oh my god!_ He closed his mouth and smirked at the now thoroughly blushing and stunned Russian. "What were you two doing?" Phichit teased with a suggestive wiggle of his brows.

Viktor wasn't sure how to respond and Yuuri had been under the water for a quite a while now. Was he ok? Viktor was blushing and still half hard and completely confused. "We were ahh . . . umm .. ." He stalled intelligently.

"Yeah," Phichit rolled his eyes, "I bet you two were 'umm' alright," he laughed as he exited the outdoor springs.

Yuuri, sensing Phichit's presence receding, resurfaced slowly. He looked around cautiously and then spotted Viktor, still standing where Yuuri had left him moments ago. "Is he gone?" Yuuri mumbled half into the water, he was keeping all but the top of his head under the protective blanket of liquid.

Viktor thought that the half Yuuri head was too cute and began laughing at the sight of a grown man hiding in the water. "Yeah Yuuri, he's gone!" Viktor slumped down into the water, warming himself back up in the process. At the edge, he could sit down on his rear and the water came up to his chin. It felt great.

"Good," Yuuri nodded to himself, inadvertently causing his face to hit the water and he sputtered. He spit and wiped his face off and glared at Viktor who was still laughing at him. "What?"

"Oh Yuuri you are just," Viktor snorted, "too damn cute!" He wailed and kicked his feet out in front of him under the water. Yuuri made him laugh, Yuuri made him smile, Yuuri made him horny as fuck! Viktor loved how Yuuri just kept surprising him, he relished every minute that they shared. Whether it was sexy or silly, Viktor loved them all.

Yuuri squinted and then stuck out his tongue. "You didn't just get caught in a compromising situation by basically your brother at your own onsen. I'm embarrassed ok? So . . . so screw you Nikiforov!" He snarled, but there was no real bite in his words, his threats hallow.

"Oh Yuuri is that an invitation? I accept!" Viktor placed a finger to the corner of his mouth and gave Yuuri the cheesiest smirk.

"I . .what? No . . I" Yuuri mumbled and waved his arms helplessly. _That wasn't what I meant! Oh my god can I just get a redo of the past twenty four hours please? Preferably with less embarrassment_! He blushed all the way down his chest.

"Yuuri I'm just joking around calm down please," Viktor smiled, dropping the innuendos, for now. He was relieved to see that Yuuri seemed to relax slightly with that. "So I guess the answer to my earlier question is that you like me back huh?" He grinned.

Yuuri's mind raced, he couldn't remember what question Viktor was talking about. He had just captured Viktor's lips and almost went full vampire on him and . . . "Well yeah I ahh do," Yuuri looked down at the water instead of Viktor and rubbed the back of his head.

 _Ahh so adorable! Yuuri you will be the death of me!_ "Wow!" Viktor exclaimed. "Yuuri so bold!" He flashed his signature smile and was delighted that when Yuuri looked back up at him, the precious boy blushed even more. "And you even kissed me first! You minx," he winked.

That was it, Yuuri was sick of being embarrassed, it was time to take action. "Shut up!" Yuuri splashed the cocky hunter full in the face with water, only to have said hunter return the courtesy.

This lead to the most childish display that either of them had ever engaged in. Viktor and Yuuri were terribly competitive, so the onslaught didn't end until a disgruntle Phichit came back and made them stop.

Yuuri was sure that he had won.

Viktor was sure that he had one.

Both of them were a pruney, giggling mess when they finally left the outdoor baths. A fantastic way to start their date day.

. . .

"So you followed him to Japan?" A commanding voice inquired over the sounds of moaning.

"Yes my lord!" Came the immediate reply. It's owner pointedly avoided making eye contact with the pile of writhing bodies strewn all around, under, and on top of his lord.

"What is he doing in Japan?" The Lord snarled while pushing a pretty little mouth down onto his cock. He hissed and breathed heavily as his slave got back to work pleasuring him. "Good boy," he sighed and looked down to see his cock plunging into a fair skinned, blonde boy's mouth.

"Unclear my lord." A second voice responded with a wince as one of the females orgasmed nearby, loudly. He couldn't stop his fangs from emerging.

"Why didn't you kill him in Korea?" The lord targeted his dangerous glowing red eyes towards his subordinates. "And put away your fangs! These are all mine!" An eruption of cooing and fawning over the lord followed his words.

"He was well protected my lord. We couldn't get close to him while he was near Lord Siberian." It was getting difficult to stand there without becoming aroused as a sea of naked men and woman shifted, whined, and stroked each other and the vampire lord.

"He must be dealt with, that idiot human Yakov doesn't want to admit it, but Hunter Nikiforov could ruin everything. He has to be taken out before he gets a chance to discover the truth about the Hunters' Organization. He will never agree to aide us. He's too noble. The fool!" The lord pulled a random brunette woman up towards him roughly by the hair. She screamed and then shivered as the lord plunged his fangs into her neck and drank her blood.

"Yes my lord!" The servant kept his mouth closed and looked away. With so much blood and sex in the air, it was making his head swim.

The lord pulled back abruptly, ripping his fangs out of the human's raw flesh, causing her to scream and cry. He seemed unperturbed and licked his lips, then looked back up towards his servants. "And that annoying messenger of the King? What of Nishigori?"

"He slipped past us my lord, he seems to be taking a secretive route back to Japan." The man flinched as he felt the air become charged with his lord's wrathful powers.

"Incompetent fools!" He growled, the air around him crackled.

"Forgive us my lord!" The two servants bowed in unison.

"Very well, I shall give you both one more chance. Locate that damnable hunter and kill him!" The lord took a deep breath and then reached out towards the nearest body, pulling it closer.

"Yes my lord!" They parroted.

"Good, now go! I'm busy." The lord waived his hand at them dismissively and then turned his attention to the blue eyed, raven haired beauty he had ensnarled. "What do you want my darling?"

"You my lord," the young male vampire panted.

"Hmmm," the vampire lord hummed and ran his hands over the male's smooth skin. "Then get down on all fours and prove it," he nipped at the man's hip bone and then smacked his ass.

"Yes my lord," came the quick reply. He got down on the floor obediently as groans and the slick sounds of sex surrounded him.

Chapter End Notes

Translation notes: Dogeza - involves kneeling directly on the ground and bowing to prostrate oneself while touching one's head to the floor. Onsen de ecchi suru no wo yamero! - Stop having sex in the hot springs! Thank you so much missbellatrix with your help on that translation ^^;; I was struggling lol Author's Notes: Wow O.o;; that was a long chapter! Sorry ^^ I blame them *drags Yuuri and Viktor out* they ran away with this chapter! But hey, at least they kissed! Now the rest of their date should be interesting *wiggles eyebrows* Thanks as always for reading and commenting and kudos! It honestly just makes my day guys ^.~ I don't know what I'd do without my sis thank you for all your support ^^ Come check out my tumblr : kawaiiusagi2 


	7. Good Evening Gentlemen

Chapter 7 - Good Evening Gentlemen

"Sir!" Mila shouted as she pushed her way into Yakov's study without bothering to knock.

"Mila," Yakov was sitting behind his desk and acknowledged her presence without looking up at her. He was just finishing up a letter when she barged in. With a final flourish of his pen, he set his letter aside and saw Mila standing in front of his desk, huffing heavily.

"Sir, I just," Mila paused to regain her breath, she had run half way across headquarters and could barely breathe. "Got this, I know," she panted and slammed a telegram down on the old oak desk, "where Vitya is!"

"Oh?" Yakov quirked his eyebrow at this news. True Vitya had only been 'missing' for a couple of days, but Yakov couldn't help but be concerned. After all, Viktor's last confirmed location was with Lord Siberian and that old cranky Korean bastard could have filled Viktor in on his ultimate plans. This new information proved that Viktor was indeed in Japan, Yakov didn't particularly like the sound of that. He knew he needed to get Viktor back to headquarters and assess what damage had been done if any, and figure out what to do with his old friend's grandson after that. He picked up the telegram and read it.

"Where is he?" Yuri shrieked from his place in a wingback chair near the window. He had been reading a book when Mila came running in. Now the book was tossed aside and he was standing to Yakov's right.

"He was seen headed into Saga Prefecture," Yakov handed the telegram to Yuri and started to fill out one of his own.

"Where the fuck is that?" Yuri was getting pissed as he snatched the telegram. "What the fuck is he doing there? We don't have any missions planned there do we?" He crumpled the poor piece of paper up and threw it in the waste bin in the corner.

"Mila," Yakov ignored the angry kitten for the moment, "once you can breathe properly again, be a dear and send this message." Yakov handed her a quickly coded telegram to their vampire ally. "I just want to keep our new found partner in the loop is all, nothing to worry about. And good job! Your network or spies and informants is quite impressive for one so young."

"Thank you sir," Mila perked up. She looked down at the telegram, not able to read the coded writing. "I'll get this sent immediately!" She spun and bolted out the door without another word.

"Yura," Yakov looked over to his youngest certified hunter who had moved to look out the window. At only sixteen years old, he was quite skilled. Yakov had raised him ever since the boy's father had went to jail for cocaine trafficking and his mother had abandoned Yuri on his doorstep ten years ago. He had raised both of his late friend's grandsons to be hunters. Deep down he thought of Viktor, Mila, and Yuri as his own grandchildren now. He was robbed of that opportunity when his only son was killed in London all those years ago. _Boris, my sweet boy, I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry. The least I can do is rid the world of these filthy parasites once and for all!_

Yuri hated that his cousin was missing and possibly retracing their grandfather's footsteps across Japan without him. _My last name might be Plisetsky because my awful mother fucked that piece of trash man, but the blood that runs through my veins is Nikiforov! I deserve to go with you Vitya you stupid old man!_ Yuri growled and clenched his fists. "What?" Yuri snapped at his mentor, he wasn't mad at Yakov, just at the overwhelming sense of uselessness from being left out, yet again.

"Why don't you go to Japan and convince Vitya to come home?" Yakov said offhandedly. He knew if anyone could get Vitya to come back early, it was Yuri.

"What?" Yuri twirled around and stared at Yakov with his mouth hanging open. "You mean it?" He squealed. Yuri had always wanted to be sent abroad, true he wanted to go on a mission and kill some vamps, but it was a start.

"Yes, I think you're the right man for the job," he smirked when he heard Yuri's breath hitch at being called a man. Yakov opened a drawer in his desk, pulled out a file folder, and then placed it in front of Yuri. "Here is your passport, some fake IDs, and some funds for your trip. I'll set up all your travel arrangements, you just bring Vitya home."

Yuri was shocked. _Yakov is going to trust me to bring that looser home? Is he going to let me go alone?_ He straightened him self up and fixed Yakov with a determined expression. "You can count on me sir," he announced in an even tone, making sure to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Good man," Yakov stood and placed a large, well worn hand on Yuri's slim shoulder. "I know you won't let me down Yura, go get packed, you leave in two hours."

"Yes sir," Yuri nodded and marched out of the room with his head held high.

Yakov suppressed his laughter, like all his other emotions. Anyone looking at him would only see the steely resolve and strict face of the President of the Hunters' Organization but on the inside he was giggling _. Oh Nikolai, you would have loved little Yura too my friend._ Yakov took his seat once more and began reading through another report. _He and Vitya remind me so much of us when we were kids._

. . .

"Harder you pathetic excuse of a man," Mari moaned and tightened her grip on JJ's leash. Her pet was being too gentle, it displeased her. The whole point of her getting fucked by JJ was to get her mind off everything else in her life. When she was busy dominating JJ she didn't have to think about Camellia, the summit next week, or her brother. She could be in control of something, or in this case someone, and get lost in it.

JJ groaned under the abuse and glorious tightness around his neck. He always had to act the part of the confident man, the cocky self assured professional. Not with his queen! With her he was able to be broken and weak, it was such a release and he reveled in it. "Yes my queen, forgive me my queen." JJ grasped Mari's thighs tighter and buried himself deep within her. He redoubled his efforts to thrust as hard as he could and he set a new brutal pace for them both.

"No one knows what a sad dirty little whore your are JJ," Mari panted and pulled JJ down to smash their lips together. Teeth clashing, fangs rubbing, sloppy spit. It was dirty and wonderful. Mari yanked the leash attached to the leather choker around JJ's neck and sunk her fangs into his skin. She sucked in his filthy blood devouring him as he continued to fuck her into the sheets.

"I am my queen, I deserve to be punished," JJ sighed in ecstasy. He could feel himself getting close, but he knew better than to cum before his Queen. He pulled one of Mari's short legs up over his shoulder and rubbed her clit with the other hand. Soon he had her writhing and screaming below him.

"Fuck, I'm ahh!" Mari climaxed and shivered around JJ's cock, scratching his sides with her viscous, long black claws.

JJ forced himself to wait until Mari stopped spasming around him before he spoke with a shaky voice. "May I cum master? Please? I'm so close," he whimpered.

"Yes slave, you may," Mari pushed JJ back and his cock slid out of her dripping wet cunt. She watched as JJ quickly took hold of himself and stroked his dick to completion.

"Thank you," he groaned as he spilled into his hands, "thank you my queen."

Mari rolled over and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from her nightstand. She closed her eyes, summoned a small flame, lit the cigarette, and took a deep puff. She held it for a moment and then let out the smoke in a cloud with satisfaction. "Want one?" She mumbled around the cigarette.

"Yes please," JJ quickly cleaned himself up with a nearby towel and sat down on the bed beside her. He allowed Mari to prepare the smoke for him and then leaned back to enjoy it. He knew that after this cigarette, he had to leave. That was their arrangement. No cuddling, no talking, no intimacy beyond the physical act itself. Mari didn't love him and to be honest, JJ didn't love Mari either. They just had this, a mutual desire to get lost in each other's bodies for a while and then act like it never happened. They take their masks off for a brief time together and then quickly replace them once the deed is done. Never mind that it had been going on like this for almost half a century. It suited them both just fine.

"Heard from Leo?" Mari asked with a yawn. She could hear New York, the city that never sleeps, beyond the window. The sirens, the yelling, the honking of horns, it was wondrous white noise to her ears, it drowned out her thoughts and calmed her.

"He said that he would meet us in Korea, so did Sara and Michele." JJ replied. Official business talk was fine, even though they were still both naked and in bed.

"This will be the first time in a long time huh?" Mari asked while gazing out the window at a stray pigeon.

"Yes my queen, it will be good though. We need to address the recent abductions and corruption, this will be an excellent opportunity," JJ was very careful not to mention the King. He knew that was a taboo topic around the queen. Mari mumbled something in Japanese that JJ didn't quite catch, all he could make out was 'Yuuri,' the king's real name.

. . .

After their impromptu water fight, Yuuri had excused himself, saying that he had to attend a city counsel meeting. Viktor had been impressed that Yuuri was so involved with his community. Good work ethic, playful, a minx, cute as can be, and likes dogs, Viktor knew he was a goner. He might as well send a telegram back to Yakov and ask him to send Makkachin and his belongings to Japan right now. _Oh Yuuri do you know how much I have fallen for you already?_ Viktor mused as he got dressed at a leisurely pace.

He had been relived beyond words that Yuuri and Phichit were not involved in a romantic relationship, however Yuuri did admit to allowing Phichit to suck his blood. _Why? What possible reason could my Yuuri have to do such a thing? My Yuuri? Aren't you presumptuous Nikiforov?! He kissed you once and suddenly the angel of Japan is_ _yours_ _? Wow! Way to jump the gun! He probably doesn't even like you that much, he's probably just bored._ Viktor smirked at his inner thoughts, he really was a self deprecating man.

Before Yuuri had disappeared from Viktor's sight, he had instructed Viktor where to meet him at 5:30pm tonight. Viktor had to fight back a frown when Yuuri had told him the time, he was hoping to spend the whole day together, like yesterday. Now, Viktor had to find a way to amuse himself until Yuuri was done with his obligations. He had no idea what to do.

Viktor Nikiforov rarely took any time off, and if he did, it was just an afternoon to dote on his beloved Makkachin. The old girl wasn't as playful at she once had been, but Viktor still got her to chase a ball and go for runs now and then. He missed his poodle baby and hoped that she was behaving for Yakov in his absence. _Yuuri will just love Makka when he meets her! Oh! And Makka will adore little Viichan too!_ Viktor smiled and closed the locker. He decided that he might as well go explore the town until his date. Viktor grinned and headed out of the baths, an adventure would be a wonderful distraction indeed.

. . .

Yuuri rubbed his dripping wet hair with a blue towel, avoiding Phichit's intense glare. He made sure to thoroughly dry each strand carefully, paying close attention to the long bits near the front. He made a mental note to get a haircut soon. Yuuri knew that this method of stalling was only going to last so long and finally Phichit would loose it. To his credit, Yuuri noted that Phichit held out longer than usual.

"Oh my god Yuuri spill already! Details details man!" Phichit exhaled in frustration. He _needed_ to know what the hell happened! It was killing him!

"Ok ok," Yuuri grumbled and slung the towel over the back of a chair. He was wearing a simple pale green onsen yukata and fuzzy blue slippers. Yuuri slumped into the chair nearest Phichit and took a deep breath. "I kissed him Phi, I kissed Viktor!" He wailed suddenly and then covered his blushing face in his hands.

Yuuri Katsuki, pureblood vampire King, wearing a robe and fuzzy slippers while blushing profusely was too endearing for words. Phichit had surmised that the pair had at least kissed, what he wanted to know was how much further it had went and if he needed to send one of the new employees in to scrub the hot springs, again. _Why can't people just not fuck around in the water? I mean there are a million signs in like ten major languages, come on guys!_ Phichit internally complained. He would hate to guess how many time he had to close the hot springs for some 'routine maintenance and upkeep.' _Upkeep, yeah right, more like splooge maintenance._ Yuuri was not forthcoming with specifics, so Phichit decided to prod him a little. "That can't be all, people don't blush as much as that Russian was when I walked in by being caught merely kissing, Yuuuuriiiii."

"Phichit!" Yuuri admonished his best friend for the suggestive tone in his cocky voice, then he conceded. "OK well we were naked and when you umm get close in the baths . . . umm . . .things tend to touch," Yuuri mumbled. He couldn't help it, Yuuri had always been a very private person.

"Ok so you just rubbed your noodles together, is that it? Or do I need to send someone in to clean the pool?" Phichit smirked.

"Phichit!" Yuuri shrieked. "No! No that's it, oh my god, we didn't do anything but kiss and rub a little, god Phichit!" Yuuri shook his head. He knew that Phichit enjoyed riling him up, but this was taking it a bit far.

"Bummer, here I was hoping that you had just sucked and fucked the man," Phichit shrugged with a bored expression. "So when are you planning on doing that then? Tonight?" He pressed.

"What?!" Yuuri wailed, shaking his head adamantly. "No, oh my god Phichit! Stop it!" Yuuri cried. Phichit was being ruthless and Yuuri's head was still swimming from the kiss and the . . . 'rubbing of noodles,' as Phichit had put it. Yuuri needed to get dressed and ready for his meeting, not discussing his abysmal love life.

"Yuuri," Phichit dropped the pitch of his voice and his teasing tone vanished. He was being serious, for once. "When are you going to tell him and drink his blood?"

"Phichit," Yuuri whined and stood up from the chair. "Why can't you just be happy for me? Viktor said that he likes me and this afternoon we are going to go on a date! A real date Phi."

Phichit got to his feet and grabbed Yuuri's hand. "I am happy for you Yuuri, you know I am," he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm just . . . concerned. What if something bad happens to you because you abstain from drink his blood?" Phichit made sure to mellow his tone and give Yuuri a calculating look. And he was concerned, deeply. He had done some research, what little he could, in the archives of the Katsuki family. What he had found was both confusing and troubling. There were multiple accounts of requited soul mates, a few unrequited ones where the blood was taken by force with noted side affects, and one entry about madness setting in from not partaking of their soul mate's blood at all. That last entry he found, made Phichit shiver.

"Phichit, I want this. More than I have ever wanted anything else before. I want Viktor to get to know Yuuri, me, not Pureblood Vampire King Yuuri. I have asked for little during my long existence, I usually put other's needs before my own, but not this time." Yuuri fixed Phichit with desperate, pleading eyes. "This time I want this for me. I know that it won't last. I mean how could it? What in the world could he possibly see in me?" Yuuri laughed humorlessly. "But Phi," he squeezed Phichit's hand, "I want to enjoy this for as long as he wishes to be with me and then I can hang onto those precious memories of our time together, forever."

Phichit could feel his heart breaking for Yuuri. The sweet, adorable man always had terrible self esteem, though Phichit had never been able to figure out why. Yuuri was gorgeous! His lean, lithe body, his soft bushy black hair, his warm chocolate eyes and a smile that could melt icebergs. It boggled Phichit's mind why Yuuri always sold himself short and had no confidence. "Yuuri you have so much to offer. I'd be surprise if that human isn't already practicing his marriage proposal to you," Phichit grinned as Yuuri blushed.

"Phi-" Yuuri began to rebuttal but was cut off by a soft tan finger to his lips.

"No Yuuri listen. I get it, you like Viktor. And conveniently enough he is also your soul mate. I will support you no matter what," Phichit gave a sad smile and removed his finger.

"Thanks Phi," Yuuri swooped in and hugged Phichit. He could feel his eyes prickle with unshed tears. He loved Phichit so much, even though he knew that he didn't deserve such loyalty.

Phichit hugged Yuuri back for a moment and then gently pushed him away. "But I warn you Yuuri," his voice suddenly taking on a severe tone and his eyes darkened. "If you start acting strange, if I think that your well being is in jeopardy, then I will bite the damn human and force-feed you his blood. You are my king, my master, my best friend, but above all Yuuri, you are my family. I will not stand by and watch you destroy yourself to spare the human's feelings or your own. I will protect you and the only way that you will be able to stop me, will be with force. Now get dressed goofball, we need to leave or we'll miss our flight." With that, Phichit silently strode out of Yuuri's room and closed the door behind him.

Yuuri sat there, in shock, for how long he didn't know before finally getting dressed and ready for his meeting.

. . .

A stuffy boardroom with stale air and lots of opinions was not Yuuri's idea of an enjoyable place. He and Phichit had dutifully boarded a quick flight from Fukuoka and landed in Kyoto by 9am. Then, they had made their way to the designated meeting place. Each quarter, the eight humans and eight vampire leaders of the regions of Japan met to discuss any pertinent information for inter species coexistence. Due to Yuuri's desire for privacy, he had failed to mention that he is not only a pureblood, but the King. Thus, everyone in the cramped boardroom only thinks of him as Yuuri from Hasetsu, manager of the Kyushu region.

" . . . and that's how the matter was resolved peacefully." The human manager of Chūgoku concluded after a very winded description of some mundane scuffle between a few human kids and a young vampire.

"Thank you, unless there is anything else, shall we move on to Kyushu?" The human manager of Kanto and master of ceremonies for this little torture fest asked in a monotone voice.

Yuuri barely heard him, his mind was elsewhere, full of images of Viktor smiling and blushing. _I love seeing his pale marble skin break out in a rosy blush._ Yuuri smiled dreamily, completely unaware that everyone was looking at him and waiting for a response.

Phichit smirked and poked Yuuri in the side.

"Eeep!" Yuuri shrieked from being rudely pulled away from his happy thoughts. He turned to glare and Phichit who only grinned in amusement and pointed towards the group. Yuuri's eyes went wide and he cleared his throat. "Excuse me," Yuuri coughed. He made plans to tickle Phichit within an inch of his life later for embarrassing him and making him shriek. _Dick!_ "I yes . . . Kyushu has had no incidents during this quarter. I would like to make it known however that the hunter Viktor Nikiforov is in Japan and currently staying in Hasetsu."

A chorus of murmuring and whispered speculation broke out.

"He is here merely for relaxation and he has personally assured me that he isn't on assignment from the Hunters' Organization and means no harm," Yuuri assured the group. _Except to my fragile heart._ "Other than that, Lord Fang wanted me to remind you all that he will be out of the country attending a gathering in Korea next week. Phichit and I have been asked by ah Lord Fang to attend as well. As such Lady Yuuko will be the temporary manager of the Kyushu Region in our absence."

A flurry of scribbling and scratching on notepads broke out, while Yuuri just glared at the clock on the wall, willing it's hands to move faster. All around him the occupants of the room stood up and started to gossiping across the table with each other.

"I was visiting Lord Fang last week and I overheard him say that he was meeting with the King _and_ the Queen in Korea at that gathering."

"I didn't think that the King and Queen got along!"

"There was some kind of fight years ago while King Toshiya was still alive, no one really knows what happened."

"Neither one of them have been seen recently."

"Can you blame them? Their parents and most of their fellow purebloods were killed in London!"

"Humans were killed too!"

"Still don't understand how that blast could have killed the King!"

"Maybe he wasn't as strong as everyone thought he was."

"Wonder if King Eros is stronger than his father was."

Yuuri was fighting for control over his emotions and powers from the first mention of Mari. Now these people dared to talk about his parents?! He could feel his inner demon, pulling, gnawing at him for release. It would be only too easy to relinquish control and allow Eros to deal with everyone in this room. _What a terrible bloodbath that would be, lots of paperwork_. Phichit must have sensed his distress, because his progeny suddenly got to his feet and growled loudly, drawing all the attention in the room to himself.

"You dare speak ill of my master and the noble Katsuki family? Have you all lost your damn minds? The next one of you to speak of the royal family will deal with me!" Phichit's eyes tinted red and his fangs hung from his mouth dangerously. Everyone except Yuuri audibly gulped and sat back down quietly, avoiding Phichit's gaze by hanging their heads.

The human manager of Kanto cleared his throat. "Please forgive us Phichit-sama, we had no right," he bowed towards Phichit. Everyone else that had spoken previously followed suit.

"Very well," Phichit snarled and took his seat next to Yuuri. He allowed his vampiric features to subside, but there was still a threatening edge to his voice. "Do NOT let this happen again. My master, YOUR King," he fixed the vampires in the room with an intense glare, "would be quite displeased to hear that you thought his noble father or himself weak. Rest assured, King Eros is anything but." He snapped his neck and then stared at the humans in the room. "And believe me when I say that you humans have NO idea how much was lost in London, millennia of knowledge gone in the blink of an eye. It's something that your small, mortal brains can never hope to comprehend."

Yuuri felt a swell of pride at the sheer depths of Phichit's loyalty. He reached out and clasped Phichit's hand under the boardroom table. Yuuri wasn't at liberty to reprimand the crowd of disrespectful morons if he hoped to maintain his anonymity, but Phichit was and he appreciated it.

After that the meeting was quickly wrapped up and nothing more was said on the matter of the vampiric royalty. Yuuri was glad when the human from Kanto finally asked if there was anything else from the group and received only silence. Yuuri was sure that no one wanted to admit it out loud, but Phichit's angry outburst had rattled the group and everyone clearly wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Have a safe trip Yuuri-sama, Phichit-sama."

"Yes, thank you," Phichit replied tersely and ushered Yuuri ahead of him and out the door.

As soon as they were several blocks away, Yuuri stopped and spun around to look at his best friend. "Phi, thank you," he sighed.

"Anytime Yuu," Phichit smiled, warm and caring, his gray eyes sparkling in the bright afternoon sunlight.

Yuuri was flooded with appreciation and admiration for his progeny. "I couldn't ask for a better friend," he leaned down and kissed Phichit's cheek softly. He pulled back and winked at the now blushing tan vampire. "Love ya budy!"

Phichit slowly raised a shaky hand to his cheek. "Yuuri, thank you, love you too," he said softly.

Yuuri laughed heartily. "You know everyone of those jerks back there in that boardroom should be thanking _you_ ," his voiced deepened and the air cooled around them. "If you hadn't yelled at them, I would have, or should I say Eros would have," he hissed menacingly. "They have no idea how close they all came to an abrupt end today," Yuuri smirked as his eyes took on an orange hue.

"I'm happy I was able to assist you master," Phichit sunk to one knee and bowed respectfully in the middle of the street.

" **Yes** ," Yuuri's voice took on a rougher quality, " **we are pleased**." He shook his head and blinked his eyes several times, before speaking again. "Get up Phi, we have to go home!" Yuuri smiled and took off down the street, blissfully unaware of his momentary slip.

Phichit stood slowly and regarded Yuuri's back with wary eyes. He knew what he saw and heard. It had been Yuuri's inner evil, it had been Eros peaking out from behind Yuuri's carefully constructed walls. Phichit shivered and then dutifully followed his master towards the airport.

. . . .

"There you are!" Yuuri waved to an approaching Viktor. He was so glad to finally be done with that stupid meeting and on his date. Admittedly Yuuri was beyond nervous, but he decided that he had little to loose, so with that in mind he was determined to be himself.

"Hi Yuuri," Viktor grinned as he came to a stop next to Yuuri. He hadn't had a chance to see what Yuuri wore to his meeting earlier, and now his ice blue eyes went wide at the sight. Yuuri had on a crisp white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing lean forearms that hinted at strong muscle underneath. He wore thin black suspenders and a narrow black tie that he had loosened slightly, revealing just a hint of Yuuri's collarbone. As Viktor's eyes traveled down Yuuri's torso he saw Yuuri was once again wearing form fitting black slacks. He very much wanted to rub those luscious thighs that lay just beneath that dark, puckering fabric. _Fuck me Yuuri, you are perfect. How did I get so lucky?_

Yuuri could feel the intensity of Viktor's gaze rake all over his body, sending a pleasant chill down his spine. He cleared his throat to steady himself once more. _Focus Katsuki, ignore how fucking hot Viktor looks in those dark gray slacks that leave little to the imagination or that damn button down violet shirt with a silly pink tie that hugs his muscular torso under that tailored suit coat!_ Clearly Yuuri would have to get them moving soon or he was liable to jump the sexy Russian right there in the street. "Have a good day?" Yuuri asked while forcing himself to look into Viktor's endlessly clear ocean colored eyes.

"Yeah, just explored the town a bit. Did you know that the castle up there is a secret Ninja House?" Viktor exclaimed with a heart shaped smile. He had enjoyed his sight seeing adventure, but was glad to have Yuuri here with him. Most people in town appeared to be a afraid of Viktor or simply didn't speak English. Thus, Viktor had been a bit starved for attention.

"Yeah," Yuuri smiled and thought back to the Shoguns and ninjas of old. _If only you knew._ "Ready to go?" He swiveled and angled his body away from the tempting hunter and towards their first stop on their date. _I'm going on a date with Viktor, oh my god! I still can't believe it! Lucky me!_

"Sure!" Viktor leaped and grabbed onto Yuuri's arm. "Where are you taking me Yuuuuuriiii?" Viktor purred. He knew he was being ridiculous, but if Yuuri was going to get to know him, then Viktor decided to just act normally. _After all, I know I'm a bit ridiculous._ He desperately hoped that Yuuri would like him anyways.

"You'll see," a sly smile graced Yuuri's face and he pulled the Russian towards the cinema at the end of the street.

. . .

"Cary Grant," Viktor whistled as they re-emerged from the movie theater. "What a babe!" He skipped happily next to Yuuri. He was still in a state of shock! No one had ever taken him to a movie before. _How did Yuuri know that I liked romantic comedies? I'm sure that I have never mentioned that in an interview!_ He had been wanting to see the latest summer blockbuster, 'An Affair to Remember,' and jumped for joy when Yuuri pulled him over to the cinema and bought them tickets and snacks. Yuuri was right, this was a way better first date.

"I'll say, he is gorgeous!" Yuuri agreed wholeheartedly.

Viktor pouted. "Oh? So that's your type Yuuri? Tall, suave, and handsome?" Viktor hung his head. He was a bit crestfallen that Yuuri liked Cary Grant, even though he knew that was stupid, because who didn't?

Yuuri spun around to see a moping Viktor, dragging his feet on the side of the road behind him. Yuuri summoned up all his courage and sauntered towards the sad Russian heartthrob. With a gulp, he steeled his face, yanked Viktor's tie and whispered in a low seductive tone to the silly man before him. "I would think that was obvious," Yuuri winked, released Viktor's tie, and turned on his heel to walk away in order to steady his non-beating heart that he swore was hammering away in his chest all the same.

"Wow!" Viktor smiled bright and enthusiastically pranced alongside Yuuri once more. "So bold Yuuri!" He placed a finger to the side of his smiling mouth and tilted his head.

Yuuri refused to acknowledge what he had just done as he continued to walk and began to blush. _What the hell was that? Why did I just do that? What the fuck was I thinking_? "Hungry?" He asked shakily in hopes of changing the topic.

"Starving," Viktor cooed. _I can think of something that I would very much like to eat Yuuri!_ Viktor licked his lips at the thought of getting Yuuri naked for his after dinner dessert. The streetlights were coming on as they walked together. Viktor bit his bottom lip, gathered his courage and took hold of Yuuri's hand. "Yuuri! You're freezing!" Viktor quickly released Yuuri's hand and shrugged off his suit coat. "Here darling, when it's this cold out, you should really be wearing more layers." He gently slung the suit coat over Yuuri's shoulders.

"Umm, thank you," Yuuri mumbled as Viktor fretted over his well being. He hadn't thought that Viktor would reach for his hand, so he wasn't concentrating on adjusting his body temperature. Now, Viktor had given him his own clothes to stay warm. _Did he just call me darling? Oh my god!_ Yuuri blushed as he shoved his shorter arms through the sleeves. Viktor's amazingly delicious scent surrounded him, and Yuuri had to bite back a pleased whimper. He never 'got cold' or 'felt too warm.' He wasn't technically among the living, so things like temperature were irrelevant. True, he could detect changes in temperature, but they never effected him personally.

"Why on Earth did you only wear a dress shirt in autumn Yuuri? Do you want to catch pneumonia?" Viktor wagged his finger towards Yuuri in his best impression of a scolding Lilia he could manage. When Viktor was growing up, before Lilia moved to America, she and Yakov had raised him. Lilia was truly the only motherly figure in his life and she would have ripped Yuuri a new one for not taking care of himself properly.

"I umm wasn't cold earlier," Yuuri lied _. I'm sorry Viktor, I couldn't possibly get sick from the cold, or from anything else . . . darling. Oh my god Yuuri, don't call him that! It's too dangerous. You don't get to keep him remember? Stop it!_ "Smells like you," Yuuri whispered into the fabric as he snuggled his nose into the coat collar around his own neck.

Viktor grinned and blushed a rosy pink hue when he saw Yuuri nuzzling his suit coat. _Now you stop that Yuuri! That's not fair!_ "Oh?" Viktor hummed. _Are you seriously jealous of your own damn clothes now Vitya? Get a grip man!_

"I mean, umm, dinner, yeah dinner," Yuuri shrieked and started to almost jog down the street.

"Yuuri, darling wait up!" Viktor laughed and gave chase. "What do I smell like?"

. . .

"Did you like that Viktor?" Yuuri asked with a smile. He found that he had enjoyed watching Viktor eat. Yuuri had never really thought about humans eating before, but all throughout dinner he couldn't look away. He had found it mesmerizing to watch as Viktor opened his mouth and rhythmically chewed his food. Once or twice Yuuri had to avert his eyes or he would have moaned out loud with longing as he watched Viktor's adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. _Why the fuck did I find that erotic? Oh! Because everything that Viktor does is erotic! That's right, silly me._ Even his inner thoughts were sarcastic.

"It was wonderful," Viktor grinned for a moment then furrowed his eyebrows to look at Yuuri. "But you didn't eat much, was it not to your taste Yuuri?" Viktor had been concerned when Yuuri had appeared to merely be picking at his food. Several times though, Viktor caught Yuuri staring at him with a look that could only be described as lustful. That made Viktor almost choke on his foie gras.

"Oh I umm . . . wasn't that hungry. I guess I snacked too much during my umm meeting earlier," Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. He just couldn't eat anymore human food, Yuuri had been consuming far too much for appearances lately. The mere thought of tackling his pasta made him feel queasy, like after drinking blood laced with silver. Not pleasant at all.

Viktor looked skeptical, but decided to drop it, for now. Together they walked, hand in hand towards the bench near the sea where they had met only yesterday. It felt like infinitely longer to Viktor though. He was under the distinct impression that he had known Yuuri his whole life and that they were simply getting back together again after a long time apart rather than beginning a brand new relationship. _Relationship? Is that what is happening Yuuri? Are we going to start dating? Oh my god what if I ask him and he says no? But . . . what if he says yes?_ "Do you?" Viktor paused and motioned helplessly to the bench. His mind was racing and he found it difficult to complete his sentence verbally. Thankfully, Yuuri took pity on him.

"Oh!" Yuuri smiled, "yeah we can sit for a while if you want." He took a deep useless breath and sat down. Yuuri registered that the bench was chilled from the crisp evening air. _I hope Viktor isn't cold._ Yuuri had insisted that Viktor take back his suit coat after dinner, claiming that if he rolled down his sleeves that he would be fine until they got back to the onsen. Sure enough when Viktor sat down on the cold bench, the Russian shivered slightly.

"Here Yuuri," Viktor rubbed Yuuri's arm in an effort to warm his date up. "I'm Russian and I'm chilled, you live in a semi-tropical region for most of the year, you must be freezing." To Viktor's great surprise, Yuuri didn't feel cool to the touch, but he continued to rub Yuuri's arms anyways, enjoying the excuse for further contact.

"I'm fine Viktor, really," Yuuri tried to reassure the fawning hunter with a gentle smile. He took Viktor's hand off his arm and slowly raised it to his lips, kissing Viktor's knuckles lightly. "But, it's so sweet of you to worry about me," Yuuri looked back up at Viktor's wide eyes with delight, he greatly enjoyed surprising Viktor. _Mission accomplished!_

 _Yuuri just . . . oh Yuuri. How can one man be so perfect? There has to be a catch!_ Viktor felt his lower lip quiver and it had nothing to do with the cold breeze and everything to do with the man sitting next to him on a bench by the sea under the pale glow of an old streetlight. Viktor could feel his heartbeat race and was afraid his palm might be getting sweaty in Yuuri's strong and sure grasp. "Yuuri," Viktor sighed like a plea. A plea for what he didn't know, just that he needed it, desperately.

Yuuri blinked several times in rapid succession to ensure that he was seeing correctly. Even in the dim light, Viktor's face read like an open book, a clear invitation that Yuuri desperately wanted to RSVP to. "Yes?" He whispered back while looking up through his eyelashes at the man of his dreams, literally. Yuuri had dreamed of Viktor, fantasized about the Russian Hunter, and here he was, holding his hand while Viktor was looking longingly at him.

 _Now or never Nikiforov! Davai!_ "These past two days have been the happiest and best and most surprising days of my life. I adore you Yuuri, I feel like, I don't know . . . like we were meant to be . . . like we were meant to meet each other right here on this bench," Viktor spewed his feelings forth at the speed of light and then laughed worriedly _. Shit! What did I say? I can't remember! Ahh! You blew it!_ Deep and instant regret surged through him.

"Really?" Yuuri mumbled. He didn't think that he could voice the swirling emotions from deep inside, so that was the best he could do while he fought back tears of joy from Viktor's words.

"I'm sorry if this is too sudden and I might be coming on a bit strong but yeah, that's how I feel," Viktor replied in a small and fragile voice. _Shit shit shit! He hates me now! You suck Nikiforov! Apologize again moron! Quick!_ "I'm sorr-" Viktor was cut off by a finger pressing softly over his lips.

"Shut up," Yuuri smiled as tears filled his eyes and he shook his head in disbelief. _Viktor likes me? Me? Why? This is crazy! Fuck it!_ "I feel the same," Yuuri panted out painfully. He had never been great with vocalizing his feelings, he generally chose to internalize such things. Yuuri could feel a smile forming on the soft pink lips under his index finger, so he slowly slid it down, catching Viktor's supple bottom lip in the process. Yuuri bit his own bottom lip in response.

The sight of Yuuri nibbling on his own bottom lip sent Viktor over the tedious edge of control. _That's it damn it! I can't hold back anymore Yuuri!_ Viktor gently placed his own hand on Yuuri's cheek and all but swooned when Yuuri leaned into the caress with his eyes closed underneath his half rimmed glasses. Viktor inhaled sharply as Yuuri tilted his head and placed a sweet kiss to the palm of Viktor's hand. It sent a passionate fire a blaze throughout his whole body. "Yuuri, can I kiss you darling?" He exhaled out in a sigh of earning.

Yuuri opened his eyes and smirked at Viktor. "You can do more than that baby," was his saucy reply. In a flash of silver strands, he was tackled.

"Yuuri will you be my boyfriend? Please?" Viktor squealed and wiggled, while he straddle his hopefully boyfriend. _Oh please oh please Yuuri say yes, say yes darling and I will make you the happiest man ever. Be mine Yuuri, please!_ Viktor dared not breathe while he waited for Yuuri's reply. Who knew a simple question could make or break the proud Russian Hunter so completely?

"Yes," came the swift reply as though it was ripped from his throat. He knew that this was dangerous, he knew he should have said no, but he couldn't. _I have to tell him now, there's no way around it._ Yuuri braced himself and took a deep unnecessary breath, old habits die hard. "Viktor I have something-"

"Oh Yuuri! I'm so happy!" Viktor squealed in delight right over Yuuri's quiet voice, not hearing what his boyfriend had said in the least. He launched himself bodily down on Yuuri and claimed his lips. It wasn't gentle and it was poorly executed, but he didn't care. _Boyfriend! He's my boyfriend!_ Viktor moaned when Yuuri not only allowed the kiss, but welcomed it. He felt Yuuri grab the back of his hair and pull him down further, closer, demanding more. Viktor's body felt tingly as Yuuri hungrily pushed Viktor's all too willing lips open and their tongues met, at last.

Yuuri let a feral growl rubble low in his chest as he tasted Viktor's sweet mouth, finally. Their tongues danced together like a well practiced ballet, swirling and twirling around each other in perfect harmony. _Don't loose yourself Yuuri, concentrate! You can't bite him, just kiss him crazy, just_ . . . Yuuri thoughts were cut short when Viktor canted his hips just so to grind up onto to Yuuri's cock. He was already completely hard, and Viktor was as well. They both broke the kiss to moan from the glorious friction. "Ahn Viktor," Yuuri groaned out as his boyfriend started to roll his hips in dangerously wonderful circles, causing Yuuri's head to spin, which one he wasn't sure anymore.

"Yuu," Viktor mewled, "riiii," he could feel how much Yuuri wanted him with each swing of his hips. Viktor panted heavily and ran his hands through Yuuri's hair, finding it silky and soft to the touch.

"Well well well what have we here?" A gruff, gravely, and heavily accented voice broke through the couple's happy little bubble.

Yuuri and Viktor jumped apart and stared in the direction of the voice. Neither one of them recognized the two men who were gawking at their previously intimate moment. Embarrassment burned on both of their faces and they each hurriedly adjusted themselves on the bench as best they could.

"Looks like the little hunter is getting some local tail to me bro!" Another, slightly higher pitched voice replied with mirth.

"Good evening gentlemen, I'm sorry for the scene just now," Viktor smiled and laughed to cover his anger at being interrupted just when things were getting good . . . again. "I was a bit . . . excited, because you see this gorgeous man," he motioned towards Yuuri, "just agreed to be my boyfriend!" Maybe the pair of possibly drunk jerks would leave them alone now. _Go away! I had Yuuri right where I wanted him!_

No longer wrapped in Viktor's scent and Viktor's body, Yuuri's senses finally caught back up to the present, and he didn't like what they told him. First these men were from a big city, Tokyo most likely by the smell of them. Second, they clearly had malicious intent. And finally, they were both vampires.

Author's Notes:

I'm a week late ^^;;;;;; I'm so sorry! Life yanno? But I hope you liked it anyways! Don't hold me to it, but I'm gonna try to get another chapter out this week to make up for last week ^^ wish me luck!

Come check out my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2 for fanart based on my fics, tons of YOI shitposts, and some Voltron love ^.~


	8. Do I Have Permission?

Chapter 8 - Do I Have Permission?

"Aww isn't that sweet? I'm all choked up over here," the gruff voiced man mocked as he rolled his eyes. He was stocky and stood about as tall as Viktor, but looked rough around the edges. The way he carried himself screamed 'enforcer'. This man was someone's hired muscle.

"Like we give a shit!" The skinner man with a higher pitched voice spit on the ground in front of the bench with disgust.

Viktor was taken aback, he couldn't understand why these two strangers were acting so hostile. _Oh fuck! Are they vampires?_ Viktor had been so giddy for his date with Yuuri, that he had left the onsen without his weapons. "Well, my apologies, we'll just be on our way," Viktor began to turn around when the larger man started to laugh. It was a maniacal and bone chilling sound.

"You aren't going anywhere!" He sneered. "And neither is he," the stocky man pointed a stubby finger in Yuuri's direction.

"If you have a quarrel with me, please leave Yuuri out of it. He is not involved with the Organization." Viktor was growing steadily more concerned with each passing moment. He didn't have a way to defend not only himself, but he couldn't even protect his new boyfriend. _I'm such a failure. What the hell do they want?_

"Sorry," the slighter man clicked his tongue. "He's seen us, can't let him go." His eyes caught the light as he stepped forward, they were glowing red.

Yuuri was trying his hardest to remain calm. These low level turned vampire scum were clearly no match for him, but to fight them, he would have to expose what he was to Viktor. _Maybe there's another way._ "Oh my gosh you two are vampires!" Yuuri shrieked and pointed. "Do you know my friends? They're vampires too!" He smiled. It was a long shot, but most vampires didn't mess with other vampire's human friends. The word 'friend' could imply so much and most didn't want to get into a blood feud, those tended to be messy.

The larger one paused for a brief moment and then strengthened his resolve. "Nope, I don't associate with any human lovin vamps!" He stepped forwards from the shadows and bared his fangs.

Viktor gulped. _This is NOT good! What am I going to do?_ "Maybe if you just told me what you want, we can resolve this peacefully." He knew that he was grasping at straws, but Viktor was out of ideas at the moment.

Yuuri frowned. Viktor wasn't in any real danger so long as he was there, but Yuuri still wanted to resolve this without bloodshed if at all possible. Not letting Viktor find out his true identity would be nice too, but that seemed more unrealistic with each passing moment.

The larger man laughed again, deep and humorlessly. "Oh it will be resolved, but there will be nothing peaceful about it," he grinned.

"Yuuri," Viktor whispered over his shoulder, "this isn't your fight, run, please!"

Yuuri was touched by Viktor's selfless act. _He would risk his life for mine? Oh Viktor! I wish we would've had longer to be together. There's no way you will still want me once you know who I am . . . what I am._ Yuuri sighed and shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere Viktor, and neither are you, don't worry." Yuuri quirked his lip in a half smile, it was all he could manage.

"Well ain't you brave four eyes?" The smaller vampire laughed as Yuuri got to his feet and placed himself squarely between Viktor and the threatening vampires.

"Yuuri what are you doing?" Viktor grabbed Yuuri's shoulders and tried to pull him back, only to find that he was unable to force Yuuri to budge an inch.

"I will give you this one chance to leave now," Yuuri ignored Viktor's feeble attempts to move him and glared at the two vampires in front of him instead.

"Yeah?" The taller vampire cracked his knuckles and snapped his neck. "And what if we don't? You gonna stop us?" He nudged his companion and laughed as he pointed towards Yuuri.

"Will you leave in peace? Or in pieces? The choice is entirely yours," Yuuri smirked, removed his glasses, and hooked them on his shirt collar.

"You really think some little human could hurt us? You don't have any hunter weapons on ya and you're a shrimp!" The other vampire who was only slightly taller than Yuuri spat.

"I never said I was a human," Yuuri grinned, pushed back his bangs and let his vampiric side show. His fangs dipped down and his eyes went crimson.

"Yuuri?" Viktor exhaled. He had been standing helplessly behind Yuuri and listening to the heated exchange. _Did Yuuri just say he wasn't human? No! Can't be!_

Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes as he spun his head backwards towards Viktor. "I'm so sorry Viktor, I never wanted you to find out like this." Shaking from head to toe, he slowly opened his eyes and let his mouth part. The response was immediate and it broke Yuuri's heart on the spot. Disgust, anger, hatred. These were the emotions that flitted across Viktor's face and Yuuri ached from the sight.

Fangs. Long, sharp fangs. Blood red eyes. _Yuuri is a vampire! But . . . he . . . no!_ Viktor's thoughts were jumbled as he felt his world come crashing down around him. "How? Why?" He couldn't possible string together a sentence as he stared in disbelief at the _thing_ standing in front of him.

Yuuri snorted. "How? Why?" He repeated with growing anger. "Because I was born a vampire Viktor," he shook his head and turned to glare at the two vampires once more. He could feel Viktor's judgment on his back and it burned.

"Aww the poor widdle hunter didn't know he was screwing a vamp," Mr. Muscles cooed. "Coarse we didn't know you's was a vamp either, how'd you hide that?" He looked like his poor pee brain was staining to add two and two together.

"Doesn't matter bro, there's two of us and one of him, I bet he's a wimp!" The snarky smaller vampire quipped.

"You sure you want to test me?" Yuuri snapped his fingers and summoned a small flame. "Not a wise decision, you won't win," he said coolly while examining his hand indifferently.

The two vampires froze at the sight, they knew that Yuuri was no wimpy vampire when they saw the flame. Cautiously they looked at one another and gulped. "What are you?"

Viktor gaped at the flames dancing over Yuuri's fingertips. _Only very strong vampires have control over elements, usually just purebloods. Is Yuuri a pureblood freakin vampire?_ "Pureblood?" Viktor asked shakily. He had to know. He needed to know how much Yuuri had lied to him. 

"Score one point for the hunter," Yuuri smirked. "What about you two? Still want to play?" He was quickly loosing his cool. Anger was boiling in his veins. _It's their fault that Viktor hates me now! It's their fault that he knows!_ **They should be punished.** Yuuri could hear a silky and dangerous voice egging him on in his mind. **Let me handle it, you rest.** Yuuri didn't like that Eros was bleeding into his consciousness, but he would have to address that issue later, for now he needed to focus.

"I didn't know there'd be a pureblood protectin' the hunter, did you?" The skinnier vampire asked his muscled companion and received only a head shake in response. "That hunter deserves to die brother, he has killed so many of our brethren."

"You are no brother of mine and I'm sure I've killed more vampires than he has," Yuuri scoffed.

Viktor took an involuntary step back at the icy tone that Yuuri's voice had taken on. It sounded cold and detached as he spoke about murdering his own kind. This wasn't Viktor's Yuuri, this was a monster in Yuuri's form. But there was some very small part of Viktor's mind that registered the fact that this monstrous version of Yuuri was protecting him. Still . . .

"Look pal, we've got no quarrel with you, just that piece of shit hunter that killed my sister!" The skinny one pointed an accusatory gloved finger in Viktor's direction.

"I'm sure Hunter Nikiforov was acting well within his legal rights as a certified hunter for his organization. Your sister must have broken the law," Yuuri remarked with a bored tone as he continued to examine his flame. Fire wasn't his favorite element, but it was certainly the one that tended to make the biggest impact. With a heavy sigh he extinguished his flame and looked up.

"All she did was kill some crappy bloodbag, so what?" Was the dismissive reply from Mr. Skinny.

"That's against the law!" Viktor piped up at last. He couldn't stand by and hear someone talk so casually about killing a human.

Mr. Muscles launched himself suddenly at Yuuri, who caught the other vampire by the throat. "So that's how you want it?" Yuuri narrowed his eyes and threw Mr. Muscles forcefully ten feet away as if he weighed nothing. His friend Mr. Skinny dashed over during the confusion and wrapped his own hands around Viktor's throat.

"Leave him alone or pretty boy here will suffer!" Mr. Skinny bravely proclaimed as Mr. Muscles groaned and tried to stand back up.

Yuuri spun around and growled at the sight of the vampire holding his boyfriend. "I should kill you where you stand for daring to touch him!" He snapped and the air cooled noticeably around them. Yuuri knew what was about to happen, but he was powerless to prevent it. He felt an inky black veil spread over his entire body and the numbness it brought was welcome. To protect Viktor, he would gladly relinquish control to his inner demon.

The wind picked up as Viktor watched Yuuri curl in on himself, cackling. He could feel the gloved hand squeeze tighter around his throat and he wondered if this was how he would die. Then just as suddenly as the wind had begun to swirl around them, it stopped, and Yuuri snapped back upright.

"Oh my I haven't been allowed out to play for a long time, you boys must have been very naughty for my other half to be so upset," Eros sneered. " **Boy! I command you to release the hunter!** " His voice was deep and sinister and carried with it an unworldly echo.

Viktor was stunned when the vampire's fingers loosened and the vampire began to quiver. Viktor leapt back, grasping his neck, and regaining his breath. "What?" He sputtered.

"Now you two naughty boys **come here and sit down** ," Eros snapped towards his feet and instantly the two vampires shuffled like zombies towards him. They plopped down on the sidewalk near Eros' feet with wide eyes, each bowing in the process.

"Your . . . your majesty," they mumbled in unison.

Eros smirked and pat them each on the head. "Good dogs, **stay**!" The last word was spoken more forcefully and the two seated vampires shook under it's power.

 _Did they just say your majesty? To Yuuri?_ Viktor rubbed his neck and glared at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"I'm guessing human," Eros slinked towards Viktor with a mischievous glint in his blood red eyes, "that you have some questions for me?" He moved like he was floating on air, as though his feet never made contact with the ground. His lithe form moved with the gait and grace of a dancer and the stealth of a ninja. When he was only a few steps away from Viktor he stopped, ran his hands down his own torso and caressed his hips with a little groan. "God it's been too long," he sighed and then fixed Viktor with a sultry smile.

"Yuuri?" Viktor knew it was beyond stupid to ask, but this . . . creature before him hardly resembled the Yuuri he knew. The way it carried itself, the facial expressions and mannerisms were all wrong. It was as though something had inhabited Yuuri's body and was currently writhing from the sheer joy of the abduction.

"Half right sweetheart," Eros winked. "Technically I believe you would address me as your majesty or King Eros," he smirked. "But you cutie," Eros moved into Viktor's space and relished the look of confusion and fear that played across the hunter's handsome features. "Can call me Eros," he purred and placed a hand over Viktor's heart while maintaining eye contact.

Viktor absently wondered if someone could die from being shocked by too much information all at once. _First Yuuri was a vampire, then a pure blood, now he is a freakin King?_ Viktor was concerned that steam might be issuing from his ears, due to his brain burning inside his throbbing skull. "You . . .you're . . . a king?" He asked intelligently.

Eros laughed in utter amusement. "Oh honey," he cooed, got on his tiptoes, and wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck. "I'm not _A_ King," he pressed his body into Viktor's, wiggling in the process. "I'm _THE_ King," Eros smirked and stared into Viktor's glazed over blue orbs.

As Eros pushed himself against Viktor, the hunter instantly became aware that _the_ King was very aroused. He could feel the hard press of Eros' erection assert itself into his hip. Viktor gulped as Eros nuzzled his throat. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Eros hummed into the delicate skin of Viktor's neck. He flicked his tongue out and licked a wet stripe from Viktor's collarbone to his ear, reveling in the shiver it enticed. "Right now I'm licking our boyfriend," he smiled into Viktor's skin that had broken out in lovely goose bumps. He pulled his head back and bared his fangs with a deep exhale.

Viktor braced himself, if this Yuuri, powerful and seductive vampire King Yuuri, wanted to drink his blood, Viktor knew that he would be powerless to stop him. "Please," he panted. His traitorous body was reacting to the contact and Viktor could feel his own arousal growing and his heart rate spike.

"Oooo," Eros groaned and rubbed himself up into Viktor's groin causing delicious friction. "Begging for me already I see," he purred and swung his head towards Viktor's neck once more with his fangs bared.

"MASTER!" Phichit screamed upon his approach. He had felt the moment that Eros had been released and raced to make it in time. He knew what Eros would do, and he also knew that Yuuri would never forgive himself for it. As Yuuri's progeny and best friend, it was his job to make sure that Eros didn't bite the stupid hunter. He took in the fact that two strangers were clearly under the King's commands nearby, but that didn't concern him as he hurriedly descended to one knee and bowed his head respectfully.

Eros pulled back from Viktor's neck and turned to examine Phichit. "Ahh Phichit, our dear progeny, how have you been?" Eros smiled despite being interrupted during what surely would have been a delicious meal.

"I am well master, thank you. Could I have a word please?" Phichit chanced a glance up and saw that Eros didn't appear to be angry, yet.

"Of course sweet one, raise, you know that you need not bow before me," Eros spread his arms wide.

Phichit slowly stood and noticed that thankfully he had made it before the hunter had been bitten . . . for now. "Master, I beg you, on behalf of Yuuri, please don't bite the hunter."

"Oh?" Eros cocked an eyebrow as he slithered back over to the hunter in question.

"Yes master, you know that Yuuri never wanted the hunter to find out he was a vampire in the first place, and he never intended to drink from him," Phichit sighed.

Eros smirked and ran a cold hand across the hunter's chest. "But he smells so good," Eros whined.

"Yuuri was never going to tell me?" Viktor spoke up. He had been too stunned to speak or move until now. _Helpless and pathetic is what you are right now Nikiforov!_

"Nope!" Eros popped the 'p' on his lips and gave Viktor a wicked grin.

 _Yuuri has been manipulating me all along. He's a dirty lying vampire and he never cared for me at all! I was such a fool!_ Viktor screwed his face up in a scowl, he was livid. "Don't touch me," he snapped and slapped Eros' hand away.

"Ooo fiesty," Eros licked his lips, "I like that."

"I demand to know what the hell is going on here?" Viktor shrieked. He had had enough of playing the damsel in distress, he was a hunter damn it, and a strong one at that. "Who are you? Why do you keep saying 'we' and what happened to them?" Viktor pointed at the two incapacitated vampires that were just sitting right where Yuuri . . . Eros had told them to.

"Alright sugar, I'll indulge you." Eros grinned from ear to ear, his long fangs gleaming brightly. "I'm Eros," he pointed to himself with a smirk. "But I'm also Yuuri," he batted his eyes playfully and then scoffed. "And they," he skipped over to the two vampires, "are doing what I commanded them to do." He pet them each on the head once more for good measure and then returned his red eyes to the hunter.

"I don't understand, how can you be Yuuri and Eros?" Viktor desperately wanted to understand, but he was so confused.

"Ok baby," Eros disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where did he-" Viktor's question was cut short by another puff of smoke right behind him.

"Here's the deal sweetness," Eros leaned up and whispered into Viktor's ear hotly. "A long long time ago when Yuuri first tasted human blood, he went a bit coo coo and ended up loosing control of his powers, succumbing to an intense blood lust. We vampires call this a crimson haze, all you see is glorious red. Ah the good old days," he hummed and then licked Viktor's ear.

Viktor tried to slap Eros away, but ended up hitting his own ear instead. Eros had disappeared again leaving only a faint trail of smoke in his wake. "Where did he go now?" Viktor asked Phichit, who only stood shaking his head.

"After he, or more aptly we, slaughtered a few villages and were still unable to satiate our thirst, Yuuri finally snap out of it. He hated what we had done and he decided then and there to compartmentalize himself, us." The eerily disembodied voice of Eros replied into the chilling night.

Viktor's blood ran cold. Eros had just casually mentioned that he or Yuuri or whatever had murdered entire villages! _He's a monster!_ "That's absolutely unforgivable!" Viktor clenched his teeth.

"Oh please," Eros reappeared a few feet away, near Phichit. "We haven't gone on any rampages in a while right?" He tilted his head towards Phichit for confirmation.

"No master," came Phichit's terse reply. He was angry, but he knew better than to show it. Phichit was no match for Yuuri, let alone Eros. Yuuri would NOT want all his past transgressions laid neatly out for Viktor Nikiforov to inspect at his leisure. _Eros you are being a jerk!_

"Why it's been about 18 years since dear Yuuri has relinquished control to me hasn't it?" He asked and placed a finger to the side of his lips in thought.

"Yes master, not since the Tokyo Crime," Phichit nodded. That was the last time that Yuuri had lost his temper, but that had been completely understandable.

"Ah yes, those disgusting eight hunters that I took the liberty to dismantle . . . piece by piece," Eros glared into the sky and snarled.

"You? You're the one that killed those hunters?" Viktor's mouth fell open. No one had ever discovered the identity of the vampires, or it evidently vampire, who had gotten revenge for the Tokyo Crime.

Eros turned a murderous gaze in Viktor's direction. "It was the least I could do for what they did to my betrothed, human!" He hissed.

"Betrothed?" Viktor asked. He had never known that King Eros had been betrothed. That Yuuri had been betrothed.

"Yes and Hinata-chan did not deserve to die like that," Eros growled and snapped his head back to look at Viktor. "Enough of all that," he waved his hand dismissively. "Let's talk about you, or should I say us," Eros smirked and in a blink of an eye was at Viktor's side.

Though Viktor had to admit that this Eros version of Yuuri was beyond attractive, he was repulsed by what he had heard, and flinched from Eros' touch. "There is no _us_ , you or Yuuri or both of you lied to me!" He glared. _How could you Yuuri?_

"Oh that was all Yuuri darling, I would never lie to you," Eros pressed on, undeterred.

"Fine," Viktor spat ruefully. "Then tell me the truth now," he narrowed his eyes. "Why did he keep it from me? Why did Yuuri lie?"

A peel of condescending laughter ripped through Eros' lips. "Oh please human, Yuuri knew how you would react! He knew that you would NEVER be attracted to what we really are!"

 _So it was all an act! Just like I thought, Yuuri was just playing the part. Well he sure did his homework on me. How did he know exactly my type, how to be everything that I could ever want? Well I suppose he had many years to hone his skills._ Viktor was furious. He knew now that he had been tricked and that thought alone was enough to send him into a blind rage. _I should kill him myself!_ "You're nothing but a monster, a demon in human skin! Now I can see you clearly Yuuri, this is what you truly are!" Viktor spit venomously and narrowed his eyes in disgust. _How stupid I have been._

"There's that famous Nikiforov temper, there's the sheer loathing that only a hunter can provide," Eros licked his lips. "I can practically taste your hatred hunter, how yummy," Eros writhed as he ran a hand down his body with a low whimpering moan.

"Fuck you!" Viktor snarled.

"Oh I thought that was the plan sweetheart," Eros sneered and giggled. "But first, I have to take care of something," Eros skipped over to the two vampires he had ordered to sit.

 **"Names!"**

"Nakatori Hiiro."

"Tamaguchi Touya."

 **"Pupose!"**

"To get revenge for my sister."

"To kill the hunter."

 **"You are forbidden from ever returning to Hasetsu and if I ever see you two again it will be the day you turn to ash. You will return to Tokyo, but you will do so while crawling there on your hands and knees. You will not feed, you will not speak, until you are graveling at Lord Fang's feet. You will never tell a soul what you have heard here tonight or my relationship with the hunter. You will beg Lord Fang to forgive you for disgracing him with this transgression and tell him that King Eros is most displeased! Now . . . GO!"**

Without a word, the two vampires got on all fours and began to crawl East, towards Tokyo. Soon their slumped over shadows disappeared into the night.

Viktor had heard of the absolute power that the King of the Vampires possessed, but tonight was the first time he had ever seen it for himself, and it was terrifying. _That only works on vampires . . . right?!_ If Eros could control him like that he was done for.

"Oh the poor human is so scared of me now Phichit," Eros smirked. "I can hear your pulse quickening for me Viktor," Eros dropped his voice low and husky.

"Master," Phichit whispered.

"I know I know," Eros sauntered over to his progeny. "We used to have so much fun Phi, now you would rather be with Yuuri," Eros pouted, "how cruel."

"You are both my beloved master," Phichit inclined his head.

"Well I'm afraid times up for me, Yuuri is aching to be back in control," Eros shrugged and then spun to stare intently at Viktor. "Until next time sexy," he winked and blew a kiss towards the hunter. He then crumpled in on himself once more, screaming in anguish and contorting his form. There was a black fog that engulfed him, obscuring him from sight.

"No!" Yuuri coughed and rubbed his eyes. He stood up straight and blinked to take in his surroundings. Viktor and Phichit were there, but no piles of ash. _At least we didn't kill those two vampires._ He turned back to look at Viktor to make sure that his boyfriend was alright. "Viktor?" Yuuri asked in a small and raspy voice.

"Don't talk to me! Don't look at me! You're a vampire? The King? You fucking liar!" Viktor screamed as Yuuri, his Yuuri, locked his warm chocolate eyes on him.

Yuuri felt like he had been stabbed through the heart with a blunt wooden stake. "Viktor, I'm so sorry, I can explain-"

"More lies, I don't even know you!" Viktor wailed and covered his ears. He didn't want to hear anymore! He wanted to go home, get as far away from Yuuri and this place as possible.

Yuuri felt tears run down his face. _I knew it! He hates me now!_ "Viktor," Yuuri pleaded.

Even through his hands, Viktor could hear Yuuri's desperation. _Probably because the game is up! Probably because I know the truth now!_ "I won't fall for it a second time, _your majesty_!" He mocked and removed his hands. Viktor Nikiforov stood ramrod straight and stared down at the 'King of Vampires' with a look of pure loathing.

It was a good thing that Yuuri's lungs were not required to function, or he would be dead. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. "I never wanted any of this to happen!" He cried.

"I can't believe anything that you say! You're a monster!" Viktor snarled.

"No! Please Viktor!" Yuuri sunk to his knees. If Viktor had any of his weapons on him, Yuuri doubted that he would even defend himself. Viktor Nikiforov had succeeded in bringing the most powerful being on the planet to his knees.

Phichit just watched helpless a few yards away. He didn't intend on leaving incase he was needed, but he wasn't about to interfere either. He had a front row seat to the lover's quarrel between sworn enemies. Phichit was only glad that no one else could see his master making a complete fool of himself in this manner.

"Yuuri I trusted you," Viktor softened involuntarily at the sight of Yuuri begging on his knees.

"I know and I am so sorry that I lied. Viktor I'm a vampire, the King actually, like my father before me. I was born during the Heian period. I have a sister, the Queen, that is six years older than me. She is the oldest vampire in the world. I turned Phichit several hundred years ago. And I never wanted to hurt you." Yuuri gushed without pause. He had left out the part about soul mates, but he couldn't see how that would be relevant now.

"Prove it!" Viktor challenged. He needed proof, he needed to know that the man he had fallen in love with really was a vampire. He needed something tangible, because Viktor no longer trusted his eyes.

"Just tell me what to do Viktor and I will," Yuuri vowed. _Just tell me how to make this right. I don't think that I can live knowing that you hate me._

"If you're really a vampire, come and drink my blood. Prove to me that you are the monster I believe you to be!" Viktor spat. _Then I can let you go. Then I can move on. Then I can forget about my feelings._

In that moment Viktor could have asked anything of Yuuri and he would have willingly complied. "If that's what you want Viktor," Yuuri stood slowly but kept his eyes cast to the ground. He was afraid to see the hatred in Viktor's gorgeous blue eyes directed at him.

"It is, then I will know for myself once and for all, what you truly are!" Viktor rolled up his sleeve and held his arm out for Yuuri.

"Very well Viktor," Yuuri gulped and gently took Viktor's arm. He could feel his lip quiver and his tears flowing, but he steeled himself and finally looked up. Viktor was glaring down at him and Yuuri sighed. "I am Yuuri Katsuki, Pureblood King of the Vampires, do I have permission to partake of your blood, hunter?"

Note: Heian period 794-1185 AD

Author Notes: Sorry this was a shorter chapter, but I couldn't help myself with the cliffhanger ^^ *smirks*

To everyone who so sweetly wished me well, I am feeling better now, thank you

*hugs her lovely readers*

I am hoping to stay on schedule and keep updating each week, but just a heads up that might not work out. I have a lot on my plate in the coming months. I will attempt to post a chapter at least every two weeks ^^ sorry for the inconvenience.

As always thank you so much for the subscribes, kudos, and comments. I've been kind of depressed lately and they never fail to make me smile. Thank you *bows*

I don't know what I'd do without my sis tumblr: iheartkpopstuff

Come check out my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2


	9. Don't Know Him At All

**Chapter 9 - Don't Know Him At All**

Viktor felt cool hands circle his wrist and pull gently. _Vampire hands._ As he looked down at Yuuri he witnessed those warm sweet chocolate eyes melt away into ruby red irises with black catlike pupils. His heartbeat raced as long, sleek white fangs slowly descended from Yuuri's upper teeth. Viktor gulped audibly, he knew that Yuuri was waiting for a reply. The sight of a vampire's sharp fangs mere inches from his skin was unnerving. "I, Hunter Viktor Nikiforov give you permission, _your majesty_ ," he replied tersely.

Yuuri nodded and then looked down to Viktor's wrist, he could make out the individual veins pumping blood just below the smooth porcelain skin. "Thank you hunter for your blood that I am to receive," Yuuri stated solemnly as he tentatively raised Viktor's hand towards his lips. To further torture himself, he resolved to lock eyes with Viktor as he licked and his fangs softly grazed the hunter's skin.

Viktor watched as Yuuri looked up at him through long, thick eyelashes while sinking his fangs into Viktor's flesh. It wasn't terribly painful, Viktor had been wounded numerous times, this was nothing in comparison to being shot. An involuntary hiss issued from his mouth none the less and he tensed as he felt Yuuri's fangs digging in deeper.

It was sheer ecstasy for Yuuri, the moment his fangs came into contact with Viktor's skin. A vampire's fangs were sensitive and as they dug into Viktor's wrist, releasing the hunter's sweet bloody life-force, Yuuri moaned. He had fantasized about biting Viktor the first time he saw the hunter on a poster, he had salivated when he met Viktor in person, but this . . . this was pure joy. In over a millennia Yuuri had tasted many different being's blood, but nothing could prepare him for this. His grasp tightened and his fangs tore Viktor's vein's cruelly, desperate for more. Then Yuuri, sucked. Viktor's blood coated his tongue in a silky, sensual embrace. He whimpered and drank deeper, needing more . . . more blood, more Viktor, more everything.

"Yuu-ri," Viktor panted. He hated how his voice sounded, it betrayed his rational brain. He wanted to sound angry, to appear disgusted, but instead he was clearly aroused. _I like it? What the fuck is wrong with me?_ He could feel desire crawling up his spine, his heart fluttering, and an erection growing in his pants.

Viktor's sweet, heavily accented voice only heightened Yuuri's pleasure. He thought that he had wanted Viktor before, but now it was a need. He had to have him, in every way possible. He felt it all the way down to his bones. _**MINE!**_ _He is mine! No one else shall have him!_ Yuuri allowed himself to savior the taste of Viktor's blood and groaned each time he swallowed. His body was humming and he could feel a power growing deep within him. It was strong. There was something else, a sting, a faint whisper of another flavor that Yuuri unfortunately knew all too well.

Phichit's fangs dropped as the scent of fresh human blood filled the night air. He was concerned that in Yuuri's obviously blissed out state he may not have much . . . control. So Phichit cleared his throat and looked up towards the stars.

Somewhere in the far reaches of Yuuri's mind he registered his progeny's warning. _Too much. I'm drinking too much. Stop!_ Yuuri sucked more and whimpered. _I can't . . . I need more . . . . I need it_ _ **ALL**_ _!_

All the noises Yuuri was making while drinking his blood did little to stem the rapidly awakening dick in his pants. Viktor's breathing was becoming erratic and he bit his own lip to hold in his voice. He yearned to reach out and caress Yuuri's cheek tenderly, to pull the other man in his arms and kiss him senseless. His desires were at odds with his brain, a battle that his brain was rapidly loosing. Viktor was about to cave and profess his desires verbally when Yuuri suddenly yanked his fangs out of Viktor's wrist, revealing two vicious holes in their absence. Yuuri's eyes were crimson and heavily lidded now, catlike pupils blown wide with lust.

Yuuri could taste the remnants of Viktor's blood on his lips and he raised his hand to his mouth to caress it, reverently. He finally closed his eyes and moaned as he traced his lips, smearing a bit a blood in the process. "Oh Vitya," he moaned huskily and licked his fingertips. Afterwards, Yuuri slowly lowered his hand and stared dazedly up at the hunter, nibbling his lower lip.

Viktor swallowed hard, his throat gone dry, as he followed Yuuri's actions. _That was the hottest thing I have ever seen! Wait!_ _Did he just call me Vitya?_ "Was it," he sounded too breathless so he cleared his throat and continued, "was it really that good?" He knew the vampire would be able to hear his heart hammering away in his chest, but at the moment he didn't care. Viktor would have plenty of time to be embarrassed about all of this . . . later.

Yuuri felt intoxicated, light headed, and his entire body was screaming for more. "Yeah, vkusno," he murmured as his head bobbed and his eyes attempted to focus.

Before Viktor had the chance to ask how Yuuri knew Russian, the vampire crumbled towards the ground, shaking. "Yuuri?!" _Oh no! What have I done?_

"YUURI!" Phichit dashed over in a flash and caught Yuuri's head before it made contact with the concrete. To his horror, Yuuri had turned an ashen pallor, he was sweating profusely, and there were gray streaks through his black hair. Only one thing could have caused it. He picked Yuuri up and laid him down on the bench, then rounded on the hunter. "What have you done!?" Phichit snarled dangerously, taking Viktor by the collar roughly. "You poisoned him?!" He spat.

"Yes," was Viktor's simple reply.

"Phi, don't hurt him, I knew," Yuuri huffed and sat upright on the bench, clutching his head.

Phichit's grasp slackened and he spun to look at Yuuri. "You knew? And yet you drank his blood anyways?" Phichit asked incredulously with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's what he asked me," Yuuri coughed, "to do." He gave Phichit a small lopsided smile as blood trickled from the corner his mouth. He hurriedly wiped the dribble of blood away with the back of his hand and stood unsteadily. He wasn't used to feeling so unbalanced. He coughed again, and lurched forward to lean against the bench and throw up. He held out a hand to prevent Phichit from rushing to his side. "I'm ok Phi," Yuuri laughed weakly, "it'll take more than this to kill me." He smirked halfheartedly, before launching into another coughing fit, splattering the surrounding ground red.

"Yuuri," Viktor tentatively inched forward only to be shoved backwards by Phichit.

"You stay away from him human! You did this to him!" Phichit seethed through his fangs, his bright red eyes flashing dangerously.

"PHI!" Yuuri shrieked between bouts of nausea. "I order you not to harm Viktor!" He commanded in a booming voice.

Phichit's lip twitched and he bowed his head towards Yuuri. "Yes master, as you wish."

"I knew that over the years," Yuuri coughed, spitting more blood to the ground. "The Nikiforov line has built up quite a tolerance to ingesting silver," he smirked again. "Niko used to laugh and say it tickled his insides when he drank it."

Phichit shook with rage. _How dare that filthy fucking human scum poison my master?!_

"I bet that much silver coursing through your blood would kill a normal vampire, were you hoping it would kill me too Vitya?" Yuuri laughed humorlessly and stood straight. _Well it might have been short lived, but for a minute I had his blood inside me. God it was delicious. Too bad it was tainted. Fucking silver._

"No!" Viktor yelled and then slumped slightly. "Maybe," he sighed.

Yuuri smiled, walking closer. "Sorry to disappoint," he snickered.

Up close, Viktor could see just what affects his silver infused blood had on Yuuri. The vampire's cheeks appeared more hallow and his skin was pale. Dark circles ringed his bloody red eyes and he looked weak. His gorgeous jet black hair had streaks of fine grey. _How close did I come to killing him?_ "Yuuri I'm sor-" A chilled finger stopped his apology.

"No Vitya, it's ok. I deserve it," Yuuri smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Then he removed his finger from Viktor's mouth. "I don't expect you to believe anything that I say now, but I just need to tell you that I never intended to hurt you, ever." Yuuri took a few careful steps backwards.

"Yuuri how can I believe you?" Viktor all but whispered in response.

"I don't know," Yuuri shrugged and then turned to look and Phichit. "Phi I'm sorry . . . Banana," he sighed.

Phichit's eyes went wide in shock. "No Yuuri! Please don't!"

"I'll leave instructions and you know where you can find me next week," Yuuri whispered.

"But Yuuri . . ." Phichit tried but faltered as Yuuri shook his head and locked his pleading eyes with Phichit.

Yuuri turned to Viktor one last time. "I'm sorry, goodbye Viktor." Yuuri bowed his head. He looked longingly at the hunter, burning Viktor's image into his mind to keep him warm in the years to come. "Know that these past two days have been the happiest of my existence," Yuuri sniffled and spun on the spot, enveloping himself in a thick dark cloud. "愛してる . . ." Yuuri whispered as he disappeared in a puff of inky smoke bats.

 _What is this feeling? Why am I sad that he's gone?_ Viktor pivoted to face Phichit. "What does Banana mean and what did he say as he disappeared?" Viktor for the life of him, couldn't see what a piece of fruit had to do with anything that had just happened.

Phichit stared at where Yuuri had been mere seconds ago, not meeting the hunter's eyes. "It means that my master is planning on disappearing for a little while." Phichit cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at Viktor, "and it's all YOUR fault!" It was a good thing that Yuuri had went so far as to use a command, because Phichit might have ripped the human's head off in a blind rage otherwise.

"My fault?" Viktor asked affronted and pointed at his own chest. "Yuuri is the one who lied to me. He's the one who was pretending to have feelings for me. I don't know what his master plan was but . . ." Viktor's tirade of vindication trailed off when he noticed that Phichit was laughing.

"He might have lied about what he was, but not how he felt. You want to know what Yuuri's master plan was human?" Phichit shook his head at the utter absurdity of the whole situation. "He wanted you to get to know the real him, not Yuuri the Pureblood Vampire King, just Yuuri."

Viktor didn't know if he could trust Phichit, it was possible that Yuuri's best friend and progeny was in on the whole thing. He decided to play along in an effort to gain as much information as he could. "Then, why did he lie to me? Why didn't he just tell me the truth?"

"Because he correctly assumed that once you knew what he was, you would hate him. And you proved my master right. I assume that he was protecting you from those other vampires and blew his cover. And then what did you do? Openly scorn him for what he is!" Phichit felt tears stinging his eyes. This was why he hated hunters and humans, they were never able to see past the fangs. They weren't willing to think that a vampire might have real feelings too.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that Yuuri didn't have any ulterior motives?" Viktor scoffed. He was sure that the dastardly King had planned to manipulate him and use Viktor against the Hunter Organization in some way. _Perhaps he was planning on making me his slave. That sounds like something that someone who was capable of wiping out entire villages would do. Yuuri has been alive long enough to know how to manipulate people, gain their trust, and then use them._ Though Viktor had to admit that thought of Yuuri using him wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"I'm telling you that Yuuri truly liked you human, now come on, let's go back to the onsen," Phichit narrowed his eyes. He wasn't about to let the silly human out of his sight.

"Do I have a choice?" Viktor huffed haughtily and crossed arms.

"No," Phichit growled, thus ending the discussion. They walked back to Yutopia in tense silence.

. . .

Faint streaks of light, blurred buildings, and then darkness. Yuuri had fled from Phichit and Viktor. He quickly reappeared at the onsen to leave Phichit a note and scoop up a sleeping Viichan. Then, in another puff of smoke, he was gone. Racing, dashing. Enveloping himself and his familiar in darkness. He used the night to cover his movements and wrap within it's secure embrace. He could instantly materialize from one place to another, but his range was only about 24 kilometers or so at best. He was not currently at his best. He knew what he needed, knew where he had to go. Yuuri really didn't want to though.

 _ **Master you have ingested silver, that was a foolish thing to do.**_

 _Thanks, that is super helpful right now._

 _ **I'm here to help.**_

 _Shh, I'm trying to concentrate so we don't materialize in a tree of something._

 _ **Oh like you did in Budapest.**_

 _That was one damn time, let it go._

 _ **I can still feel the crushing force of that mountain sometimes when I close my eyes.**_

"Oh my gods! Shut up!" Yuuri yelled out loud as he materialized them near a river. He had to rest for a minute and his familiar was driving him crazy. Yuuri sat Viichan down on the ground gently and then plopped beside the riverbank on the soft grass.

Viichan scratched behind his ear and looked up at the moon. It was a clear night, every star in the sky was twinkling beautifully.

 _ **Master. You should hold off on using your powers anymore, I can sense that you are quite weak.**_

 _Can't . . . Gotta get to . . ._ Yuuri was unable to finished his line of thought. The King passed out on the riverbank under the light of the moon.

Viichan shook his head and trotted over to the now snoring vampire. He knew where Yuuri was taking them and he also was aware that in Yuuri's current state, time was of the essence.

The nearby tree branches swayed as a veritable tornado of wind swirled around the small clearing. The calm surface of the water grew turbulent and waves crashed over the banks. Viichan's small poodle form erupted in a brilliant light. When the light subsided, an enormous snowy white wolf was standing near the riverbank and the sleeping vampire King.

 _ **Master. You are too reckless with yourself sometimes.**_

The wolf lowered his massive head and gently pulled the unconscious Yuuri into his mouth. He looked to the heavens to get his bearings and then took off at a gallop through the woods. He knew that he would need to stick to the mountains and vegetation until he reached their destination. It would not due for someone to see them.

 _ **Don't worry Yuuri. I will take you the remainder of the way. You rest.**_

 _. . ._ __

"Phichit!"

"Takeshi!"

"You!" Takeshi narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger accusingly towards Viktor who had reluctantly followed behind Phichit all the way back to the onsen.

"Me," Viktor nodded. He recognized the young man standing in the banquette hall of the onsen. It was the same person that had interrupted his dinner with Lord Siberian back in Korea.

"Do you know each other?" Phichit blinked rapidly between them.

"He was dinning with Lord Siberian that last time I saw him sir," was Takeshi's chipped reply. He hadn't stopped glaring at the hunter.

"Seung Seung?" Phichit replied and tilted his head towards Takeshi.

"Yes sir," Takeshi nodded. "Where is the King? I have the documents he requested," Takeshi brandished his satchel and pulled out the rolled parchments.

"You told Seung Gil Lee that it would take you five days to get here," Viktor commented absentmindedly.

Phichit whipped around to stare wide eyes at the hunter. "How the hell do you know his full name?"

"He told me," Viktor responded with a smug curl on his lip and crossed his arms over his chest.

"They made a blood oath sir," Takeshi mumbled. "I was listening at the door, Lord Siberian swore to protect the young hunter known as Yuri Plisetsky, his cousin, in exchange for Hunter Nikiforov's assistance in spying on his Organization. I can only assume that Lord Siberian assumed it irrelevant for me to know, or he would have surely prevented me from returning, he knew I was there."

Phichit had been standing with his mouth hanging open in shock as soon as he heard Takeshi mention a blood oath. _Why would Seung Seung trust Nikiforov and go so far as to make a blood oath?_ Phichit's head was spinning. This had been a very bad night. With a heavy sigh, he reached for the parchments. "Yuuri bolted when this jerk found out he was a vampire," Phichit jabbed his thumb in Viktor's direction. "Give me these for our king."

Takeshi pulled the documents back from Phichit's hand. "I'm sorry, I was told to only hand these over to the King." He couldn't understand why Yuuri would hide the fact that he was a vampire from the hunter, but that wasn't important at the moment. He had his orders.

Phichit hung his head. "Technically with Yuuri missing, I'm the King Regent. Give me the damn papers." Phichit had no desire to be in command, but Yuuri had left him with little choice. If Yuuri trusted him, then Phichit would do nothing to betray that trust.

"Sire," Takeshi bowed and held out the papers above his head.

"Thanks," Phichit rolled his eyes and snatched the papers. He took note of Seung Gil's wax seal and then tore into the parchment. After a few minutes, Phichit was completely brought up to date on the issues at hand. He rolled the parchment papers back up and stuffed them into his suit coat. "Very well, good job, now go home, Yuuko is worried sick."

Takeshi smiled and then dashed out of the room without another word.

Phichit shuffled over to the onsen's front desk, it's where he knew Yuuri would leave a note. After a quick exchange with a female human worker, Phichit took a hold of the seal letter. It of course bared the King's seal, but instead of wax, it was in blood. Phichit growled and bit his own finger. He held out the dripping wound over the seal and let his own blood drip down. The seal bubbled and hissed, but then dissolved, allowing the note to fall open.

"What . . . was that?" Viktor mumbled as he watched Phichit from a safe distance.

"Yuuri sealed the note with blood magic, only those of his blood would be able to read it's contents," Phichit answered as his eyes skimmed the letter. It was brief and naturally it failed to mention where Yuuri and Viichan were headed, but Phichit had a feeling he knew.

"I'm so confused," Viktor scratched his head.

Phichit walked over to one of the small fireplaces in the banquette room and tossed the letter in. "It appears that my master wishes you well, apologizes for his deception, and you are free to go." Phichit mumbled towards the fire.

"Why would he let me go? You could certainly keep me trapped here, no one would know. What is he playing at?" Viktor furrowed his eyebrows, suspecting a trap.

Phichit spun around and cast his weary eyes upon the hunter. "The king said this even without the knowledge that you had formed a blood oath with Lord Siberian. The matter is closed. Stay or leave, the choice is yours human." Phichit wanted nothing more than to throttle the hunter for driving Yuuri away.

Viktor couldn't believe that he was free to go. Had been told all his life by Yakov and Lilia that the Vampire King was an evil man. That he wanted nothing but to enslave the humans and that the treaty was just a ploy to lull all the humans of the world into a false sense of security. But even though Yuuri was clearly a vampire, and supposedly the King, he didn't really seem evil. Maybe his alter ego Eros, but not Yuuri. _Not Yuuri._

"Phichit, did he force you to become a vampire?" Viktor asked cautiously. He knew it was an extremely personal question. But if Phichit answered yes, then Viktor could more easily see Yuuri as evil. Either way he wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"No!" Phichit screamed, clearly affronted. "Does Yuuri honestly strike you as the type of person that goes around forcing humans to become vampires? I'm the only human he has ever turned!"

Viktor scratched his head with both hands and closed his eyes in frustration. "I don't know what kind of 'person' Yuuri is anymore!" He slumped onto the floor near one of the low tables and let his head smash onto the wooden surface. The dull 'thwump' reverberated throughout the empty room.

Phichit shook his head at the sight of the hunter looking so defeated. _You owe me for this one Yuuri._ "Ok, wait there, I think we could both use a drink." Phichit disappeared and then reappeared a moment later with a tray full of pre-poured glasses of sake and a roll of cloth. He set the tray down and sat across from Viktor.

Viktor slowly tilted his head to the side and looked at the booze laden tray. Without lifting his head he snaked his hand up onto the table and grabbed a glass, eyeing the clear liquid from his pathetic position. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Phichit raised one perfectly trimmed eyebrow at the sight. "You gonna just stare at it and hope that it magically gets you drunk?" Phichit snorted and picked up a glass for himself, bringing it to his lips.

Viktor rolled his eyes and sluggishly sat up to take a sip of sake himself. "What a day," he sighed and resumed his earlier potion of using the stiff table as a pillow.

"You're pathetic," Phichit rolled his eyes in response and took another sip. The sake burned pleasantly down his throat. "Give me your wrist human," he ordered as he set his now empty glass back onto the tray.

"No thanks, I've already let one vampire bite me tonight, I'm good." Viktor mumbled into the table.

Phichit laughed and took a hold of the roll of cloth, unraveling it. "That's not what I meant idiot! Give me your damn wrist so I can bandage it moron!" He whacked Viktor on the head with the butt of his fist, hard.

"Oh," Viktor sighed, released his glass, and shoved his right hand over the table without lifting his head.

Phichit just shook his head and went about wrapping the hunter's wounds. He saw that Yuuri had tore deep, nasty holes into the human's flesh. _That has to be sore. They are both idiots!_ "You know that if I were to bite you I'd turn to ash right?" Phichit mentioned off handedly as he completed his task by tying off the makeshift bandage and flinging Viktor's hand back.

Finally Viktor slowly raised his head. He examined his now nicely bandaged wrist and rubbed it. "Really? I didn't think it was that powerful." He blinked several times and then looked at the vampire across the table.

"Viktor the amount of silver you have laced your veins with nearly brought down the most powerful vampire on the planet, yeah I would die!" Phichit pounded another glass of sake for emphasis.

"I was upset and hurt, I didn't think it would kill him though," Viktor stared wide eyed. _I could have killed Yuuri? I don't want that! Do I? NO! He hurt me, I hurt him back! But . . ._

"I think that amount of concentration could kill pretty much any of us hunter, even the purebloods. Niko-chan would be so proud. A passive weapon. You are truly unique."

"I am? My family has been ingesting silver for generations. There are records of the Nikiforov's doing that all the way back to the middle ages."

"Well you're the culmination of all that effort, your body has mutated in some way to allow it to not have an adverse effect on you," Phichit shrugged and downed another glass. His head was starting to buzz and he was feeling much more relaxed. "So good job you!" He mockingly cheered Viktor with another glass of sake, as his eye lids begin to droop.

Viktor could tell that the excessive amount of alcohol that Phichit had just consumed was beginning to have an effect on him. "Gee thanks," Viktor huffed. "So am I to assume that you don't think Yuuri is evil?"

"Evil?" Phichit lurched forward, sloshing sake over his hand from his full glass. "Are you kidding me? Hell no! Yuuri is the best! He's too damn nice for his own good honestly," Phichit swayed as he looked over his glass at the human across the table. He squinted as Viktor began to look a little blurry around the edges. Phichit shrugged and tipped his head back to polish off his glass.

"Ok, then why did he turn you?" Viktor shot back his own glass of sake and reached for another. _Help me to understand the man that has broken my heart._

"To save me of course," Phichit hiccupped. "You wanna hear my long, sad tale hunter?" He smirked, swaying slightly.

"Yes," came Viktor's simple reply. _Maybe you can help me learn more about Yuuri. . . seeing as I clearly don't know him at all . . ._

"Ok, let me go grab another bottle of sake, I gotta be super drunk to go down memory lane with your dumb ass," Phichit got to his feet sluggishly and stumbled towards the kitchen. "Stupid human . . . hurting Yuuri . . . moron," he grumbled under his breath as he went.

Author's Note: I had to rewrite this one a couple of times until I was satisfied with it. I felt that it was a very important part of the story, so I took my time with it. Sorry ^^;; Hope you all enjoyed it tho ^.~

There is some new stunning art you can see on my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2

or on my AO3: kawaiiusagi

I will reply to all of you who have so kindly left comments, but right now I only have enough time to post this and run away ^^;; sorry. I read them all and love them all! They fuel me ^.~ Thank you!


	10. Blink Three Times

Ok so here's the deal, this chapter is dark. Phichit has a sad, tragic past. As such I offer these possible triggers: mentions of attempted suicide, sex slave, rape, imprisonment, torture, mentions of child sexual abuse, and a lot of violence. (Though there is nothing graphic, all of these topics are at least mentioned or referenced) If any of these topics make you overly uncomfortable, **please don't read this chapter!** Skip to the end of chapter notes, where I will provide a brief summary of pertinent information in a safe, non triggering way. I just want you to know that I do not take these subjects lightly, but this is fiction and I ultimately felt it was necessary to the plot and characters. Thank you.

Additional Notes: Additional Notes: I took some liberty with Middle Ages Siam, but the Prince mentioned was a real prince during the Second Siege of Ayutthaya during the Burmese–Siamese wars. I read way too much history about Siam for this chapter lol ^^;; It was actually really interesting.

 **Chapter 10 - Blink Three Times**

"Ok human, you still want to know why Yuuri turned me?" Phichit asked after his second bottle of sake. The Russian had a few more glasses, but Phichit had finished the majority of it by himself. He needed to feel a little bit numb to rehash his tale.

"If you're willing. It might help me to understand Yuuri more," Viktor nodded. Even thought he hadn't imbibed as much alcohol as Phichit, he was still feeling rather relaxed at the moment.

"Alright," Phichit took one final drink and slammed his cup down on the table in front of him. "I was born to a poor peasant family in Northern Siam. I don't remember what year, it was a long time ago, sometime in the middle of the 16th century. It was a time of warring states and the Burmese-Siamese war. It was a bloody and difficult time. My family grew rice on land they didn't own. I don't really remember them or my siblings, but one day when I was no more than five, an official came demanding money. My parents couldn't pay, so they sold me to him. I never saw them again."

Viktor gulped. He knew that Phichit was old, but somehow actually putting a date and time period to the other man's life was shocking. Viktor couldn't even wrap his head around the concept, yet another reminder that vampires were vastly different from humans.

"The man threw me in the back of a wagon and shackled me to it. He made several more stops, picking up many more children as we headed back south. One by one the children were resold, but I remained. We left the state of Lan Na that I was born in and continued South into Ayodhya, the capital at the time, located just North of modern day Bangkok."

"He sold me to one of the current King's many sons, Prince Srisaowarat. There I was added to his impressive harem. As a rule, one was not officially a member of the harem until they reached the tender age of ten. So, for several years I served as a glorified servant. I was in charge of making sure that the Prince had snacks and wine at all times. He took an instant liking to me. I was legally a member of the harem by the time I was about eight years old. It was no secret that the prince liked his love slaves young, but I was the youngest he ever took."

Viktor felt like he was going to be sick. To think that Phichit, who was generally a ray of pure sunshine, had experiences such atrocities so young in life made Viktor feel ill. "Vile," he hissed under his breath, unable to contain his disgust.

"Yup," Phichit nodded and took another drink from his cup. "Life went on, I maintained the Prince's favor for a time. He treated me as well as could be expected until I reached around fourteen and my voice got deeper and I began to mature. The first time he noticed pubic hair on me, he ordered that I be shaved from head to toe, claiming that hair was unsightly on his property." Phichit clicked his tongue at the memory. "That was when things started to take a turn for the worse. Over the next two years he became increasingly violent with me. He would deny me food or basic hygiene and then beat me for smelling of urine as I was chained to the wall, barely able to move."

"My god," Viktor covered his mouth. He didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could say. Nothing he could do to undo what had happened so long ago.

"Yeah," Phichit smirked, "it sucked." He shook his head and looked deep into a cup of sake. "He would clean me up and make sure I was presentable enough for his visitors though. The prince liked to see the look of fear in my eyes as he would offer up my services to anyone that was interested. Most were. I tried to kill myself several times. Each time I failed or was stopped, I was beaten within an inch of my life. I always found that slightly ironic," he chuckled darkly. "I wished at the time that they would just finish the job and put me out of my misery. They never did."

"Phichit," Viktor sighed. His heart went out to Phichit, someone who had suffered a great deal at the hands of a true monster.

"Then one day, I must have been about seventeen or eighteen by then, a foreign dignitary came to the Prince's home. As usual he made his entire harem stand and greet his guest. And as usual he offered me up on a silver platter to be devoured yet again."

"Was it Yuuri?" Viktor asked impulsively and then covered his mouth ashamed of his outburst.

"Yes," Phichit smiled with a good natured chuckle. "He was posing as a foreign military liaison at the time. A friend of his had told him that the prince was a vile and terrible human, he came to see if his friend was correct. Back then, Yuuri and a small group of pureblood vampires went around trying to make the human race better by removing the real scumbags. The Prince was next on their list if the claims turned out to be factual."

"There was an obscure record in the Hunter archives that spoke of a 'cleansing movement' amongst a group of strong vampires. Is that the group Yuuri was in?" Viktor inquired. He had poured over practically any vampire hunter logs, journals, or documentation he could while growing up. He considered himself the foremost authority on vampire history as far as the hunters knew.

"That's the one," Phichit agreed and took another sip of sake. "Anyways, Yuuri came and the Prince offered for me to warm his bed. Just like the rest of them, Yuuri happily accepted."

"What?" Viktor shouted and slammed his empty cup down on the table. _I was right! Yuuri is a monster!_

"Calm down idiot!" Phichit growled. "I wasn't done!" Phichit poured himself another cup of sake and shoved one in Viktor's direction.

Viktor narrowed his eyes at Phichit, but took the offered cup.

"Like I said Yuuri accepted the Prince's offer and he asked that food be sent to his chambers. I secretly hoped that this strange foreigner would allow me to eat some food. I had been denied anything to eat for two days at that point. I remember thinking how handsome and young he looked. A welcome change to the old fat men I usually had to take care of. After I showed him to his chambers and the food was delivered, he locked the door and turned to look at me." Phichit smiled and took another drink. "He looked at me with his big brown eyes full of an emotion I didn't recognize at the time, it was concern. . . "

 _ **Ayodhya, Ayodhya Kingdom, Siam. Prince Srisaowarat's Estate, 1563**_

"Here, won't you please have something to eat?" The foreign man motioned towards the table covered in all manner of food. "I had this brought for you," he smiled.

 _It must be a trick!_ "Sir is too kind. The food is not for this lowly servant, but you sir."

"Oh I'm umm not hungry," the man rubbed his index finger on his chin and looked to the floor. _Odd behavior for a military advisor._

"If sir is not pleased with me, another could be brought to you. Perhaps someone more to your taste sir." I bowed my head. _Acting submissive is a tool that I wielded expertly._

"No you're fine, I mean I don't want anyone else," the man appeared flustered as he blushed and waved his hands around widely. _Odd behavior indeed. Something isn't right._ I watched as he raked his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Phichit is truly sorry to have upset you sir," I bowed my head again, unable to figure out this strange man from a foreign land called Japan.

"Is that your name?" The handsome man asked suddenly.

"Yes, but sir may call me whatever he likes," another bow.

"No Phichit, it's ahh nice to meet you, my name is Yuuri," he bowed. _Why would a noble bow to me? What is he doing? How strange this foreigner is!_

"Sir, Phichit is a lowly servant, it is not customary for someone to bow to me," I mumbled out. _Everything about this man confuses me. I am used to dealing with pompous men, but this Yuuri is unlike anyone I have ever known._

"Well Phichit," he smiled with that odd emotion back in his eyes that I couldn't identify. "If you're a servant then you have to do what I say," he smirked and walked over to the table, placing several items on a serving dish. Then the strange and handsome man made his way over to me near the bed. "Here, eat Phichit," he smiled and held out the dish. "Please?" He added and shook the dish slightly for emphasis.

"If sir wishes it, so it shall be," I bowed and raised my hands up to accept the dish. The thick aroma of braised meats, warm rice, and steamed vegetables assaulted my nose. I still didn't understand this man's motivation, but I decided that I might as well take advantage of his fake kindness while I could. I sat on the floor, crossed my legs, and slowly I took a piece of meat into my mouth. I sighed in contentment. _How long has it been since I have tasted meat?_

"Good, how is it?" The man named Yuuri smiled. I was rapidly growing used to his smile, it seemed so genuine. It was a bit alarming how quickly I was starting to like him.

"Delicious sir," I smiled, "thank you sir." _Did I just smile? I can't remember the last time I truly smiled._ "Are you sure that you wouldn't like some sir?" I winked. I had no illusions. I knew this man was not being kind to me for nothing. _Maybe it helps him feel better to be kind to a slave before taking them to bed. Still . . . I would prefer a kind lover any day, they are so rare after all._

"No thank you Phichit," Yuuri smiled yet again and sat down in a chair near the window. Then he was silent and merely watched me eat the food. I kept an eye on him too. _If he is going to attack me, I wanted to be able to at least prepare myself._ But nothing happened. He never looked away, just stared intently at me as I ate.

"Sir while Phichit is grateful for the meal, should you not eat as well?" _Why do I care if this man eats or not? What is wrong with me today?_

"Thank you Phichit, as I have said, I am not hungry. Are you finished?" He motioned towards the table, still full of food. _Ok what is his deal? This is starting to get scary! I need to fix this somehow._

"Phichit could not eat another bite sir, thank you sir," I placed my dish on the table. "Perhaps sir has a different hunger?" I cocked my hip out and sauntered towards him. I pulled the tie that kept the meager sash I wore around my waist on. The red silken fabric floated to the floor in my wake. My boldness clearly shocked him as I climbed up onto the chair and sat in his lap. "Phichit can help you with those hunger pains sir," I smirked and caressed his reddening cheeks.

"Ahh!" Yuuri yelped and sprang from the chair with me in his arms as if I weighed nothing at all. "No no no!" He squealed and gently placed me on the bed and then backed up quickly from it.

"Please forgive Phichit sir!" I spun around and bowed on the bed, smashing my face into the sheets. _Shit! I shouldn't have done that! Now he's mad and he'll probably beat me. Shit!_

"No no my fault! My fault!" Yuuri wailed and tried to cover his blushing face. "I should have told you earlier, I'm sorry, I'm not interested in that, I'm so sorry Phichit!" He reached down and picked up my sash. "Here umm could you please put this back on?" He held it out towards me, but turned his head away.

"Sir does not want Phichit?" I asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice. I took the sash and quickly reaffixed it to my waist. "Would you like Phichit to get someone else sir? A woman perhaps?"

"No! I want you to stay here, I . . . ahrg," Yuuri covered his face with his hands and started to mumble in a language I don't understand.

"Please sir, Phichit didn't wish to upset you, please tell Phichit what he can do to satisfy you sir!" I pleaded. _I don't want to be beaten again. I thought that you were different._ "Please sir, don't hurt Phichit," I got off the bed slowly and crawled on the floor towards Yuuri, begging him.

All at once Yuuri stiffened and dropped his hands. He sunk low on the ground and locked his warm, gentle brown eyes on me. I could feel him staring right into my soul, as if he was uncovering my inner thoughts with his glance alone. It was unnerving.

"I would **never** harm you Phichit. Is that how the Prince treats his harem? Starves them, beats them, tosses them into anyone's bed that asks?" Yuuri growled out. His facial features seemed to contort in anger right in front of me. _Did he just said that he would never harm me? Can I really believe that?_

"Not all the time sir. And not everyone. But yes, most of the harem is treated this way. Phichit is just the one who ends up receiving it most," I sighed. It felt like a great weight was raised off my chest just admitting that out loud.

"Unacceptable," Yuuri huffed and picked me up once more. "Absolutely unacceptable," he shook his head as he lowered me onto the bed agin.

"Sir?" I asked in confusion. _Why does he care?_

"No more," Yuuri lowered his voice. When he declared that I felt as though the matter was closed. He said it with such authority, there was no room to dispute the matter. "Phichit," he gently placed a hand to my cheek, "I will make it so that the Prince, that monster, never hurts anyone ever again." He ran his hand down my arm and took my wrist softly. "I will leave in the morning, but I will be back by the full moon." He lifted my wrist to his mouth and kissed the multitude of scars that marred my tan skin there. "And when I return, you will be free Phichit, I swear it."

I gulped. For a minute I thought I saw red flash in his eyes. _The dim light from the candles must be playing a trick on me. How could he promise something like that? But this could be my chance, my only chance! I would be a fool not to reach out and hang on to this lifeline for dear life._ I nodded.

"Now Phichit, I want you to sleep," Yuuri smiled and placed a cool hand to my forehead. The last thing I saw before the world went dark, was warm brown eyes shining with determination and an honest bright smile.

. . .

A great snowy white wolf laid down in the woods surrounds Mt. Odake. He opened his mouth and softy released the body of his master to the ground on a bed of moist moss.

 _ **Master. Master.**_

Nothing.

The beast rolled it's eyes and surrounded itself in a blindingly bright light. Where a massive wolf once sat, now only a small brown toy poodle remained. He trotted over to the still unconscious form of the vampire King and licked his face.

 _ **Master. Master.**_

Nothing.

The poodle leapt up onto the vampire's chest and jumped up and down, barking.

 _ **YUURI!**_

The vampire jumped awake, coughing. The poodle flew to the ground. "Wha?" He blinked in confusion for a moment and rubbed his aching head. "Where?"

 _ **What? I carried your dumb ass half way across Japan. Where? Currently Mt. Odake. Why? It was the closest I could get to Tokyo without drawing attention.**_

 _You bought me here?_

 _ **Yes**_

 _How did you know where I was headed?_

 _ **Really?**_ The small poodle cocked its head to the side and gave the vampire a suffering look.

 _Oh yeah, I guess that's a stupid question right?_ Yuuri rubbed the back of his head and laughed at himself.

 _ **Yeah. Anyways, your turn now. I need some rest.**_ The poodle yawned and its eyes drooped.

 _Thanks buddy. I owe you one._ Yuuri reached down and took the poodle into his arms, cuddling him close to his chest.

 _ **More like another one.**_ The poodle nuzzled its muzzle into the vampire's elbow. _**How many does that make now? A million?**_

 _At least._ Yuuri pet Viichan's head tenderly. _You're the best._

 _ **I know.**_ The poodle's breath grew shallow and evened out.

Yuuri still felt awful. But however long he had been unconscious had managed to help a bit. He spun a dark cloud around them and they dissolved into a smoky shadow before disappearing completely. They materialized and disappeared several more times until Yuuri was standing outside of the ornate golden gates of a grand estate with a

"南" emblazoned on them. _Finally._ Yuuri sighed.

He could barely blink before he felt the presence of ten or so vampires surrounding him. They all had their fangs out and guns pointed at him. Yuuri smirked. "I'd raise my arms, but my poor dog is very much asleep in them."

"Who are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you have any idea who's estate this is?"

"State your business now!"

Yuuri closed his eyes, he really didn't have the time to deal with these questions. He decided that the most efficient way to deal with all of this was to just drop down his walls. He concentrated and lowered his defenses, allowing his true essence out. He always kept his powers, his identity under wraps. Not wanting attention, even when Eros takes over. But now, he might as well have a large neon sign over his head that read 'Hey I'm the King!'

Ten pairs of fangs retreated, ten vampires fell to the ground at Yuuri's feet and bowed their heads low. They yelled in one voice "Heika!"

"Yes yes," Yuuri dismissed their now obedient manner. "I'm here to see Ken, **move**!" He growled the last word and the ten vampires went flying through the air. Some hit trees, other skidded across the pavement. Yuuri paid them no mind as he glared at the gates until they flung themselves open with a strong wind. He strut tall and proud through them, noticing with a bored expression as countless vampires fell to their knees around him.

. . .

 _ **Ayodhya, Ayodhya Kingdom, Siam. Prince Srisaowarat's Estate, 1563 (A week later)**_

"Get back her you little slut!" A Burmese soldier yelled as he yanked me by the arm.

"Yeah we heard you were his favorite little pet," another soldier sneered and punched me. I fell backwards, hitting my head on the stone surrounding a courtyard fountain. The impact made me nearly pass out, but instead I tumbled to the ground and bled into the intricate tile walkway. All around me came the sounds of screams as the rest of the harem was being repeatedly raped. I had already lost count how many times it had happened to me in the past few hours.

"He wasn't that good," a soldier who was currently plundering another poor boy's ass commented off handedly nearby. They all looked the same to me at this point. Just another soldier, no Yuuri. _Maybe that was just a dream._

"Yeah well I had the pretty little prince before I sliced his throat," another soldier added.

"Any good?" The one who was currently holding me down asked. He wouldn't get a struggle out of me, not now. Someone had broken several of my ribs and I was starting to have a hard time breathing. _Probably damaged my lung. Oh well, at least it will all be over soon. I won't have to live anymore. No more pain._

From the distance I could hear the faint sounds of a battle, clashing swords and men fighting. Then an explosion. A big explosion. Close.

"What the fuck was that?" The man who was about to take me jumped up and retied his pants. He was looking all around when the fountain above my head erupted and a great jet of water pummeled the soldier across the courtyard and into an adjacent wall. I noticed that he made a satisfying splat noise as his body came in contact with the limestone.

All around me every Burmese soldier was met with the same fate. I couldn't care less how it happened, I was just grateful. I was fading fast, I could feel it. Death was calling my name and I was all too willing to answer.

"Phichit!" A voice broke through the terrified screams and confusion. "Phichit!"

 _Yuuri! He came back! No Yuuri! Run! You are too kind for a place like this! Run as far away as you can! Thank you for keeping your promise. Thank you for returning._ I wish that I could have voiced my feelings, my warnings, but I was too far gone. I drew in a raspy breath and knew I was done for.

"Phichit!" Yuuri screamed as he appeared at my side out of nowhere. _Not a good sign, my mind is already playing tricks on me._ "Phichit! I'm back, look at me!" Yuuri sounded worried. _Is he worried about me? He should be worried about himself!_

"Yuu," I garbed through the blood in my mouth and tried to raise my arm, it wouldn't budge.

"Shh," Yuuri hushed me and stroked my bloodstained hair. "Shh it's ok, I'm here, it's ok."

 _My mind is seriously playing tricks on me._ Yuuri appeared to have ruby red eyes and long fang like teeth. _How funny. I'm dying for sure now._

"Phichit listen to me, listen," Yuuri gently laid my head in his lap and continued petting my hair. It felt nice. "You are dying, you have lost too much blood and from what I can tell, you have multiple fractures. You have little time left. I promised that I would set you free Phichit and I am a man of my word. There is a way, but understand that you will no longer be human. I am a vampire Phichit, I can make you one too. The human Phichit will die, but you will be reborn as a creature of darkness like me."

 _Vampire? This illusion sure is strange. My chest hurts. All of me hurts. I'm so tired . . ._

"Hang on Phichit, it has to be your choice!" Yuuri shook me slightly to get my attention. "Do you want to be a vampire? Live the remainder of your days as an immortal monster that feeds off the blood of others? What do you want?" Yuuri's voice trembled and tears were forming in his eyes.

 _What do I want? No one has ever asked me that before? I'd like to be free like Yuuri said. That sounds nice. Not that it could ever really happen. I'm dying._ "Free," I choke out and gag.

"Phichit, Phichit! Please if you want me to turn you into a vampire, it's forever. You have to give me permission." Yuuri cried. _Is he really crying for me?_ " **I'll kill everyone who is responsible for this!** " Yuuri growled menacingly and I felt a strong wind wrap around us, as his eyes burned red. He locked his eyes with mine. He appeared a bit cloudy. _Pretty sure someone punched my face at some point._ "Blink three times rapidly if you want me to turn you into a vampire Phichit! If you don't, I'll be forced to let you die."

I briefly weighed my options. _What options? Fuck it._ I blinked three times.

Yuuri's eyes went wide and he nodded. "Ok, Phichit I'm so sorry, I'm sure this is going to hurt." I saw him open his mouth wide and to my horror he bared his teeth, clearly exposing long white fangs. I closed my eyes as I felt those sharp dagger like teeth pierce the tender skin of my neck. Those fangs were the last thing I saw as a human.

Pain. Searing, burning pain. Morphing. Molding. Reforming. I felt like I was being rebuilt piece by piece. Bones snapped back into place. Skin stitched itself back together. I breathed, nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing. No familiar whoosh of air into my lungs, just air in my mouth. My mouth. It was burning. Aching. My eyes flew open. I could see. I could see really well.

"Phichit," a soft voice broke through my thoughts. Muddled and disjointed fragments of thought.

"Yuuri?" My voice was scratchy and gruff. "What?"

"Phichit I hate to do this to you when you are so new, but **STAY**!" Yuuri's voice rumbled through my entire being. I felt frozen, paralyzed. As if I was pinned to the ground by the mere weight of his words alone. I stayed.

 **"You foolish humans who treat each other like filth, you shall pay for your folly this day!"** Yuuri's voice sounded deeper and he began laughing maniacally. From my view on the ground I watched as fire erupted from the palm of his hand and he flung it out into a group of soldiers. They screamed and writhed in agony as they were burned alive. **"Foolish mortals!"**

"Your highness! Must all the soldiers die?" Another man, probably another vampire, rushed to Yuuri's side.

 **"Yes."**

"As you wish."

The ground rumbled beneath me. I pivoted my head in time to see the Earth swallow up an entire battalion of reinforcement soldiers. All around me was chaos. I was so overcome with everything that I fainted.

When I came to, Yuuri was sitting on the ground, leaning against the fountain with my head in his lap. I blinked my eyes wearily and his hand stilled in my hair.

"Phichit?" Yuuri murmured in a soft tone. His eyes were a deep caramel color, no longer red, but lightly tinted gold. Those vicious fangs I had seen earlier were no longer visible.

"Yuuri?" I groaned. My entire body ached and my throat burned.

"Phichit, take it slowly ok?" Yuuri whispered.

"Wha?" I tried to sit up, but instead of simply raising my head off of Yuuri's lap, I slammed it into my knee. _Oww!_

"I told you, you need to take it slow, you aren't used to your body and strength yet Phichit," Yuuri snorted. _He snorted!_

"Yuuri, what happened?" I asked, but a quick turn of my head told me most of what I needed to know. The entire courtyard was strewn with the lifeless bodies of Burmese soldiers. Some were burnt to a crisp, others were in pieces. It was a massacre.

"Suffice it to say that there are no more soldiers in the vicinity," Yuuri cast his eyes toward his lap. "And I have changed you into a vampire, like me."

"Your highness," a young and terribly attractive woman kneeled near Yuuri and bowed her hand.

"Report," Yuuri snapped his head up and looked down upon the woman with a blank look on his face.

"The siege has ended, the inhabitants of this estate that survived have had their memories modified, and everyone has evacuated, as you ordered." The woman announced without meeting Yuuri's eyes.

"Well done, I will destroy this place momentarily. After my progeny feeds. Bring the last one to me," Yuuri's voice was aloof, but forceful.

"Yes your highness," she ran off at top speed. Before I could ask Yuuri another question however, she was back, and she tossed a soldier to the ground near us.

"What the hell is going on? What happened to my men? What are you people?" The shaking soldier squealed.

It was curious. I became aware of the fact that I could hear his heartbeat. My eyes could pick up the faint movement of his skin. I could sense where this man was most vulnerable, a weakened left knee and a gash on his scalp. _The gash. Oh the gash._ It smelled divine. I was suddenly salivating at the thought of how wonderful it would be to lick it. _What the hell? Why on Earth would I want to do that?_ I licked my lips unconsciously.

Yuuri ignored the soldier and focused only on me. "That's it, trust your instincts, it's alright Phichit," he said soothingly as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "This is what we are Phichit, this is what you are now, don't fight it." He rubbed a calming circle on my shoulder blades.

My mouth throbbed, as though something was trying to break out. It was then I felt it, with an opened mouthed sigh I panted and could feel my fangs descending. _I have fangs!_ "Yuuri?" I turned to him in a panic. I was frightened.

"It's ok Phichit, I'm here, I always will be. You have nothing to fear. Tell me what you want to do Phichit." Yuuri whispered in my ear.

"I want . . . I want to lick the gash on that man's head," I whimpered and wrung my hands.

"Then do it Phichit, I'll hold him for you, don't worry, he won't touch you," Yuuri nodded. I watched as he swiftly took hold of the soldier's arms and wrenched them behind his back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yelped.

My eyes narrowed in on the blood issuing from his head, all other thoughts were put on hold. Only one thing mattered, that red oozing liquid. I licked my lips and before I knew what I was doing, I found myself crouched over the soldier, grasping his head. "Mmm," I moaned longingly and lowered my head slowly.

"What are you doing freak?" The soldier attempted to squirm, but cried out in pain as Yuuri tightened his grip.

"Don't listen to him Phichit, trust your instincts and let go," Yuuri encouraged softly.

I closed my eyes and flicked out my tongue to lap at the delicious congealed blood. It was exhilarating and intense when I tasted the soldier's blood. As though every cell of my body reacted simultaneously to it. Urging me to take more, consume it all, as quickly as possible. "More," I panted and grabbed the soldier by the neck. "You will give me more," I hissed and pulled the man to his feet by the neck. His cries were nothing, his throbbing pulse was all I cared about. I snarled and dug my new fangs into the pulsating vein in the man's neck. And for the first time, I drank human blood.

Author Notes:

I have had a rough couple of days and posting this chapter makes me feel so much better. I hate hospitals -.-;;;

If you read this chapter, thanks ^^;; sorry it was kinda dark, but I wanted you to understand that Phichit had a terrible past and Yuuri saved him 3

I LOVED all the outrage towards Viktor from the last chapter lol! I think we can all agree with Phichit that Yuuri and Viktor are just both huge idiots ^o^

If you didn't feel comfortable reading this chapter, the safe summary can be found below.

Thanks as always for reading and commenting! It honestly just makes my day guys ^.~

I don't know what I'd do without my sis thank you for all your support ^^

Come check out my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2

~Summary Time~

Ok so Phichit had a terrible childhood. His parents sold him at the age of five to pay their debts. He was sold to a Prince who placed him in his harem at a very young age. There he remained until one day (at about age 18) a foreign man (Yuuri) came posing as a military liaison. He instantly took a liking to Phichit and vowed to set him free. Yuuri left, saying he would be back by the end of the month. However, a week later an invading army laid siege to the grand estate of the Prince, killed said Prince, and helped themselves to the Prince's harem. News reached Yuuri about what was happening and he raced back to the estate only to find Phichit near death. He offered him the choice of becoming a vampire or dying. Phichit chose vampire. Yuuri goes all Eros and destroys ALL the remaining soldiers with the assistance of several other vampires in his little group. He then assists Phichit with feeding on a human (the last living soldier).

Also in this chapter Viichan gets Yuuri as close to Tokyo as he can without being seen. Yuuri wakes up and takes them the rest of the way. They stand outside ornate golden gates with "南" on them. Yuuri is a BAMF and basically breaks/orders his way in.

Ok there, now you know what happened even if you chose not to read this chapter ^^


	11. Watched From Above

Chapter 11 - Watched From Above

Vampires all over the estate fell to their knees, overcome by the sheer power emanating from their King. Yuuri strode the halls with purpose. He used to run around these familiar corridors as a child. The only beings not paying the King their proper respect were a few stray humans strewn throughout the grounds. It mattered not to Yuuri if the humans knew who he was, so long as no one impeded him from reaching his goal.

"Your majesty," a vampire bowed his head respectfully near a large set of wooden doors. Unlike the others, he did not fall to the ground as Yuuri approached.

"Hideki," Yuuri offered a smile to Lord Fang's personal body guard and progeny. The man was short of stature, with long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Yuuri had never seen the man wear anything but a black on black suit with a bright red tie. _I wonder if he even owns anything else_.

"To what do we owe the pleasure this evening my King?" Hideki didn't raise his head as he asked the monarch.

"See that no one intrudes Hideki, or I will be most displeased," Yuuri evaded smoothly.

"Yes my King," Hideki uttered to the ground as Yuuri stormed past.

The doors opened up to a great chamber, along the far wall sat an opulent throne of sorts for official business. The opposite wall of the vast room had a carpeted area covered in sofas and chairs that served as a lounge for more informal business. Tonight however the lounge was being utilized for a very different purpose entirely. Yuuri found several nude humans surrounding a single plush orange sofa. _Oh Ken._ Yuuri mentally rolled his eyes. He never cared for the vulgar blood orgies that so many of his kind coveted. In the middle of the sofa was a single stunned vampire in a silk bathrobe.

"My lord?" "Who's that?"

"What does he want?" "My lord me next!"

Yuuri shook his head as he approached the distasteful scene. He let himself smell the sex and blood in the air, causing his long fangs to protrude and his eyes to tint red. " **Leave us!** " He growled. Yuuri knew that unless he was making direct eye contact with the humans, his command would carry far less weight than it did with his vampire subjects, but he was irritable at the moment.

"Who does he think he is?" "My lord you should punish him!" "Yeah punish him!"

"SILENCE!" Lord Fang found his voice as he shook from head to toe. "Out! NOW!"

"He doesn't look that strong," a female perched on the vampire Lord's lap snorted. The next second she was being backhanded.

"How dare you say that about my King?" Lord Fang spat in a rage, pulling back his hand to land another blow.

" **Oh be quiet and put down your hand.** " Yuuri commanded in a deep and serious tone.

The vampire Lord's hand twitched in mid air for a moment before swiftly falling back to his side.

Most of the humans present had the good sense to leave, while a few seemed too frightened to move. The female that was backhanded had fallen to the side of the sofa, clutching a busted lip.

 _Hey buddy, I have to put you down now. We're here._

The poodle stirred in his master's arms and blinked his watery orbs open. _**Good, glad we made it.**_

The poodle was placed gently to the ground. Yuuri watched him stretch and yawn adoringly. _I promise we can both get some more rest soon. Give me a second ok?_

 _ **Don't mind me. Go do your vampire thing.**_

 _Thanks._

Yuuri stood back up to his full height and glided over to the ostentatious orange sofa. He locked his red eyes on the wide dull blue eyes of the cowering female that had been struck. "Come her child, let me look at that," Yuuri whispered and the human female dazedly obeyed. She untangled her long smooth creamy legs from under herself and raised from the sofa. Yuuri almost laughed as the blonde haired woman came to stand directly in front of him, she stood a full head taller than the King. Even though Yuuri was not particularly attracted to females, she was undisputedly beautiful. An elegant hourglass figure and full chest. "Your name child?"

"My name is Clementine," she responded robotically with a blank expression.

"Clementine don't move," Yuuri commanded in a hushed tone and then released his control over her.

"Who are you?" Clementine shrieked as she found her body unresponsive.

"As Lord Fang said my dear, I am King Eros," Yuuri smirked.

"King? You don't look like a king!" She sneered while giving Yuuri a once over.

Yuuri chuckled and coughed. All the powers he had been using were taking a toll on his weakened body. "I'm glad to hear that child," he snickered.

"I'm not a child!" She squawked. Yuuri imagined if she were free to move that her arms would be flapping like a giant bird.

 _ **She would be rainbow colored for sure.**_ The poodle barked from an armchair he had hopped up onto.

 _Really?_ Yuuri mused. _I think she would be pink for some reason._ He shook his head and concentrated on the bleeding human before him once again. "Forgive me my dear." Yuuri reached out a hand and rubbed the pad of his thumb to her split lip. He pulled back his hand and flicked his tongue out over the surface of his thumb, licking it clean. Her blood tasted rotten, stale. Yuuri spit it out on the floor at her feet. "To me, all humans are children. Only alive on this Earth for the briefest flicker of time. Here and gone in the blink of an eye."

"Oh yeah?" She countered bravely despite the slight quiver of her voice. "How old are you then?"

Yuuri placed the pad of his thumb against his fang, piercing his skin. "I'm well over a thousand years old child," he extended his arm up to Clementine's mouth and smeared his blood across her lips. The moment his blood met her skin, the human's wound began to heal.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up and she nibbled on her blood stained lips. "Do you want to suck my blood then Mr. King?" She batted her eyelashes and Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Even though your blood is quite filthy, in my current state I'm sure that I wouldn't have the self control not to kill you," Yuuri glared and Clementine shivered. "Now then, once I am done speaking you will leave and forget that you ever met a scary monster like me, go!" Yuuri snapped his fingers and Clementine ran her naked self out the heavy wooden doors screaming.

Yuuri shook his head and locked his eyes on the remaining humans. "Forget that you ever saw me, **leave!** " He snarled and bared his fangs. Soon five more sets of screams from running naked humans filled the room as they bolted towards the doors. Once the doors slammed shut behind them, Yuuri rounded on the vampire still seated on the sofa.

 _ **Enough theatrics master, you know what you need to do.**_ Viichan barked from the armchair near the bright orange sofa.

 _Yeah yeah, I just don't like to see humans treated that way._ Yuuri rubbed the back of his head.

 _ **You and I both know that they were not here under influence, they were here fawning over Lord Fang of their own accord. But he shouldn't have hit her.**_ The poodle yawned and spun in a tight circle, getting himself comfortable.

 _I know._ Yuuri sighed and released his commands on the frozen vampire lord.

"Sorry to break up your little party Kenjirou," Yuuri shook his head and slumped onto the sofa next to his friend.

. . .

Yuri knew that he had shitty luck, but this was just unfair. He had packed at the speed of light and been rushed to the airport. There he boarded his flight, lit a cigarette, and leaned back to endure the first leg of his journey. When the flight landed in Almaty for fuel, routine maintenance, and a short lay over, they found a problem with the plane's engine. So Yuri and the other passengers were herded off to a local hotel for the night. The airline had notified the passengers that the engine had to be replaced and one was being sourced from the capitol in Astana. Thus, the flight was now scheduled for the following afternoon, which left Yuri alone in Almaty with nothing to do.

He wandered around aimlessly. Though not as cold as St. Petersburg, there was still a bite in the late night air. _At least they speak Russian here, not like that backwards country I'm headed to. Crazy Japs!_ Yuri shuffled around until he heard the tell-tail sound of a cat in distress. Being the cat lover that he was, he took off immediately in the direction of the desperate mewls.

Rounding a corner and scurrying down several alleys, Yuri soon found himself in a residential neighborhood park. _The cries are coming from over there!_ Yuri took off at a sprint towards a small hill that opened up to an open field. He came to an abrupt halt at the base of the hill when the shadow of a man crouched low to the ground came into view. Yuri knew, he always could tell, the man was a vampire. _What the fuck is he doing with that cat?!_

Without even thinking about the possible repercussions of his actions, Yuri reached to his hip and pulled out his gun. "Stop!" He yelled as he aimed his weapon on the hunched figure. With a loud click, he released the safety on his gun, furthering his intent.

The man audibly snickered and raised his hands in the air without turning around. "Hello there little hunter," came the smooth, deep baritone reply.

Yuri crept closer and could see under the dim street light that the man was wearing a black leather coat with a gray scarf. His hands that were still raised above his head were clad in fingerless gloves. The man was dark haired and wore it in an attractive looking undercut. He had broad shoulders that spoke of strength. Yuri gulped, he knew he was way out of his grasp with this vampire already _. I can fake confidence like there's no tomorrow though!_

"What are you doing?" Yuri growled with more bravado than he felt at the moment.

"I was just walking through the park and heard this poor little guy crying out in pain," the deep voiced man replied in monotone. He slowly lowered his hands and reached in front of himself to scoop the cat up into his arms despite Yuri yelling a 'hey!' as a warning behind him. The man then slowly stood up, cradling the wounded cat in one arm and turned in Yuri's direction. He continued to look down at the wounded creature in his arms.

 _Holy shit!_ Yuri felt his heart race and his mouth go dry. Before him stood a muscular, handsome man holding a hurt kitty cat. Basically everything that Yuri could ever want. _He looks so fucking cool and confident! Fuck! He's a vampire! Remember that he is a dirty no good vamp!_ Yuri continued to point his gun, but lowered it slightly so he wouldn't be aiming at the cat.

"Poor thing hurt his leg," the man sighed and then bared his fangs.

"What the fuck?" Yuri fired a warning shot at the vampire's feet. _He didn't even flinch!_ "Don't bite the fucking ca-" Yuri's tirade came to a stop when he saw the vampire raise his other hand and sunk his fang in his thumb to draw his own blood. Without looking up the vampire squeezed his thumb with the knuckle of his index finger, allowing more blood to pool there. He then rubbed his thumb over the cat's rear leg. Only then did he make eye contact with Yuri and retract his fangs.

"Why would I bite the cat?" The vampire asked with a small cock of his head in confusion.

Yuri's mouth was hanging open and he let the hand holding his gun droop uselessly to his side. He had never heard of a vampire helping an animal before. _Aren't they all supposed to be blood thirsty evil demons?_

The cat then meowed appreciatively from the vampire's arms. "Aww feeling better little guy?" The vampire asked as a vibrant toothy smile graced his handsome features. He held the cat up higher and nuzzled the feline. The cat stretched towards him and returned the affection with a loud purr. "That tickles buddy," the vampire chuckled.

 _Fuck! He is gorgeous and likes cats! Fuck! He's a vampire! Fuck!_ Yuri's poor brain was short circuiting. He had to close his mouth and stop staring like a moron, but he couldn't find the strength to do so. "Umm . . ." _Nice, way to go idiot!_

The vampire scratched behind the fluffy cat's ears, eliciting an even louder purr. He didn't take his eyes off of the animal as he spoke. "That is a gun that once belonged to the Hunter Nikolai Nikiforov, are you of his bloodline?" He asked as though he were inquiring where Yuri had purchased his shoes. 

"How do you know about my grandfather's gun?" Yuri mumbled.

"Because," the vampire gently sat the cat on the ground and watched as it bounded off into nearby bushes and out of sight, "I knew him." The man now locked his dark, mysterious eyes on Yuri.

Yuri's own green eyes went wide. "You . . . you knew my grandfather?" He tentatively took a small step forward.

"Yes," was the simply reply.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked as he came to a halt a few steps away from the gorgeous vampire.

"You can call me Otabek," the vampire smirked. "And what is your name grandson of Nikolai?"

"Yuri."

. . .

"I can't believe I am carrying you to bed," Viktor chuckled as he drifted unsteadily into a wall.

"Well you're not doin a very good jobfit!" Phichit squealed as his legs bashed into the wall.

"You're lucky I'm even able to stand after how much of that sake you basically poured down my throat," Viktor countered, righting himself. He then continued his journey down the hall with a very inebriated vampire being carried bridal style in his arms.

"That way," Phichit flung an arm out lazily to guide the human.

"Ok ok," Viktor hiccupped. After Phichit had finished telling Viktor his long, sad tale, the vampire had passed out cold on the table. Viktor shook him awake, and was promptly begged for a ride. The hunter grudgingly complied.

"Here here!" Phichit giggled as he pointed to a set of sliding doors.

"What does that say?" Viktor motioned towards a sign near the door that appeared to be a warning written in elegant Japanese calligraphy.

"It's just says that Yuuri will kill you if you enter his room blah blah blah," Phichit laughed.

"Yuuri's room?" Viktor shrieked and accidentally dropped Phichit in the process.

"Ahh!" Phichit wailed as his rear end made hard contact with the bamboo flooring. "Son of a," he grumbled, rubbing his backside.

"I thought I was taking you to your room!" Viktor stumbled backwards. "I'm not going in there!" His crystal blue eyes went wide in fear as he pointed at the innocuous sliding doors as if they could bite. "I've already been a huge dick to Yuuri, if I go in there he really will kill me!"

"Oh bah!" Phichit swiped his hand in the air in dismissal and slid the doors open with his foot. He got to his feet, wobbled for a moment, and then walked across the threshold. "Get your goofy Russian ass in here, I want to show you something." Phichit called out as he went about turning on the lights.

Viktor crept towards the doors, shaking. "Wha . . . what could you possible want to sho-" Viktor stopped talking when his eyes caught the distinct image of himself adorning the wall. He found himself walking into Yuuri's room unintentionally to get a better look.

"Yuuri is like your biggest fan," Phichit spread his arms out wide to indicate the multitude of posters, magazine clippings, and newspaper photos plastered over every inch of Yuuri's walls. "He has been following your career for years you big moron. He adores you. And then he met you and fell head over hells in love with your weird Russian ass!" Phichit shouted and let himself collapse on Yuuri's futon.

"This is . . ." Viktor trailed off, unable to from a complete sentence when so many Viktor Nikiforov's were staring down at him.

"So you see human," Phichit snuggled into Yuuri's pillow and yawned. "Yuuri might have lied about being a vampire, but he wasn't lying about how he felt about you." Phichit closed his eyes and passed out. Soon the sounds of his gentle snoring filled the room.

 _Oh Yuuri._ Viktor could feel his eyes filling up with tears. _How could I have ever doubted you?_ He cast his eyes around the room and sniffled. _Will you forgive me Yuuri? Will you ever forgive me?_ Viktor fell to his knees and cried while images of himself watched from above.

Author's Notes:

I'm sorry that this is such a sort chapter. It was either post this now, or wait until next week. With Thanksgiving here in the US on Thursday and my YOI Telephone Art Game for Yuuri's Bday on tumblr wrapping up, I'm hella busy ^^;;

I drew Viktor's reaction to getting bit by Yuuri and my tumblr. It's only my 4th art piece, so be kind lol ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I hope to post a chapter next week, but fair warning it might be two weeks out.

Thanks as always for reading and commenting! It honestly just makes my day guys ^.~

I don't know what I'd do without my sis, thank you for all your support ^^

Come check out my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2


	12. Everything

Chapter 12 - Everything

 **New York City, Hunters' Organization HQ - Americas Branch**

"I just got off the phone with Yakov," a severe looking woman with a tight, high bun and narrow eyes sighed. "He claims that Viktor is in Japan, he's sent Yuri to fetch him."

Christophe Giacometti whistled. "Awful gutsy to let the kid be responsible for the even bigger kid, dontcha think?" He ran a hand through his blonde hair and scratched the darker undercut. He knew what a handful his old pal Viktor could be, but he had to admit he was a little concerned. After all, it wasn't normal for the infamous hunter to just drop off the radar, especially without telling anyone. _If some dirty vampire got a hold of him and hurt him, I'll destroy the fanger!_

"I'm sure my adoptive pain in the neck child is fine," Lilia smirked. "Vitya can be a bit scatterbrained, but the boy can take care of himself."

"I'll say," a small boy in the corner piped up. "He is so strong, I'm sure Vitya's fine wherever he is!" Guang Hong had become a hunter two years ago when he had turned sixteen. He was slim, short, and had chestnut eyes and hair. He looked meek, but he was tenacious. Guang Hong came out at the top of his group during his hunter exam, earning him an instant place in the Organization's ranks. His specialty was knives.

"I don't doubt Vik's abilities," Chris threw his hands up in surrender. "I'm just concerned is all." Viktor had taken young Guang Hong under his wing when the Chinese boy became a hunter. They had a special bond. No one would dare challenge either of them in a knife fight, no one.

"Giacometti, Ji," Lilia rubbed her temples, "I'm sending you to both to Korea next week."

"Korea?" The two asked in unison.

"We have received intelligence that there will be some vampire gathering taking place in Korea next week. Yakov and I are sending several hunters there to investigate."

"Sounds fun," Chris grinned.

"You can count on me ma'am," Guang Hong smiled menacingly while drawing a knife out from one of his many hiding places on his person.

"Excellent," Lilia nodded. _I do hope Vitya is alright_.

. . .

Viktor sneezed as he stumbled down the hallway. "Someone must be," he hiccupped, "thinking of me." A goofy smile spread across his face at the mere thought that it could be Yuuri. He yawned as he came to a stop in front of his door. "What the?" Viktor squints his eyes to make sure he is seeing properly. "Is that?" Viktor slowly raises his hand to the envelope wedged into his doorframe.

An innocuous looking manila envelope soon rested in the hunter's hands. Written in beautiful penmanship was his name, Витя. Viktor hurriedly tore open the letter:

Витя,

I am truly sorry for the pain that I have caused you. Know that it was never my intention. As such, I have decided to remove myself from your presence to prevent any further turmoil. As I am sure Phichit has told you, you are free to go or stay at my onsen as long as you like. No harm will befall you.

I lied to you and I am sorry. I was selfish, simple as that. I wanted you to get to know the real me, Yuuri, not just the fangs I have or the gilded crown I wear.

I realize that in light of my actions, it is unfair of me to make a request of you, but I must. Please, if you wish to divulge my identity to the Hunters, I beg of you, do not tell them of Hasetsu. It is my home and everyone there is my family. I would do anything to protect my home and family, including giving up my anonymity and freedom. Please do not punish them, punish me instead. I will not resist. Phichit knows where I will be next week, if you wish to contact me.

I will honor whatever you decide. I would rather be tortured by your hands than fight you. I suffer even now without you by my side.

If my heart was able to beat, then Vitya, it would beat only for you. Thank you for the time we spent together, I will cherish it forever. Know that the past few days were the happiest of my entire existence.

I love you.

Eternally yours,

勝生 勇利

Katsuki Yuuri

Vampire King

Viktor's hands began to shake. _He loves me? Even though I basically tried to kill him?_ "He loves me?" Tears slid down the hunter's face and his lower lip began to quiver. Viktor reread the letter several times in quick succession, in order to make sure. There, in Yuuri's elegant hand, was the last piece of proof that Viktor needed.

. . .

"Yuuri-sama, you don't look well!" Kenjirou shrieked while tugging his robe closed around him.

Yuuri sighed. "Ken, no one is here, just call me Yuuri, ok?" He turned his head to look into concerned caramel colored eyes. Sometimes when Yuuri looked at Kenjirou, he could still see the young vampire that he used to be. Now though, the only surviving member of the prestigious Minami family was clearly a man. Ken stood taller than Yuuri these days and though he still dyed the front of his hair, the lone streak isn't as vibrant red as it once was. Gone is his slim build, now Kenjirou sported a muscular physic.

"If you insist Yuuri-sa . . . I mean Yuuri," Kenjirou lowered his eyes and his head. He steeled himself and then met Yuuri's gaze. "What happened to you?"

"Silver," Yuuri frowned and winced. The poison was still in his system and he needed to replenish his blood and soon.

"Oh my gods! Yuuri!" Kenjirou reached out and lightly shook the King.

"Yeah, I'm kinda an idiot," Yuuri quirked his lip with a small huff. Now that he was sitting down, he felt the dark tendrils of unconsciousness creeping up on him.

Kenjirou wasted no time once he knew why Yuuri had come. "Here! Drink! I give you my permission and all that!" Kenjirou tore back his robe and tilted his head away, revealing the long line of his neck.

Yuuri bared his fangs as his eyes drooped closed. "Thank you my friend." Unable to hold back any longer, Yuuri pounced upon the other man, knocking Kenjirou onto his back. He straddled Kenjirou's hips with his thighs, grabbed the Lord's shoulders, and lowered himself down. "I'm sorry," Yuuri whispered into his friend's neck before sinking his fangs in and drinking deeply.

"Ahnn," Kenjirou moaned as Yuuri's long fangs ripped into his flesh ferociously. "Don't worry about it," Kenjirou panted. He tentatively carded his hands through Yuuri's hair, upset to see that it was streaked silver. He focused on making his mind as blank as possible, not wanting Yuuri to hear his inner thoughts.

The result of rich, thick pureblood entering him was nearly instantaneous. Yuuri could feel it surging throughout his body, healing him from the inside out. This is why he had to come here, the only thing that had a hope of saving him from that much silver was another pureblood vampire's own life force. It tasted bland, but it felt wonderful. Deep inside the blood there was something that Kenjirou was trying to hide. Whatever it was, Yuuri didn't think that he had any right to know, so he ignored it and he lost himself in Kenjirou's thick, healing blood.

 _ **Master, I think you've taken enough. Anymore and you may kill him!**_ Viichan yawned lazily. He could sense the waning life force of the pureblood vampire Lord.

 _Silence!_

 _ **Master!**_

 _No! I need this! Power! I must have it._ Yuuri tightened his grip on Kenjirou's shoulder's, drawing out a sharp cry of pain as his long, dagger like dark claws dug into skin.

Viichan growled from the chair. _**Enough now master! Is this what Lady Hana would have wanted?!**_

Yuuri snapped his head back without warning, releasing his grip. He shook his head and cover his mouth that was dripping in blood. "Oh gods Ken, I'm so sorry!"

Kenjirou found himself quite unable to move, but he still managed a small smile. "It's ok."

"No it's not, I took too much!" Yuuri wailed and covered his face, completely disgusted with himself.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. But if my sister was still alive you'd be in _so_ much trouble," Kenjirou laughed weakly.

" **HIDEKI COME NOW!** " Yuuri commanded.

Hideki practically materialized at his King's side. His eyebrows disappeared into his bangs as he took in the sight. "Your majesty?" He asked uncertain of what to do.

"Help him! I took too much!" Yuuri wailed, beside himself in shame. He noticed that he was still on top of his friend and hurriedly scooted to the far side of the sofa to make room for Hideki.

"Master, are you alright?" Hideki murmured as he crept closer.

"I'll be fine Hide, but I could probably use some blood," Kenjirou smirked weakly.

"Here," Hideki rolled up his sleeve and shot his wrist out to his master's prone form on the sofa. He took out a small dagger from his boot and sliced open his vein, pouring his blood over his master's open mouth.

Yuuri watched as Kenjirou slowly licked his lips and then tilted his head closer to bite his progeny's wrist himself. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief when his friend began to drink in earnest. "I'm so sorry," Yuuri hung his head. _Seems like I have been apologizing a lot recently._ While Hideki tended to his master, Yuuri wiped his mouth with a handkerchief from his pocket and got to his feet. He glanced over to the armchair and saw his familiar staring at him. _Thanks buddy, sorry I snapped at you._

 _ **In all the years that I have known you master, I have never once heard you openly desire power. I'll be honest, that is worrying.**_

 _I was just really weak._

 _ **I think there's more to it than that.**_

 _Such as?_ Yuuri scooped Viichan up into his arms and held him tight. His warmth was always a constant source of comfort, even is he was scolding the King.

 _ **I'm not sure yet, but it is worrying.**_

 _Thanks for watching out for me._

 _ **Always. I'm glad that you have recovered master.**_ Viichan licked Yuuri's cheek and then nuzzled his head into Yuuri's chest. 

Yuuri kissed the top of Viichan's fluffy head and sighed. _Love ya buddy._

 _ **Love you too**_ _._

Yuuri turned to face the sofa. Kenjirou was now sitting up right. "You ok Ken?"

"Of course," Kenjirou smiled, his right fang sticking out over his lip adorably. It was something that he had never outgrown. "Don't worry about me!"

Hideki stood up swiftly and spun on his heel to face Yuuri. "Will you be staying with us your majesty?" He bowed.

"Yeah I think I will," Yuuri fidgeted. There was a room set aside for him at every one of his Lords' estates. As the King, he didn't need to ask permission to visit or stay, but Yuuri was raised by Hiroko Katsuki, so he had manners. "Is that alright Ken?"

"We would be honored to have you," Kenjirou responded while inclining his head.

"Thanks," Yuuri smiled shyly. "Oh!" A sudden thought popped into his head. "Would you mind if I went and paid my respects Ken?"

"By all means" Kenjirou extended his hand out in an open gesture.

"Thanks," Yuuri bowed. A thick smoke engulfed Viichan and himself, leaving nothing but inky black shadow bats in their wake as they disappeared.

. . .

"So your cousin is in Japan?" Otabek inquired. He wondered off handedly if King Eros or Lord Fang knew of this. Having the world renown hunter in one's backyard was no small matter.

"Yeah, but he's not on assignment," Yuri clenched his teeth and tightened the hold on his coffee cup. "The moron!"

"Then why did he go to Japan without alerting your Organization or at least you? Is it not customary for Hunters to check in?" Otabek quirked an eyebrow, he felt that the situation sounded odd indeed.

"Yeah we totally do! It's expected damn it! But stupid Vitya always plays by his own rules," Yuri huffed and took a sip of his coffee. He didn't put cream or sugar in it, he preferred it black, just like his soul.

"Strange," Otabek hummed into his cup. He liked his coffee sweet and creamy. The thought of creamy had his eyes wandering over the young hunter's collar bones. He cleared his throat and mentally cleansed his mind of those dangerous thoughts. _True, he is stunningly gorgeous, but he is as wild as a tiger. I think I'll call him kitten._

Yuri's face heated up when he felt the devastatingly handsome vampire check him out. He was contemplating the possibility that Otabek's jaw line had been carved from stone when a waitress appeared at their table.

"Can I get either of you anything else?" She batted her eyelashes at them. "I get off in fifteen minutes, maybe I could join you two?"

Yuri was about to gag at the thought when the vampire spoke up.

"I'm sorry, we are currently on a date, but perhaps you could get us the bill please?" Otabek said in a bored monotone.

The woman blushed and ran off without another word.

Yuri felt like doing the same. "D-date?" He snarled. _How dare the fucking vampire assume this was a d-d-date!?_

Otabek shrugged. "I just wanted her to leave and aside from bearing my fangs, it was the first thing that crossed my mind. But if you wish for this to be a date, I have no problem with that."

Yuri's eyes went wide. _Was that him asking me on a date? What a backwards ass way of doing it!_ "What do you mean by that?" Yuri coughed out and slammed his cup down on the table hard.

Otabek seemed unfazed and took a sip of his own coffee. "I just meant that I find you pretty and you have the strong eyes of a soldier, just like your grandfather did. You speak your mind and don't seem to be afraid of me. It's refreshing. I like you."

 _Eyes? Soldier? What the fuck? I mean I do have the same green eyes that grandfather had, at least that's what I've been told. Wait!_ "Did you just call me pretty? I'm not a chick!" Yuri roared and clenched his fists.

"I know you're not a woman, I'm not generally interested in women," Otabek stated plainly. He inched his hand across the table while maintaining eye contact with the kitten. "But I am _very_ interested in you," his lip quirked at the side into a half smile, half smirk as he laid his hand over one of Yuri's fists.

Otabek's bare finger tips were ice cold against Yuri's hand, but the gentle pressure sent a warm trill down his arm. He gulped. "I'm . . . ah . . . sorta interested in you too," he mumbled and opened his fist to hold the vampire's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"I'm glad to hear that," Otabek dropped his voice into a low purr.

Yuri could feel the vampire's deep voice rumble in his chest. _That is so hot._ "I'm done with my coffee," Yuri grinned and chugged the rest of his drink in one gulp.

"What a coincidence," Otabek followed Yuri's example and finished the remaining coffee in his cup, "so am I." Just then the waitress came back to drop off their check, which Otabek snatched immediately. "Would you like to go for a stroll through the park under the moonlight Yura?" Otabek smirked as he handed the waitress a rather large bill, claiming he required no change.

Yuri's mouth went dry and his heart was hammering away. _Did he just fucking call me Yura?_ The way Otabek's tongue had lovingly wrapped around his diminutive name was making his pants tight. _Fuuuuuuck! Ok you obnoxiously fucking hot prick, two can play at that game._ Yuri internally congratulated himself for rallying. He smirked and looked up at Otabek through his long eyelashes. "I'd love to Beka."

It was Otabek's turn to have an internalized heart attack. He gulped at the alluring sight before him. After longer than he would have liked to regain control over himself, he got to feet and extended his hand for his kitten. "Excellent. Shall we?"

"Lead the way," Yuri grinned at the blush gracing the vampire's handsome face, took his offered hand, and allowed the vampire to whisk him out of the café.

. . .

Yuuri materialized in a private, windowless chamber. It was lit with numerous crystal chandeliers, giving the small enclosed space an other worldly glow. Yuuri set Viichan down gently and strode to one of three alters. He sank to his knees like a flower wilting.

 _Hana. I'm sorry it's been so long since I last visited you. If you were still here, I know you would be giving me that look._ Yuuri laughed out loud at the thought of his dear friend putting him in his place with a single glare. _I have some news Hana, I have found my soul mate. Don't laugh, but it's a human and a hunter and Niko's grandson! I know right?_ Yuuri smirked. _What the hell? But he is sweet, a bit of a dork, and oh my gods Hana he is gorgeous. But I screwed up and now he hates me._ A tear slid down Yuuri's face _. I don't know what to do Hana, I wish you were here._ Yuuri curled in on himself and began to weep. _I miss you so much. The world was just brighter with you in it._

"Pardon me your majesty," Hideki softly whispered as he emerged through a secret passage behind a large painting.

Yuuri quickly sat up straight and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yes. come in Hideki."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with you your majesty," Hideki bowed his head low.

Yuuri sighed, bowed his head to his former fiancé's alter, and smoothly stood up. "What could be so important that you felt it necessary to bother me here of all places? **Speak!** " _Hideki knows better than that!_

"Yes your majesty," Hideki kneeled before his King. "It is about my master, I fear that something is happening to him. He has begun acting stranger and stranger over the past few years. He used to confide in me, but now he prefers the company of his . . . worshipers."

"He has taken the death of his beloved sister quite hard Hideki," Yuuri sighed. He knew that since Hana had been brutally murdered, something had changed in his friend. Kenjirou used to be a ball of happy energy, but now he was secretive and quick to anger. He had never expressed an interest in his baser urges, now he indulged quite regularly.

"Lady Hana, may her beautiful soul find peace, was more than a sister, she was his conscience. Without her, I fear that he has lost his way your majesty. I come to you now, because I feel that you are the only one that can help him. Please, I beg you, help him your majesty." Hideki assumed a full dogeza bow.

"Rise Hideki," Yuuri ordered, without the command laced into his voice. _Oh Ken, what have you done to worry your progeny this badly?_ Yuuri ran his hands through his unruly bangs that had fallen back over his forehead. "Show me, concentrate on instances that have troubled you. Give me tangible proof of your claims and I will take action." Yuuri bared his fangs and his eyes tinted red.

"Thank you for listening your majesty," Hideki sighed in relief and got to his feet. He strode over to his King and turned his head to the side, exposing his neck. Hideki then concentrated on his memories as he had been instructed. "You have my permission your majesty," Hideki whispered and closed his eyes.

"Thank you for this blood that I am to receive and for the memories you willing share with me," Yuuri sunk his fangs into Hideki's neck with a groan. He was still hungry, he knew he needed to show restraint this time. Hideki was not a pureblood after all.

Once Hideki's blood entered Yuuri, the King immediately was overwhelmed by the other vampire's emotions and thoughts. "Focus," Yuuri growled around Hideki's neck.

Hideki whimpered in pain, scrunching his face. "Yes," he panted.

Yuuri saw multiple images flash into his mind. It was like reading a picture book. Hideki was striving to reveal his thoughts in chronological order. Yuuri saw Hana's funeral, Kenjirou breaking in the aftermath, and him slowly pulling away from those close to him. Hideki had clearly given this some thought over the years. Yuuri was privy to a first hand account of his friend's downward spiral. It was hard to see. When the book ended with tonight, Yuuri pulled his fangs out of Hideki's neck with a hiss.

Hideki slumped against the wall, cradling his neck. "You see your majesty?" He huffed.

Yuuri rubbed the blood off his face and sighed. "This is my fault, I should have been there for him," Yuuri sniffled. It was rare that he allowed his weaknesses to be shown to those outside of his family, but he simply couldn't contain his feelings at the moment.

"Your majesty," Hideki offered an understanding, yet sad smile. "You were grieving as well."

"Not an excuse," Yuuri sobbed. How could I have let this happen? _Ken, Hana, I'm so sorry!_

 _ **It wasn't your fault master. You needed time to heal. So did Lord Fang, but he chose unhealthy and destructive methods.**_ Viichan padded over to Yuuri and circled his ankles.

 _But I should have been there for him._ Yuuri scooped Viichan up into his arms and buried his face in curly brown fur.

 _ **You were not in a state of mind that would have benefited him master, you know that.**_

 _I still feel responsible. You know that I avoided coming here. It just hurt to think she wasn't here anymore. I had to stay away . . . because I am weak._

 _ **Personal attachment isn't a sign of weakness Yuuri. It shows great strength to open yourself up and let someone else in. You and Hana were very close, it is understandable that you needed to morn her in your own way.**_

 _I still should have been there for my friend though._

 _ **Be there for him now.**_

 _I will, I just hope I'm not too late._

 _ **It's never too late until you're dead master. Just . . . be careful. I sense some very turbulent emotions in Lord Fang. I can't pinpoint it, but he is diffidently hiding something.**_

 _I know. I felt it too._

"Your majesty?" Hideki asked softly. He had watched the mighty King weep while hugging his dog. He felt as though he was intruding on a very intimate and private moment.

"Hideki, you will speak of this to no one! It must remain our secret," Yuuri strived to keep his command back, he wanted to trust Hideki.

"Command me please," Hideki could see his King struggling. "That way no one can force me to divulge anything your majesty," he inclined his head.

"Very well," Yuuri sighed in defeat. **"You are forbidden from discussing the events that have taken place in this room tonight with anyone else!"**

"Yes, your majesty," Hideki responded in a flat tone.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention," Yuuri smiled. It was nice to know that Ken's progeny cared about his well being. Even though they didn't have the tight bond that he and Phichit had as creator and progeny. "Will you please take Viichan to my quarters? I think I need to go and see an old friend," Yuuri placed Viichan into Hideki's open arms. "He's probably hungry too," Yuuri added with a fond smile for his familiar.

"I will see to it your majesty and thank you," Hideki inclined his head.

 _ **I want tuna.**_

 _Just eat what they give you ok?_

 _ **TUNA!**_

 _Come on buddy we're uninvited guests._

 _ **TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Yuuri smirked. "Hideki, Viichan loves tuna, could you get him some please?"

"Oh! Of course your majesty," Hideki smiled. He was touched by how attentive the King was of his pet.

 _There you little monster!_

 _ **Thanks! And be careful!**_

 _Yeah yeah._ Yuuri rolled his eyes and spun in place. A thick smoky veil shrouded him and then he was gone.

. . .

Kenjirou had taken a bath and climbed into his humungous bed. He raised a hand and caressed the spot where Yuuri had bit him. Kenjirou couldn't remember the last time that Yuuri had bit him. His sister would have beaten his ass. Kenjirou grinned at that. With Yuuri here, his thoughts kept circling back to his beloved elder sister. How he missed her.

"Hey Ken," Yuuri whispered from the shadows of Kenjirou's curtains as he slowly materialized.

"Yuuri!" Kenjirou shrieked and pulled up his blankets reflexively.

"Sorry," Yuuri smiled brilliantly. "Do you not want company? I just wanted to talk a bit, but I can leave," he rubbed the back of his head. He had transported to Ken's room without really thinking about it. He should have appeared in the hallway and knocked on the man's door like a normal person. _Way to go moron._ Yuuri pulled in the shadows around himself, preparing to leave.

"No!" Kenjirou cried and shot his hand out to halt his friend. "Please stay," he sighed as the smoky darkness faded around Yuuri.

"Ok," Yuuri smiled once more and then yawned.

Kenjirou rolled his eyes and pulled back the blankets. "Come on, you're exhausted, at least lay down while we catch up," he grinned.

Yuuri nodded, stepping out of his shoes and socks. "Thanks, I'm beat," he chuckled and began to climb onto the bed.

"Ah! You may be the King and all, but this is my bed. You know the rules! Or have you forgotten?" Kenjirou cried and closed the blankets once more.

"Right," Yuuri laughed. "Sorry, it's been a while," he rubbed the back of his head and then bent over to undo his belt, shrugged out of his suspenders, and remove his pants. He then loosened and took off his black tie. Yuuri held his hands out wide. "Better?" Yuuri asked with a goofy, lopsided smile. It felt like old times. Amazing how quickly they were able to fall right back into their comfortable friendship and banter.

"Good enough," Kenjirou huffed and flung open the blankets.

Yuuri jumped right in and snuggled into the warmth of the covers. "Oh gods this is nice," he sighed contentedly.

"So," Kenjirou hummed, turning onto his side and propping his head up on his elbow, "what did you want to talk about?"

Yuuri mimicked his friend's position and stared into his soft caramel eyes. "Everything."

They talked for hours, filling each other in on the years that had slipped away between them, while carefully guarding their own secrets.

Author's Notes

Insert standard apology for late ass update ^^;;; The holidays will be making my updates a bit random unfortunately. I have so little time to write because I'm so busy. But fear not, I will update. Sorry this has turned into a slow burn. Damn world and character building ^^ Hope you all enjoyed it anyways! Oh and I have received several concerns, let me clear it up: THEY **WILL** BANG! Dicks everywhere! It's why I wrote this lol. I wanted vampires and dicks, so yeah, don't worry ^^

Hey there's Chris and Guang Hong is my sweet killer knife child!

That's better Vitya! Now you know ^.~ go get yo man!

Kitten *grins* gawd I adore Beka!

Viichan is my fav ^^

Just so you know, Kenjirou has a strict 'No Pants In Bed' policy. They used to have sleepovers all the time. Hana, Kenjirou's big sis was basically Yuuri's best friend. Both purebloods, both around the same age. (Hana was a few hundred years younger than Yuuri tho lol) Yuuri loved her like a little sister, not romantically.

Thanks as always for reading and commenting and kudos! It honestly just makes my day guys ^.~

I don't know what I'd do without my sis and friend Liz

Come check out my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2


	13. Age Is Just A Number

Chapter 13 - Age Is Just A Number

A strong hand tracing his abs. Lips gently nipping and sucking patterns into his skin. The hard press of a lean body against his. What started off as gentle caresses quickly escalated into heated passion and desperate breathing. Full lips crashing over his, stealing, claiming. Lewd sounds filled the air around them as their pleasure built and built. Hunger. Ravenous craving. Devouring one another completely. Then a strangled moan of "mnnn Yuuri" and a flash of silver hair.

Yuuri's eyes popped open, only to be greeted with a dimly lit room and no Viktor. _Fuuuuck! That was so hot. Damn it._ He stared at a somewhat familiar ceiling that his groggy mind couldn't quite place.

"Mnnn Yuuri," came a muffled, whiny voice from below.

Yuuri stilled, frozen in place at the sound. The voice he heard now didn't match the husky groan of his soul mate. Yuuri was still waking up and becoming acutely aware that he was not alone. He could feel an arm draped low over his abdomen and a body cuddled up to his side.

"Mnn Yuuuuri," the voice cooed once more and the body it was attached to nuzzled Yuuri's.

Yuuri gulped. He still had a raging erection from his fantasy dream and that arm was alarmingly close to it. _Oh gods what did I do now?_ Yuuri tried to remember if he had had anything to drink last night and to remember where the hell he was. He calmed his anxiety and glanced down.

Kenjirou Minami had become a vampiric octopus in the middle of night, wrapping himself solidly around Yuuri. A mess of golden and maroon hair was perched on Yuuri's chest and Ken had tangled his legs with Yuuri's at some point. Lord Fang was still asleep.

The blankets had fallen off of Ken in his desperate attempt to strangle Yuuri, presenting Yuuri with a clear view of his dear friend's backside _. Oh right, this is Ken's bed and he sleeps naked. Great._ Yuuri face palmed as quietly as he could and then rubbed his forehead. Another quick glance down showed that Yuuri was thankfully still wearing his underwear and most of his shirt as the events of last night came rushing back to him.

Ken groaned and began to stir. "Yuuri?" He asked, his voice still scratchy from sleep.

"Yeah ahh good morning Ken," Yuuri mumbled. _Oh my gods this is so awkward. Hana! I swear I didn't lay a hand on your baby brother!_

"Morning," Ken yawned. "Oh shit!" He scrambled off of Yuuri as soon as he opened his eyes. "I'm so sorry!" He dove under the blankets, blushing furiously.

"It's umm ok Ken," Yuuri shook his head and jumped out of the bed. "I need to go take a bath, I'll see you in a bit, ok?" He grabbed his discarded clothing and turned to see the blanket lump in the middle of the bed.

"Yes of course," was the blanket lump's reply. "Please do that and umm then if you would like to join me for breakfast after . . . "

"Sure thing. See you then." Yuuri enveloped himself in shadows and disappeared as swiftly as he could.

. . .

"So I have to ask, how old are you Yura?" Otabek looked up to the full moon rather than the intense emerald eyes of his companion.

"Why the fuck do you want to know that?" Yuri scowled. After they left the café, Otabek had guided them to a scenic park along the river, never once letting go of Yuri's hand.

Otabek smirked to himself and tilted his head down to look at Yuri. "Because I'm nearly 500 years old."

Yuri was speechless. He knew that some vampires were old as dirt, but somehow actually talking with one was crazy. "Wow, you're an old man," he snorted.

"Thank you, a vampire leads a dangerous life, it's an honor to have seen this many years," Otabek replied. "And now Yura, would you please share with me your age since I have told you mine?"

"Fine," Yuri rolled his eyes. "I'm sixteen," he sighed in defeat.

"Thank you for telling me," Otabek nodded, his face unreadable.

"So what now? Do you think I'm a child?" Yuri spat, unable to hold back his anger at Otabek's indifference.

"Certainly not," Otabek raised his thick eyebrow in confusion. "Even by human standards you are an adult, a man. Why would I think differently? Because I'm a vampire?"

"Damn right I'm a man!" Yuri glared, daring Otabek to disagree.

"I already said that Yura, I don't see why you feel the need to defend it." Otabek shook his head. The human was most confusing. _Little kitten trying to hiss at the big bad bear. So cute!_

"Ok then," Yuri deflated. "I just hate it when people treat me like a child or worse, a woman," he whispered. He wasn't used to expressing his feelings. _Why the hell am I telling him this?_

"I would never treat you like that," Otabek retorted honestly. _And woe be unto anyone who would. My little kitten most likely has very sharp claws._

"Thanks," Yuri mumbled. "Enough about me," Yuri pulled Otabek over to a bench and sat down. "Tell me more about you," Yuri grinned and yanked the vampire down beside him.

"Oof!" Otabek huffed. "Gentle hunter, I'm fragile," Otabek smirked.

"Yeah right," Yuri scoffed.

"Very well, what would you like to know?" Otabek released Yuri's hand and placed his arm around the hunter's shoulder's instead, pulling the human closer.

Yuri felt his face heat up. "I don't umm know, umm what do you do?" He stuttered out.

 _Oh kitten I would do so much to yo- no bad, stop that! You just met. It doesn't matter if he is your . . . ahh! Focus!_ Otabek kept his face stoic while his mind reeled. "I am a Lord in the vampire world, you may have heard of me . . . Lord Gold?"

Yuri's eyes went impossibly wide and his mouth fell open in shock. "You're Lord Gold? As in one of the seven Pureblood Vampire Lords of the world? Like the ruler of the fucking Middle East and Russia?" Yuri spat out in one long string of questions without pausing for a breath.

"Oh? You have heard of me then," Otabek smiled. _Well that makes it a little easier anyways. Less to explain._

"Fuck! You gotta be kidding me!" Yuri covered his face with his hands and hung his head. _I've not only been shamelessly flirting with a fucking vampire, but he turns out to be a pureblood vampire Lord?! AHH!_

"I assure you Yura, I am not kidding you. My name is Otabek Altin, Lord Gold, and there's something else that I need to tell you." Otabek swore his heart began to beat when Yuri peaked over his fingers and locked eyes with him. His kitten was blushing beautifully and his green orbs looked watery. _Ahh! Stop being so cute kitten_.

"What else could you possibly have to tell me? You just revealed your identity to a hunter. You know that right?" Yuri narrowed his eyes at the crazy sexy pureblood vampire Lord who he unfortunately was hopelessly falling for more with each passing second.

"Yura," Otabek steadied himself and looked right into deep emerald pools he would willing get lost in. He took his kitten's hands into his. "You, Yuri Plisetsky, grandson of Nikolia Nikiforov, are my soul mate," he raised Yuri's hands to his mouth and lightly pressed his lips to the human's knuckles. "I wish to remain by your side forever."

"Fuck!" Yuri squealed while turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Yes that would be very nice too, in time, but let's get to know each other better first kitten," Otabek said with a straight face. _So feisty, I love it._

"No you ancient dick, I meant what the fuck? What do you mean soul mate? And who are you calling kitten asshole?" Yuri spat in growing confusion and shot to his feet as if the bench was on fire. _What the fuck is happening?_

"Please stay calm Yura and I will explain. Sit, I won't bite. Unless you want me to of course," a wicked grin spread across Otabek's face. _Oh gods I want to taste you kitten, you smell divine. I've never smelled anything like you before._

"Fuck no I don't!" Yuri instinctively covered his neck and glared.

Otabek shrugged and patted the bench next to him. "Sit and I will explain Yura. I won't touch you again unless you allow it, alright?" He placed his hands in his lap as a show of good faith.

Yuri pulled out his gun and cocked it. "Explain now or I'll blast your damn head off!" He growled as he took aim.

Otabek let out a disappointed sigh. "Very well kitten have it your way." He straightened up and looked right at the hunter. "You see a pureblood vampire . . .

. . .

"Morning sunshine," Viktor chirped from his seat as Phichit slumped down next to him wearing a fluffy purple bathrobe and hamster head slippers.

"Uhg, I hate you human," Phichit grumbled and leaned his head on Viktor's shoulder.

"Aww you say the sweetest things," Viktor grinned and sipped his tea. He had reread Yuuri's note at least one million times last night and came to a very important decision in the process. He was going to chase after Yuuri and apologize if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Why are you not hung over asshole?" Phichit held his head up, immediately decided it weighted too much, and slammed it onto the table instead. "Oww," he deadpanned.

"Phichit, you drank several bottles last night all by yourself," Viktor tried valiantly to fight back a giggle at the pathetic looking vampire.

"If my Yuuri were here he'd join in my pain you freakish morning person," Phichit hissed and threw the bathrobe over his head. "I hate the sun, fuck you sun," he complained from the safety of darkness beneath the robe.

Viktor raised a slender silver eyebrow. "Your Yuuri?"

"Yes he's mine, you don't deserve him human," Phichit raised a corner of the robe to stick his tongue out at Viktor and then quickly hid back under it once more. "After all you broke his sweet little heart you monster," he huffed.

"Yeah I know," Viktor sighed and looked into his teacup.

Phichit slowly emerged from his protective sunshield. "You know?"

"Yeah," Viktor nodded and reached into the breast pocket of his suit. "Yuuri wrote me a letter," Viktor tossed it on the table in front of Phichit and took another sip of his tea.

Phichit immediately opened it, but then turned towards Viktor. "Are you sure you want me to read it?" He asked, needing the reassurance.

"I wouldn't have shown it to you if I didn't. Besides, I have a feeling that you already know what it says. He didn't lie to you after all," Viktor attempted to keep the bitterness about that fact out of his voice. From the look on Phichit's face he failed miserably.

"True," Phichit grinned smugly and then looked over the letter. When he got to the end he bared his fangs, threw the note aside, and spun to face the hunter. "And? Will you hand over our King on a silver platter to your hunter buddies?"

Viktor shook his head. "Phichit put your silly fangs away and listen a second ok?" Viktor waited for Phichit to comply before continuing. "I love him too Phichit, I want you to tell me where I can find him next week so I can apologize properly and tell him how I truly feel."

Phichit was silent while he analyzed Viktor's face critically making sure that the human wasn't lying. After he detected no falsehood in the hunter's words he sighed. "Alright, I'll help you. But I swear Viktor Nikiforov, if you hurt Yuuri again," he growled. "I know that I am commanded against harming you, but there are other ways. Don't take me lightly little hunter, I will do ANYTHING to protect Yuuri."

Viktor met Phichit's glare, but threw his arms up in surrender. "Thank you, and I understand. Trust me, past my hunter façade you terrify the shit out of me Phichit. Of course if you ever told anyone I said that I'd deny it till my dying breath," Viktor snickered.

"As long as we understand one another," Phichit extended his hand.

"Perfectly," Viktor took it and shook.

. . .

After breakfast, Yuuri suggested that he and Kenjirou take a walk around Tokyo. The city had changed so much over the years and he thought that it would be nice for them to spend some time together. Kenjirou eventually agreed.

"Master I still think that at least I should accompany you both into the city," Hideki urged upon hearing that the two purebloods were going out alone.

"Hideki, I'm the damn King, I think I can keep Ken safe," Yuuri winked and shoved Kenjirou out the front door.

Once outside, they were glad to be wearing sunglasses, as the bright autumn sun blared down on them. It was a warmer day, which thankfully meant that they could forgo wearing coats and not raise suspicion.

"I'm glad that your hair is back to normal Yuuri," Kenjirou smiled as they struck out onto the street, joining the hustle and bustle of the city. A city bus went by and several horns honked in the distance.

"Yeah," Yuuri ran a hand through his unruly raven locks, "me too." They walked in silence for a few moments before Yuuri spoke again. "Thanks Ken," he whispered as a human female rushed past them.

"You're welcome Yuuri, anytime," Ken's face lit up in a beautiful smile.

"Tokyo sure has changed since the last time I was here," Yuuri motioned to the sprawling metropolis around them, desperate to change the topic. He still was feeling guilty for the way he barged into his friend's home and basically demanded blood. Not to mention how awkward it was to wake up being snuggled by that same friend that happened to be very naked at the time.

"Yes it has. Since the first world war and then the Unified Species' Treaty, Tokyo has experienced an economic boom. With the humans no longer wishing to destroy one another, they have been able to focus on progress in science and technology." Ken declared proudly. He was born in Edo, or as it was now called Tokyo, he had never lived anywhere else. Tokyo was his home and despite everything that he had been through, he still loved the city.

"Ken," Yuuri pulled him into a alley near a bakery. "I feel ridiculous in your clothes," he complained while tugging on his shirt. Yuuri was used to either wearing suits or more traditional Japanese clothing. Because his clothes were dirty and he neglected to bring any with him to Tokyo, he was forced to accepted Ken's offer to borrow clothes.

"What do you mean?" Ken grinned, his one fang sticking out.

"I had to roll the legs up on these denim monstrosities because I'm shorter than you for one thing," Yuuri blushed. He knew that he was behind the times in fashion, but he couldn't help it. Humans tended to rotate their clothing preferences too quickly for him to keep up! "And these 'jeans' things are too restricting!"

"Yuuri you look so good in them though, and that simple white t-shirt makes you look like that human actor James Dean," Ken cooed excitedly.

Yuuri had never heard of the human before. He shook his head. "I feel like this is far too casual attire to wear outside Ken," Yuuri growled. He was getting frustrated. While they were walking down the street he noticed people staring at them, it made him feel terribly uncomfortable. "And while we're on the subject," Yuuri raised and eyebrow and pointed to Ken's hair.

"Oh you like it?" Ken smiled proudly, reached into his back pocket and grabbed a simple black comb. "I used this gel to slick it back, doesn't it make me look, what was the word . . . oh! Cool!" He ran the comb through his hair just like he had seen on the television.

Ken was wearing a semi transparent white button down shirt with pictures of scantily clan men on pieces of wood in the ocean and tight jeans. It confused Yuuri greatly. He found the shirt . . . distracting. "Ken we both look absurd!" Yuuri threw his hands up in frustration.

Two young human women passed by the mouth of the alley just then and spotted the pair. The taller of the two was clearly foreign, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The other appeared to be Chinese based on the shape of her eyes. Both turned to each other and giggled. They were dressed more sensibly, long floral patterned skirts and tasteful blouses. Each girl had a small pastel colored purse slung over their shoulders. Yuuri was immensely embarrassed by his own appearance.

"Excuse me," the taller girl asked in English, "do either of you speak English?" She spoke timidly as she ran her eyes up and down Yuuri's body and then Ken's.

Ken looked to Yuuri, his own English was fine, but Yuuri was able to speak it without a hint of an accent. He smiled at the nervous look on Yuuri's face as the noble vampire king strode forward towards the girls.

"Yes, I speak English," Yuuri inclined his head. "How may I be of service?" His onsen persona taking over.

"Oh!" The blonde squeaked and covered her mouth in shock, obviously not thinking that Yuuri would be able to speak English so well. "Well my name is Sandy and this is Sue, we're from America and well," she pouted, "I'm afraid we're a bit lost." She laughed nervously.

"I'm Yuuri and this is Kenjirou," Yuuri motioned behind himself where his friend was still in the scant shadows of the alley. Kenjirou always despised the sun, Yuuri had just grown used to it. "Where are you trying to go Sandy?" Yuuri slowly removed his sunglasses and clipped them to the front of his white t-shirt.

"Well we heard this rumor that there was," Sandy looked around to make sure that no one else would hear her before she continued. "That there was a vampire den nearby," she grinned excitedly with her confession, her friend Sue joined in.

Kenjirou had been leaning against the wall of the alley, but pushed off with his foot when Sandy began to laugh. "Oh?" He purred, slowly emerging from the shadows. "And what would you want with a vampire den I wonder?" He slowly lowered his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose and smirked at the girls over the frames. Sue visibly swooned.

"We wanted to meet a vampire! In the states, they are so secretive, we heard over here they are more . . . open," Sue piped up at last, locking her dark eyes on Kenjirou.

"But vampires are dangerous my dear, why would you want to meet one?" Ken crooned, attempting to act innocently curiously. His accent was thick on each word he spoke.

"I umm," Sandy started and then went mute.

"Go one San, tell 'em!" Sue nudged her friend encouragingly.

"I'm betrothed to a man I don't love and once I marry him I will most likely be a prisoner in my own home. This is my last chance to experience different things, to live a little," she admitted timidly while swaying in place.

"Her father is super rich and arranged the whole thing with his young business partner, didn't even give Sandy a say in the matter," Sue huffed.

"That's awful," Ken pandered. Yuuri scowled at him.

"Yeah! So we convinced him to let us take this little vacation before the wedding," Sue grinned.

"And what, pray tell, were you planning on doing with a vampire if you found one? Hmm?" Ken hummed. Yuuri could feel the bloodlust practically oozing from him. Yuuri rolled his eyes. If the girls allowed it, then Ken wasn't breaking the law and Yuuri had no real right to interfere.

Sandy looked around again to make sure no one else would overhear her. "I want one to bite me," she blushed and her heart rate spiked.

"Oh?" Ken smiled like a cat playing with a mouse. "And you?" He turned to the other girl.

"Me too," Sue blushed and smiled.

"Ken," Yuuri sighed.

Kenjirou turned to Yuuri and switched back to Japanese. "What? They are literally asking for it! Two of them, two of us!" He pleaded.

Yuuri couldn't deny that he was still hungry, Ken's blood had healed him, but he still had a burning need to consume more. Even though he knew it would taste like ash in his mouth compared to Viktor's blood. _Oh Vitya . . . you have ruined me for anyone else._ Yuuri reluctantly nodded.

"Umm Yuuri? Kenjirou?" Sandy hesitantly asked when the men had begun speaking to each other in Japanese.

"Ladies you are in luck," Kenjirou grinned. "We know where you can find some vampires!"

"Oh? Thank you!" Sandy practically danced for joy.

"This way," Yuuri plastered on a service smile and motioned for the girls to follow them down the alley.

For the first time the girls showed trepidation. Sandy took a step forward, but Sue's hand shot out to grab Sandy's shoulder. She gave the alley and the two men an appraising glare.

Yuuri sighed and looked around. Once he was sure no one was looking, he allowed his fangs to descend and his eyes to tint red. He locked his bloody eyes with the wide eyes of the girls. "You said you wanted to meet a vampire, now you have. If you want one to bite you, come this way." Yuuri spun on his heel and headed down the alley towards Kenjirou.

Sandy and Sue turned to each other and confirmed nonverbally that this was what they wanted. Each woman clutched their purses close to their chests and then slowly crept down the alley after the two attractive men.

"Are . . . are you both vampires?" Sandy asked when she saw both men perched on wooden crates, waiting for them.

"Yup," Kenjirou grinned with both his fangs now protruding from his mouth.

"How old are you?" Sue asked in a squeak.

"Kinda nosey ain't cha?" Kenjirou cackled and leapt to his feet, then dashed in a blur to end up right behind Sue. "I thought you wanted to meet a vampire and have one drink your blood, not chit chat," he growled into her ear, starling her.

" **Kenjirou!** " Yuuri unintentionally commanded.

Kenjirou froze in place an Sue back away towards Sandy. "What in the?"

"Please forgive my rude friend ladies," Yuuri placed his hand over his chest and bowed in apology. Just then, Yuuri sensed a subtle and sharp aroma coming from the women. He focused his mind and powers, standing upright abruptly with a hiss on his lips.

"What is it?" Kenjirou asked in Japanese, surprised that Yuuri would suddenly hiss at the humans.

"They're lying, they are concealing weapons within their purses, hidden in that damn new polypropylene material and perfume to mask the scent. They might be drainers," Yuuri growled out in Japanese.

"We're not drainers!" Sandy retorted in perfect Japanese. She plunged her hand deep inside her powder blue purse.

Yuuri sighed and disappeared in a puff of smoky bats. He reappeared right behind Sandy and grabbed her hand to prevent her from taking the small silver vampire hunter gun out of her purse. "Perhaps not, but you clearly have ill intent child," Yuuri growled hotly in her hair.

"Let me go!" Sandy screamed and thrashed about.

"Let her go!" Sue wailed and hit Yuuri in the side of the head with a long silver chain she extracted from her own purse.

When the silver made contact with Yuuri it caused his skin to bubble and hiss. Yuuri yelped and Kenjirou launched himself at the Chinese woman, knocking her to the ground. The silver chain fell out of her hand and rattled as it skidded across the dirty alley. He held her to the ground by the neck and snarled down at her. "Bitch! How dare you do that to him!" Ken began to tighten his fingers, digging into her slender neck.

Yuuri yanked the purse off of Sandy, breaking the strap, and tossed the purse out of the way. Then he turned to see Kenjirou about to kill the human girl beneath him. **"Unhand her!"** He commanded in a deep, rumbling tone.

Kenjirou's hand immediately released the human and he backed away with a dazed look. "Yes your majesty," he replied in a monotone voice, his body shaking all the while from the weight of Yuuri's words as he desperately attempted to resist them.

Yuuri spun and glared at the offending silver chain that had hit him moments ago. His lip twitched and he raised his hand. "Gods I hate silver," Yuuri snarled and summoned a ball of molten fire in his palm. He let it sit there and burn with growing intensity. Pieces of it dripped onto the ground at his feet like lava. Yuuri narrowed his eyes and shot his hand forward, causing the fire ball to erupt from his fist. It crashed onto the long silver chain, engulfing it completely. The silver liquefied instantly, turning into a pool of silver on the ground. Yuuri closed his eyes and the fire extinguished itself instantly, disappearing into wisps of smoke.

The two humans were staring at Yuuri and turning an impressive pale color in the process. Needless to say, they had never met a vampire or seen one use their powers. "You . . . you melted it," Sandy raised a shaky finger towards Yuuri in accusation.

"Indeed," Yuuri nodded and cast his blood red eyes at her. "And now, tell me the truth little humans, or I will do the same to you," he bellowed dangerously. Yuuri pointed at the two woman with a long, black claw as Kenjirou walked over to his king's side with a smirk playing at his lips.

Author's Note:

Otabek is a very direct man lol ^^

According to Wiki, polypropylene began being produced on a commercial scale in 1957 (the year this fic takes place as a reminder) it made plastic more durable and easier to manufacture.

Seriously if you don't know who James Dean is, Google him ^.~

I think this will be the last update until after the new year. To everyone celebrating holidays, Happy Whatever You Celebrate! What a crazy year 2017 was, here's to 2018! Thank you everyone for reading, commenting, and kudos. You are all so amazing *loves all her readers*

P.S. A bit of shameless self promotion. I will be posting a new fic, a YOI space time police AU soon. It will probably be a 3 chapter fic at the most. If you want to check it out, be sure to follow me so you'll know when I post it. Or come check out my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2

*hugs all her readers*

Thanks for everything this year ^.~ See you next year!


	14. Patience Is A Virtue

Chapter 14 - Patience is a Virtue

Sandy did the only think that she could think of, she turned on the waterworks. "I'm sorry," she cried, falling to her knees. Sue rubbed her neck and knelt down at her friend's side, shaking.

"Oh?" Yuuri cocked his head to the side, unaffected by the woman's tears. "Sorry for what? Not succeeding in subduing us or attempting such a foolish thing in the first place I wonder?" Yuuri hummed in mock contemplation.

"We aren't hunters or drainers, I'm just desperate, I want to save my grandmother's life and I heard that a vampire's blood might help to heal her," Sandy rattled off while shaking her head back and forth and bawling.

"A likely story," Kenjirou snorted while rolling his eyes.

"It's true! My grandmother is dying and the doctors don't know what to do. They have given up. But I haven't!" Sandy sniffled and met the two sets of blood red eyes staring down at her. She slowly scooted her hand across the ground and took hold of her friend's hand. "If you want to kill me fine, but please don't hurt Sue, she just wouldn't let me try this on my own. Punish me, not her."

"Sandy!" Sue finally spoke, turning to her friend in shock.

"What makes you think that you can attack the King of vampires and live little girls?" Kenjirou snarled, barring his fangs in a low hiss.

"King?" The girls parroted back in unison, turning towards Yuuri.

"Where did you get the hunter weapons?" Yuuri asked, ignoring Kenjirou's threat and the human girls' obvious fear.

Sandy took a minute to process Yuuri's words, her face blank. Hearing that the smaller man in front of her was the most feared vampire in the world was a lot to take in. "I bought them from a former hunter, he retired a few years back."

Yuuri fixed her with a penetrating stare, one that slipped into a person's being and seized their very soul. When he had that kind of control over someone, they couldn't lie to him, they couldn't deny him anything, they were completely at his mercy. " **Come her and tell me about your grandmother child** ," Yuuri cooed slowly, melodically, curling his finger.

"Yes," Sandy's eyes went blank and she swiftly got to her feet to practically float towards Yuuri.

"Sandy!" Sue cried and tried to reach out for her friend only to have Kenjirou jump in between them.

"Just sit there while my King speaks with your friend human!" Narrowing his eyes at the frightened Chinese woman on the ground.

When Sandy was a few steps in front of Yuuri, the King held up his hand for her to come no further. Sandy stopped immediately. " **Now child, did you speak the truth to me before?** "

"Yes." Sandy replied in a daze. Her eyes were unfocused and she stared a point over Yuuri's right shoulder.

" **You wanted vampire blood to save an old woman's life?** " Yuuri clarified.

"Yes."

" **And were you planning on killing the vampire for their blood**?" Yuuri narrowed his red eyes at the young woman.

"I didn't want to, but I would if it were the only way to save my grandmother's life. She is all I have."

That brought Yuuri up short. He was about to ask something else, when Sandy continued.

"She is my only family. We would all do anything to protect our families, right?" Sandy slowly turned her head to stare right back into Yuuri's eyes.

 _Yes of cours,_ Yuuri wanted to say out loud. He knew that he would do anything to protect what little family he still had left. It was irrational, he couldn't even understand it himself, but something about the sincere look in the human girl's eyes resonated with him. And just like that, he made his decision.

Yuuri snapped his fingers, releasing his hold over the girl named Sandy. She blinked and was slightly taken aback at her sudden proximity to the vampire. "You and your friend will show me to your grandmother, I will assist you in anyway I can. For my help, you will promise me here and now to never do anything so foolish again. Most other vampire's would have killed you instantly, and they would have every right to do so the moment you attempted to harm them."

"You can't be serious?!" Kenjirou wailed, whipping around to stare wide eyed at Yuuri.

"Yes, I am. You may go home if you wish Ken, but I have made up my mind." Yuuri leaned down, picking up Sandy's purse. He reached inside and took out a small plastic container before handing the purse back to it's owner. "Here you are my dear," Yuuri smiled and retracted his fangs. "I'm afraid I can't give this back to you, at least not yet." He held the plastic case in his hand.

"T-thanks," Sandy stuttered, mesmerized by watching the brown of Yuuri's eyes swirl admits the red, until finally taking over the vampire's irises completely.

"Well Ken, will you be joining us?" Yuuri smiled sadly at his friend, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Not unless you command me to, my King," Kenjirou lowered his head respectfully.

"No my friend, I would never force you," Yuuri sighed.

"My sister found out the hard way what happens when you are too nice to these pathetic mortals, I pray that the same fate doesn't await you," Kenjirou spat. He directed a nasty glare at the human females and then disappeared, leaving behind Pomeranian shaped smoke.

. . .

The sun was beginning to rise in the distance, but Yuri was wide awake. He had eventually decided to sit down on the bench, gun still clasped in his hand, and listen to the vampire lord.

"So you what? You like need me or some shit?" Yuri spat once Otabek had finished explaining a great number of crazy vampire related things to the small hunter.

"Or some shit," Otabek grinned. The blush that graced the high cheekbones of his kitten did not go unnoticed by the vampire. "Lucky for me, the one I am fated for ended up to be you."

 _Holy fucking shit!_ Yuri could feel his cheek burn hot, he wasn't ready for such sincere sounding words. He needed some kind of proof. He needed to know that this wasn't all just bullshit. That it wasn't some kind of trick. "So what do you want from me? My blood? My body? My life?" Yuri tried to pour as much bravado as he could into the accusations, but he knew he failed miserably.

"Yura," Otabek turned and slowly inched closer while locking his eyes on his kitten. "I only want to be by your side. I want a chance to get to know you better. I will never lie to you. I do want your blood, I am a vampire after all. I am also very attracted to you sexually. And as far are your life goes, know that I would never let any harm befall you. Not from my hands, or anyone else's."

 _He's fucking serious! The sexy fucking vampire is fucking serious isn't he?_ Yuri's mind was reeling. The look in Otabek's eyes was warm and loving. "I-I . . . I-"

"Shh, kitten, it's ok. Take your time, you are worth waiting for." Otabek smiled, genuine and bright. "But please Yura, will you permit me to stay by your side?"

"You'd be happy with _just_ that?" Yura shrieked, unable to control himself.

"I would be happy with anything that you were willing to give me kitten. I told you that I would not bite you unless you asked me to, that I would not touch you again unless you allowed it."

"So if I told you that I would never let you bite me, and that I would never allow you to touch me, what then? How deep does your patients run?" Yuri's voice was shaky and uneven, he was warring with too many emotions to name.

"I am old, I have lived many years. I know better than to rush something so precious and possibly loose it. I will honor whatever you decide," Otabek bowed his head, open and defenseless. He was trying to show that he would submit to Yuri completely, with no promises of blood or intimacy.

"You mean that?" Yuri whispered.

Otabek slowly raised his head, meeting a pair of scrutinizing emerald orbs. "I swear it," he whispered his reply huskily.

The gravely reverberating tone of the vampire's voice sent Yuri's heart ablaze. He couldn't understand why, but he felt the need to trust the vampire who sat before him. That and the idea that he was in control, that everything between them was to be on his terms, ignited a deep passion and desire within him. "Even if I touch you and I don't allow you to touch me?" Yuri inquired tentatively.

"Anything you decide," Otabek hummed and closed his eyes. _Oh kitten you can do your worst baby, I'll take any and all of you that you're willing to give. Please believe me._

Yuri gulped, cautiously raising his hand to the vampire's face. _Fuck his jaw line is so fucking amazing!_ Yuri caressed Otabek's jaw with his pinkie and ring finer, leaving the hunter in awe of it's sharp angels. The vampire hummed, clearly pleased by Yuri's ministrations, but didn't make any attempt to move or even open his eyes. _He's completely at my mercy._ Yuri bit his own lower lip as he traced the vampire's lips with his thumb.

"Yura," Otabek huffed and then left his lips slightly parted.

The hunter could feel the vampire's warm breath on his chilled fingers. His heart began hammering away in his chest as he steeled himself and slipped his thumb into the vampire's mouth. Yuri whimpered as a large, damp tongue encircled his thumb and began massaging it.

Otabek couldn't hold back his own pleased moan as he fought with his limbs and fangs to stay put. His gums were aching, but he stubbornly held back his fangs. He shuddered from the strain. _Fuck kitten! You're killing me already!_

"You can umm . . . look at me you know?" Yuri growled out in frustration. He immediately regretted his outburst. When the vampire locked his eyes on Yuuri again they were bright red, the pupils blown wide. Instead of feeling startled by it however, Yuri found it . . . erotic. _I'm the one making him feel this way. I wonder how far I can push him . . ._

Now that he could see his kitten, Otabek could no longer restrain himself. With a deep moan, his fangs descended. Unsurprisingly, his kitten yanked his thumb away from Otabek's all too eager tongue. Otabek already missed its presence in his mouth. "Yura," he panted, his mouth half open to accommodate his fangs.

Yuri hardly heard the vampire, his attention solely focused on the elongated teeth hanging out of Otabek's mouth. Yuri licked his lips, never taking his eyes off of Otabek's fangs. "Can I touch them?"

Otabek wanted to capture his kitten's naughty little mouth when he saw that pink tongue dart out, wetting his soft lips. _Did he do that on purpose? The minx!_ "Oh kitten, I'd love that," Otabek sighed happily as he imagined his kitten stroking his fangs with his nimble fingers. "But just know that a vampire's fangs are very sharp and an erogenous zone for us."

"Really?" Yuri blinked. He had never known that, but if he thought about it, it did make some kind of twisted sense. He shook his head, clearly now was not the time for sense. He inched closer to the vampire and extended his arm. "Remember what you promised," Yuri hissed and then ran his index finger over Otabek's upper lip.

Otabek quivered at the touch as Yuri dragged his finger down onto the vampire's fang. _Fuck kitten! No one has ever done this to me before!_ He struggled to keep still, choosing to focus on his kitten's face through his heavily lidded blood red eyes. Lower and lower Yuri's slender finger crept down Otabek's fang, it was driving the old vampire mad. Just when Otabek thought that his kitten would pull back, he felt the hunter impale his finger on the end of his razor sharp fang. Hot, wet, sweet blood dripped onto his tongue and he pushed the hunter backwards quickly. "Yura!"

"I said you couldn't bite me, not that I couldn't give you my blood," Yuri smirked, cradling his bleeding finger.

Otabek swallowed the honey like elixir of his kitten's life-force down. His body immediately reacted. He went rigid and then began to twitch. Otabek could feel all of his muscles tighten and then release from his core out to his limbs. His entire body felt as though it was trying to shake apart. He clenched his teeth and growled.

Yuri's eyes were wide and for the first time since they had spoke, Yuri was afraid. He felt his face drain of color as he watched the vampire thrash about next to him. "Beka?" His voice coming out scratchy.

Otabek couldn't contain his powers any longer and with a strangled growl, he released them. All around the bench the ground rumbled as deep gouges in the earth split across the grass. Otabek panted from the effort. "I'm sorry," he sighed, wiping his brow.

"What the fuck was that?" Yuri had crawled up onto the back of the bench like a frightened house cat. He was practically hissing as he bristled and pointed at the disturbed ground.

Otabek, having released his built up power, turned to face Yuri. "It seems that your blood had a powerful affect upon me Yura," he said as calmly as he could manage. Earth magic had always been his preferred magic. But now, with Yuri's few drops of blood within him, he could feel every blade of grass around him, every rustle of leaves in the trees. It was as though he was more attuned to the Earth itself than he had been before.

"A few drops of my blood did that?!" Yuri squawked, unsure if he could believe what he was hearing.

"So it seems," Otabek hummed. "I once read that in extraordinarily strong bonds, a vampire's power could be maximized, but I never thought that would happen with us, you being a human and all." A small smile played at his lips and he closed his eyes.

The dirt and grass began to knit itself back together around them and Yuri looked on in awe. When the ground was back to normal, Yuri turned to look at the vampire once more. "You ok?" _What the fuck? Did I just ask a vampire if they were ok? I'm a damn hunter! What do I fucking care?_ But deep down, Yuri knew that for some strange reason he did care. He cared a lot.

"Thank you for your concern Yura, I am fine now, please sit back down," Otabek smirked. He was extremely touched that his kitten was worried about him.

Yuri slumped back down onto the bench, clutching his hands together in his lap. _I touched a vampire's fangs. I let a vampire sorta drink my blood. What the fuck am I doing?_

"Yura?" Otabek reached out to touch the hunter, only to remember his vows. He quickly pulled his hand back. "You're trembling kitten.""

"Am I?" Yuri asked, having not noticed it himself.

"Yes you-"

"My lord!" A man ran up at a blurring speed to kneel before Otabek with his hand over his heart and bowed his head.

Otabek sighed, adopted a more stoic expression, and turned towards the man. "Speak!" His voice was deep and authoritative. It did funny things to Yuri's heart when he heard it. _Oh my gods he sounds so hot and powerful. Fuuuuuuuck!_

The man, a fellow vampire, raised his head and then locked his eyes on Yuri. "My lord!?" His fangs descended and he hissed. "Is that a hunter?"

"Yes, and a friend, so kindly **hide your fangs**!" Otabek growled, dangerously, lacing a command to his underling at the end.

"Yes my lord," the vampire hung his head and allowed his fangs to recede. "I need to speak with you privately my lord."

"You may speak, I have a feeling that what you have to say will be relevant to hunter Plisetsky as well," Otabek countered in an even tone. He turned and offered his kitten a small smile.

Yuri decided right then and there that he never wanted Otabek to refer to him as 'hunter Plisetsky' ever again. He sat up straight, locked his eyes on the vampire who was slowly stealing his heart, and firmly took his hand.

. . .

Yuuri found himself at a small traditional Japanese home on the outskirts of Tokyo. An elderly woman was laying on a futon laid out over tatami mats and propped up on pillows. She had white hair tied up in a high bun and was wearing a powder blue kimono.

"Sandy?" The old woman croaked when she heard the slide of the shoji screen.

"I'm home grandmother," Sandy sighed and motioned for Sue and the vampire King to enter the room. "I brought someone to help you," Sandy motioned towards the vampire.

Yuuri dearly wished that he was dressed in his normal attire, especially in such a traditional setting. _Nothing I can do about it._ He bowed his head respectfully as he entered the room. "Good morning oba-san, my name is Yuuri."

"Sandy, no one can help me, I've seen every blasted doctor in the province!" The old woman griped, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Grandmother listen, please!" Sandy pleaded.

"And he looks too damn young to be a doctor anyways!" The grandmother shouted over her granddaughter.

"He's-"

"I am no doctor oba-san, nor am I as young as I look," Yuuri smirked.

"And another thing . . . wait . . .what did you say?" The grandmother's retort died on her lips, index finger falling from its raised position of accusation.

"I am no doctor, I am a vampire. And I may look as though I am in my twenties, but I have been on this Earth for over a millennia. Now please oba-san, lie down and let me have a look at you to see if I can help." Yuuri offered a kind and genuine smile to grace his face, exposing his fangs to prove his point.

"Oh Sandy, child what have you done?" The old woman flopped back against her pillows.

"He said that he might be able to help grandmother, I had to do something," Sandy whined as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"At what cost? You should never have gotten mixed up with monsters!" The grandmother wailed, covering her face with the back of her arm.

"Please calm down oba-san, I may be a monster as you say, but I have no ulterior motives here," Yuuri approached the old woman slowly with his hands out stretched and open.

The old woman snorted in disbelief. "Don't lie to me vampire, the only thing that motivates your kind is blood."

"I have no desire to feed on any of you honestly," Yuuri sighed. "Let's just say that I felt sympathetic and wanted to see if I could assist your granddaughter."

"You can't have her!" The old woman squealed and attempted to sit up, only to be gently pushed back by Yuuri.

"Calm down oba-san, while she is quite lovely, I am not attracted to women." Yuuri smirked as the old woman relaxed at that. "Now then, will you allow me to help you? Or shall I be on my way?" Yuuri tilted his head to the side and stared into her tired, old eyes.

"Hana."

Yuuri's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"My name is Hana," the old woman sighed. "You might as well look me over seeing as you came all this way."

 _Of course it's Hana. Yuuri shook his head and looked up. Is this your way of telling me that you approve Hana? That helping the humans when I can is the right thing to do?_ He looked back towards the old woman on the futon. _Ok! I can take a hint._ "Good, let's take a look at you . . . Hana." Yuuri rolled up his sleeves.

Ok hi! Happy 2018 my wonderful readers ^^ I hope that you all had lovely holidays (if you celebrate that is ^^;;) Mine were crazy, busy, and great! Sorry that I wasn't able to update (or umm reply to all your AMAZING comments, thank you and I promise I will reply soon!) but I'm back now ^.~

A couple of things (bc I have been asked a few times):

 **Hinako** was Hiroko's (Yuuri's mom) elder sister. She found her soul mate a pureblood named Kenjirou Minami. But he already had a soul mate, a human male. So it was unrequited and she sadly committed suicide. This is NOT the same Kenjirou Minami that Yuuri knows. Our Ken was named after his ancestor.

 **Hanako** (Hana)Minami was Kenjirou (Ken) Minami's elder sister. She had a human female lover who betrayed Hana bc Hana didn't want to turn her into a vampire. She hired the hunters to rape and murder Hana. Yuuri killed the human female and all the hunters involved . . . _very_ slowly as Eros.

There is A LOT going on in my fic ^^;; please don't hesitate to ask for clarification or any questions that you may have! I LOVE to answer them ^.~

. . .

Thanks as always for reading and commenting and kudos! It honestly just makes my day guys ^.~

Come check out my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2

There is an amazing art there that will help quench your thirst for vampire Yuuri and Viktor. omfg it's beautiful ^^ thank you sis! to find it, use the hashtag #thirst quencher


	15. Where Are We Headed?

Chapter 15 -

Yuuri sat back on his heels, trying to school his face into a neutral expression.

"That bad huh?" Hana asked with a humorless laugh.

"Good news or bad news?" Yuuri replied with concern swimming in his warm chocolate colored eyes.

"Let's get the bad out of the way," the old woman sighed as Sandy rushed forward to take her hand. Sandy and Sue had waited by the door per Yuuri's instructions while he used his powers to determine the cause of Hana's illness.

"You're dying and I can't stop it, you're too far gone. I'm sorry," Yuuri hung his head to avert his eyes. He felt as though he was intruding on a private family moment between granddaughter and grandmother.

"No!" Sandy cried out.

"Hush child," Hana scowled at her. "It's not Yuuri-kun's fault, he was just trying to help. I knew I was dying. Happens to us all," she patted her granddaughter's hair softly to console the teenager. Yuuri raised his head slowly. "For some it just takes a little while longer is all," she winked at Yuuri over Sandy's head.

Yuuri offered a small smile, he admired the old woman's courage in the face of such information.

"You said there was good news?" Sandy sniffled, looking up at the vampire on the other side of the futon.

"Yes," Yuuri nodded. "I can't stop it, but I believe that some of my blood will slow it down."

"How long does she have?" Sandy asked poignantly, wiping her tears.

"Right now, a month or two," Yuuri closed his eyes, lowering his head in respect.

"That's about what the docs say," Hana nodded and coughed.

"But if you allow me to provide you with some of my blood, I think that you will be able to see the Cherry Blossoms once more," Yuuri announced, looking straight into Hana's hazy eyes.

"I do love the Cherry Blossoms," Hana hummed.

"Is that a yes?" Yuuri asked, quirking his head.

"Please do it grandmother!" Sandy slammed her palms together and rested her lips on the tips of her fingers. "I'm begging you, I love you, I don't want you to die!"

"What we do for those we love huh Yuuri-kun?" Hana smirked, looking at the vampire instead of her granddaughters pleading face.

"Love is a powerful thing," Yuuri agreed with a slight nod.

"Indeed," Hana sighed. "Alright, I agree, I will accept your help."

Yuuri nodded and turned towards the young women. "I would like you two to leave for a few moments, I will call you when I am done." He noticed that Sandy was a about to protest this, so Yuuri held his hand up to stop her. "I insist, this is nonnegotiable."

Sandy looked at Sue and the two women nodded in understanding. Slowly, they left the room, closing the shogi screen softly behind them.

"I have to drink your blood, don't I?" Hana grumbled.

"Yes," Yuuri answered simply.

"No offense, but that doesn't sound very appetizing to me Yuuri-kun," Hana scowled.

"Hana, look into my eyes and I promise you won't think that you are drinking my blood," Yuuri locked his eyes on Hana as they changed from warm brown to bright red. Yuuri could feel that Hana was under his influence. " **Now my dear, what is your favorite food?** " Yuuri's deep and authoritative voice asked.

"Ice cream, strawberry ice cream," Hana replied automatically in a daze.

Yuuri nodded to himself, thinking about the flavor and bit into his own wrist. " **This is some melted strawberry ice cream Hana, take a few licks** ," he commanded lightly, placing his bleeding wrist to the old woman's mouth.

Hana closed her eyes and licked Yuuri's wrist eagerly. "So sweet," she smiled.

Yuuri concentrated on a few healing spells he knew and reopened his wound several times as Hana continued to lick and swallow down his blood. _With this blood, that I freely give, you will find the strength to fight back against your illness for a time._ Once enough blood had been consumed, Yuuri wiped Hana's mouth clean with a spare rag near the futon. He had her take several drinks of water from a cup and then he released his control over her.

Hana blinked several times. "It is done," Yuuri nodded. He walked over to the shogi screen and pulled it open to reveal Sandy and Sue, sitting on the other side. "You may return, we are finished." Yuuri made his way back to Hana's side. "How do you feel Hana?"

"Better, a lot better!" Hana exclaimed happily, her frail voice sounding stronger already.

"I am glad," Yuuri smiled and gave her hand a brief squeeze. "You now smell of my blood and it may lure other vampire's here." Yuuri swiftly got to his feet and looked around the room, his attention landing on a strip of wood near one of the doorways. He closed his eyes and bit into his own lip. Next he raised his left hand to his lips. There, on his left middle finger rested a thick, golden ring with the seal of the King. He pressed the ring to his mouth, coating it in his blood. In a flourish, he slammed his left hand into the wood of the wall.

"What the?" Hana yelled as she watched the vampire punch her house.

Yuuri pulled back his hand to reveal a bloody indent on the wall. He leaned in close and whispered to it. " **Know that I, King Katsuki Yuuri, forbid any harm to befall those that reside within this home**." He then licked his ring clean and turned to face the women, his fangs slowly disappearing and his eyes going brown once more. "No vampire that comes within several blocks of this home will be able to disobey my orders."

"Thank you," Sandy cried. She could already see more healthy color in her grandmother's skin.

"You're welcome," Yuuri bowed his head. He went over to Hana's side once more, just to make sure that the blood was working as he had planned. His eyes were swimming with concern as he lay his hand delicately over the old woman's forehead.

"You know," Hana tapped her chin with her index finger, "you remind me of my late husband." She smiled as Yuuri jerked back, suddenly confused. "He was kind like you, had warm and caring eyes like you."

"He must have been very good looking as well then," Yuuri smirked, thankful for a break in the tense atmosphere.

"That he was!" Hana chuckled. "Do you have someone Yuuri-kun? A husband? Boyfriend? Lover perhaps? It seems to me that a long existence like yours would be unbearably lonely without someone by your side."

At first Yuuri thought about brushing off the question, to get back to the matter at hand, but then Yuuri noticed a small picture frame near Hana's head on the floor. He leaned over and motioned to it, Hana nodded and he picked it up. It was a wedding photo of a much younger Hana and her late, very handsome husband. They looked so happy. Yuuri didn't think that he had ever been that incandescently happy in his life time. _And now I never will be._ A lone tear fell from his eye without permission.

"Ah," Hana sighed. "Lost someone you were in love with?" She asked sagely.

Yuuri quickly wiped the traitorous tear from his eye. "Sort of," he sighed, placing the picture frame back down gently. "I didn't tell the man I fell in love with what I was and then when he found out he was furious," Yuuri closed his eyes and saw the scene from the other night playing out in his mind. "He had every right to doubt everything I ever said or did, but I never lied about my feelings towards him. And I have never loved anyone like I did Viktor."

"Russian?" Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah and it gets better," Yuuri sighed, "he's Viktor Nikiforov the world famous vampire hunter." Yuuri couldn't control it anymore, the tears started to run down his face. He was revealing his biggest weakness to a group of human females, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The pain of loosing Viktor and rehashing his feelings were too much to endure silently any longer.

"I'm sorry Yuuri-kun," Hana placed her wrinkled old hand on top of Yuuri's. To her credit she didn't even flinch when her warm skin came in contact with Yuuri's chilled hand.

"You are too kind Hana, here you are consoling an old pathetic vampire while you are the one dying," Yuuri snorted and took hold of Hana's hand gratefully. It felt good to be grounded so he didn't swirl out of control in his grief.

"Well it sounds like you are dying a little on the inside too Yuuri-kun," Hana smiled, that deep personal smile that only a grandmother can master. Yuuri could feel her warmth both physically and emotionally. "Did you tell him how you really felt or did you run?

 _This human is too clever for her own good!_ "I ran like the coward I am," Yuuri sighed in defeat.

"Thought as much," Hana shook her head. "Do you love him?"

"Yes," Yuuri answered without hesitation.

"Do you want to be with him forever?" Hana pried, as grandmothers do.

"Yes."

Hana nodded her head and turned to Sandy. "Be a dear and go get my jewelry box will you?" Sandy looked confused, but did as her grandmother asked. She left the room for a moment, but returned carrying a small wooden box. Sandy handed it to her grandmother and adjusted the old lady's pillows.

"Before my dear Akira and I married," Hana smirked, opening the box. "He lied to me about having a job, he didn't want me to think less of him." She rummaged in the box for a moment. "When I found out the truth, I was furious!" She scrunched her face at the memory. "But not because he didn't have a job, because he lied to me, he didn't trust me enough to confide in me." She smiled at something in the box, placed two items in her hands, and set the box aside.

"How did he get back in your good graces Hana?" Yuuri smiled. There was something so tender and familiar about this woman that made him break down his walls. _Couldn't just have her name, has to act like my friend Hana too?_

"Well he graveled and apologized of course," Hana snorted and rolled her eyes. "But then he gave me these." Hana slowly opened her hand, revealing two golden rings. She picked them up and handed them to the confused vampire. "He said 'Hana my love I've made a mistake, but I swear to you that I will spend the rest of our lives proving to you the depths of my feelings. I'm not whole without you. These rings are a symbol of that, put them together and they form something truly beautiful, just like us."

Yuuri turned the golden band over in his hand and saw an engraved half of a snowflake on the inside of each band. He carefully stacked them on stop of one another in his palm and found that they lined up to form one perfect snowflake. "These are beautiful," he whispered, eyes transfixed on how the light caught the metal.

"They're yours, if you love this man, don't let him go," Hana smiled.

"I couldn't-"

"Yes you can, I insist," Hana spoke over him curtly. "Allow me to do this as a sign of gratitude for all that you have done for me," she added with a soft smile, leaning back against her pillows.

Yuuri clutched the rings to his chest. _I don't even know if I will ever see my Vitya again._ Fighting back a tear at that thought, Yuuri nodded. He hadn't offered his assistance in hopes of gaining anything, but he could hardly deny the old woman's dying request. "Thank you," he inclined his head.

"There's a good boy, man, vampire king," Hana laughed to herself.

"Yu-your majesty," Sandy bowed reverently. "Thank you," she cried upon the tatami, "thank you so much!" Sandy wailed, her whole body shaking.

"Thank you!" Sue threw herself along side her friend in an equally deep bow.

"You are all welcome," Yuuri bowed. "Farwell," his form turned to smoke, dissipating into the shape of bats. When the last smoky bat faded into nothingness, all that was left where the vampire had been standing, was the plastic container with the hunter's gun inside.

. . .

"Ok, but why the fuck do we have to go to Korea?" Yuri spat as Otabek led the way back to the hunter's hotel. Yuri was desperately trying to ignore the fact that Otabek hadn't taken his hand. He shoved hi fists angrily into his oversized army green coat. _I know the dead fucker has cold skin, but it felt warm when were holding hands earlier._

"As I told you Yura, I have a feeling that I know where we will find your cousin," Otabek smiled, picking up on his kitten's displeasure. _If you want me to touch you, you need to tell me that you'll allow it kitten. Or better yet . . . take what you want!_

"But he is in Japan, not Korea!" Yuri moaned, but continued to follow the vampire. _Well at least with you walking in front of me I get to stare at that ass!_ Yuri sucked in his lower lip and bit down hard. Otabek wasn't much taller than him, but he was more muscular. With each stride the vampire took, his tight black leather pants would stretch and pull just right to showcase a firm backside. _Fuck!_

Otabek smirked to himself when his finely tuned vampiric hearing detected his kitten's accelerated heartbeat behind him and a frustrated whimper fell across plush, pink lips. He could practically feel the hunter's eyes on him. He loved it. Otabek stopped abruptly and spun on his heel. His kitten almost ran right into him. "If I'm wrong, then I promise to personally take you to Japan and track Viktor Nikiforov down." He raised his hand and reached out towards the hunter's golden hair. "Ah sorry," he lowered it slowly with the saddest look on his face that he could muster.

Yuri leaned towards the almost touch, pouting slightly when no contact came. "You can umm . . ." He looked down at his feet, blushing furiously _. Oh my gods! What the fuck is wrong with me?! I sound like some sappy needy bitch!_

"I can what Yura?" Otabek fought the triumphant smile back, it wouldn't do to gloat right now. _Chill Altin! Chill! Let him come to you man, you can do it. Fuck he looks so damn cute._

Yuri kicked a stray pebble on the ground and pushed his fists down into his coat's pockets further, making the coat look even larger on him in the process. "T-touch me," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry kitten I couldn't hear you," Otabek dropped his voice lower and leaned towards the blushing hunter.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You heard me just fine! I said you can fucking touch me ok?!" Yuri yelled angrily with his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't bare to look at the vampire at the moment. He still couldn't believe that any of this was happening. His heart was racing and the mere thought of Otabek holding his hand gave him butterflies in his stomach. _I am so fucking pathetic!_

"That's all you needed to say," Otabek's breath was on Yuri's ear and his hand was in Yuri's hair. "Can I kiss you kitten? Please?" Otabek whispered near Yuri's neck, allowing his bone deep need to leak into his voice.

Yuri gulped and instead of replying, covered Otabek's mouth with his own. It was his first kiss, he had no idea what to do, so he decided to just go with his instincts. Otabek's lips were pliant under his and they began a soft, chaste dance against one another. He liked it, the gentle pressure. Otabek's skin was cold, but Yuri swore that he was slowly becoming warmer as the kiss went on. Suddenly he felt a firm hand press on the small of his back and he sighed.

Otabek had only been startled by his feisty kitten for a moment, then returned the kiss as softly as he could. One hand wandered down the hunter's spine, while the other wove through those soft, delicate strands of spun gold Yuri had for hair of their own accord. When his kitten sighed though, the old vampire's fragile restraint shattered. He plunged his tongue into Yuri's mouth, eliciting a delightful shocked moan that went straight to his cock, but still Yuri didn't push him away. They were standing on the sidewalk just outside of the hunter's hotel, the morning sun shining down on them.

Yuri didn't know what to do when the vampire shoved his tongue damn near down his throat, but he liked it. Yuri also really liked that Otabek's hands were rubbing circles on his back, just above the swell of his ass. He tentatively brushed his own tongue against Otabek's, causing the vampire to tighten his grip and pull Yuri closer. Yuri threw all caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck. When Otabek started fucking his tongue hot and wet in and out of his mouth, Yuri moaned and swayed his hips forwards.

Otabek broke the kiss with a growl on his lips when Yuri's hip brushed against his aching cock. "Easy kitten," Otabek panted. He had been fighting back his fangs while kissing his kitten, but now they descended as he looked at Yuri's kiss swollen lips. There was residual saliva on Yuri's bottom lip and Otabek reached out to wipe it away with the pad of his thumb. "Come on, take my hand, we're almost there," Otabek's eyes were stained red as they locked onto shining emerald orbs.

Yuri was sure that his heart had stopped. He was dead. He had ascended to a higher plain of existence. He had to stomp down the desire to shove the ancient sexy vampire against the adjacent building and kiss him senseless. Maybe tear his clothes off. Definitely kiss him again though. When Yuri dazedly looked down and saw that Otabek was holding out his hand, he took it without a second thought.

. . .

Yuuri returned to the Minami estate around midday. After giving his blood and using so much of his powers, while still recovering himself, the sun was particularly annoying.

"Stop right there!" A guard shouted from his post near the front gate.

Yuuri took off his sunglasses and glared at the man. "Really? Do we have to do this again?" His eyes flashed dangerously and he let a bit of his vampiric presence slip out. He really didn't want to waste anymore of his powers than that.

The guard's eyes went wide in recognition. "Your majesty!" He squealed and dropped to his knees while bowing his head. This loud display caused a chain reaction across the front garden of the estate, with guards falling to their knees like dominos.

"Yes yes," Yuuri waved his hand dismissively, replacing his sunglasses. "Good job and all that," he sighed as he made his way to the front door. Once inside he removed his sunglasses, placing them on a small round table in the foyer and yawned.

"You're back!" Kenjirou shouted enthusiastically as he came barreling down a hallway the moment he sensed Yuuri's return.

"I'm back," Yuri nodded. He couldn't help but notice that his friend sounded almost surprised.

"After our disagreement, I wasn't sure you would ahh . . ." Kenjirou hesitated, casting his eyes to the floor.

"I understand how you feel about humans Ken, but they aren't all bad, just like not all vampires are monsters," Yuuri sighed and shuffled towards his friend. He reached out and took Kenjirou's hand. "I don't blame you for hating them, but for the protection of our own continued existence, we have to treat them fairly."

"I know," Kenjirou mumbled, "but I still hate them."

He reminded Yuuri of a petulant child rather than a powerful pureblood vampire lord the way he pouted. Yuuri smiled and took Kenjirou into his arms, wrapping him in a tight embrace. "As long as you follow the law, you can hate them all you want. But it's not fair to expect everyone to feel the same way. The older I get the more I feel a desire to help the mortals, I can't really explain it. I guess I'm beginning to understand my crazy parents more and more these days."

Yuuri chuckled at a memory of his mother going out of her way to assist a human family survive a winter many years ago. He didn't understand it at the time, but looking back, he could now see why his mother did it. _They really aren't so different from us._

"I never understood why onee-sama loved them so much," Kenjirou whispered, hugging Yuuri back.

"Hana always said that their existence was delicate and impermanent, like a flower. She felt that since her name was hana, it was her duty to protect the other flowers," Yuuri smiled and released his friend. "She told me that she saw the world as her own personal garden. Sure it needed to be weeded from time to time, but most all it required love and devotion." _Hana, you were an angel._

"Really?" Kenjirou looked surprised as he stared into Yuuri's deep brown eyes and smiled. "She never told me that before."

"Yup, that was your sister. She had the most gentle heart. One in a million." Yuuri declared proudly.

"Look where that got her," Kenjirou's smile faded and a dark aura surrounded him in an instant. He stepped back suddenly, his entire demeanor more formal. "Will you be staying with us until the conference my king?" His voice was devoid of emotion, his eyes severe.

"So full of anger," Yuuri grumbled in Thai because he knew that Kenjirou didn't speak it. "No I will be leaving this evening, I want to get to Korea first, you're welcome to join me." He responded in Japanese once more.

"No thank you your majesty, I have matters to attend to here prior to my journey. I have placed your cleaned clothing in your chambers, now if you'll excuse me," Kenjirou lowered his head.

 _Aaaaand were backed to forced civility. Great._ Yuuri rubbed his head, he was too tired for this conversation. _Fine!_ "You are excused Lord Fang," Yuuri snapped and stomped down the hall towards his room without looking back.

. . .

"You must be kidding me?" Viktor's mouth was agape as he dropped his chopsticks.

"Nope," Phichit popped the 'p' sound on his lips, smacking them and grabbing his cup.

"But wasn't he the President of the United States at one point?"

"Yeah, this was before that though and before he got married." Phichit grinned, taking another sip of sake.

"Wow." That was all Viktor was able to say.

"Yuuri has been around for a long time Viktor," Phichit laughed at the blush across the hunter's face though he suspected it was partially there from the sake and beer they had consumed.

"So ah," Viktor glanced down at his cup, "just men then?" He asked without looking up, taking a sip.

"Well when I met him, Yuuri had already realized that he preferred men. But I have it on good authority that he bedded a few princesses and empresses in his day," Phichit winked.

"You mean humans?" Viktor almost choked on his sake.

"Viktor honey, there is only one royal family of vampires. So yeah, humans." Phichit snorted. He was enjoying this far too much. _Yuuri might kill me for telling Viktor about his sordid past tho._

"Well that's terribly . . . intimidating," Viktor mumbled.

"Oh sweetie you have nothing to worry about because you're his . . . his type," Phichit quickly recovered _. SHIT! Yuuri would definitely kill me if I told Viktor about being his soul mate. Ok alcoholic, time to ease back on the booze. Especially around Viktor._ He placed his cup down and slid it away from himself. _That was too close._

Viktor was skeptical, but decided to let it slide for now. "Maybe we should call it a night." He waved towards the waitress to get her attention.

"Hai?" The waitress smiled, clearing their empty plates while waiting for a reply.

Viktor stared at Phichit. "Could we have the bill please?" Phichit asked the waitress in Japanese with a bright smile.

"On the house," the waitress bowed. "Yuuri-sama has been so kind to us, we couldn't let you pay."

"What did she say?" Viktor asked, slightly confused why the young woman would mention Yuuri.

"She said that it's free, Yuuri has been good to them and they won't let us pay," Phichit shrugged. He wasn't terribly surprised, Yuuri had helped most of the people in town in some way. He thanked the waitress and ushered Viktor to the door. After a few more mumbled thanks, they were outside.

Phichit looked up at the full moon. "So you still want to see Yuuri?" He whispered, more to the moon than to Viktor.

"Yes," Viktor responded automatically.

"Ok, well pack your things, we leave in the morning then," Phichit sighed. "I hope I'm not making a huge mistake," he added in Japanese.

"Where are we headed?" Viktor asked, following Phichit's gaze skyward.

"Korea." 

Author Notes:

 **KOREA**! All the stories are about to collide and shit will hit the fan. Thanks for sticking with me. Sorry if it got a bit slow . . . it will be picking up like crazy now tho!

Next time: Viktor and Yuuri will meet again. More Otayuri anyone? SeungChuChu? What about those pesky hunters? ALL the vampire Lords under one roof! And Mari and Yuuri will be reunited! Hold on to your butts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride ^.~

Thanks as always for reading and commenting and kudos! It honestly just makes my day guys ^.~

I don't know what I'd do without my sis tumblr: iheartkpopstuff

Come check out my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2


	16. Korea

A short recap bc I haven't updated in FOREVER ^^;;;; sorry about that . . .

Yuuri received matching rings with half snowflakes on the inside from an old human woman he helped heal slightly.

Otabek is SO smitten with his kitten and the feisty lil tiger took the initiative to kiss his big sweet teddy bear 3 now they are headed to Korea

When Yuuri returned to Kenjirou's house they got in a small disagreement and Yuuri is headed to Korea on his own.

Phichit can't keep his lil drunk mouth shut and probably tells Viktor more than was advisable about Yuuri past lovers. Including, but not limited to, a future American president, a few princesses and at least one empress. He almost let it slip about the whole soul mate thing ^^;; silly Phichit! They have grown closer and now are headed for Korea too.

Chapter 16 - Korea

"Yes . . . it's all in place." Yakov shifted in his chair, switching the telephone receiver to his other ear. "No, it will be ready in time for the gathering in Korea. Are you sure you still want to move then?" The old Russian tapped his fingers on his desk and waited for a reply. "Yes . . . no. Yes we have that prepared as well, they both seemed to work fine on our test subjects. Yes I'm sure. I know that!" Yakov was getting impatient with the call. "Fine, we'll do that. Yes she knows that. Anything else? Alright, we'll see you soon then. Da!" Yakov replaced the receiver on its base and leaned back into his chair with a huff.

"Everything alright sir?" Mila asked nervously from her seated position on a chair in front of Yakov's desk.

"Fine," Yakov rubbed his wrinkled brow. "I just hate cooperating with a fucking blood sucker," he sighed.

"What did he say?" Mila raised an eyebrow and inched forward.

"Nothing new, just making sure that we are holding up our end of the agreement," Yakov shoved back from his desk. "Our flight is in two days," Yakov shuffled to the window, placed his hands behind his back, and rocked back on his heels while looking out over the hunter's training yard below, calmly surveying his kingdom. _Not long now. Soon those pompous, powerful purebloods will no longer be a threat. The end of the vampires is nigh._

"Everything will be ready sir!" Mila shot to her feet. "I'll see to it myself," she vowed, a foul sneer playing at her lips. _Soon I'll have my revenge!_

"I'm counting on you," Yakov nodded without turning around to see his eager hunter. "Get to it!"

"Yes sir!" Mila saluted Yakov's back and dashed out the door, barking orders as she went.

Yakov shook his head and made his way back to his desk. He took his seat, picking up the phone once more, and dialed the operator. "Hello? Get me New York City, United States 256-XXX," Yakov cleared his throat as he waited to be connected. _Here we go_. After two rings on the other end, a woman answered the phone curtly. "Lil," Yakov replied evenly, "it's time."

. . .

 _ **You know just because we don't technically have to breath, doesn't mean that being underwater this long is an enjoyable experience master.**_

Yuuri had grabbed Viichan and left Kenjirou's estate as quickly as he could. He just needed some time to think and he wanted to get to Korea, so he took his familiar to the opposite coast near Kyoto and jumped into the sea. _Shh. I just need to think right now._

 _ **Master this is awful. And those crazy flying metal birds are faster.**_

Yuuri used his powers to shoo away a shark. _I didn't want to be around that many humans right now_. _Please let me have a peaceful walk on the seafloor._

 _ **Master I know that you are conflicted, but I'm certain that the human cares for you.**_

 _Yeah right._ Yuuri had to repress the desire to snort, the salty seawater would surely burn his nose if he did that. _He thinks I'm a monster._ Yuuri glanced at a brightly colored anemone as he walked by.

 _ **You are a monster.**_

 _You know what I mean._

 _ **So do you!**_

 _It can never work between us. We're too different._ Yuuri clutched his familiar tight to his chest and leapt over a vast crevasse.

 _ **You wouldn't have to be different. You could fix that.  
**_

 _NEVER!_ Yuuri's eyes went red at the mere thought of his beautiful, perfect Viktor becoming a hideous blood drinking demon like himself.

The tiny poodle rolled its eyes. _**Why am I not surprised?**_

 _I don't want to change Vitya! He is perfect just the way he is!_

 _ **Oh it's Vitya now?**_ There was a smug edge to the voice Yuuri had no choice but the listen to in his head.

 _Anyway, I'm not turning Viktor. End of discussion._ Yuuri stepped over a particularly beautiful icy blue coral, it reminded him of Viktor's gorgeous eyes.

 _ **Geez you are so far gone on this human. With as much as you think about him, I'm starting to want the man. I wonder how handsome I could make myself as a human**_. The small poodle wiggled out of Yuuri's arms and doggy paddled to the nearest outcropping of rocks.

 _What are you doing now?_ Yuuri wanted silence, to be alone with his thoughts, too bad that wasn't possible at the moment.

 _ **Boo hoo, I don't always love being stuck in your head either you know.**_ The poodle started to shake and admit a bright whitish light which was very much at odds with the murky deep. Fish scattered and a strong current picked up around him.

 _Ok I'm leaving now_. Yuuri turned his back on the light and continued to float from rock to rock across the seafloor.

 _ **Wait! I'm coming! Don't you want to see?**_

Yuuri huffed out of his nose, filling the water near his face with bubbles. _Ok, come show me._

 _ **Yay! How did I do?**_

Yuuri turned to see a naked man instead of his little poodle. His familiar had used his powers to transform into a human form. He glided to Yuuri's side. Viichan now had pure white hair down past his waist that swayed with the ebb and flow the current. His eyes were golden, as if made of the precious metal itself. He had narrow pupils and thin white eyebrows. Yuuri had to admit that he made a handsome man indeed, with defined cheekbones and a strong jaw. The body his familiar had provided for himself was muscular and . . . well endowed.

Yuuri raised one dark eyebrow and sneered. _Don't you think you're being a bit too generous with your male genitalia?_ Yuuri had to work hard not to laugh when his familiar blushed.

 _ **Really? I was just basing it off of yours master**_. Viichan looked down to inspect his lower regions.

It was Yuuri's turn to blush. He knew that he was not lacking in anyway below the belt. When he wasn't aroused it just looked average, but when fully erect, it was actually pretty long and girthy. He had been with both men and women that simply couldn't handle its size. _Come on, let's umm . . . keep moving._

. . .

The cool evening breeze whispered through the tree, gently rustling their leaves. Seung Gil was taking his customary evening stroll through his gardens when he picked up a unique scent in the air.

"Good evening your majesty," he smirked, leaning down to admire a Night-Blooming Jasmine.

"You are the only person that I can't seem to hide my presence from Lee," Yuuri snorted and leapt over the perimeter stone wall. He placed Viichan gently onto a soft patch of Earth. After they had successfully crossed the ocean, his familiar had returned to his poodle form. The magic required to maintain a human shape for several hours proved too much for him and he had fallen asleep an hour ago, snoring peacefully in Yuuri's arms.

Seung Gil turned to face his King, leaning graceful into low bow. "You're early your majesty, I was not expecting you for a day or two."

"Well I needed to get out of Japan," Yuuri sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Seung Gil stood back up and quirked his head to the side. "I would have thought that you would be reluctant to leave Hasetsu with Viktor Nikiforov there."

"How did you know? Wait!" Yuuri snapped at the smug look on his Lord's face. "You sent Viktor to Hasetsu?" He snarled.

"Guilty," Seung Gil replied simply, showing no signs of remorse.

Yuuri's eyes went wide. "Why?" he huffed, unable to ask the myriad of other questions flooding his brain.

"I knew you were fascinated by him and he needed something to clear his head after he was forced to kill his friend and comrade otherwise he would be of little use to us." Seung Gil explained while caressing a flower.

There was so much about that statement that Yuuri sorely needed clarified, but one thing stuck out above the rest. "Of use to us?" He raised his eyebrow. Lee's last report was that Hunter Popovich was running around Korea killing left and right. He had known that someone would be sent to deal with him or Seung Gil would take care of the rogue hunter himself. _It must have been Vitya._

"Ah, you left before you were able to read my letter I see," Seung Gil hummed. "I made a blood oath with Hunter Nikiforov, in exchange for his cousin's continued existence, he will assist us in rooting out the trouble within the Hunter's Organization."

Yuuri was speechless, admittedly the Hunter's Organization had slipped his mind as of late. Prior to Viktor's arrival he had been consumed with unraveling the mystery of what exactly was taking place within the Hunter's Organization and the sudden disappearance of vampires world wide. The past several days however he had found himself . . . distracted. "Well done," Yuuri murmured, embarrassed that he had allowed himself to loose sight of his responsibilities.

"Thank you your majesty," Seung Gil bowed with a hand over his chest. He raised his head. "If I may ask, what of Hunter Nikiforov, did you have the opportunity to meet him?"

Yuuri couldn't help the blush that broke out over his face. He attempted to turn his head, but it was too late, the ever observant Korean had noticed.

"Oh?" Seung Gil hummed knowingly. "I take it you're not upset that I sent Nikolai's grandson your way then?" He smirked.

 _He smirked! Smug asshole!_ Yuuri narrowed his eyes as another thought invaded his mind. _Blood oath?_ "Did you bite Viktor?" Yuuri growled, his fangs snapping out of his mouth, eyes instantly turning crimson.

Seung Gil hadn't expected that severe of a reaction from his long time friend. He immediately threw his hands in the air in surrender, Seung Gil knew better than to piss off the King. "Of course not, only a fool would dare to bite a Nikiforov, those bastards dabble with ingesting silver for gods' sake." He lowered his hands and his eyes went wide when Yuuri's fangs receded and the King blushed more profusely. "You bit him?" He accused before he could stop himself.

"Yes!" He shrieked and covered his face in his hands.

"Why would you do that? You know those crazy Nikiforov's have been building up a tolerance for silver for generations. Even you could have died!" Seung Gil momentarily dropped all formality and rushed towards his friend, attempting to pry Yuuri's hands back.

"Because I didn't tell him I was a vampire and he found out and asked me to bite him to prove that I was and I did it because I love him!" Yuuri screamed in one run-on sentence.

"Yuu," Seung Gil gulped, "is he your soul mate?"

"Yes," Yuuri pouted.

Seung Gil then did something he had never done before, he leaned in and hugged his King. "I understand, having a soul mate is difficult, it makes you crazy and you have no control. Deep down all you want is to be with them, in anyway you can. And drink from them of course." Seung Gil mumbled into Yuuri's shirt.

Yuuri returned the unexpected embrace and leaned his head down onto Seung Gil's shoulder. "Do you have a soul mate Lee?" His friend had never told him that he had found a soul mate and Yuuri had known Seung Gil for almost all of his five hundred years of life.

"Yes," Seung Gil nodded.

Realization washed over Yuuri, he wondered why he had never noticed it before. "Is it Phichit?" _How could I have been so blind?_

"Yes," Seung Gil sniffled, burying his head deeper into Yuuri's shirt.

"Lee," Yuuri sighed, pulling his friend closer. "He doesn't know." It wasn't a question, Yuuri was simply saying it out loud. There was no way that Phichit knew.

"No, he is your progeny, I have no right," Seung Gil shook his head and tried to wipe a few stray tears away from the corner of his eyes inconspicuously.

Yuuri pushed Seung Gil back to look him in the eyes. "Phichit is my progeny and best friend, but I don't control him. He is free to live his life as he sees fit. He knows this. Lee, you need to tell him!" Yuuri's hands tightened on Seung Gil's shoulders in desperation.

"I," Seung Gil looked away, "can't." He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. _What if he hates me for not telling him centuries ago? What if he never wants to see me again?_ He couldn't voice these concerns out loud. He wasn't emotional, he had already displayed more emotions in the past five minute than he had in the past five centuries.

"You know that Phichit loves you right? It couldn't be more obvious," Yuuri smirked as Seung Gil opened his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Why do you say that? Has he told you so?" Seung Gil attempted to keep his voice even and not get his hopes up unnecessarily.

"No," Yuuri sighed. "But I know Phi, he loves you deeply and he has been waiting all these years for you to fully open up to him. He knows how you are." Yuuri levied a stern glare in his friend's direction. "He knows that you are cold and standoffish. He knows that you don't enjoying speaking about feelings. Phi has been waiting for you to confide in him, don't you think it's about time that you do?"

"Maybe it is," Seung admitted after a pregnant pause.

"I can't even imagine what you have been through!" Yuuri shook his head as he contemplated Seung Gil's seemingly limitless patience. "I turned Phichit almost four hundred years ago Lee!"

"I'm aware," Seung Gil brushed himself off and tried to regain some of his dignity.

Yuuri square his shoulders and stood tall. "Do you want to be with Phichit?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?" Yuuri narrowed his eyes, determined to make sure of Seung Gil's feelings.

"Yes, very much," Seung Gil sighed in utter defeat. He knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to his King.

"Than you need to tell him Lee!" Yuuri threw his arms up in the air.

"Have you told Nikiforov?" Seung Gil snapped back with an annoyingly knowing smirk playing at his lips.

"No," Yuuri huffed dejectedly. _Ok, touché._

"Very well," Seung Gil puffed out his chest and straightened his spine. He was shorter than Yuuri, but he stood tall and proud. "I will tell Phichit once you tell Nikiforov."

"But I . . . that's" Yuuri mumbled and worried his bottom lip. _I can't tell Vitya that! But Phichit needs to know. What the fuck am I gonna do? Ahhh!_

 _ **What do you have to lose master?**_

 _Him!_

 _ **But you're already convinced that you have lost him.**_ The small poodle on the ground yawned and stretched.

Yuuri turned to glare at his familiar while Seung Gil looked on in confusion. _He doesn't love me!_

 _ **Yes he does!**_

 _Does not!_

 _ **Does too!**_

"Yuuri?" Seung Gil asked worriedly. The way his friend and king was looking at his dog was strange to say the least.

"Sorry!" Yuuri's attention snapped back to Seung Gil and he blushed in embarrassment.

 _ **How about this?**_ The poodle stretched out his back by shoving his front paws into the dirt and elongating his spine. He then sauntered over the Yuuri's feet and whimpered.

Yuuri leaned down to pick up the little ball of fluff. _What?_

 _ **If Viktor comes here because he does have feelings for you, then you come clean and tell him! That way you won't tear yourself apart with anxiety about keeping it a secret anymore.**_

Yuuri had to admit that his familiar had a point. There would be no point in explaining everything to Viktor if the Russian didn't harbor the same feelings. _Since Viktor couldn't possibly feel the same way, what do I have to lose?_

 _ **Sure, go with that**_. Viichan barked. _**So you gonna man up and do it?**_

Yuuri finally looked back at Seung Gil. "Deal!"

. . .

"I was just here!" Viktor exclaimed, pulling up his duffle as hey got out of the plane.

"Well, welcome back," Phichit grinned. Phichit was sure that Yuuri must already be here in Korea. He knew that it was bad enough to be bringing a hunter with him to the gathering, he didn't want to arrive too early. The gathering was to begin tomorrow evening, so all the Lords and the Queen should be arriving any time now.

"I wish the hunters had your kind of funds Chit," Viktor marveled at the private jetliner they had just disembarked. "I'm used to trains and boats and public flights."

"Vampire's live a long time Vik, we're able to accumulate vast sums of currency and pass them along," Phichit shook his head and motioned for Viktor to climb into the car that was waiting for them. It was amazing how spending a week in each other's company had made them so close. They even used nicknames, it had become second nature.

Viktor let out a low whistle. He had never ridden in a Rolls-Royce Phantom II, sure he had dreamed about it, but never actually ridden in one. This one was like brand new, highly polished black paint and chrome. "Dear me," Viktor exhaled, holding his chest.

Phichit smirked. _A car guy, huh?_ "She belongs to Seung Seung, he must know I'm coming," Phichit blushed. "She's a '29, one of the first ever made, it's his favorite." Phichit patted the fabric roof lovingly before sliding into the driver's seat.

 _He's going to drive it?!_ Viktor was terribly impressed as he opened the passenger door and got in. The supple dark leather seats were like sitting on a cloud. When the engine purred to life like a feral cat, Viktor was in love. "This is amazing," Viktor cooed, his heart shape smile firmly in place.

Phichit chuckled, finding Viktor's enthusiasm endearing. He quickly ran up through the gears, driving faster than a human would ever dare. He knew where he was going, he could drive the route blindfolded if he needed to. It had been at least a year since Phichit had seen Seung Gil Lee. _I'm coming baby._ The night air rang with the sound of screeching rubber.

. . .

 _ **Master please sit down.**_

 _I can't._

 _ **Yes you can.**_

 _You know why I can't._

 _ **Will pacing a path into Lord Siberian's elegant marble floors somehow improve your disposition master?**_

Yuuri came to a halt and glared at the innocent looking toy poodle laying on the Persian rug next to Seung Gil's Siberian husky. _No!_ He rolled his eyes and flopped down onto a chaise in a terribly undignified manor.

 _ **I can't predict the future, but I believe the hunter will not wish you harm at the very least master.**_

 _Great._ Yuuri melodramatically huffed and turned on his side, away from his familiar's prying eyes.

 _ **You're acting like a spoiled child who isn't getting his way.**_

 _So?_ Yuuri retorted maturely.

 _ **Nothing, I simply wish your progeny was here to bare witness, that's all.**_ Viichan nibbled on a bone that Seung Gil had kindly provided him. __

"Your majesty," Seung Gil interjected, punctuating the quiet of the room. He had been sitting silently, observing the King's truly odd behavior for over an hour now. He could bare it no longer.

"What?" Yuuri's response was somewhat muffled by the plush chaise that he had firmly shoved his face into a moment ago.

"Is there anything I can do? You seem most troubled." Seung Gil raised a glass of wine to his lips, only to lower it when he picked up a scent on the breeze.

Yuuri's head shot up. "Looks like the first guests are arriving." He pulled himself to his feet, tamed the wrinkles in his black suit, and strode towards the foyer with Seung Gil in tow.

"Announcing Lord Gold and . . . guest." The herald sang out.

"Your majesty," Lord Gold swept into a graceful bow. Beside him, holding his hand for dear life, was a young blonde haired boy.

"Lord Gold," Yuuri acknowledge with a brief nod. "Tell me, why have you brought this young hunter with you?" The youth was instantly recognizable, he had to be Viktor's younger cousin, Yuri Plisetsky. Yuuri couldn't understand how Otabek even knew him.

"Certainly your majesty," Otabek inclined his head, pulling Yuri against his side. He could feel all the eyes in the room on them and wanted to keep Yuri as close as possible. "This is Yuri Plisetsky, my soul mate."

Yuuri's jaw dropped, he hadn't been expecting to hear that. "Viktor's cousin is your soul mate Bek?" Yuuri asked astonished at this revelation, dropping all formalities.

Otabek nodded, but Yuri surged forward with his teeth clenched and eyes narrowed. "You know Viktor? Where is he? What have you done with him?" He screamed, pulling free of Otabek's embrace.

"Yura! You can't speak to the Vampire King like that!' Otabek wrapped his arms around the slighter man and tugged him back. "Please forgive him," Otabek bowed.

"That's the king of all the vampires? That?" Yuri turned his head and screwed up his face to look at Otabek.

"Well he's a rude little thing isn't he?" Yuuri smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who the fuck are you calling little?" Yuri snarled, squirming in Otabek's strong arms.

"You," Yuuri inclined his head towards the fiery youth. "Bek, let him go, it's alright," Yuuri laughed in an exhale. "I'm not afraid of your little spitfire."

"Fuck you pal!" Yuri snapped, rolling his shoulders to shake out his now free limbs.

"Oh no thank you, I'll leave that to my dear friend," with a wicked grin he added, "I prefer your cousin over you little one." He didn't know why, but Yuuri couldn't help but tease Niko's other grandson. Distantly he thought that it would make Niko laugh if he were here.

"How the fuck do you know Viktor you arrogant piece of shit?" Yuri stomped towards the supposed king of bloodsuckers. _Stupid Beka, taking my gun!_ Otabek had explained that Yuri would not permitted into Lord Siberian's estate with his hunter weapons.

"Yura," Otabek whined behind the small hunter helplessly. "Please, please stop being so rude!" He rushed forward only to come to a halt when Yuuri raised his hand.

"I'm curious to know what you plan to do little hunter if I refuse to tell you," Yuuri sneered, "in your extremely defenseless state." Yuuri could sense that his two Lords and several guards of the estate were on high alert as the young Plisetsky approached him.

Yuri cast his eyes around the room, realizing that he was completely surrounded by vampires. _This was not a smart plan!_ He scowled, took a deep breath, and came to a stop a few paces away from the other cocky man. He looked up into the face of this king. _He doesn't look all that special!_ "Where is my cousin?" He asked in the least pissed off tone he could manage.

"Well that's better," Yuuri placed his hands on his hips. "But sadly I don't know where your cousin is at the moment, when we last parted he was in Japan."

"Fuck!" Yuri wailed.

Yuuri's was looking at the frustrated youth when his attention was immediately drawn towards the front entrance doorway. His eyes went wide and his mouth slackened. "I take it back little one," Yuuri whispered, slowly stumbling forward.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Yuri snapped back. _Make up your fucking mind bloodsucker mother fucker!_

"Vitya," Yuuri sighed. He could feel every cell of his body pulling him forward. His vision blurred, going red around the edges. "He's here," he exhaled longingly, his fangs springing forth. He could feel his cold, dead heart ache at the thought of seeing Viktor again.

"Viktor? Where?" Yuri looked around, but didn't see what the stupid man was talking about. "Why would you call him 'Vitya' bloodsucker?" Yuri narrowed his eyes as he witnessed the slender man's appearance morph into something far more sinister looking before his eyes. His teasing smile vanished as long dagger like fangs protruded from his upper lips and draped over his lower ones. Those soft brown eyes were now bright crimson red. And there was more, his entire demeanor seemed to shift, he looked . . . evil! _Shit! Maybe he really is the king or whatever!_

Yuuri could smell him, his Vitya, the man's blood was calling out to him. Yuuri nibbled his bottom lip and moaned quietly as that delicious aroma hit him full force when the front doors were opened.

. . .

Viktor had reluctantly relinquished his weapons to Phichit as soon as they had entered the estate grounds. Viktor had never seen so many vampires milling about before. The last time that he was here, there had only been a few servants of Lord Siberian, but now Viktor lost count how many he had seen in the past five minutes since they had gotten out of the Rolls. It all made him feel incredibly vulnerable. "Chit, what the hell is going on?"

Phichit smirked, he had neglected to inform the hunter what he was walking into. "Vik baby you are about to meet all the vampire Lords and Ladies, as well as the King and Queen." Phichit laughed when the pale Russian went paler still.

"Why?" Viktor choked out, mouth hanging agape.

"This is a vampire gathering, they haven't all gotten together since the treaty was finalized." Phichit shrugged and continued along the garden path towards Lord Siberian's mansion. He was beyond excited to see Seung Seung, it had been too long.

"I just thought that Yuuri was going to be here," Viktor commented shakily, rushing to join Phichit.

"Nope!" Phichit let the 'p' sound pop across his lips.

"Halt!" A chorus of voices sounded all around them. Snarls and hissing could be heard echoing off the adjacent trees.

"Phichit Katsuki," Phichit stated clearly with an exaggerated eye roll. He turned to look at Viktor, making his eyes expand and head jiggle to indicate that the Russian had better say his name.

"Oh!" Viktor squeaked. "Umm Viktor Nikiforov."

"Lord Phichit you are expected, this mortal is not on the list." Came the monotone response from a guard hidden within the shadows.

"The hunter is with me," Phichit grinned while holding up a silver cloth bag, "and he is unarmed."

"Be that as it may, regrettably we cannot allow-"

"How dare you question the King's own progeny!" Phichit cut in with a vicious growl, his fangs emerging and his eyes tinting dark burgundy.

The guards took a collective breath. "Very well my lord, please enter."

"Damn right I'll enter," Phichit mumbled under his breath with a glare directed at the hidden vampire guards. "You're lucky I'm excited to meet with Seung Seung or I'd inform my master about your insolence."

A shiver went down Viktor spine when Phichit threatened the other vampires. He knew that Phichit and clearly Yuuri were strong and respected vampires, but hearing the sheer venom in Phichit's voice made him internally cringe. From the hushed words of praise and thanks from the shadows around the mansion's entrance, Viktor could tell that the other vampires were just as frightened.

"Come on Vik, let's go," Phichit flashed a bright smile, his fangs had disappeared and his were only lightly tinted red still.

Viktor cleared his throat and steeled his nerves. _This is it, here I come Yuuri!_ "Right!" He nodded and took his place at Phichit's side just as the main doors were opened for them.

. . .

"Announcing Lord Phichit Katsuki and the hunter Viktor Nikiforov."

Phichit breezed through the front doors, his eyes landing on Yuuri. _Oh fuck! He is not in control!_ "Master," Phichit placed a hand over his heart and bowed respectfully before his King.

"Phichit," Yuuri exhaled and lunged towards his progeny.

"Ooohf!" Phichit grunted as Yuuri crashed into him and caught him in a bone crushing embrace. "Hey Yuu," Phichit smiled and returned the hug as best he could.

"I'm sorry Phi," Yuuri squeezed tighter, nuzzling his head into the crook of Phichit's neck.

"Don't worry about it, I brought someone with me that wanted to see you," Phichit pushed back and was relived when Yuuri released him. He didn't need to breath, but he could feel a few bruised ribs.

Yuuri took a step back from his best friend and allowed his eyes to land on Viktor. He didn't think that he had the ability to hide his fangs and calm his bloodlust, so he just let Viktor see him. He was a vampire after all and Viktor already knew that. He was also a man of his word and if Viktor had come all this way to kill him or take him in, then Yuuri wouldn't put up a struggle.

"Yuuri," Viktor sighed, his chest tightening as soon as he saw him. Yuuri was truly a magnificent sight. The way the candle light around the hall cast shadows across his face. His long dangerous fangs and blood red eyes flashing as they caught the light. In a word, he looked powerful, a deadly beauty.

"Vitya," Yuuri practically moaned and began walking forward without realizing it.

"Viktor!" Yuri screamed while running in between them. "You fucking moron!" He cried and launched himself into his cousin's arms.

"Yura," Viktor looked down, only now realizing that his little cousin was here.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Why didn't you tell anyone where you were? Why didn't you tell me?" He wailed and rubbed his tears into his cousin's suit coat.

Yuuri came to a stop and glared. He gnashed his teeth in frustration.

Otabek hadn't said a word, he was too shocked. The way that his friend, the King, was looking at the hunter Nikiforov was so obvious. _Nikiforov is the King's soulmate? Oh my gods!_ He knew he needed to get his soul mate out of the way before the King tore his kitten's pretty little head off to get to Nikiforov! "Yura!" He yelled in a clearly panicked voice.

Yuri pulled back and narrowed his eyes at Otabek. "What?" He snapped. _Can't he see I'm busy?_ Then Yuri felt something cold land on his shoulder and squeeze none too gently. "Get off me you freak!" He jerked his shoulder away.

"Little hunter, you are in my way, please move," Yuuri gritted out through clenched teeth. It was taking a great deal of self control to not pry the boy forcibly away from Viktor.

"Yura, I'm sorry, give me a minute and I'll explain," Viktor looked down at his cousin with serious blue eyes. He hoped that Yuri would go without a fuss. Thankfully all he received from the youth was a scowl for first him and then Yuuri.

"Don't hurt him vampy king or I'll kill you myself!" Yuri whispered as he stomped by Yuuri and made his way back to Otabek's side.

Yuuri didn't spare the angry young hunter a single glance, his sole focus was on Viktor. He breathed in allowing the thick, seductive aroma that oozed from Viktor to permeate all his senses. It made his own blood sing. He could feel the haze of need washing over him.

"Yuuri."

" **Vitya**."

Author's Notes:

Ok . . . where to begin? How about this: I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update in over a month!

Rather than whine and explain myself I'll just say this:

Life is precious and fragile. Don't wait, go out right now and tell those that you love just how important they are to you. My emotional rollercoaster over the past month has reminded me how little time we all truly have. **Value it!** You never know when someone you care for may find out they have cancer or get sick and forget who you and they themselves are. Don't wait until it's too late to make sure that they know you care.

Ok sorry about that ^^;; had to get that off my chest.

Anyways. . . thank you all so much for your patience and sticking with me! I really appreciate it more than I can say ^.~ I am back baby and SO excited for the next chapter *rubs hands maniacally* bwahahahahaha!

*clears throat* sorry ^^;; I hope to have the next chapter up by March 7th. I am gonna start giving myself better deadlines and see if that helps to update regularly ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;

Thanks as always for reading and commenting and kudos! It honestly just makes my day guys ^.~

I don't know what I'd do without my sis tumblr: iheartkpopstuff

and thank you to my friends Liz tumblr: shexhulk92-blog & Sarah tumblr: pandamilo

Come check out my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2


	17. No More Secrets

Chapter 17 - No More Secrets

"Come on Ji!" Chris whined, glancing over his shoulder. "Babi should be at the bar up here."

"I'm coming Chris," Guang Hong hung his head. He wished they could've taken a car from the docks, but Chris had said it would've been too conspicuous.

"You two are so pathetic," a shrill feminine laugh came from Chris' right.

Chris spun and wiped out his gun in one smooth motion, grinning to himself when the woman stepped out into the light of the street. Bright red hair and sparkling aquamarine eyes met him. She was wearing a form fitting long black leather trench coat and high heeled thigh-high black boots. In one of her dark leather gloves she held a cigarette in a cigarette holder aloft. "Babi," he smiled.

"Oh Christophe put thing that away before you hurt yourself sweetie," Mila waved her cigarette hand towards the gun that was still aimed at her with a dramatic roll of the eyes. "Ji darling!" She squealed and dashed over to scoop the small Chinese boy into her deceptively strong arms.

"Hi Mila," Ji squeaked as he was squeezed within an inch of his life.

"You two morons are late," Mila released Guang Hong, linking her arm with his, and marched them towards Chris who was re-holstering his gun. "Come on," she linked arms with Chris on her other side without even stopping. Holding tightly to both boys, she guided them into the shady little hole in the wall that was serving as their base of operations.

. . .

A wicked smirk broke across Yuuri's face without his permission. He could feel himself succumbing, sinking down into the darkness as his eyes slowly closed.

 _ **(Don't worry darling little Yuuri, I'll take good care of Vitya.)**_

 _(No! Eros! Leave him alone!)_

 _ **(Shh honey take a rest and let me handle this)**_

 _(Don't hurt him! Don't bite him!)_

 _ **(You are no fun, you know that right?)**_

 _(Don't hurt anyone!)_

 _ **(Shh, you're tired love. Just relax..)**_

 _(No . . .)_

 _ **(Shhhh)**_

Viktor watched as Yuuri's entire demeanor changed. His strict and perfect posture went lax as he cocked a hip out to the side and angled his body in a very alluring way. His hands flew up to his hair and ran through the dark strands with a contented sighed. Then he opened his eyes. There were still red, blood red, but something in them was different. The only time that Viktor had ever seen Yuuri look at him that way was when . . .

" **Vitya** ," Eros cooed in his deep, seductive voice. "How have you been darling?" Eros swayed his hips and strut towards Viktor, nibbling his lower lip.

Viktor's mouth went dry, he could feel Yuuri . . . no Eros' eyes rake over his body. "Eros," he exhaled.

"That's right baby," Eros purred.

"What the actual fuck is going on?!" Yuri screamed, pointing at the completely ludicrous display unraveling before him. Stranger still was that he noticed all the vampires in the room had gone rigid. _It's as if they are all scared shitless._

Eros closed his eyes to keep his sizable temper at bay, somewhat anyways. He turned his head, slowly, deliberately, towards the unwelcome brat and Lord Gold. "Bek, dear, I hate being interrupted. Either silence your obnoxious little kitty cat . . . or I will," Eros warned coolly while admiring his long black claws.

"Yes my King," Otabek bowed his head and then looked down to meet wide emerald green eyes swimming with confusion and unconcealed rage. "Yura," he whispered, "I promise I will explain everything later but for now you must be quiet, please. He is my King, his word is law. I would literally be powerless to fight any command he gave, even if it was to kill you. So please, I beg you, be silent for now." Otabek whispered while holding Yuri's face with both of his massive hands.

A chill ran down Yuri's spine. For the first time since entering this vampire den he was truly frightened. He gulped and nodded his accent. _I'll hold my tongue for now, but you will explain later you big oaf!_ Yuri's eyes burned with the anger he couldn't voice.

" **No one move or speak!** I will not tolerate another interruption!" Eros growled his command dangerously. He was satisfied when he scanned the room and saw that all the vampires were submissive. _**As they should be!**_ He took a deep breath and relaxed once more into a playful posture. "Now where was I?" Eros sing songed and then saw Viktor once more. "Ah yes," he rounded on the silver haired hunter. "My Vitya," he all but moaned deeply.

"Where is Yuuri?" Viktor narrowed his eyes. He had wanted to speak to Yuuri, not this . . . this thing!

Eros chuckled, dark and sinister. "But I have already told you honey, we are the same. I am him and he is me."

Viktor straightened his spine and looked down on the creature before him. Eros' presence might be vastly more intimidating than Yuuri, but Viktor was still taller. "I want to speak to him, not you!"

Eros smirked. "Anything that you have to say to Yuuri you can say to little 'ol me." Eros locked his eyes on Viktor, ensnaring him under his control. "Now then darling," his voice as smooth as silk.

Viktor tensed, he could feel Eros' control wash over him, he was powerless to stop it. His eyes clouded over and his free will took a backseat for his deep need to comply with Yuuri . . . Eros' wishes. "Yes?" He asked dreamily.

"What did you want to say to Yuuri?" Eros hummed with a small smile before his eyes darkened and his gaze intensified. " **Tell me!** " His command deep and echoing.

"Ok," Viktor swayed slightly as though he was drunk. It felt so good to do as Eros commanded, he was rapidly getting high on the heady feeling of it. "I wanted to tell you, him," he chuckled at how ridiculous that sounded. "That I don't care that you are a vampire. That I still want to be with you. And that I'm sorry."

Eros' eyes went wide, he had honestly not been expecting that. He knew that Viktor was telling the truth because he was clearly under the King's control. Eros could feel Yuuri yelling at him. _See? He does care?_ _ **Oh hush you!**_ They internally struggled, both halves fighting for control. Eros rallied, maintaining his presence. "Oh? You're sorry you tried to kill us after we protected you?" He snapped back with his hands on his hips and head tilted up to glare at the hunter.

"Yes." That was all Viktor could say. He was so ashamed of his brash actions, he hadn't truly wanted Yuuri dead, but Viktor had been so hurt by Yuuri's betrayal.

"Did you want us dead?" Eros snarled, inching closer.

"Not really, I just wanted to hurt you because you hurt me." Viktor responded immediately. "You betrayed my trust," he added.

"Oh sweet boy I told you, Yuuri lied to you, I would never do that," Eros cooed and wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck. "I'll tell you anything and everything that you want to know my dear." He inclined his head and leaned it on Viktor's broad, muscular chest.

"Ok," Viktor nodded, still dazed and feeling drunk on his submission to Eros. "Did you mean what you wrote in the letter?" He whispered, even in his blissed out state he took note of the fact that they were not alone.

Eros gulped, he could feel a searing pain in his chest. _Eros stop!_ _ **Oh shut up!**_ _He said he was sorry and wants to be with us!_ _ **Lies!**_ _He can't lie you idiot!_ Eros could feel Yuuri forcing him back down again, spurred on by Viktor's admissions. Eros looked into Viktor's eyes and saw something that he didn't think could ever be possible. _**Let me ask him one more thing and then you can take over alright?**_ Yuuri stopped pushing for control. _Fine . . ._

"We meant every word," Eros sighed, unwrapping his arms from Viktor's neck.

Viktor's breath hitched, even under control he could feel his heart throb painfully in his chest. _Yuuri really does love me?_ He dared to hope. "You . . . love me?" Viktor's eyes looked into Eros' eyes that were turning caramel colored instead of the fierce red from before.

"Desperately," Eros smiled, warm and genuine. He couldn't remember ever smiling like that before, it honestly frightened him, this was more Yuuri's territory. Still, he needed to know something before he was willing to rest once more. "And you Viktor Nikiforov? How do you feel now that you know what we are? Could you possibly care for a monster like me?" Eros asked with as much venom laced into his words as he could muster, however it came out sad sounding and sappy. _**How pathetic of me.**_ _He tends to have that affect on us._ They both waited for Viktor's response.

Viktor could feel a single tear roll down his cheek. "I love you Yuuri," he admitted with a quiet, quivering voice.

"Oh Vitya," Eros sighed in defeat. _**You win.**_ _We win._ _ **Sorry.**_ _Don't be, I know you were just trying to protect us._ _ **Always.**_ Eros faded back into the shadows of Yuuri's mind and with him, the command on Viktor and the rest. Yuuri's head lulled forward, his bangs falling into his face. There was a collective intake of breath and small movements as Eros' control ebbed away.

"Yuuri!" Viktor surged forward and caught Yuuri in his arms before he collapsed to the ground.

Yuuri blinked several times and found himself looking up into cerulean blue eyes swimming with concern. "Vitya," Yuuri smiled, raising a hand to caress the hunter's cheek. "Do you mean it?" He whispered.

A smile broke across Viktor's face and he leaned into Yuuri's hand. "Da darling." He confirmed and sealed his confession with a brush of his lips to Yuuri's palm.

Yuuri's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "So I guess that means you still want to be my boyfriend?" Yuuri smirked playfully getting on his tiptoes to lean their foreheads together.

"Absolutely," Viktor kissed the tip of Yuuri's perfect little nose, loving the blush that broke out across his boyfriend's cheeks from it.

A low wolf whistle broke the comfortable silence between them. Yuuri's eyes went wide, he had forgotten that they weren't alone, that they in fact had quite a large audience. He hid his beet red face into Viktor's shirt and whined in embarrassment. When Viktor chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yuuri possessively, Yuuri sighed happily. He never allowed himself to hope for this, he didn't think that it would be possible. But Viktor was here and professing his love and devotion and Yuuri was mortified that their private matters were not so private now. He steeled himself and looked up at Viktor.

"Vitya?" His voice small and hesitant. He really needed to get out of view of the others, his reputation was on the line. "Do you trust me?" He fixed Viktor with a penetrative stare.

Viktor gulped. Yuuri looked so serious and intense. He couldn't remember how his mouth worked, so he merely nodded.

Yuuri smiled, closed his eyes, and wrapped his hands around Viktor's waist. "Hang on to me Vitya, don't let go."

No sooner were the words out of Yuuri's mouth than Viktor noticed that a thick black cloud was engulfing them both. He tightened his own hold on Yuuri and pulled him closer. "Yuuri?" He hated how scared his voice sounded to his own ears. Viktor never received a reply as the inky black smoke thickened until he could no longer see Yuuri. He closed his eyes and held on tight. The next thing he knew was that he wasn't physically there anymore. He had no body, no arms or legs. Just his soul? He wasn't sure what he would call it. But when he reached out into the never ending darkness he wasn't alone. Yuuri was there with him. It was as if he and Yuuri were no longer corporeal beings, just two souls existing in harmony with one another for this brief moment in time and then Viktor lost even his consciousness.

"Well that's it folks, the show's over!" Phichit spoke up when all that was left of Yuuri and Viktor were quickly disappearing smoky black bats. He had been holding Seung Gil's hand in a vice like grip during the whole Viktor/Eros/Yuuri show, now he relaxed and stepped forward. "Nothing left to see!" He could see the various attendants and body guards vacate the room out of the corner of his eye.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Yuri snarled out at the top of his lungs.

Phichit couldn't help but start laughing, the small angry teen was too hilarious not to. "You must be Niko-chan's other grandson," he grinned. "I'm Phichit," he offered his hand to the fiery blonde.

Yuri breathed heavily after his outburst and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the tan boy evidentially named Phichit. "Yuri Plisetsky," Yuri cautiously took hold of the boy's hand only to find it as cold as ice. "Fuck!" He ripped his hand away. "Why are you damn vamps always so fucking cold?" He rubbed his hands together to regain some warmth.

Otabek tried not to laugh at his angry lil kitten, he really did, but a small snort came out all the same. The look on the small hunter's face was nothing less than murderous. "I'm sorry Yura, you are just too cute sometimes."

Yuri decided that for his well being, he would let that stupid comment slide . . . for now. It was probably best not to try to hurt a vampire when you are surrounded by other vampires. "Whatever," Yuri scoffed and rolled his eyes. "So who are you Phichit?"

"Oh!" Phichit squeaked, he wasn't used to being asked that, everyone tended to know who he was. "I'm the King's progeny," he grinned happily. "And the owner of this fine estate," Phichit pulled Seung Gil closer, "Lord Siberian." He wrapped an arm low around his Seung Seung's waist. _Gods I missed him._

Yuri blinked, slightly dumbfounded. In the course of a few short days, he had met two vampire Lords and the freaking vampire King. _What's next? The fucking Queen?_ He shook his head at that ridiculous thought.

"Announcing her majesty, Queen Smoke and Lord White."

. . .

The dingy little bar was the backdrop for a serious conversion amongst the hunters. Most of the establishment's other patrons had called it a night by the time they were done.

Mila emptied the last of her many glasses of scotch with a satisfied sigh and snuffed out her final cigarette. "Well boys you're probably beat after that horrendous boat ride," Mila chuckled, wiping the back of her hand across her ruby red lips.

"Yeah," Chris yawned, confirming her assumptions. "Are you staying at the hotel next door?" Chris asked while getting to his feet and stretching out his back, he hadn't realized how long they had been sitting there.

"Yup," Mila winked and inclined her head towards the slumped over form of Ji. "Looks like little bitty passed out already." A gentle smile graced her face, she had always had a soft spot in her heart for the cute little Chinese boy that came to Russia to train under Viktor for a year.

"Aw jeez Ji," Chris hung his head and scooped the snoring assassin into his arms.

The front door flew open abruptly, followed by a pleasant jingle from the bell overhead and then shouting in a foreign language. A gorgeous, olive skinned goddess strut in followed by an angry looking man. They were practically yelling and almost hit an old man sitting at the bar with their flamboyant hand gestures at one another. Finally the man shouted something and stormed out, rattling the door and bell as he left. The raven haired beauty donned in a deep maroon cocktail dress and mink stole gracefully sat at the bar, taking out a compact to check her makeup.

Chris looked at Mila who's sole focus was on the woman now seated at the bar rummaging through her purse and grinned. "Ok we're off, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Gee thanks Christophe," Mila scoffed, "that really narrows it down." She stood and made her way to the bar with a wave back at Chris as an afterthought. Mila was determined to at least speak to the pretty girl, even if it looked like she might have a boyfriend.

"I'll have a scotch, neat," the girl said to the bartender in accented English.

"Make that two, on my tab," Mila held up two fingers and slid into the seat next to the woman she hadn't taken her eyes off of since she walked in.

The woman smiled and pushed back her long ebony hair to look at Mila. "Why thank you," she demurred, a light blush tinting her well defined cheekbones.

Mila felt her heart rate spike when she saw up close how beautiful the woman was. Deep violet eyes, a cute little nose, full dark lips. "No," Mila grinned, leaning closer, "thank you."

The woman's dark eyebrows shot up her forehead at that. "For what?" She too leaned a bit closer to Mila.

"For accepting," Mila smiled as the bartender placed the two drinks next to Mila. She picked one up and handed to the other woman. "I appreciate a woman who can handle the hard stuff."

The woman's lip quirked, she took the drink, and then slammed the entire contents of the glass. "Oh I can definitely handle the hard stuff," she smirked. "I'm Sara," she extended her hand towards Mila.

 _Fuuuuuck! I want her so bad!_ Mila's mind was coming up with numerous creative ways to test the woman's words. "Mila," she smiled, taking Sara's hand in hers and placing a soft kiss to the back of it. She needed to feel this girl out and see if they both were interested in the same things. A simple kiss to the back of her hand seemed a good place to start. When Mila felt Sara rub her thumb on Mila's hand through her gloves, she internally danced for joy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mila," Sara slowly took her hand back and angled her body to face Mila, open and inviting.

"Believe me," Mila placed her arm on the back of Sara's chair, crowding into the other woman's personal space more, "the pleasure is all mine."

"Not yet," Sara quipped while snatching Mila's scotch and downing the entire thing. "But it could be," she placed her hand on Mila's fishnet covered upper thigh, never breaking eye contact.

"Damn baby," Mila exhaled reaching her hand up to gently stroke the back of Sara's silky looking black hair, wishing she had taken off her gloves before coming over. "Wanna get out of here?" She choked out, petrified that Sara would say no.

A truly wicked smirk played across Sara's features as she lightly squeezed Mila's thigh. "Lead the way gorgeous."

Mila blindly reached into her coat to pull out some bills and slammed them on the counter while getting to her feet. Against her better judgment, Mila decided to discuss the only other issue left that could possibly prevent them from having a truly magical evening together. "I just want to be clear, I'm not into men darling." The possessive look on the man's face from earlier wouldn't stop playing in her mind and Mila wanted to make it clear that she wasn't into threesomes, unless it was with three women that is.

"Excellent," Sara smoothly got to her feet, flinging her hair back elegantly. "That makes two of us." When she noticed the confused look on Mila's face she giggled. "That was my brother Miki before sweetie, nothing to worry about there." She held out her hand and beamed when Mila didn't hesitate to take it, allowing herself to be led out of the bar and into the night.

. . .

Viktor could feel himself laying down on something soft. It felt nice, so he turned his head slightly to nuzzle into it more. He didn't dare open his eyes, he could feel fingers carding carefully through his hair. Viktor sighed in contentment. If he was dreaming then he would be more than happy to continue doing so.

"Vitya," Yuuri murmured, stilling his hand in Viktor's soft silver locks. "Are you alright?"

Viktor thought about that question before answering. _Am I alright?_ Aside from feeling a bit dizzy at the moment, he decided that he was feeling fine. "Da," he replied, nuzzling into the warmth and softness that his head was perched upon.

Yuuri suppressed a grunt as Viktor shoved his head further into his crotch. He had laid Viktor down on his bed and cradled the hunter's head in his lap. That head was now rubbing against Yuuri's rapidly interested dick. _SO not the time for that!_ He mentally chastised himself. "Take your umm time, but can you sit up?"

"Don't wanna," Viktor pouted and wrapped his arms around his pillow. That's when he realized that his head wasn't on a pillow, but rather on the vampire King's lap. His brain whirled back to life and he hurriedly pulled his head and arms back, pushing himself away from the warmth of Yuuri's lap. "Ahh! I'm sorry!" He cried, eyes wide and taking in his surroundings.

Yuuri blushed and hung his head. "It's ok, I umm didn't think about how your human body would react to being transported, sorry about that," he mumbled while looking down at his lap.

Viktor blinked several times just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He was in the middle of an elaborately gilded four-poster bed in an equally elegant room. There was a roaring fireplace along one wall with a massive fur rug spread out in front of it. Golden chairs and tables were littered throughout the expansive space. There were massive French doors to the left of the bed which Viktor assumed lead to a balcony. He turned his attention back to Yuuri who still wasn't looking at him. "Where are we?" Viktor asked.

"Oh!" Yuuri squeaked, looking up. "This is my private quarters here at Lee's estate." He rung his hands, nervous about this entire situation, Yuuri still didn't know if he could believe what Viktor had said downstairs no more than ten minutes ago.

Viktor took in Yuuri's posture and fidgeting, finding it too cute. Here before him was supposedly the fearsome Vampire King, most powerful being on the planet, but all Viktor saw was Yuuri. _Well, wasn't that what he said he wanted? To be seen as Yuuri, just Yuuri? Looks like it worked._ "So," he let a teasing smile spread across his face, "couldn't wait to get me in your bed huh?" He raised an eyebrow for added effect.

"No!" Yuuri squealed, waving his hands out helplessly in front of him. "That wasn't what I . . . I didn't mean to . . . I-" Yuuri wasn't able to finish his sloppy explanation as his lips were suddenly covered by Viktor's. His body relaxed and he sigh happily into the welcome feeling of Viktor's lips dancing across his own. When Viktor pulled away after only a brief minute, Yuuri unconsciously chased the hunter's retreating lips.

Viktor exhaled a small laugh through his nose. Yuuri was too perfect sitting there, leaning forward, face flushed a beautiful rosy hue. "Yuuri," he sighed contentedly, placing his hand to Yuuri's cheek. "How I miss you," he could feel his own lip quiver slightly and his eyes mist over. This man inspired such intense reactions from him, Viktor was not used to feeling this vulnerable and smitten.

"I missed you too Vitya," Yuuri sniffled, taking hold on Viktor's hand on his cheek and nuzzling into the hunter's warmth. "And I'm sorry that I lied to you," he closed his eyes and just breathed Viktor in. For some reason, now that Viktor was here and had admitted his feelings, the vampire king was having an easier time controlling his bloodlust for the hunter.

"I understand why you did Yuuri," Viktor pulled Yuuri to his chest, needing to feel more of the man he loved. "No more secrets though ok?" He smiled, running his fingers through Yuuri's hair.

Yuuri panicked, he still hadn't told Viktor everything. "Vitya," he gently pushed away from the hunter, sitting back up to look into deep cerulean eyes. "I still have something to tell you."

Notes:

Wow O.o;; I actually stuck to my update schedule! That's a first lol. Ok so now we get to meet Sara ^^ and oh snap here comes Mari. It's getting real ^o^

I will attempt to have the next chapter up by March 21.

Thanks as always for reading and commenting and favs! It honestly just makes my day guys ^.~

I don't know what I'd do without my sis tumblr: iheartkpopstuff

and thank you to my friends Liz tumblr: shexhulk92-blog & Sarah tumblr: pandamilo

Come check out my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2


	18. True Immortal

Chapter 18 - True Immortal

 _"Announcing her majesty, Queen Smoke and Lord White."_

Mari surveyed the servants scrambling to bow before their Queen with indifference. She didn't want to be here in the first place and certainly didn't need their subservience to validate her position in any way. She held her signature ebony and gold kiseru lazily in one hand, taking a long drag of the tobacco and exhaling it in a glorious puff of smoke. Mari had to suppress the desire to roll her eyes at the chorus of 'my queen' that erupted from the entrance hall. She narrowed her eyes as she picked up Yuuri's distinct scent, even after many years apart, the smell of her little bother and of his powers was not something that Mari could ever forget.

"Mari aneue!" Phichit squealed like a small child and dashed across the hall to slam into Mari.

There were very few beings on this planet that Mari cared for let alone loved, she could probably count them all on one hand as a matter of fact. If anyone dared to so much as touch her without her permission, well that would be the last thing the person ever did. Luckily for Phichit, he was one of the select few. "Phichit-kun," Mari cooed, ruffling the boy's hair with her free hand. "Dou shiteta?" She asked, the corners of her lip twitching into an almost smile.

Phichit snuggled into Mari for another second before pulling back to look her in the face. "I've been well, it's so wonderful to see you!" His smile full and radiant. Mari was always kind to him, like the big sister he never had.

Mari pat his head, stepped forward, and took another drag from her kiseru. Just then her sensitive nose picked up the smell of human . . . no a hunter! She growled and followed the trail to a small blonde boy with bright green eyes. "Hunter!" She snarled, the kiseru clenched in her teeth.

Yuri stood up taller as the Queen approached, glare firmly in place. "Yeah, so what?" He retorted intelligently. _Wow, do you really think it's a good idea to piss off the fucking Queen? Shit!_

Mari had to admit to herself that she admired his tenacity. She knew he was unarmed and completely helpless, but he still showed quite the backbone. She allowed her eyes to lock onto his, once she felt that he was under her control, she smirked. "Who are you and what are you doing here? TELL ME." Her command laced around each word she spoke.

Yuri shook, the weight of the Queens powers sat heavily on his shoulders as he struggled against it with a pained whine.

"Please my Queen," Otabek cleared his throat, still holding Yuri's hand. "There is no need for your commands, he or I will tell you anything that you wish to know." Otabek lowered his head respectfully.

Mari sighed, released her control, and cast her gaze to Lord Gold. She never truly got along with the other pureblood vampires, not like Yuuri did. "Oh?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Yes my Queen," Otabek rubbed Yuri's hand reassuringly as his kitten panted heavily next to him. "This is Yuri Plisetsky, a hunter, and my soul mate."

That gave Mari pause and she raised one thick eyebrow. "Soul mate?" When she received a curt nod from Lord Gold she relaxed _. Well that explains the hunter's presence I suppose. Wait!_ "Plisetsky?" Mari's eyes tinted red and her fangs descended in the blink of an eye. "Not the relation of that damned Nikiforov?" She snapped, venom evident in her tone.

"One of his grandson's my Queen," Otabek didn't dare raise his head and he could only pray that his kitten wasn't looking either. Thankfully out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Yuri was staring at their joined hands, not the Queen.

"Princess?" JJ spoke for the first time, coming up to his Queen's side. "Is that you?"

Yuri's head shot up and his hand twitched where his gun holster normally resided. His lips curled in disgust as his eyes landed on the unmistakable form of a jackass. "Leroy," Yuri growled out.

"I thought that was you," JJ flashed his most winning smile. "Beks, is he really your soul mate?" JJ snickered.

Otabek had raised his head the moment JJ spoke. Now, he was glaring at his old acquaintance. "Yes," he snapped, as if daring JJ to provoke him further. He pulled Yuri back behind himself slightly, shielding his kitten from JJ's perverse stare. "How do you two know each other?"

"Oh I met the little princess umm two years ago now I believe. I can attest to the fact that his blood is quite sweet, but of course I'm sure you are aware of that yourself you dog," JJ winked.

"Shut the fuck up Leroy you jerk!" Yuri snapped back, struggling against Otabek's hold on him.

 _He has tasted my kitten? I'll kill him!_ Otabek clenched his free fist and the ground beneath his feet began to rumble. "Don't you dare talk about him like that," he hissed as paintings began to fall off the walls all around them.

"Otabek Altin!" Seung Gil screamed. "Don't use your powers in my house damn it!" Seung Gil placed a hand on Otabek's shoulder and was thankful when his friend calmed slightly and his mansion stopped shaking. "If you want to kill JJ, take it outside ok?"

"You are so fucking dead JJ, if Beka doesn't kill you, then Viktor surely will this time," Yuri laughed maniacally.

"Oh? Is Nikiforov here too?" JJ looked around as if Viktor was suddenly going to pop his head out from behind a plant in the hall.

"You bet your ass he is. He vanished with the King or whatever the fuck that guy is, but I'm sure he'll be back soon. You're so fucked!" Yuri grinned wickedly at the thought of JJ turning to dust.

Mari raised her hand and all arguments came to an abrupt end. Her eyes burned a fire red, she grabbed Yuri Plisetsky by the collar and pulled him up off his feet. "What did you say?"

"Mari aneue," Phichit approached slowly. "Viktor Nikiforov is Yuuri's soul mate," he lowered his eyes. He knew that Yuuri would be mad that he exposed his master's secret, but he also knew that Mari would find out one way or the other now. At least this way no lives needed to be lost . . . not yet anyways. Yuuri was on his own with that one.

Every mouth in the room dropped except Phichit and surprisingly, Otabek.

"No! This can't be! This is impossible! My little brother and that man's blood? I will NOT accept this!" Mari screamed, releasing a sudden burst of her power, knocking everyone off their feet and destroying the hallway. It was a thunderous noise as if a bomb had gone off. _That will be sure to get your attention wherever you are kiddo!_

. . .

 _Several Minutes Prior_

"I still have something to tell you."

Who knew that so few words could have such an impact on him? Viktor's mind reeled. _What the hell else could he possibly be keeping from me?!_ Viktor waited as Yuuri seemed to be gathering his thoughts. It was probably a few seconds at best, but to Viktor it felt like years.

"Vitya, you are my-" Yuuri was cut off by a loud explosion downstairs. "Oh fuck!" He grimaced.

Viktor blinked rapidly. He couldn't decide what he cared about more, Yuuri's secret or what that noise was downstairs. Yuuri made up his mind for him by climbing off the bed and then extending his hand out for the hunter to take.

"Be careful Vitya, you're probably still dizzy from my powers," he smiled.

"Thanks," Viktor nodded, taking Yuuri's hand and scooting off of the bed. Once on his feet he found that he was indeed was still a bit dizzy.

"We have to go downstairs I'm afraid," Yuuri gave a sad smirk and rolled his eyes.

"Yuuri, what was that noise?" Viktor asked, still thoroughly confused, "it sounded like an explosion."

"Oh I'm sure it was," Yuuri snorted, shaking his head. When he saw the obvious question written across Viktor's face he decided to elaborate. "It's my sister, the Queen."

Viktor couldn't determine why this information sent a chill down his spine. Logically now that he knew that Yuuri was the King, it only stood to reason that Queen Smoke was his elder sister. Everyone in the world had heard of the pair and what they were capable of. It was common knowledge that King Eros was far kinder than his hotheaded sister, Queen Smoke. But faced with the fact that any minute now Viktor would be forced to meet said Queen in the flesh was another matter entirely. It was no secret that Queen Smoke detested the Hunters' Organization and she held a particular hatred for Viktor's grandfather owing to his involvement with the Queen's soul mate's death years ago.

Yuuri wasted no time getting Viktor out the door and down the hall. If his sister was here and already blowing shit up, then odds were pretty good Phichit had told her about Viktor. He couldn't blame his progeny, Phichit would likely only do it to prevent Mari from misplacing her anger on someone else, someone who couldn't defend themselves. Yuuri pulled Viktor along and the human followed as quickly as he could, which wasn't nearly as fast as Yuuri would have liked. After rounding a few more corners, they stood on a landing leading to a massive grand staircase.

"Ok, here's the deal Viktor," Yuuri spun around to look the hunter in the eyes. "My sister hates your family. Your grandfather, Niko, was involved with the death of her soul mate. I didn't fully understand it at the time, the pain she must have felt at losing her fated one. I understand it better now though." He took in Viktor's flushed face and sparkling blue eyes. This was it, Yuuri knew he couldn't run from the truth any longer. He took a deep breath, mostly out of habit, and squared his shoulders. "Viktor, you are my soul mate."

Viktor thought that he really should be used to hearing shocking information by now, he was concerned that his is poor heart was going to explode one of these times though. _First Yuuri is a vampire, then the vampire king, and now he is claiming to be my soul mate? Oh my gods! This is insane!_

"For a pureblood vampire, finding a soul mate is special, it doesn't happen for all of us. If we do locate our soul mate, that's it for us though. No one else will ever compare, no one else could ever be enough." Yuuri smiled sadly, rubbing his thumb over Viktor's knuckles. _Please don't leave me. Please._

Viktor took a few steadying breaths and Yuuri, bless him, patiently waited for Viktor to calm down and absorb it all. Once breathing normally again, he had to admit to himself that it all made some twisted sense. He couldn't pinpoint how, but in his heart he knew that it was the truth. He had no doubt that he and Yuuri were destined to be together and finally he knew why. But he still had his doubts, he had to be certain that Yuuri felt a fraction of what Viktor did. "So all this was about my blood?" Viktor whimpered out. It shattered his heart to say that out loud, to voice his deepest fears since finding out what Yuuri was.

Yuuri's eyes widened. "No!" He practically shouted.

"So then what Yuuri?" Viktor's narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing Yuuri's every facial expression, scanning for deception.

"Vitya, I won't lie to you, not anymore. Yes, I do desire your blood, I'm a vampire after all," Yuuri exhaled a chuckle through his nose. "Blood is a way of life for us, quite literally. But Vitya, please believe me when I tell you that your blood is not the most important thing to me."

Viktor's posture remained rigid, gone was his dizzy spell, Yuuri's sudden confession saw to that. Now he glared at Yuuri with the critical eyes of a formidable vampire hunter. "And what if I refuse to allow you to feed upon me? What then Yuuri? Will you summon this Eros persona of yours to deal with me? Will you resort to force?"

Yuuri couldn't blame Viktor for thinking that _._ _ **He doesn't have anything to fear from me so long as he plays nice.**_ _Thanks, that's super helpful._ Yuuri internally rolled his eyes. He really was losing his mind, Eros was beginning to bleed into his thoughts. _**I'm you silly, I've always been here.**_ _Shh, you're not helping._ _ **You know that we crave his blood Yuuri, maybe it can even help make us whole again.**_ _Shut up!_ "I will never allow myself or Eros to force you to do anything ever again, I promise," Yuuri sighed. It was one of the very few times in his life that he willing addressed the fact that he had a split personality out loud.

Viktor was skeptical, but Yuuri did claim to be a man of his word. "Good," Viktor allowed a tentative smile. Viktor had been diligent in his studies when he was younger and with the addition of his grandfather's journal, he was quite knowledgeable on all things vampire. But, there was little documentation regarding vampire soul mates. The only thing that he knew was that they were rare and could have devastating results, his grandfather had learned that the hard way.

"I'm sure it's different for everyone, but for me, it's all encompassing. First it was your looks, you are after all unfairly attractive. I have posters of you all over my walls at home," Yuuri blushed and ducked his head.

"I know, Chit showed me," Viktor smirked. This was his Yuuri, easy to blush, generally flustered, and simply adorable.

"What? That bastard!" Yuuri growled, his fangs involuntarily protruding slightly.

"He showed me to help me understand you a bit better, you left before you really explained everything," Viktor reminded him. He had to disguise a laugh by clearing his throat. He knew that Yuuri's fangs were quite long, even for a normal vampire, he had felt them himself after all. But the image of an indignant and slightly miffed, short fanged Yuuri was too cute for words. When he closed his mouth, a tiny portion of these half emerged fangs stuck out over Yuuri's bottom lip. Viktor gave up and chuckled. 

"It's not funny," Yuuri pouted, "that's super embarrassing!" He playfully slapped Viktor's shoulder with his free hand. It was then that Yuuri noticed that Viktor had never pulled his other hand away from Yuuri, he was still holding it. This caused Yuuri to smile down at their joined hands. "Next, was your scent. I smelled you before I saw you. I knew I was about to meet the one I was fated for, my soul mate. It's hard to explain to a human, but trust me, when I caught your aroma intermingled with the crisp sea air I knew."

"Knew what?" Viktor had stopped laughing when Yuuri looked down at their hands and began to rub his thumb along Viktor's knuckles gently, reverently.

"I knew that the person sitting alone on my bench, the bench that I placed there where a log once sat for years, the bench that I used to look out across the waves and wonder if I would be alone forever, that on that bench sat the person I was fated to meet and be with for the rest of my days." Yuuri raised his head and looked deep into Viktor's gorgeous eyes. "Imagine my surprise when that person turned out to be you."

Viktor was simultaneously touched and insulted, which was very confusing. In a truly petty move he decided to once again make sure that Yuuri's feelings were genuine. "So it could've been anyone. It didn't matter that it was me. You only care about me because I'm what? Destined to be your meal or something?" He had already admitted that he could be incredibly petty and jealous, Yuuri would have to learn to deal with that if they ever hoped to have a relationship.

Yuuri wouldn't be deterred, he knew he had to keep going, if he didn't do it now then it would never happen. This was his only chance. "Third was your smile, so much better than any painting or picture was capable of capturing. Vibrant and dazzling, it truly warmed my old frozen heart Vitya," Yuuri smiled at the memory. When Viktor didn't say anything but squeezed his hand, Yuuri continued. "Next was your body. My gods you are so gorgeous," Yuuri bit his lower lip at the wonderful image of Viktor dripping wet in all his naked glory with the steam from his onsen all around.

"You're the one with the amazing body Yuuri!" Viktor scowled, surely Yuuri knew how devastatingly handsome he was, and that was with his clothes on!

Yuuri giggled and shook his head. "Oh please," he rolled his eyes, good naturedly. "I'm just a moldy old vampire, dime a doze, you are the most attractive person I have ever laid eyes on, and that includes your very handsome grandfather."

That reminded Viktor. "Did you and my grandfather ever-"

"No no no no!" Yuuri yanked his hand free and waved his arms between them frantically. "I never drank from Niko and we were never together. But I will admit that I did care for him, deeply." Yuuri fidgeted, he didn't mean to bring Niko up. _I'm such an idiot!_ _ **Yup!**_ _Shut it!_

"Well I'm honestly relived to hear that," Viktor covered his mouth to hide a chuckle. He didn't know how he would feel if Yuuri and his grandfather had been . . . intimate. The mere thought made his stomach churn. Luckily it seemed that he didn't need to worry, not about that anyways.

"Then I got to know you. Your public image is cold and serious which couldn't be further from the truth," Yuuri grinned. "You are without a doubt the most fantastically over the top person I have ever met. One second you are talking a mile a minute and being silly and the next you are earnestly being considerate and passionate. You make my head spin in the best possible way. You're amazing Vitya." Yuuri smiled up at the hunter, eyes warm brown again, full of love.

"Yuuri," Viktor sighed and placed his hand to Yuuri's cold cheek, smiling when Yuuri turned his head into it. "You're continually surprising me, I never know what to expect. You're so protective of those you care for, absolutely adorable, and yet so strong. I've never met anyone like you." A contented smile broke across Viktor's face.

"Vitya, I adore you, I want to be with you forever, and I desire you in every way that there is." Yuuri turned his head to kiss the inside of Viktor's palm. "I want your heart, your soul, your body, and your blood." Yuuri allowed his fangs to emerge and eyes to tint red. He wanted to make sure that Viktor truly saw him for everything that he was, no more hiding. "I love you Vitya." His bright red eyes flooded with tears.

That was it, the last of Viktor's worries and trepidations flew away when he looked into Yuuri's eyes. Bright red, full of tears, and heartbreakingly earnest. Viktor swooped in and smashed his lips against Yuuri's. He could feel Yuuri's fangs nudging his lip, he didn't care, he welcomed it. If Yuuri wanted to bite him or fuck him or turn him into a vampire, Viktor would welcome it all. Anything that his Yuuri had to give, he would gracious accept.

Yuuri threw his hands up and around Viktor's neck, pulling him closer and pressing their bodies together. It was bliss. One of Viktor's arms snaked around Yuuri's waist, while the other remained against his cheek. Yuuri swore his heart began to beat in that moment, an endless moment when Viktor accepted him for everything that he was. It was all that Yuuri had ever wanted, but never dared to dream possible. He smiled when he heard and felt Viktor's heart rate literally skip a beat. _I did that. Me!_ He internally preened.

Yuuri might not require oxygen, but Viktor did, so he reluctantly pulled back. "Yuuri, I love you too," he huffed out once he had taken a much needed breath. "I can't describe it, but from the moment I saw you I haven't been able to get you out of my head. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out. I'm so sorry for doubting you, my Yuuri." He whispered while caressing Yuuri's chilly cheek.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, my Vitya," Yuuri sighed, leaning into Viktor's touch.

"It's alright, but no more secrets!" Viktor chuckled, he didn't think that his heart or mind could take anymore confessions of deception.

"I promise, no more secrets between us," Yuuri smiled, placing his hand over Viktor's against his cheek.

"Thank you Yuuri," Viktor's lower lip quivered as he was overwhelmed by the sheer depth of his feelings.

Yuuri smiled, full of love for his soul mate, his fated lover. Below them he could feel his sister's powers increasing, surging. "Vitya, I swear we will talk more later but for now will you please come downstairs with me before my sister destroys my friend's house?"

. . .

 _Red hair, I always did have a thing for red heads._ Sara smirked as she snaked her arm around the sexy little hunter's waist behind her back. She was supremely happy that she had fed on someone a few hours ago, it was most likely the only reason she hadn't pounced on the pretty little thing next her already. "So sugar, where to?"

"I have a room at the hotel right there," Mila answered, pointing to her side with pupils blown wide, intent obvious.

"Excellent, I like a woman who knows what she wants," Sara chuckled and leaned in to brushed her lips across the shell of Mila's ear. "I'm the same way sweetie and right now all I want is you wet and naked, writhing underneath me."

Mila didn't have words, she didn't need them. She tugged Sara through the doors of the hotel and dashed across the lobby to the elevators. Mila jabbed her thumb against the button repeatedly to summon the infernal contraption while Sara softly chuckled behind her. Mila grumbled and tapped her foot impatiently as the doors slowly opened. She pulled Sara in and rounded on the gentleman manning the controls.

"Fifth floor," Mila grunted while wrapping an arm around Sara and leaning into her silky raven hair. She took a deep breath, Sara smelled of jasmine and lavender, it was utterly intoxicating.

Sara giggled and squirmed in hunter's arms as the elevator man openly stared at them. Sara didn't care, she never minded an audience. "What will I do with you Mila cara mia?" Sara cooed while firmly grabbing Mila's ass.

Mila didn't speak the language Sara was using, but the hand to her backside spoke volumes. "Anything you want malysh," Mila growled into Sara' s hair and began swishing her hips against the other woman.

Finally the elevator dinged and the man announced their floor. Once the doors slid open, Mila was dragging Sara down the hallway to her room. Sara went all too willingly. Mila forced the key in the door, vowing that if she couldn't get it open, she would kick the damn thing down to get inside. Happily she didn't need to, the door clicked and she swung it open, pulling Sara in behind her.

Words were not needed as Mila slammed Sara against the closed hotel room door and finally tasted those dark lips. Hands greedily explored one another, ripping clothing free, scrapping polished nails against exposed skin as they went. The two woman panted and nipped, at each other's lips. Once one piece of clothing was removed, they would come back to crash their mouths together again. Sucking on tongues, licking into each other's mouths.

Mila maneuvered them towards the bed once they were both blissfully nude. She cupped pert, olive skinned breasts and squeezed Sara's dark nipples between her fingers. "Fuck you are gorgeous," she licked her lips and locked onto one nipple while playing with the other. She was rewarded with a chocked off whimper.

"You too baby," Sara groaned as she gripped Mila's fiery hair and threw her own head back in a hazy pleasure.

Mila trailed her hand down from Sara's tit to cup her ass, reveling in the way the other woman wrapped her leg up around Mila's hips. Mila could feel how wet Sara was already as the other woman rub her pussy over Mila's leg and hip. "Get on the bed," Mila growled, pulling off of a Sara's now moist, aroused nipple.

Sara smirked, turned, and sauntered the last few steps to the bed. She looked over her shoulder as she curved her delicate form in the most alluring of ways to drape herself on the bed. "Someone's eager," she grinned, running her hands down her body.

"Yeah," Mila wiped her finger over her own hip and then brought it to her mouth, never breaking eye contact. "You," she purred, licking her finger that had Sara's juices on it.

Sara bit her lip at the sight and spread her legs invitingly. "More where that came from," she moaned, squeezing her own breasts in anticipation and wiggled her hips for emphasis.

Mila wasted no time and dove to the bed to burry her face between Sara's beautiful legs.

. . .

"Wait," Viktor pulled back Yuuri's arm when they were halfway down the stairs.

Yuuri spun around and chuckled at the concerned look on Viktor's face. "Don't worry Vitya, I won't let my sister hurt you."

"No, it's not that. I mean I would appreciate that though," Viktor laughed in spite of himself.

"Then what is it?" Yuuri asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Ok stop being so cute," Viktor blushed. Yuuri tilting his head to the side like that reminded Viktor of a puppy, it was unfairly adorable. When Yuuri merely looked confused, Viktor shook his head and continued. "Yuuri, you should drink my blood."

"What?" Yuuri's eyes went wide, he knew that Viktor could be very direct, but he hadn't expected that. "No thank you, I'm just starting to feel better from the last time!"

"I haven't ingested any silver since that night. It only takes a few days for it to leave my system" Viktor whispered.

"Viktor," Yuuri sighed, looking down to his feet. "I don't expect you to allow me to feed on you, that's not why I told you about us being soul mates."

"I know," Viktor shuffled his feet and waited for Yuuri to look back up at him. When he did, he saw that Yuuri's eyes were once again bright red. "But I want you to." 

"No," Yuuri replied briskly.

"Why not?" Viktor shouted back, slightly offended. He had thought that Yuuri would jump at the opportunity.

"Because, I want to prove to you that I want more than just your blood," Yuuri sighed, willing his eyes back to normal.

"Yuuri Katsuki, you stubborn old Vampire King! I Viktor Nikiforov, want you to bite me damn it, don't make me beg!" Viktor seethed, becoming rapidly upset. He couldn't rationalize it, but he needed Yuuri to bite him and right now.

"Why Vitya?" Yuuri panted, his fangs and eyes going into full vampire mode against his will in an instant. _**Come on, bite him!**_ _No!_ _ **Yes!**_ _NO!_

Viktor steeled himself, walked down to the step beneath Yuuri, and took the vampire's hand. "Because I love you darling and I can see what denying yourself is costing you. I want you to, I want to give this to you. That and I selfishly kind of like the idea of being apart of you like that," Viktor could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Are you sure?" Yuuri asked with what little control he still possessed while already leaning in towards Viktor's neck. With Viktor on a lower step, Yuuri now stood slightly taller than the hunter, allowing him to tilt his head down and be at the perfect height to see Viktor's beating pulse in his neck. Yuuri's vision started going red.

"Yes," Viktor grunted out in a half moan when he felt Yuuri's hands on his shoulders and breath on his skin. He closed his eyes to better savoir the sensations. "I give you permission, now and always my Yuuri."

"Fuck," Yuuri whimpered and gave in. "Thank you for this blood Vitya," Yuuri sighed, licking Viktor's neck. The aroma rolling off the hunter was simply amazing and Yuuri could feel his fangs aching from need. "I love you," he whispered into Viktor's skin, pressing a sweet kiss there. He opened his mouth wide, practically unhinging his jaw, wider than any human was capable of. With a snap of his neck forward, he sunk his fangs deep into Viktor's neck.

Viktor's closed eyes shot open and tears spilled forth from the pain and exhilaration in equal measure. It was as if someone was stabbing his neck with something that hurt and simultaneously felt indescribably erotic. His whole body was hot and he was acutely aware that his pants were becoming too tight. His knees went weak and he slumped forward only to be caught by a pair of strong, sure arms.

Yuuri swallowed, hard, gulping down Viktor's blood greedily. He could feel it flowing down his throat and entering his very soul. This wasn't like before where the blood was tainted in silver and barely palatable, this rejuvenated him, coated him, claimed him. Before he could take too much and harm Viktor, he slowly pulled his fangs out.

Yuuri looked wrecked, as though he had just had an intense love making session. This thought did little to quell Viktor's growing erection. He instinctively placed a hand over the wounds on his neck once Yuuri was no longer there. "Yuuri," he panted, finding himself breathless.

"Vitya," Yuuri moaned, running his fingers along his blood stained lips, savoring it. His eyes had gone lidded and he could feel how aroused he was. Yuuri groaned huskily when he looked down at Viktor's pants and saw that he wasn't the only one.

"That was," Viktor tried to string more words together, failing horribly.

"Oishii," Yuuri supplied, momentarily forgetting that he was speaking in Japanese and not English. He was about to reach back out to Viktor when he felt it. Yuuri screamed as a searing pain raced through his veins. It wasn't the same burn he experienced the last time he had sunk his fangs into the hunter, this was different, new. Yuuri could feel his bones breaking as he began uncontrollably twisting and contorting erratically, spasm after spasm causing him to wail in anguish. It was as if his body was being broken down only to be reconstructed, piece by piece, reorganizing itself into something new.

"Yuuri?!" Viktor shrieked, torn between worry and fear as dark black flames began to swirl around Yuuri's feet, the vampire crying out in obvious pain while flailing around. He was unsurprised when the commotion drew the attention of the other vampires.

Phichit was the first to arrive. "Master!" He squealed upon seeing his creator in such a state.

"Yuu-chan!" Mari cried, her rage from minutes ago momentarily forgotten, she had never heard her brother make noises like that before.

Seung Gil, Otabek, JJ, and Yuri had followed Phichit and Mari, but upon seeing Yuuri were unable to voice their concern. They stared, stunned, as the black flames rose steadily from Yuuri's feet, licking up his body, engulfing him.

"No!"

 **"Yes!"**

"What's happening?"

 **"Finally!"**

"Go away!"

 **"Never again!"**

Yuuri, then Eros, then Yuuri again. They were switching between consciousnesses so rapidly that neither one was truly in control. Still the King's body writhed in agony, fighting against itself as the flames finally reached his head. Then the King was enveloped in darkness and silence.

 _"Yuuri sweetheart."_

 _"Come on son, wake up."_

Yuuri sluggishly blinked his eyes open, disoriented by what he saw. "Mother? Father?" Standing before him in an endless darkness, were bright, semitransparent forms of his parents wearing their white kyōkatabira.

"That's right dear," Hiroko smiled warmly.

"It's alright son, it's alright," Toshiya nodded encouragingly.

"How are you two here? You're. . ." Yuuri trailed off, finding that he was unable to finish that sentence.

"Dead," Hiroko supplied helpfully, the way mothers always do. "We are dead sweetheart, but it's alright because we're together," she leaned into her husband's arms.

"Am I dead too?" Yuuri asked in a small, unsure voice. Somehow being in his parent's presence made him feel centuries younger.

"No my sweet baby boy," Hiroko smiled, shaking her head. "Quite the opposite actually," she raised her hand to her mouth to cover a small chuckle with her long white sleeve.

"Son, you are the last of our line," Toshiya continued. "After Mari's soul mate was killed, she lost her ability to ever bear an heir. Thus you, as the last male Katsuki, are the final Vampire King."

"Once you truly consumed the blood of your soul mate, Viktor, you too became sterile. After all, once a soul mate is found, you would never be able to lay with another. Thus you are the final royal." Hiroko took Toshiya's hand and together they walked toward to their son.

"To maintain order amongst the vampires, there must always be a King or a Queen," Toshiya stated.

"You will be the vampire King for all eternity Yuuri, you will no longer be able to die. A true immortal," Hiroko announced in a shuttering breath.

"Your mother and I are so proud of you son."

"But that's not. . .but I . . . I can't. . . I-"

"Shh baby, it's ok, everything will be ok," Hiroko cooed. "We have a final gift for you Yuuri," she turned to look up at her husband expectantly.

"Oh yeah," Toshiya rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "We wouldn't want you to be alone forever son, so . . ." Toshiya closed his eyes and then shot his hands forwards towards his son. A ghostly white bat sprung out of his extended finger tips and flapped towards Yuuri. Toshiya muttered a spell under his breath in a language that Yuuri was not familiar with. Suddenly the bat exploded into a swarm of smaller bats, all of which circled around Yuuri.

"Dad?" Yuuri asked nervously as the bats swarmed around him. The word was barley out of his mouth before the bats pelted towards him, one at a time. Yuuri covered his head and curled in on himself, but straightened when he felt no impact. Opening his eyes he saw the bats entering his chest, disappearing on contact. Once the final bat flew into him, Yuuri felt . . . warm.

"Now if you decide to turn your soul mate, he too will be granted unconditional immortality Yuuri," Toshiya sighed from the strain of casting the spell.

"We have to go now dear, our time is up," Hiroko smiled sadly towards her son.

"Mom . . . Dad," Yuuri sniffled. "Don't leave me again," he reached out only to find that he couldn't move towards them, he was frozen in place.

"We'll never truly leave you baby," Hiroko winked and turned to walk away, back into the darkness.

"Yuuri, please protect your sister, she is still hurting son." Toshiya said as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Yuuri breathed heavily as tears began to fall from his own eyes. "I will Dad, I will," he nodded.

"Oh," Hiroko shook her index finger in the air and spun on the spot, remembering something she wanted to say before departing. "Something is coming Yuuri, something that must be stopped . . . no matter the cost," Hiroko cast her eyes down as Toshiya wrapped his arm around her. She nodded once with her eyes closed, steadying herself.

"We love you Yuuri," Toshiya grinned, his eyes closing as his cheeks pushed up his glasses.

"We will always love you Yuuri," Hiroko added.

"I," Yuuri sniffled, "I love you guys too," he cried, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. When he looked back, his parents were gone, only the vastness of nothing as far as he could see. "Wait!" Yuuri struggled to move. "What's coming?!" His desperate cry went unanswered.

. . .

Translations:

aneue - extremely formal 'big sister'

Dou shiteta? - How have you been?

kyōkatabira - traditional white burial kimono

cara mia - my dear

malysh - baby

(Please let me know if these are wrong ^^;; I don't speak Japanese, Italian, or Russian lol)

Notes:

Whelp, it looks like I updated faster this time. I have been waiting forever to write this chapter tbh. It was sorta intense huh? Since I updated so early, I'm gonna give myself till March 28th to update again. These self imposed deadlines have been keeping me on track better lol ^^;;

Thanks as always for reading and commenting and favs! It honestly just makes my day guys ^.~

I don't know what I'd do without my sis tumblr: iheartkpopstuff

and thank you to my friends Liz tumblr: shexhulk92-blog & Sarah tumblr: pandamilo

Come check out my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2


	19. I Want To Feel You

Chapter 19 - I Want To Feel You

Viktor watched in horror as Yuuri was completely engulfed in mysterious black flames. Once they covered his head, the flames began to spiral and swirl around, creating a dark flaming sphere. "Yuuri?" Viktor took a careful step forward only to have an eruption of black fire shoot out towards him. He backed away to a safe distance, gritting his teeth and ringing his hands, utter helpless.

"Viktor!" Phichit shouted, dashing up the stairs to pull Viktor by the collar. "What the hell did you do to Yuuri this time?" He growled dangerously through clenched teeth, his fangs slowly emerging. "Don't tell me he drank your blood again?!"

"Phichit I swear, my blood doesn't have any silver in it, I checked it before we came!" Viktor snapped, shrugging off the vampire, his eyes locking back on the sphere.

Phichit's shoulders slumped. "Well then what the fuck is going on?"

"Have you harmed my little brother hunter?" Mari's monotone voice came from behind them suddenly. She glared at Viktor with bright red eyes full of malice.

"No Queen Smoke, I merely offered him my blood," Viktor inclined his head slightly towards Yuuri's sister. "Have you ever seen something like this before your majesty?" He asked, motioning to where Yuuri was completely obscured from their view.

"No." Mari snapped her neck and knuckles. "But if you have hurt him, you will die," she hissed. Mari knew that regrettably she wouldn't be able to kill him personally, her father's retched command still stood, but that didn't mean that she couldn't find another way to arrange his demise.

Ice shot through Viktor's veins from the threat. He knew that the only one who could possibly protect him from the Queen's wrath was currently incapacitated. Viktor could hear the other vampires whispering at the bottom of the stairs amongst themselves, but he couldn't be bothered to care. His sole concern at the moment was what had happened to his Yuuri and what Viktor could do to help him.

"Look!" Phichit screamed while pointing a finger at the sphere, it had abruptly stopped spinning, looking more eerie as it floated off the floor several feet in the air.

"Yuuri, please come back to me," Viktor whispered, eyes drilling holes through the dark flames that surrounded the man he loved.

All at once the flames shot out to either side of the sphere, disappearing as they were propelled by a violent force which sent an invisible shockwave of air outwards. Viktor remained upright, Phichit had caught him before he was knocked down the stairs.

They both stared wide eyed as a figure appeared through the deteriorating flames. It didn't have the shape of a human or a vampire, instead the creature had gigantic leathery black wings shielding its body. The wings flapped, causing more forceful wind to burst forth, exposing Yuuri at long last. His eyes were closed, his arms crossed over his chest, his finger tips now resembling long black talons.

"Yuuri," Viktor sighed in relief despite his odd appearance.

Yuuri's eyes shot open, blood red with large cat-like black pupils, at the sound of his soul mate's voice. "Vitya," he moaned out sinfully between bright white fangs, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"Eros?" Viktor gasped in shock, unconsciously taking a step back

"No," Yuuri exhaled a laugh through his nose. "There is no Eros anymore," he commented examining his claws, flexing them to admire the light shinning off each razor sharp point. He looked back up, his face softening. "We merged Vitya. He was always apart of me, now we're back together as we should've been all along." His wings shuttered, shaking themselves out.

"Kiddo, it . . . it can't be," Mari covered her mouth in shock. She had always assumed it was a legend, a fairytale, something that couldn't possibly happen.

"Afraid so Mari," Yuuri turned his head to look at his sister.

Behind them, Seung Gil and Otabek had fallen to their knees, mouths agape.

Yuuri flapped and stretched his wings several times, feeling how strong they were, then he closed his eyes to concentrate his powers. The bat-like wings curled around him, squeezing tightly, hiding him from view. With a puff of smoke, the wings disappeared, leaving Yuuri with a ripped shirt in their wake.

"A tr . . . a true immortal," Seung Gil choked out, lowering his head to the floor, Otabek following suit beside him.

"That can't fucking be!" Yuri shouted, pointing his finger angrily up the stairs in Yuuri's direction. "That's just a stupid story!"

"Well princess," JJ chuckled, kneeling down beside Otabek, "looks like the story was true." We winked and lowered his head to the floor.

Phichit couldn't believe his eyes! Yuuri, his Yuuri, was a true immortal. There had never been one before, just some bedtime stories for young vampires. Legend had it that should the need arise, the strongest among the vampires would rise up, gaining true immortality, and protect the children of the night from annihilation. It was said that this true immortal would take on the shape of a bat, the most sacred of symbols to the vampires. "Master," Phichit sighed heavily, falling to his knees.

Mari felt her knees get weak, her legs shaking. The desire, no the need, to submit before such a powerful creature overpowered her. Mari too fell to her knees, lowering her head without a word.

"Come on guys, it's just me, just Yuuri," he laughed nervously, rubbing the nape of his neck. All around him he could see his friends and family bowing, he didn't want that. The only two not bowing were the hunters.

"Yuuri?" Viktor cautiously took a few steps.

Yuuri smiled at Viktor and raised his hand, palm up. "Vitya," he whispered.

Viktor didn't hesitate, he took Yuuri's hand, instantly feeling a surge of energy shoot through him from the contact. "What was that?" He asked in surprise.

"Sorry Vitya," Yuuri giggled, covering his mouth with his other hand. "I'm not used to these new powers yet."

"Are you," Viktor gulped and took a steadying breath. "Are you really a true immortal?" When all he received was a small nod as a response, he pressed on. "How?"

"There must always be a vampire royal, to keep the peace among the children of the night and to protect them. I am the last in my line, the final Vampire King." Yuuri rubbed Viktor's knuckles with his thumb. "As a result, I have become a true immortal so that I may fulfill that roll for all time."

"Fucking great!" Yuri scoffed, kicking the ground. "One that can't be killed," he huffed.

Yuuri's head snapped to the side and he glared down at the young hunter with a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "You," Yuuri raised his hand and snapped his fingers. In a flash, Yuri disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear near the top of the stairs at the King's other side. The vampires all raised their heads to see who the King was speaking to.

"What the fuck? You can't do that you freak!" Yuri snarled and made to launch himself at the King, only to find himself glued to the spot. "What the hell?" He yelled, struggling to move his legs.

"It's faint, but it's there, you've been a naughty little hunter, haven't you Yura?" Yuuri released Viktor's hand and turned to face his captive.

"Don't you dare fucking call me that you piece of shit!" Yuri spit on the ground in defiance.

"Yuuri? What's going on?" Viktor whispered, worry lacing his words.

"Vitya, your dear little cousin has tasted vampire blood," Yuuri hissed in disgust.

"What?" Viktor shrieked.

Yuuri locked his eyes on the small, trapped hunter before him. "Tell your cousin child, tell him the truth," Yuuri purred his command once he knew that Yuri was under his control.

"I did, once, it was awful," Yuri replied in a trancelike state.

"Yura," Viktor covered his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe that his little cousin would do such a thing, he knew better, Viktor had taught him better than that! "Why? Who gave it to you?" Viktor snarled, glaring at Yuri.

 **"Otvet!"** Yuuri snapped when Yuri failed to respond to Viktor.

Yuri shook from the weight of the King's command to answer. "Yakov," Yuri grunted out through clenched teeth, as though trying to keep from admitting it.

Viktor's eyes went wider still as he surged forward and slapped his cousin across the face. He seethed, chest heaving. "You know what that does to a human? It's like a fucking drug! Look what it did to your mother!"

"Fuck you! I know what happened to mama! I only tried it once you jackass! I'm not stupid like fucking Georgi or Mila or Yakov!" Yuri glowered.

"They're doing it too?" Viktor couldn't believe he hadn't noticed sooner. Georgi he knew had at least started to do it before the end, that would account for his crazy, erratic behavior. But Mila? Mila was so young, only two years older than his cousin. Suddenly a great wave a guilt washed over Viktor that he hadn't been home to Russia much recently due to assignments. _Or_ _maybe I was on assignments to keep me away on purpose!_ That thought made his heart ache, because that would mean that Yakov and Lilia were up to something that they didn't want Viktor to know about. _But what could it be?_

"What do you care?" Yuri spat, angry tears bursting forth. "You're never home!"

"Yuuri, please let him go," Viktor placed his hand softly on Yuuri's shoulder and Yuuri nodded.

"Fuck!" Yuri squealed as the control over his body and mind receded, the force of which causing him to fall back toward the stairs. He slowly opened his eyes when he didn't make contact finding that Otabek had caught him and pulled Yuri to his chest. "Beka?"

"Are you alright Yura?" Otabek smiled warmly.

"Yeah," Yuri gulped, "I'm fine." Yuri stared deeply into Otabek's coffee colored eyes. "Thanks," he mumbled and could feel his face heat up.

Yuuri sighed, feeling utterly exhausted from everything that had happened. "Bek, don't let him out of your sight, or I'll have Lee put him in a cell, understood?"

"Yes your majesty," Otabek inclined his head and pulled his kitten closer still.

"Good," Yuuri nodded and wrapped his arms around Viktor. "Well I think that's enough for tonight, see you all in the morning." With that Yuuri snapped his fingers causing Viktor and himself to vanish in puff of smoky bats.

. . .

"Do you have to go?" Mila asked as Sara gracefully rose from the bed.

Sara giggled and turned back to take in the sight of a thoroughly satisfied redhead. "Why mia cara," she purred, "want me to stay?" Sara asked with a playful smirk.

"Yes," Mila answered instantly to her own shock. She was not a needy woman and she wasn't into cuddling, but this was different. She wanted Sara to stay and not just for more fantastic sex, but to hold her or to be held. This was uncharted waters for her.

"So honest," Sara smiled and crawled back onto the bed. "I told you I like a woman who knows what she wants." She ran her hands over Sara's abdomen, reveling in the hip wiggle it inspired. "So what do you want baby?"

"You," Mila whispered, "to stay with me tonight." She could feel her cheeks heating up into a full blush despite everything that they had already shared. This somehow felt more intimate, more vulnerable.

Sara stilled her hand, taken off guard by the innocently sincere request. She laid down and wrapped her arms around the other woman. "Could you be anymore perfect baby?" She asked into Mila's hair while pulling a blanket up to cover them.

Mila scooched back until she was comfortably enveloped in Sara's warm embrace and could feel the other woman's breasts against her spine. "Funny," she smiled and closed her eyes, "I was thinking the same thing about you." Her breathing softened and she fell asleep with Sara's arms around her.

Once she knew that Mila was asleep Sara relaxed and finally allowed her fangs out and her eyes to tint red. She released her control over her vampiric side with the only exception being her body temperature, which she kept warm for the gorgeous hunter laying helplessly in her arms. _Will you still think I'm so perfect when you find out the truth Mila Babicheva?_ Sara lay there, breathing in the intoxicating scent of sex, sweat, perfume, and the unmistakable aroma of her soul mate.

. . .

They materialized back in Yuuri's quarters, next to the four poster bed. The fire had started to die down in the fireplace. Yuuri slowly released Viktor and made his way over to lean against the thick marble mantle. He stared down into the low flames, allowing his mind to drift.

Viktor took a moment to steady himself when Yuuri had let go, he still wasn't used to magical forms of transportation, but this time it was easier. He leaned a hand on the bed and spun around to see Yuuri, one hand on the mantle, his head leaning against it as he stared down.

"Viktor," Yuuri whispered, his eyes still cast towards the glowing logs. "When I drank your blood, I had a vision. I saw my parents again," Yuuri sighed, the memory of his parent's ghostly forms still fresh in his mind. "They spoke to me Viktor, they told me about the reason I would become a true immortal, the last King. They also gave me something." Yuuri paused, unsure how to proceed.

"What did they give you Yuuri?" Viktor asked in a hushed tone while coming up behind Yuuri to wrap his arms around his waist. He wasn't sure how Yuuri could have visions, but he knew that Yuuri wouldn't make something up, so he decided to just go with it.

"I made you a promise Vitya, no more secrets," Yuuri raised his left hand and placed it over Viktor's. "My parent's gifted me with the ability to make you a true immortal as well." He shuddered at the thought of Viktor becoming a monster like himself. _Never!_

Viktor didn't know what to say. From the moment he had found out that Yuuri was a vampire, there was a part of him, deep in the back of his mind, that thought about becoming a vampire. That way he would never have to lose Yuuri, that way they could be together forever. But now forever truly meant forever, as in until the end of time.

"Do you want to turn me into a vampire Yuuri?" Viktor stuttered out. Half of him was thrilled at the idea the other half frightened beyond words. He didn't actually know what he wanted, just that he desired to be with Yuuri.

"No," Yuuri sighed, closing his eyes.

"I see," Viktor attempted to keep the hurt and disappointment out of his voice. His head tilted forewords to lean against the back on Yuuri's neck _. He doesn't want to be with me. Not forever anyways. I should've known better._ Viktor could feel tears falling from his eyes, landing on Yuuri's cool skin below.

"Vitya!" Yuuri straightened in a flash and spun around when he felt Viktor's tears.

"It's ok Yuuri," Viktor sniffled, wiping his eyes and trying to shy away from Yuuri's sight. "I understand," he lied. Viktor had thought that he was supposed to be Yuuri's soul mate, his fated partner.

"No Viktor you don't!" Yuuri grabbed Viktor's hands and pulled them gently from covering the hunter's face. He needed Viktor to know why, to truly understand why Yuuri didn't want to turn him. "I never wanted to bite you let alone turn you into a hideous soulless blood craving monster like myself. You are so much better than that Viktor, I have tainted you enough!"

"You're not a monster Yuuri!" Viktor snapped back, surprised at the force of his own voice. "You've done things in your past that honestly disgust me, I won't hide that fact from you. But the Yuuri I've come to know is strong, adorable, and incredibly caring." Viktor's face softened as a sappy smile broke across his face. "And I love you darling, I want to always be with you." Viktor gulped as he summoned his courage to ask what he really needed to know. "Don't you want to always be with me Yuuri?"

Yuuri's chest hurt with the intensity of his feelings. If only he could show Viktor how much he loved him. If only there was some way to express his true undying love. Hot tears leaked from Yuuri's eyes as he felt his control over his powers wane. His eyes tinted a bright red and his long fangs burst forth. "Always," Yuuri practically moaned out in response.

Viktor knew that they would have to talk more about this eventually, but the time for words was past. He couldn't be in the same room with Yuuri any longer without touching him. Viktor swooped in and locked his lips on Yuuri's feeling them soft and pliant, fangs hard. His hands went to the back of Yuuri's head to pull him closer still.

Yuuri didn't resist, he had no more energy left to ignore his burning desires. He clutched at Viktor's shirt, bringing their bodies against each other. Yuuri mewled when Viktor pulled his bottom lip back to suckle on it. That was it, Yuuri's control snapped. With a feral growl, Yuuri pushed Viktor back. "Vitya, I need you," he growled and tore off what remained of his own shirt in one swift motion.

Viktor took in the sight of Yuuri, his red eyes heavily lidded with lust, his chest heaving, his abs defined by the gentle glow of the dying fire to the side of him. Viktor had never seen anything so powerful and beautiful. He leveled Yuuri with a devilish grin. "Anything for you darling," he purred while slowly unbuttoning his shirt, reveling in the way Yuuri's eyes locked onto each new piece of exposed skin. He shivered under that intense gaze, feeling vulnerable and completely at Yuuri's mercy. It was exhilarating.

Yuuri licked his lips as he took in the sight of Viktor undressing before him. He had to remind himself to be patient, his entire body humming with the desire to pounce on Viktor and take. But Yuuri wanted more than that, he wanted something he never had before, he wanted to give and to be claimed. "Vitya," Yuuri bit his lower lip, his fangs hanging over his bottom lip as Viktor finished with his shirt and his hands moved down to his pants.

"Like what you see?" Viktor's lips tugged up into a smug, self satisfied smirk as he unzipped his trousers and let them fall to the floor. He shook off his shoes and slowly moved towards Yuuri in nothing but his black socks and white briefs. He knew that vampires didn't have to breath, but the sight of Yuuri standing as still as a statue as he approached was still slightly unnerving. "You alright there darling?"

Yuuri's mind raced as images of all the wonderful things he could do to Viktor flashed through his mind. _No! Let him lead, let him take, you are his!_ Yuuri released his lower lip and sighed. "Yes, to both questions."

A chuckle escaped Viktor's mouth at that, his Yuuri was too cute. Distantly he realized that he was standing almost completely nude in front of the most powerful being there ever was or ever would be. That only sent a new wave of arousal through Viktor and his hands came up to undo Yuuri's belt while maintaining eye contact. "Yuuri," he cooed, "what do you want my darling? Tell me." He pulled the belt through its loops and tossed it in a nearby chair.

"You, I want you, always Vitya," Yuuri whimpered as he kicked off his own shoes, sending them flying across the room somewhere.

With shaky hands, Viktor unzipped Yuuri's trousers and let them fall around his ankles. "You can have me Yuuri, I'm all yours," Viktor tipped his head down and captured Yuuri's lips. Yuuri opened for him instantly, tongues hungrily seeking each other out. He felt Yuuri's hands on his hips, pushing his briefs down until Yuuri was able to clench Viktor's bare ass. Viktor moaned into Yuuri's mouth, flicking his tongue out to lap at one of Yuuri's fangs.

Yuuri eyes went wide and he shoved Viktor back, clasping his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Viktor startled, not expected Yuuri to stop.

"You, you licked my fang," Yuuri mumbled behind his hands.

Viktor was about to defend his action when he noticed that Yuuri was blushing behind his hands and there was evidence in Yuuri's briefs to indicate that the vampire actually enjoyed it. Smirking wickedly, Viktor cupped Yuuri's erection through the fabric and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Oh my Yuuri, did you like that hmm?"

Yuuri bit into his own hand to prevent himself from biting Viktor. "Vitya, I hnn," Yuuri moaned helplessly as Viktor began to slowly message Yuuri through his briefs.

"Do you want to fuck me with this Yuuri?" Viktor asked greedily into Yuuri's ear, practically squirming with need at how hard and big Yuuri felt under his hand.

"No," Yuuri groaned, arching his hips up to meet Viktor's hand. He reached out and clasped Viktor's erection roughly through his briefs. "I want you to fuck me Vitya. I want you to claim me as I have never been claimed before." He pulled his head back to look into Viktor's eyes. "I've never allowed myself to be taken by another, but I want you to take me Vitya, all of me. I'm all yours."

Viktor dropped the teasing tone in his voice and let go of Yuuri's erection to cup his face instead. "Yuuri," he sighed, so full of emotions, his heart about to burst as Yuuri leaned into his hand. "You've never . . ." He let his question trail off, flabbergasted by the thought.

"I'm vampire royalty Vitya, no one would dare assume that they had the right to claim me and I never let anyone do so," Yuuri's voice was even despite the surging waves of arousal coursing through him at the idea of being taken by Viktor. "But I want you inside me Viktor, I want to feel you, all of you."

Viktor lost himself in Yuuri's crimson eyes, catlike pupils blown wide as if trying to swallow up the blood red tinge. Without thinking he slipped out of the last articles of his clothing and helped Yuuri do the same. Yuuri was willing, allowing Viktor to take the lead. Viktor sank to his knees on the white fur rug, this new position making him able to properly see Yuuri's rather magnificent cock. "Fuck darling," Viktor exhaled, licking his lips.

"Vitya!" Yuuri wailed when Viktor wrapped his mouth around the head of Yuuri's cock without preamble, his hands racing to tangle in Viktor's silver hair.

"Mmm," Viktor hummed around the twitching length as he sank down farther, laying his tongue flat and opening his throat. Yuuri's heated, hard cock felt glorious and heavy in his mouth. He pushed down until his nose was met with the dark, coarse hair at the base of Yuuri's shaft.

Yuuri could feel the back of Viktor's throat and when he looked down he was rewarded with the sublime view of his cock being completely consumed by his love. His head was light and his eyes lidded as Viktor began a steady rhythm of plunging down and pulling back almost all the way off of Yuuri's cock before surging forward again. It was slowly driving Yuuri insane. That, and the obscene sounds Viktor was making while sucking and gasping around Yuuri's length. "I'm close Vitya," Yuuri admitted after an embarrassingly short amount of time. Nothing in his nearly one thousands year could've prepared him for the wonder that was Viktor on his knees, sucking his cock.

Viktor released Yuuri's dick with an audible pop sound and looked up. "I want it Yuuri, fuck my mouth," Viktor groaned, saliva dripping down his chin, pupils blown wide, only a hint of blue left in his eyes.

"Fuck!" Yuuri whined, pulling Viktor's mouth back to his twitching cock by his hair. "So good for me," Yuuri praised, while shoving Viktor down his length forcefully. "Look at you taking all of me into that pretty mouth!" Yuuri moaned out, rocking his hips forward, bottoming out down Viktor's throat. "My Vitya!" Yuuri cried out, spilling down Viktor's throat while his hips rocked back and forth, thighs shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

When Yuuri finally pulled back out of Viktor's mouth, his jaw was sore, aching from the strain of keeping his mouth open and being roughly handled. Viktor love it. "Vkusno," Viktor licked his lips, still tasting Yuuri there.

Viktor had tears in his eyes, drool and cum dripping down his chin, and a satisfied smile on his beautiful face. Yuuri got down on his knees and kissed his own flavor off of Viktor's lips. Diving in and exploring his soul mate's mouth with his tongue, savoring each whimper and gasp while running his hands hungrily over Viktor's exposed skin. "Your turn," Yuuri pushed Viktor down and descended to claim Viktor's gorgeous cock with his mouth.

"Wait Yuuri!" Viktor hurriedly cover his crotch before Yuuri could reach it.

Stunned, Yuuri looked up. "What's wrong?" Yuuri tilted his head to the side the way he now knew Viktor was utterly weak for.

"I'm not gonna be able to last long as it is, you're too amazing, so just let me prep you ok?" Viktor choked out with heaving breaths. He didn't want to admit it, but he was fairly certain that if Yuuri touched him right now he might cum. He needed to take a minute to calm down or he wouldn't be able to claim Yuuri as the vampire desired.

Yuuri blinked several times, taking how wrecked Viktor looked with swollen lips and hooded eyes. He wanted to ruin him further, but there would be time for that later, right now he needed Viktor's dick inside him. "Alright," he smirked, laying back against the lush fur rug in front of the fireplace. He noticed that the fire had gone out. _Well that won't do!_ He shot his hand out towards the logs, igniting them instantly. _Better._ He settled back down with a content smile.

Viktor didn't know if he would ever get used to seeing Yuuri use his powers, but this was the first elemental magic he had witnessed. _My Yuuri is so powerful_. His eyes raked down Yuuri, soaking in the sight. "Yuuri do you have any . . ."

Yuuri disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of smoky bats, only to reappear a second later with a jar in his hands. "Here," he laughed and handed Viktor the small glass jar.

Viktor looked down, understanding washing over his features as he read 'Vaseline' in boxy white font. He twisted open the lid and stuck his fingers in to scoop out a decent amount of petroleum jelly. "Roll over for me darling," Viktor waited as Yuuri did so.

Yuuri had done this to countless men and women, but he had never had it done to him. He swallowed his pride and stuck his ass in the air, presenting himself to Viktor. "I umm heal fast, so don't worry about hurting me," he mumbled into the furry rug beneath him.

Viktor slapped Yuuri's wonderfully round backside with his clean hand, earning him a delicious little yelp in response. "Don't be silly darling, I'm going to take good care of you." He leaned down and brushed his lips against the reddened cheek, kissing away the sting. "Now be a good boy and spread your legs for me."

A shiver of desire shot down Yuuri's spine as he hurried to comply, spreading his legs wantonly. "Vitya, please," Yuuri panted, not sure what he was asking for, just needing something.

"Shh, my darling, patience," Viktor cooed, rubbing Yuuri's ass cheeks lovingly, adoring how they jiggled. He pressed his tongue flat against Yuuri's perfect little hole, licking a wet stripe up between his cheeks.

"Ah!" Yuuri moaned, arching his back, pressing his ass back for more contact.

"So honest my love," Viktor cooed before pressing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and into Yuuri. He swirled his tongue around Yuuri's velvety insides for a moment before pulling back. Wasting no time, he brought his slicked up fingers to Yuuri's hole, tracing around it teasingly.

Yuuri rocked his hips back with a whimper, begging for more. "Stop teasing me Vitya," he cried, not caring how desperate he sounded.

Viktor pressed one, long finger into Yuuri, causing him to shudder and moan loudly. Spurred on by that response, Viktor gently pushed another finger in, and spread them apart to open Yuuri up. "You feel so good darling," Viktor bit his lip as Yuuri's hole clamped down greedily on his fingers. With a smirk, Viktor bent his fingers to brush against the bundle of nerves there.

"Ahh!" Yuuri cried out, body quaking. "Vitya, fuck!"

Viktor quickly slipped the last finger inside Yuuri, pressing them in deeper. When he could take no more desperate crying from Yuuri, Viktor pulled his fingers out.

"No," Yuuri whined at the loss, rocking his hips back for more.

Viktor smiled and wrapped his slicked up hand around his neglected length with a hiss. He gave himself a few, brief strokes to coat his cock before positioning himself behind Yuuri. "Breath darling," Viktor nudge the tip to Yuuri's entrance.

"I don't have to breath, vampire remember," Yuuri snapped with a groan.

Viktor smirked, slapped Yuuri's ass for good measure, and began to push inside him. "Then just relax my love."

"Ahnn Vit-ya!" Yuuri cried out as he felt himself being filled by Viktor, the hot slide of his cock against Yuuri's tender walls enticing his hips to move. He had never felt this, never allowed himself to be put in a position of subservience. As vampire royalty, it would've been frowned upon from a status standpoint, but it was always more than that for Yuuri. He had never found someone that he wanted to know him that intimately, be a part of him that much, not until Viktor came into his life. Now, as Yuuri felt Viktor's hips hit his ass, he knew he would never again be the same.

"Oh gods Yuuri you feel so good," Viktor groaned in ecstasy when he bottom out within his Yuuri. He was so tight that Viktor had to wait a minute to gather his breath before he could move again. "Are you ready my darling?" He asked, placing a feather light kiss to Yuuri's back.

"Yes," Yuuri whined, pushing back to get as much Viktor into as he could. "Fuck me Vitya, please, fuck me!" He cried out, desperate for more.

Viktor peppered several more loving kisses to Yuuri's back and then grabbed Yuuri's arms, pulling him up off the ground. Viktor leaned back onto his heels, tugging Yuuri with him. This position would ensure Yuuri maximum pleasure, allowing Viktor to strike his lover's prostrate with each snap of his hips. He knew he wouldn't last long, so he wanted to make it as good for his Yuuri as possible. "My pleasure darling," Viktor moaned as he began to piston his hips, causing Yuuri to scream out in ecstasy.

Yuuri could feel Viktor's hard length smoothly sliding in and out of him, over and over. With each snap forward, Viktor hit Yuuri's prostate, causing Yuuri to see stars. With his arms held back behind himself and their thighs slamming into one another, Yuuri was completely at Viktor's mercy. He loved it. The feeling of losing control, of trusting someone else entirely. He cold feel a coil winding tighter and tighter in his stomach. "Fuck Vitya, I'm close again," he cried out between strong thrusts.

Viktor preened upon hearing that Yuuri, untouched, was about to cum again. He too was close, the intoxicating combination of Yuuri's vocalizations and the sight of Viktor's cock disappearing again and again into his perfect lover was making it difficult to hold out long. "Me too darling," Viktor moaned with a particularly forceful thrust into Yuuri's tight heat. "Do you want-"

"Yes! Oh gods yes Vitya, I want you to cum inside me, please!" Yuuri squealed and squirmed as an intense orgasm took him by surprise. He clenched down, Viktor's name on his lips as he spilled over the fur rug beneath him. All thoughts leaving him as he road the spasms that rocked through his body.

"Fuck, Yuuri!" Vitya grunted and came deep inside his lover, feeling Yuuri milking him. Viktor had never had such a powerful orgasm, his entire body spasming and twitching with the aftershocks. He slowly pulled out, then wrapped his arms around Yuuri's middle once he released the man's arms. Yuuri went boneless, collapsing back into Viktor's embrace.

Yuuri slowly lulled his head back against Viktor's shoulder, looking at him upside down with a loopy smile and dazed eyes. "I love you Viktor Nikiforov, I love you," Yuuri smiled and passed out.

. . .

The evening darkness was receding, making way for the dawn. He stealthily made his way through the outskirts of the town, headed to Lord Siberian's estate, it wouldn't do for him to show up too late.

He had been given one syringe of the elixir as proof of concept from the hunters. He was skeptical that it would truly work, especially against a pure blood. Still, he needed to know, had to make sure that their plan could proceed. He clutched the syringe tightly, woo be unto which ever pure blood he happened to meet along the way.

Under the retreating darkness he made it to the long road which would take him where he needed to end up. _Now all I need to do is wait, surely someone will come by, a helpless guinea pig._ He took up watch by leaning against a nearby tree, getting lost in his thoughts.

"Well look who it is!" A voice rang out, startling him out of his malicious musings.

He laughed good naturedly, though he was anything but. "Good evening to you too Lord Shadow." _Excellent timing._

"I haven't seen you in forever, how have you been?"

"Well, and yourself?"

"Can't complain."

"So where is your lovely sister then?" He wiggled his eyebrows, attempting to rile the other man up. 

"Bah I know you aren't into her, your eyes have lingered far too long on our fearless leader."

"True."

"Wow! Not even bothering to deny it anymore?"

"Nah. So you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, Sara said she smelled something tasty back at the bar in town. I asked her if it was a man and she said no, so I decided to let her be."

"You mean she yelled at you and ran you off?"

"Shut up!" Lord Shadow snapped back, affronted.

"Come now we all know how deeply you care for your sister," he laughed and pushed off the tree, making his way up the road to the estate.

"Whatever. So why are you out here instead of up at the estate?" Lord Shadow asked, beginning to walk next to the other man.

"Oh I had something I wanted to check out quick before I got there," he hummed.

"Oh? What?" Lord Shadow inquired just as the other man embedded a syringe deep into his neck and pushed the plunger down. "What the fuck?!" Lord Shadow cried out, shoving the other man off of him and pulling the needle from his neck. He tossed it to the ground, hearing the glass shatter on impact. He staggered as his vision went blurry and his veins began to burn.

"Well now, that does act rather quickly." The man hummed with an impassive face as Lord Shadow fell to the ground.

"What did you do tt-to me?" Lord Shadow asked, his body melting from the inside, unable to move or prevent it.

"My dear Michelle you have the absolute honor of being the first pure blood vampire Lord to fall to the ground and die at my feet." He hissed, no remorse in his tone, only elation.

"Why?" Michele cried as his body began to turn to ash, beginning at his fingertips and quickly heading to his core.

"Because I want Yuuri to be mine and to rule at his side," he answered easily.

"Yuuri will stop you K-" Lord Shadow, Michelle Crispino was unable to finish his final words as a stiff breeze blew away his ashes into the dawn.

"He can certainly try," the man sneered, following the ashes path towards the rising sun.

Author's Notes:

Sooooooo I'm late ^^;;;; sorry about that. If you want more info about why, check out my tumblr, #usagi stuff

But hey they FINALLY got it on lol!

I hope to have the next chapter up by May 1 ^.~ let's see if I can lol

Thanks as always for reading and commenting and kudos! It honestly just makes my day guys ^.~

I don't know what I'd do without my sis thank you for all your support ^^

and thank you to my friends Liz and Sarah

Come check out my tumblr


	20. Naked In The Foyer

Chapter 20 - Naked In The Foyer

Sara gasped and sat up straight in the bed. She clutched her heart and wailed as a deep pain shot through her core, her very being. "Mickey!" Sara was out of the bed in a flash, hurriedly grabbing her clothes that were scattered about the room. "No," she sobbed, doubling over from the pain.

Mila stirred and sat up to rub her eyes, the sheets pooling around her slender waist. "What's up? You ok?" She asked groggily.

Sara sniffed and wiped her tears before standing to meet the hunter's eyes. "I have to go, I'm sorry." She spun on her heel to retrieve her shoes only to be stopped by a strong hold on her wrist.

"Wait!" Mila shouted as she grabbed hold of her lover, only to recoil instantly. Her eyes went wide and her sleep fogged mind cleared. Mila's head twitched to the side to see that her coat with her weapons in it were across the room. _How could I have been so fucking stupid?_

Sara sighed, realizing that in her grief and haste to gather her belongings, she had neglected to alter her body temperature. _Well that didn't take long!_ "Yes little hunter, I'm a vampire." She straightened her spine and looked down upon the gorgeous, naked redhead. "A pure blood vampire in fact," she smirked.

Mila's mind raced, she didn't know what to think. She did know one thing however, she was royally fucked. She resolved to shield her fears from her would-be captor by keeping the conversation flowing. "A pureblood? How did you know that I'm a hunter?" _I might have quick reflexes, but there's no way I can get to my weapons before her. Fuck!_

"Apologies lover," Sara leaned down to put her other heel on. She quickly glanced around the room to make sure that she wasn't forgetting anything and then settled her attention back on the hunter. "I'm afraid I don't have time to chat!" She hissed and allowed her fangs to descend from her mouth and violet eyes to tint red. "I have to go find out who killed my brother!"

Mila watched as Sara disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving only faint shadowy hearts in her wake.

. . .

All around the estate the groans and cries of pure blood vampires could be heard. Otabek grabbed his head while Yuri attempted to figure out what was wrong. Seung Gil stopped mid thrust and rolled off of Phichit to wince in pain. Mari and JJ dropped their post-coitus cigarettes in unison onto their naked laps, cursing at the dual pain of the burn and the throbbing in their head. Yuuri awoke with a start, wrapped in Viktor's arm on the four poster bed, in agony.

The front doors to the estate slammed opened, revealing two panting pure blood lords. In the blink of an eye, every other pure blood materialized in the foyer, modesty forgotten. The only one that had any clothing on was Otabek. They all gazed at each other, taking mental stock of who was there, who was still alive.

 _"Announcing Lord Fang and Lord Lion."_

"Ken! Leo!" Yuuri cried as the two men stumbled over the threshold.

"So it was one of the Crispino's," Seung Gil hummed, rubbing his temples.

"Did either of you see Sara or Mickey?" JJ asked, scooting discreetly away from Mari.

"No," Leo sighed, leaning against the wall. He let his eyes travel up, noticing that the plaster was cracked and large chunks were laying strewn across the foyer. "What the hell happened here?" He asked in a chuckle, immediately regretting it and clasping his head. 

"My sister's infamous temper," Yuuri shook his head and shot Mari a scathing look. He had to admit to himself that it wasn't as bad as he thought. Yuuri had seen Mari's rage take out entire city before, a few cracked walls was nothing compared to that.

"Yuuri!" A shrill, heavily accented female voice rang out as Sara rushed through the door and crashed into the naked King.

 _"Announcing Lady Violet."_

"Sara," Yuuri sighed, wrapping his arms around Sara protectively as she began to sob onto his bare shoulder. With Sara there, that could only mean that Lord Shadow, Michele Crispino, was the one to have fallen. All the pure blood vampires had felt his death, the loss of one of their own, in such close proximity to them, was horrific. When Yuuri had awoken he thought that he was being stabbed in the head. He reached one hand up to gently stroke Sara's long ebony hair. "I'm so sorry Sara."

"I just saw him a few hours ago, how could this have happened?" Sara cried, burying her head into Yuuri's comforting embrace.

"I don't know Sara, but I promise you," Yuuri's voice deepened into an eerie growl, "I will find out."

Wordlessly all the others circled the pair and placed a hand on Sara's back as a show of comfort.

. . .

Mila angrily got dressed, grumbling at herself the entire time. She knew that she needed to leave the hotel room as soon as she could, only a fool would wait around for a pissed off pure blood fucking vampire to return. As she laced up her boots, something that Sara had said sunk in. "Oh fuck did I sleep with the fucking Vamp Queen?"

There was little intelligence on pure blood vampires, but the hunters did know that there were currently two sibling pairs at the top. One was the King and Queen, the other Lord Shadow and Lady Violet. Mila had a feeling that Sara was Lady Violet. _Because she has the most vibrant purple eyes I've ever seen._ She shook her hand and mentally chastised herself for getting sappy over a bloodsucker. _A bloodsucker with great tits._ She hung her head ashamed.

A few minutes later she was standing outside the door to Chris and Guang Hong's room, pounding her fist against it.

"Get the fuck up, we have a problem!" She growled through clenched teeth.

"Morning sunshine," Chris grinned as he sluggishly pulled the door open and motioned for the fiery hunter to enter their room. "To what do we owe for the pleasure of this rather early wake up call?" Chris drawled, slumping back onto the bed.

"Where the fuck is Guang Hong?" Mila spat, scanning the room and not seeing the other man.

Chris didn't bother to open his eyes as he pointed towards the washroom. "There," he murmured beginning to lay back down.

"Wake up Christophe! That chick from the bar last night was a vamp, a pure blood one." Mila hissed.

That got Chris' attention and he was sitting up looking slack jawed towards Mila. "You fucked a vamp chick? A really disgusting old pure blood one?" Chris grimaced at the thought.

"Appears so," Mila rolled her eyes at his face. "I didn't know until this morning when she started screaming and saying that someone had killed her brother!" Mila decided to leave out the fact that Sara knew that she was a hunter and caught literally with her pants down, or off as it were.

Chris' eyes went larger still. "But we aren't supposed to be making a move on Lord Siberian's estate and the vamps until tonight. Why . . who killed one already?" Chris was confused, they had all gone over the plan so may times that he could recite the damn thing from memory. "Guang Hong and I were here all night, we came back and passed out." He added, not wanting Mila to suspect either of them, they had been too tired to do any killing last night.

"Well I sure as fuck didn't do it!" Mila snapped.

"No, you were . . .busy." Chris winked, getting a book from the nearby desk thrown at his head for his cheek.

Guang Hong came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, taking in the scene of Mila wrestling with Chris on the bed. "I thought Mila liked girls," he chuckled as he made his way over to his small travel bag to retrieve his clothing.

Mila pulled herself away from Chris to glare at Guang Hong. "Someone killed a pureblood lord, and it was either the King or Lord Shadow." She said, crossing her arms and appraising Guang Hong.

Guang Hong quirked an eyebrow. "Who would be stupid enough to go against the mission and jeopardize everything like that?" He asked, staring down at the clean dress shirt in his hands.

Mila huffed and collapsed into the small desk chair near the bed. "I don't fucking know!" She ran her hands through her sex tousled red locks and tried to think. "Yura doesn't know about the plans, not entirely," she mused aloud. "But I doubt that he would be able to best a Vamp Lord," she grumbled, dismissing Yura as a suspect. "Viktor is too damn noble unless provoked," she hummed, her hand on her chin.

"What about another vampire?" Guang Hong asked innocently from the other side of the room while slipping into his pants.

Chris and Mila whipped their head around to stare at him.

"You know that vamp who is sorta working with us is supposed to be a pure blood, which means he is probably a lord right?" Chris narrowed his eyes at Mila.

"You think it was him?" Mila shot back.

"I'm sure that vamp has his own agenda, far be it for him to be told what to do by a bunch of lowly humans." Guang Hong commented, taking a seat on the bed across from Chris, crossing his short legs.

Mila's mind reeled. She knew that it was definitely a pure blood that she had tasted back in Russia. The new batch of 'proof' that Yakov had been given was so much stronger than any blood she had ever ingested before. The question remained, what were the foul double crossing pure blood's plans?

. . .

"Yuuri!" Viktor squealed as he came around the corner and saw his Yuuri, still naked, embracing a long haired female. He struggled to catch his breath as Yuuri turned to stare wide eyed at him, not bothering to push the woman back though Viktor noticed.

"Vitya!" Yuuri cried, turning a bright red.

"Katsuki Yuuri you leave our bed naked in a puff of smoky bats and jump into the arms of another?" Viktor stomped past Phichit who had ran at vampire speed down the hall in front of him and could hear Yuri's footfalls growing closer behind him.

"No Vitya, it's not what you think," Yuuri spluttered.

"Yuu," the woman wiped her eyes and pulled back to look into Yuuri's face. "Who's that?" She asked.

Yuuri raked a hand across his face in frustration and gently pushed Sara away. "Viktor, this is Lady Violet," Yuuri motioned towards Sara. "And umm Sara this is Viktor Nikiforov, my soul mate." Sara, Leo, and Kenjirou's jaws dropped at the proclamation as Yuuri strode over to Viktor.

"Master," Phichit whispered, holding out a towel for him. He had already handed one to Seung Gil, Mari, and JJ. Phichit had rushed off to procure them as soon as he caught sight of the hallway full of naked pure bloods.

"Thanks Phi," Yuuri said gratefully, taking the towel and wrapping it around his waist. Phichit offered him a small smile and then went back to stand next to Seung Gil.

"Yuuri," Viktor sighed in resignation, "what's going on?"

"There has been an attack on a pure blood." Yuuri's face took on a grim expression before it contorted into pure, unadulterated rage. "Someone will pay," he growled, his hands transforming into claws. "Lord Shadow is dead," Yuuri hissed out between lengthening fangs. "Sara's brother, our friend, will be avenged," Yuuri's voice was dark, full of venom, his eyes blood red.

"Mickey wasn't a weakling," Kenjirou asked worriedly, his blonde and red hair tousled from wringing his hands through it. It was common knowledge that Kenjirou was the youngest pure blood vampire and therefore the weakest of the bunch.

"No he wasn't, so who could have done something like this?" Leo asked. He furrowed his thick brown eyebrows, trying to come up with an explanation. After the King and Queen, Mickey was the next oldest vampire on Earth.

"My brother would not have gone down without a fight!" Sara snapped, daring any of them to contradict her. She was now the third oldest vampire on Earth.

Yuuri turned to look at Mari, they exchanged a wordless conversation and Mari nodded.

"It could've been the hunters, there have been multiple vampire disappearances and killings over the past year. We have been trying to learn what they are up to. Thus far we believe that both President Feltsman and Vice President Baranovskaya are involved." Yuuri growled out through clenched teeth, seething at the thought.

Yuri unconsciously took a step back, suddenly every pair of eyes in the foyer were on him. "Before you start torturing me for information, I don't know much!" He spat, holding his hands up and glaring at everyone.

"Yura?" Otabek's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at his soul mate.

"Beka," Yuri sighed, directing his words to him. "I was involved. Before I met you, I didn't know that vampires could be so," he paused, searching for the appropriate word. "Human."

"Yura," Otabek's voice was deep and broken.

"Sorry Beka," Yuri lowered his head, not able to see the hurt in Otabek's dark eyes.

 **Master**. Viichan padded through the front doors.

 _Where have you been?_ Yuuri wiped around to his familiar.

 _ **After your fated one returned to you, I decided to give you some . . . space**_. Viichan gave Yuuri a knowing look as Yuuri scooped him up into his arms.

 _Erm . . . thanks._

 _ **It was as much for my own sake as yours master**_. Viichan licked his face. _**I didn't need to be present in your mind for what I am sure was quite a splendid reunion.**_

 _It was_. Yuuri admitted simply.

 _ **I'm happy for you master, but we have a problem**_.

 _What's wrong?_

 _ **I went in the town to be outside of our bonded mind's reach. While I was there I sensed multiple hunters master. I fear that they could be headed here**_ _._

Yuuri's eyes went wide and he spun on his heel, Viichan still clutched tightly in his arms. "Yuri Plisetsky, why are there hunters amassing in the nearest town?" Yuuri spoke as softly as he could while controlling the anger that pulsed through his veins. He knew that the young hunter was his dear friend's soul mate and his own soul mate's family, which were the only things that kept the boy from being tortured within an inch of his mortal life.

All the blood rapidly drained from Yuri's face as the King approached him. He knew that there was nothing that Beka would be able to do to save him now. _Did his dog just tell him about the hunters?_ That didn't seem terribly plausible, but Yuri didn't know how else the King could have been tipped off. "I know a little bit, but not the whole mission. They never bothered to fill me in, but I heard some things." He admitted sheepishly.

" **Tell me everything you know** ," Yuuri commanded, locking his crimson eyes on wide, frightened emerald orbs.

. . .

 _Several Months Ago_

Yuri stalked through the halls, trying to find the hag, he had a bone to pick with her. Suddenly he heard voices coming from a conference room, so he slowly sidled up alongside the cracked open door to see what he could hear.

"Mila! You know that Vitya will never go along with this!" Georgi's irate voice trilled.

"Gosha it doesn't matter, it won't matter," Mila retorted, calmly.

"What about Yura?" He asked, voice sounding strained.

"Yakov says that Yura will side with us." Mila responded indifferently.

"Is Yakov prepared to take Vitya out of the equation? How will Yura react is it comes to that? Better yet, are you ok with that?" Georgi spat back.

"I doubt it will come to that," Mila scoffed.

"And if it does?" Georgi pushed

"I don't relish the idea of Vitya's death, but if he gets in the way of the operation, then he is as much the enemy as they are." She said coolly.

"I won't kill Vitya, not even if this op could get rid of all the bloodsuckers for good, we're basically family." Georgi's voice stuttered as he took in a shaky breath.

"No one will ask you to Gosha, just know that if he tries to stop us, someone will have to take him out." Mila spat, her heels clicking against the tile floor as she headed towards the hall.

"I hope with all my heart," Georgi sighed and a chair could be heard being scrapped against the floor, "that doesn't happen."

"Me too Gosha, me too," Mila huffed and opened the door just as Yuri turned the corner, out of sight.

 _A Month Ago_

Yuri found himself standing outside of Yakov's office, his hand about to knock when he heard Yakov talking about him. He looked around quickly to make sure that no one else was around and then pressed his ear to the door.

"No Lilia I told you, Yura is fine. He knows what must be done."

There was a pause and Yuri realized that Yakov was on the phone with his ex-wife.

"Yes, that's why I have been keeping Vitya busy elsewhere, I don't want him here snooping around and figuring out what we're up to."

Another pause, Yuri assumed Lilia was giving Yakov an ear full.

"We're making excellent progress. Yesterday our subject turned to ash in two minutes flat after the serum was given to him."

Yuri covered his mouth to hold back his gasp. He knew that Yakov was playing mad scientist and experimenting with the vampires that the hunters have been capturing for him. He didn't know that they had made that much progress with the weapon though. Last he had heard things had reached a standstill. This progress was news to him.

"He told me that next month is when the vamps will have their gathering and it's supposedly going to be in Korea. We should be ready by then, we won't get a better chance than this."

Yuri heard the telltale clicking of heels coming down the hall and he quickly ducked into an empty office as Mila approached. She paused at the door for a moment, appearing to be taking a steadying breath, before knocking on the door. Yakov told her to come in and the door shut behind her once more.

 _Two Weeks Ago_

Yuri walked into the library and sat at his favorite table by the big window in the corner. He promptly buried his face into a tome of vampire hunter's mission logs, his grandfather's in particular. He loved reading about his famous grandfather's exploits.

The library door opened and in flounced two giggling girls, Yuri rolled his eyes at the annoyance. When they didn't shut up, he was about to slam his book down and yell at them when he heard who it was.

"Mila you're high as fuck," a tall, leggy blonde laughed as her hands roamed all over Mila's torso.

"Maybe," Mila dazedly replied, returning to fondle the blonde's breasts.

"Got some for me baby?" The blonde cooed, rubbing Mila's hips.

Mila smirked and popped the stopper on a small glass vial from her pocket. She placed it to her lips and took a sip, then tugged the blonde down and smashed their lips together, moaning into the kiss. When they both came up for air they looked completely wrecked.

"Come on, let's go somewhere that doesn't require clothing," Mila purred, tugging the blonde back out of the library giggling. Neither one had noticed Yuri at all.

 _Right Before He Left For Japan_

"Yura sit," Yakov motioned towards the chair in front of his desk and Yuri obediently sat down.

"I'm all packed," Yuri muttered, looking to his clasped hands in his lap as Yakov sat down in his own chair behind the desk.

"Good, good," Yakov nodded. He paused, looking over Yuri with an apprising stare. "When you bring Vitya home, the three of us need to talk." Yakov looked even older with the faint lamp light causing his winkles to cast deep shadows across his face.

"Ok," Yuri wasn't sure what else he should say.

"There is much I need to explain, but for you two, it can wait." Yakov spoke to his desk rather than to Yuri. He raised his eyes and looked deep into Yuri's green eyes. "You and Viktor have been like my sons since Lilia and I took you in. My own son died long before you were born," he took a deep breath.

"Sir?" Yuri asked, unable to follow Yakov's train of thought.

Yakov offered a rare, smile. "Never mind my ramblings Yura, I just want you to know that I'm striving to make the world a safe place for you and Vitya. To purge the world of the infestation the plagues it." He gritted his teeth at the end of his statement and Yuri struggled to not flinch. That was the face that had earn Yakov his reputation as a ruthless leader.

"What can I do to help sir?" Yuri asked, eager to prove his worth and aid in ridding the world of vampires. He didn't know what Yakov was up to, but he wished that the old man would trust him enough to explain.

Yakov's face was impassive once more, gone was the rage. "Just bring Vitya home and then we'll talk Yura." His toned implied dismissal and Yuri stood.

"I'll bring that jackass home sir," Yuri nodded briskly and swept from the room.

Notes:

Eek ^^;; late again! -.-;;; One of these days I'll make my own deadlines lol.

Anyways, now that ALL the Lords and Ladies have been introduced, here are their titles & approximate ages:

King Eros - Yuuri (born between 794-1185)

Queen Smoke - Mari (born between 794-1185: Heian period) 6 yrs older

Lord Fang- Kenjirou (283 yrs old) ((Hana was about 600 when she died))

Lord Siberian - Seung Gil (494 yrs old) ((older sis Ji Suu Lee))

Lord Gold - Otabek (490 yrs old) ((older bro Azmat))

Lord White - JJ (486 yrs old)

Lord Shadow - Michele (616 yrs old)

Lady Violet - Sara (615 yrs old)

Lord Lion - Leo (397 yrs old)

Their territories and who they directly report to:

Yuuri - King - Hasetsu

Seung Gil Lee - lives in Seoul, Korea: Lord of Korea and greater Asia

Kenjirou Minami lives in Tokyo: Lord of Japan and Pacific Islands

Otabek Altin - lives in Almaty: Lord of middle East and Russia

Mari - Queen - New York

JJ Leroy- Lives in Toronto: Lord of N America

Michele Crispino- Lives in Naples: Lord of Africa

Leo de la Iglesia- Lives in San Francisco: Lord of Mexico, Central America, and S America

Sara Crispino- Lives in Paris: Lord of Europe (reports to both Yuuri and Mari)

Thank you as always for all your comments and favs ^.~


	21. Good Hunting!

**Chapter 21 - Good Hunting**

 _{translation note: долбоёб (dolbojób) - fucking idiot, dickhead, fuckwit, dumbass, dipshit, motherfucker.}_

"That's basically everything I know," Yuri sighed, heaving from the force of the King's influence over him. "I assumed that they would attack this gathering, I didn't plan to be here when they did." He added unwillingly through clenched teeth. "I was going to run away and hope that Beka would follow me, keeping him out of danger in the process." He fell to his knees as that last bit of truth was wrung from his reluctant lips.

Yuuri was seething as he released the young hunter from his control. "I will not allow the hunters to succeed!" He snarled out. "This is a clear violation of the treaty!" He placed Viichan on the ground, not wanting to accidentally strangle his familiar if his temper got out of control.

All around the foyer, the other vampires voiced their outrage in growls and hisses. Fangs were out and eyes tinted a deadly red. Yuri and Viktor audibly gulped as they realized they were completely surrounded by pissed off vampires.

"Silence!" Mari shouted over the din. Instantly it was silent but for the rapid beating of two heartbeats. "We need a plan, rushing into the town and slaughtering everyone will not suffice."

"Mari's right," Yuuri relaxed his claws, slowly turning them back into hands. "We don't know how many there are, if more are on the way, and what weapons they have at their disposal."

"Mila Babicheva and Christophe Giacometti will most likely be in charge, they are Yakov's and Lilia's second in command. That means hunters from around the world could have assembled for this mission," Viktor sighed, reaching out to take hold of Yuuri's hand. "Love, tell me what I can do to help." He looked into Yuuri's eyes, witnessing the transition from crimson to a warm honey brown.

"Vitya," Yuuri's shoulders sagged, but his hand tightened around Viktor's. "I want you safe, let me handle this."

"Some of these people are my friends Yuuri, maybe I can talk some sense into them," Viktor practically pleaded, never looking away from Yuuri's intense gaze.

"My King," Kenjirou approached them slowly. "I would like to volunteer to keep him safe in your stead." He inclined his head and bowed.

Viktor didn't like that idea, he wasn't a damsel in distress! _I could fight along side Yuuri if. . ._ . He grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders, his face set determinedly. "Turn me Yuuri, then I can fight beside you."

Nine sets of mouths dropped open and nine pairs of eyes went wide.

"Absolutely not Vitya!" Yuuri wailed, pushing Viktor's hands back and taking them in his.

"Yuuri I want to be with you forever, not just in the mortal, human sense," Viktor began to tear up, equal parts hurt and anger. "If you don't want to do it, then I'll have one of them do it!" Viktor yanked his hands from Yuuri's grip and spun on his heel to face the assembled vampires.

Yuuri's face went dark with outrage. **"I, KING KATUSKI YUURI, DO HEREBY FORBID ANY OTHER VAMPIRE ON EARTH FROM TURNING VIKTOR NIKIFOROV INTO A CHILD OF THE NIGHT!"** His voice was deep and rumbling, reverberating around the hall. Every vampire in the foyer fell to the floor, covering their ears. Windows broke and doors flung open as though Yuuri's words were a psychical thing, escaping to spread his command across the globe.

Tears were streaming down Viktor's face when he turned back to Yuuri. "How dare you?!" He growled and stomped forward, unafraid. He stood his ground in front of the most fearsome force on the planet. "How dare you take away the right to chose my own path?" Viktor raised his hand and slapped Yuuri across his cheek.

A collective gasp ran through the foyer, everyone was still so stunned from Yuuri's command that they were unable to move.

Viktor spun on the spot, his head held high, and stalked towards the stairs. "Come on Yuri, let's let the all powerful vampires figure out what they want to do," he spat sarcastically, dragging the young hunter behind him.

Yuuri deflated, cradling his cheek. The slap hadn't physically pained him, but Viktor's anger and hurt pierced his heart like a dull stake. _What have I done?_

 _ **He'll forgive you master . . . in time.**_ Viichan circled Yuuri's legs until the King leaned down and picked him back up.

 _You think I should turn him?_ Yuuri pulled the small poodle close to his chest.

 _ **Yes.**_

 _Why?_ Yuuri closed his eyes, not wanting to look at his familiar or the other vampires present. __

 _ **Because you two would both be true immortals, you would be able to be together forever master.**_

 _But . . . I can't . . . I don't want to ruin him more than I already have . . ._

 _ **Don't you think that he has a right to make that decision for himself? He's not a child master.**_

 _I know he's not!_ Yuuri sighed and pulled Viichan up to nuzzle his face into his familiar's fur. _But I don't want him to lead a life riddled with death and blood._

 _ **He was born a vampire hunter master, his life is already coated in blood and death.**_

Yuuri raised his head and looked into the small, black eyes of his familiar's current form. _You're right . . . as usual._ A small smile played at Yuuri's lips as he shook his head.

 _ **Oh master, I'm always right.**_ Viichan licked Yuuri's face affectionately. __

Phichit watched the exchange between Yuuri and his dog . . . no his familiar. He still couldn't quite believe it. But as he looked back through his memories, he didn't know why he hadn't seen it before. His master was always a quiet person, but he did seem to have silent conversations with his dogs through the years. Now Phichit new that it was actually a telepathic connection to an ancient being. His master was truly a special individual.

"Master, would you like me to go and check on Vik . . tor?" Phichit had to force himself to say the hunter's full name. It still amazed him that they had become friends so quickly.

"No Phi, thank you though," Yuuri sighed and set down Viichan. "I'm sorry that I let my temper get the better of me everyone, I'm still working on controlling all these new powers and emotions."

"Powers and emotions?" Kenjirou asked, raising one eyebrow.

"What do you mean Yuu?" Sara chimed in.

"Yeah what did we miss?" Leo asked, crossing his arms across his broad chest and raising his bushy eyebrows.

"My master has become a true immortal," Phichit placed his hands on his hips and proclaimed proudly with a wide smile.

Sara, Leo, and Kenjirou's mouths hung wide open in shock. They each turned to another vampire in the room, clearly not willing to believe Phichit. They received nods from the group, confirming Yuuri's progeny's claim.

"Why don't you two go and check in on your mates?" Mari stepped forward and placed her hand gently to her little bother's elbow, while looking to Otabek. "We're not going to make a move without you boys. Even though I still don't approve, I know you need to make sure your humans are alright, you both will be worthless to us until you do."

"Thank you my Queen," Otabek lowered his head and placed a hand over his heart. Then without another word, he disappeared leaving faintly bear shaped smoke in his wake.

"I'll be right back," Yuuri's face was stoic, but inside he was reeling from Viktor's dismissal.

"Take all the time you need little brother," Mari play punched his shoulder before Yuuri disappeared in a cloud of smoky bats.

. . .

"What the fuck are you thinking old man?" Yuri screamed, his hands making lewd gestures as they flew through the air.

Viktor was seated in a plush wingback chair in Yuri and presumably Lord Gold's quarters. He couldn't bring himself to go back to his and Yuuri's room. "About what Yura?" He asked. It felt so wonderfully normal to banter with his feisty young cousin again, it helped get his mind off of Yuuri.

"You asked the King to turn you into a soulless, blood sucking monster you долбоёб!" Yuri raged, getting right into Viktor's personal space.

"Yura," Viktor's voice was soft and slightly condescending the way he knew Yuri couldn't stand. "Do you think that Lord Gold is a soulless, bloodsucking monster?"

Yuri backed up unconsciously. _I don't._ But he couldn't tell his cousin that, could he? Who was he kidding? Viktor was probably the only person he could talk about this with. And he really needed to talk to someone, because Beka was making him feel things that he had never felt before. Things he didn't know he could feel, let alone for a damn vampire! "No," he said simply, defeated.

"I didn't think so," Viktor locked his piercing bright blue eyes on Yuri's green ones. "Yura, do you like Lord Gold? The dirty pureblood vampire?"

"Don't call him that!" Yuri spat and then quickly covered his own mouth, hoping to shove the words back in.

"Which part?" Viktor chuckled despite his emotional state with his own vampire problems. He also noticed that Yuri had deflected his question, but decided to let it slide, for now.

"Both," Yuri sighed. "Don't call him dirty or a lord," he pouted, "I just think of him as Beka."

"But he is a vampire and a Lord Yuri. He has fangs that he could and would suck your blood with." Viktor wanted to have his cousin understand, so he pushed more. "He is just a soulless bloodsucking monster!"

"Beka isn't like that you asshole! He's different! He would never hurt me, he will protect me and I will protect him!" Yuri seethed, huffing as he realized he has just defended a vampire to his cousin. His cocky, stupid, smug cousin.

Viktor smirked, reveling in his victory. "Exactly Yura and that's how I feel about my Yuuri. Sure he is a vampire and the King, but to me he is just Yuuri. He is merely the man I love with all my heart and would do anything to protect."

Unbeknownst to the Russian hunters, Yuuri and Otabek had been standing in the hallway the entire time, shamelessly eavesdropping on the cousins. They couldn't stay silent anymore and both pushed the door open.

"Vitya," Yuuri exhaled out, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Kitten," Otabek sighed, he too had watery eyes.

"Were you two listening this whole damn time?" Yuri shot to his feet, his cheeks turning a bright red at being overheard.

Yuuri and Otabek looked to one another and then back at their soul mates with sheepish grins and nodded.

"Vitya, I'm sorry, can we talk?" Yuuri tried quietly, not sure if Viktor would even want to speak to him now. "Privately?" He added at the last second, he didn't think that he could speak with Viktor in front of his long time friend Otabek.

"Will you be ok Yura?" Viktor turned to face his cousin instead of answering Yuuri's question immediately. _I'm making you wait Yuuri because you were an ass!_

"I'll . . . I'll be fine old man, get out of here!" Yuri faked bravado and shoved Viktor in the shoulder.

"Old?" Yuuri quirked an eyebrow. "Do you mean me?" He couldn't understand why Viktor's cousin would call the devastatingly handsome Russian old.

"No you moron, him!" Yuri jabbed his thumb in his cousin's direction with a snicker. "Look at that receding hairline! He's SO old!" Yuri stuck his tongue out at Viktor.

All eyes fell on Viktor and he self consciously shielded his head. "Yura how could you? Traitor! And in front of my Yuuri! I'll never forgive you!" Viktor cried out, squirming to get the best coverage for his hairline.

Yuuri and Otabek couldn't help but stifle a giggle or two at Viktor's expense. Viktor shot them both a threatening glare when he heard them.

"Katsuki Yuuri if you want any loving anytime soon you will NOT laugh at me in my hour of need!" Viktor stood and huffed indignantly.

Yuuri immediately stopped giggling and his eyes went wide.

Otabek laughed twice as hard at seeing his friend be so obedient. He didn't know that the mighty King could be tamed so easily. Then his eyes fell on his kitten and he understood. _I would do anything for my kitten, anything he asked. I guess I'm no better than my King after all._

"Are you alright kitten?" Otabek asked gently, walking into the room, and over to Yuri.

"He's fine Lord Gold, if you'll excuse us!" Viktor held his head high and jumped up towards Yuuri. The King's lightning quick reflexes had him catching the silver haired hunter in his arms. Yuuri looked down in confusion. "You may take us back to our room now Yuuri," Viktor replied to Yuuri's unasked question in a bored tone, refusing to look the King in his eyes.

"As you wish love," Yuuri tightened his hold and disappeared with Viktor in his arms.

. . .

"How could this have happened?" A half crazed voice broke the silence of an elegant room bathed in early morning sunshine.

"How could he have found a soul mate?" The owner of the voice was crouched behind the bed, avoiding the rays streaming in through the veranda. A growl and then something being smashed against the wall.

"It doesn't matter, I will have him. Though the King being a true immortal does complicate things." The voice trailed off. "I'll just have to use his little slut as leverage." The voice grew deeper, taking on a sinister tone.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out two syringes. "Just you wait Yuuri," he purred and stroked the long needle of one syringe lovingly, "you will finally be mine."

. . .

Yuuri gently laid Viktor on the edge of their bed and took a step back, wringing his hands. "I'm sorry Vitya," he whispered.

Viktor huffed and crossed his arms. "You should be. I'm not a child Yuuri, I can make my own choices." He refused to meet Yuuri's eyes. He knew that if he did, he would cave in an instant and the ancient vampire needed to learn his lesson first.

"I know you're not a child Viktor," Yuuri went to take a step forward, but then thought better of it. His lover's body language clearly told him that he should stay back for a minute or two at least. "I just, Viktor it would be forever," he mumbled, hating how vulnerable he sounded. The thought that Viktor might want to change his mind one day broke Yuuri's fragile, non-beating heart. "I can never die now, never."

"And you don't want to have me with you forever, truly forever?" Viktor shot to his feet and glared at Yuuri. He thought that Yuuri wanted him . . . wanted to stay with him. . .

"I do Viktor, but you may change your mind and then it will be too late love." Yuuri's face fell. "You may grow tired of me one day, I couldn't bare for you to resent me for eternity."

"Yuuri," Viktor sighed and took hold of his lover's hands tenderly. "I could never tire of you or resent you for choosing me. But do you want me forever?" Viktor fought back his tears, he needed to know once and for all how deeply Yuuri's love was for him.

"I love you Vitya," Yuuri looked into Viktor's clear blue eyes, searching for even the slightest hesitation in them. He saw nothing but love and determination shining back at him from their cerulean depths. "I want you forever, I want you to be mine forever!"

"That sounded like a marriage proposal Yuuri," Viktor purred with a smirk, tugging Yuuri to him. He wrapped his arms around the slighter man, their chests flush against one another. "I accept!" He flashed his heart shaped smile.

"Vitya," Yuuri giggled and shook his head, this man had such a way of making him laugh. He never knew that someone else could worm their way so deeply into his very being before. He would do anything for Viktor to keep smiling at him like that for the rest of time itself. "After this crisis has passed, when you're no longer under duress, if you still wish it, I'll turn you."

"Oh Yuuri!" Viktor cried out, throwing his arms around the vampire's neck exuberantly. "Do you really mean it?" He could feel his eyes filling with tears.

"Yes," Yuuri sighed, defeated. "But just not like this, not because we are being targeted. If you really want to have me turn you, those are my terms." He locked his eyes with Viktor's, determination set into his gaze.

"Alright Yuuri, when this danger has passed," Viktor smiled, tears now freely falling down his cheeks. He couldn't' believe that he had managed to get Yuuri to agree. So many emotions were flooding his mind in that moment. Now that the issue of his mortality had been taken care of, he had another problem that needed to be resolved.

"Now my Yuuri," Viktor leaned down and nuzzled Yuuri's neck. "Make love to me, please, I want to be yours as you have been mine. Show me how much you love me." He nipped at the skin along Yuuri's neck from behind his ear down to the junction of his collarbone. "Claim me, for I am yours, forever."

A chill ran down Yuuri's spine and he could feel his skin tingle with excitement at Viktor's words. Before he could think better of it, Yuuri flung the measly towel that had been covering him aside. Viktor had only bothered to put his briefs and shirt back on when Yuuri had disappeared earlier, it was still far too much clothing. With a feral snarl he yanked Viktor's shirt off and ripped his briefs to shreds. He then picked Viktor up by the waist and shoved his lover against the closest wall. Yuuri growled when Viktor wrapped his legs around him. He covered Viktor's mouth with his own and began to fuck his tongue in and out sloppily.

"Vitya, let me know if I get too rough," Yuuri moaned, rocking his hips upward to grind their erections together.

"Yuuri," Viktor panted, struggling for breath. "Don't be gentle, take me!" Before he knew it, Yuuri was lifting Viktor up over his head and balancing him on his hands as though he weighed nothing. Yuuri held Viktor up by his ass cheeks, spreading them as he looked up and licked his lips in anticipation.

"Vitya," Yuuri moaned as he watched Viktor's little pink hole twitch. His fangs descended and his eyes went red. He wanted to drink from Viktor so badly that he shook with the need, a haze slowly washing over him.

"Yuuri, ah! Put me down, I'm too heavy!" Viktor cried out when he felt Yuuri begin to shake.

"No Viktor you are as light as a feather," Yuuri sighed and to prove his point, he held Viktor aloft with only one hand. "I just . . . your blood is calling me as well as your enticing body my love." He knew he sounded defeated and he was. From the moment that Viktor had come into his life he was ruined, utterly and totally. No one else could hope to be enough and Yuuri wanted ALL of him.

Viktor steeled himself as he looked down into Yuuri's crimson eyes. "Bite me then, drink my blood, turn me if you're ready, I give you my permission for it all," Viktor smiled lovingly. He was ready to shuffle off his mortal coil for Yuuri, surely some blood here and there should go without saying. But, he knew that vampires were all about tradition and consent, so he would give it, willingly.

Yuuri let out a strangled moan and then tipped his head towards Viktor's thigh. "Thank you for this glorious blood that I am to receive, my love." He ghosted his fangs across Viktor's inner thigh, then licked the sensitive skin there. Yuuri snapped open his jaw and clamped his fangs down into Viktor's femoral artery. Viktor's blood gushed into his mouth and Yuuri moaned wantonly as he sucked and lapped the red liquid, not wasting a precious drop.

Viktor's head jerked back against the wall as sensations ripped through his body. He could feel Yuuri's long fangs embedded in his thigh. It hurt at first but soon melted away into something altogether pleasurable. Heat seared through him and desire pooled in his gut. He reached down and laced his fingers into Yuuri's soft raven hair, tugging the strands and scratching his scalp.

"Ah Yuuri," he whined when Yuuri slowly slide his fangs out of Viktor's leg.

"Vitya," Yuuri whispered, his eyes heavily lidded as he licked his lips clean. He pressed his tongue to one of his fangs, piercing it. "Hold still love," he cooed and then began to lick the puncture marks.

Viktor could feel the wet, warmth of Yuuri's tongue swiping back and forth over his sensitive skin, healing it. He keened when Yuuri reached out and grabbed his throbbing cock. "My Yuuri," he moaned.

"My Vitya," Yuuri looked up into Viktor's eyes. "You are delicious love," he groaned and stroked Viktor's engorged member. "All of you and there is so much more for me to taste." He smirked and closed his eyes. Viktor watched as Yuuri's fangs slowly shrank back into his mouth. Then, without warning, Yuuri swallowed down Viktor's entire length in one fluid motion.

"Fuck!" Viktor yelped as he was engulfed in the heat of Yuuri's throat.

Yuuri pulled back languidly. "Mmm, more," he hummed dazedly and pushed Viktor up the wall higher. He stuck out his tongue and licked a wet stripe over Viktor's balls, down his perineum, and around his twitching hole. "Mine," Yuuri growled as he pressed his tongue to the tight ring of muscle.

Viktor groaned at the sensation. He was powerless to move as he was being held aloft and pinned to the wall. All he could do was enjoy what Yuuri was doing to him. It was amazing! Yuuri's tongue pushed its way inside of Viktor with ease. Soon a finger joined Yuuri's tongue, then two more. Yuuri was taking his time and opening Viktor up, his cock wept helplessly, hanging heavily between his legs. Yuuri's cheek or hair would brush against it every so often, causing Viktor to keen and buck his hips, seeking that friction.

Yuuri moved his head away from Viktor's hole and engulfed the head of his cock once more. It was too much and Viktor was soon a panting, begging mess.

"Yuuri, I'm ahh!" He cried out as he painted Yuuri's throat in his hot seed. Yuuri swallowed it with a pleased hum and then pulled off of Viktor's spent cock while taking his fingers from the hunter's pulsating hole. Viktor whined at the loss.

"Just like I said, you are so delicious my Vitya," Yuuri smiled and pulled Viktor down the wall to kiss his soul mate. He swirled his tongue with Viktor's in a leisurely dance of exploration and love.

What Yuuri was doing with his tongue to Viktor should be illegal. Viktor's mind was going hazy, lost in a cloud of lust and love. Yuuri was driving him crazy and he only wanted more! He angled his mouth away from Yuuri's greedy tongue and ground his hips into Yuuri's. "Take me Yuuri, I'm beyond ready," Viktor pouted and groaned all at once.

Yuuri had never heard more beautiful words and he was beyond ready to claim his lover. With a feral snarl, Yuuri shoved Viktor down onto his own weeping cock. He hissed as he was surrounded by Viktor's tight heat. "Mine," he growled as Viktor wrapped his legs around Yuuri and clung to his neck. Yuuri yanked Viktor from the wall and wrapped his strong arms around the hunter. "All mine," he tightened his grip and sank Viktor further down his shaft.

Viktor's eyes were rolling into the back of his head as he felt the hard slide of Yuuri's dick rubbing against his silken walls. He wasn't entirely sure that he would be able to take all of Yuuri's considerable length. When he had deep throated Yuuri, Viktor had almost choked on his lover's massive member. "Ah Yuuri," he keened when he felt Yuuri glide his palms over Viktor's pert ass and clench.

"Vitya you are so tight, so good for me," Yuuri groaned into Viktor's neck as he licked Viktor's tantalizing pulse. He was shaking again, but not from bloodlust, from not ramming into the man as hard and fast as he desired. He knew that humans were far more fragile than vampires and the last thing that he wanted to do was to harm Viktor.

"Yuuri, fuck me, please!" Viktor cried out, wiggling his ass. He knew it would hurt, but he also was sure that if his Yuuri didn't start moving soon he was going to lose his mind.

"I love you," Yuuri placed a soft kiss to Viktor's neck and then licked a bead of sweat that was trailing down from Viktor's silver locks. "Fuck Vitya I love you so much," he gritted his teeth and tried to tamp down his vampiric nature, but it was futile. His fangs descended and his eyes went red. He moaned and then started to thrust up into Viktor in earnest.

Viktor saw stars when Yuuri's first thrust hit his prostrate dead on. He tightened his grip around the vampire's neck and swooped in to claim his lover's lips. He could feel Yuuri's fangs and rubbed his tongue over them. This caused Yuuri to shudder and then pump into Viktor so hard that the hunter feared he may be ripped in half.

"Yuuri, oh my Gods!" Viktor moaned and writhed as he was repeatedly impaled on Yuuri's shaft. He knew that Yuuri hadn't even gotten halfway inside him yet and he wanted more. "I want all of it Yuuri. I want you all the way inside of me, please Yuuri!" Viktor babbled out his plea to his lover through closed eyes and half moans.

"I hngn, I don't want to hurt you baby," Yuuri grunted. It had never felt this amazing to be inside someone before. His whole being was slowly being absorbed into Viktor, as though they were truly becoming one entity. It was glorious and he wanted more.

"You . . .won't . . . Vaseline," Viktor incoherently mumbled around labored breaths.

Yuuri summoned all of his strength to transport Viktor and himself across the room to the nightstand that held the small glass jar that they needed. He growled and slipped out of Viktor reluctantly. Quickly as he could, Yuuri opened the jar, took a dollop of its contents in his hand, smeared it on his shaft, and tossed the jar. He hissed at the feeling of the cool lubricant on his heated skin. He then roughly shoved Viktor backwards onto the bed and wasted now time in following him.

"Vitya, are you ready?" He asked with a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. He threw Viktor's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at Viktor's entrance once more.

"Fuck me Yuuri, I want all of you," Viktor whined while writhing in anticipation.

Yuuri couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone words as he plunged deep into his lover. He pushed in and then pulled out slightly, only to dive back in further each time. It took a few minutes, but finally Yuuri was full seated in Viktor. Yuuri's thick thighs began slamming against Viktor's ass repeatedly, filling the room with sharp slapping sounds.

"Ah! Yuuri, gods!" Viktor cried out, his words punctuated by the snapping of Yuuri's hips. The force of Yuuri's thrusts had him scooting slowly across the bed only for Yuuri to yank him back abruptly by his hips. He could feel Yuuri's nails, now claws, digging into his skin, heightening his pleasure. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he allowed himself to be swept up in all the delicious sensations.

"Vitya," Yuuri grunted, the slick slide of his aching cock inside Viktor was quickly becoming too much. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the precipice of his release, longing to tumble over the edge alongside his lover. Yuuri reached between Viktor's legs and grabbed hold of his leaking cock, reveling in Viktor's gasp of surprise as he met Yuuri with those wonderful aqua orbs. "I'm close," he moaned, twisting his wrist and causing Viktor to grunt.

"Me . . . too!" Viktor came undone when Yuuri squeezed the bottom of his shaft and tickled his balls with his fingertips, grazing them with his claws. He cried his lovers name as wave after wave of his release racked through his body.

The sight of Viktor coming in spurts across their chests and the feeling of the hunter clenching down on his cock, had Yuuri following a handful of deep thrusts later. His muscles seized and convulsed with his own release, creaming his lover's inner walls. He held Viktor close until his soul mate's breathing relaxed, then laid Viktor's limp form down on the bed. Yuuri gently slide out of Viktor, already lamenting the loss of feeling surrounded by the man. He carefully pulled Viktor into his arms and placed tender kisses in his silver hair.

"That," Viktor took a deep breath, "amazing," he huffed. His head was blissfully spinning and words were difficult.

"I'm glad my love, I feel the same," Yuuri purred with a smile on his lips. He had managed to fuck Viktor senseless, it was one of his greatest life accomplishments to date. He could feel his claws and fangs retreating now that he was no longer in the heat of the moment. His body went limp, feeling satiated and complete. There was a low hum of energy coursing through his prone form, feeling more powerful than ever before. It would be so easy to turn Viktor and selfishly hold onto him for eternity.

"Solnyshko," Viktor hummed softly.

"An odd endearment for a vampire Vitya," Yuuri snickered.

"No, it fits," Viktor yawned, he hadn't gotten enough sleep and had just had his brains fucked out. "You light up my life, my little sun." He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, it didn't matter that it was mid morning because he was exhausted.

. . .

It was midday before Chris, Mila, and Guang Hong were able to rally all of the hunters together in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. It turned out that Yakov and Lilia had called upon every hunter that they could across the globe for this all out attack on the pure blood vampires.

"Ok everybody shut the fuck up!" Mila snapped. Though she was young, no one questioned her. She spoke with an air of superiority and tenacity that few would be foolish enough to disobey.

"What the beautiful Mila is trying to convey is that what we have to say is of the utmost importance and you all need to hear it." Chris attempted to smooth things over.

"Someone fucked us!" Mila growls, completely undoing Chris' goodwill.

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed. Giving up, he stood to the side of Guang Hong who patted his back consolingly. The younger hunter had already deemed it futile to make the wild huntress calm down.

"What do you mean?" "Who has betrayed us?"

"We haven't even started our mission yet!" "Is the mission still on then?"

Mila's words sparked an uproar of disgruntle hunters as they each attempted to shout over one another. Mila clenched her hair in frustration and Guang Hong stepped forward. He pulled out a knife from the folds of his coat and swung his arm through the air. The blade embedded itself a fingernails width away from a group of yelling hunters. Quick as a flash he threw several more blades at other large groups before fighting could break out. Everyone turned their gaze to the small box that he, Chris, and Mila were standing upon.

"Mila and Christophe both asked you all to be quiet," he whispered, juggling several blades in the air effortlessly. One by one he caught the blades between his finger and aimed them at the crowd. "I won't ask," he hissed dangerously. Once he had everyone's undivided attention, he stepped back and allowed Mila to take her spot before the group once more.

"Thanks kid," Mila whispered under her breath as she passed him.

"Right, like I was saying, someone fucked us! There was an attack this morning and someone killed a pure blood. He was either Lord Shadow or the King himself!" Mila was seething. "Now the damn vamps will be on alert, our element of surprise is shot!"

"We contacted the President and Vice President, and they said that they would leave it up to all of us to decide. That's why we called you here." Chris stood next to Mila and winked to her. He knew that she was too upset to properly address the group of disgruntle hunters alone.

"If one of you assholes was the one to off the vamp, at least tell us which blood sucker you killed!" Mila shouted at group. It was so quiet that the trio could practically hear the group of hunters gulp as a whole.

"We have reason to believe that it may have in fact been another vampire. It is no secret to you all that the Organization has been working closely with a pure blood vampire lord. We think it might have been him, but we have no proof." Guang Hong added, idly twirling a blade as though begging for someone to give him an excuse to throw it.

Chris decided to get the group back on track. "We all knew that this mission would be dangerous, that many of us could fall tonight. But now the vamps will be more alert, they might even know by now that we are coming. So we are going to put it to a vote." Chris leveled the crowd with a serious look. "Majority rules."

"Those in favor of moving forward with our plans to destroy the fucking blood suckers once and for all?!" Mila shouted and raised her hand in the air. There was a pause, then one by one every hand in the warehouse went into the air as well.

"Those opposed?" Chris asked, just to be thorough. No one raised their hand.

"Excellent," Guang Hong stowed his knives as a wicked smirk crossed his innocent looking face.

"The mission will proceed as planned. Meeting adjourned, return to your posts!" Chris yelled over the growing voices that echoed off the rusted, metal walls.

"GOOD HUNTING!" Mila screamed, everyone in the warehouse shouted the same.

Author's Note:

Wow, sorry about the wait ^^;; hopefully some Viktuuri sexy time helped smooth things over between us dear readers! As I said, summers are tough bc I am so so so busy. I will update, I promise, it is just a matter of when I have the time to write ^^

Thanks as always for reading and commenting and favs! It honestly just makes my day guys ^.~

I don't know what I'd do without my sis and my friends Liz and Sarah

Come check out my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2


	22. Unable to Disobey

Chapter 22 - Unable to Disobey

 _{translation notes: Yasha is dimnuitive for Yakov_

 _цветок (tsvetok) - means flower, thought it'd be a cute nickname for her_

 _dorogoy is darling}_

"Do you think the filthy blood sucker has turned on us Yasha?" Lilia's voice sounded leery and exhausted.

"Hard to tell Tsvetok, he might've been lying to us all along, but then again we weren't completely truthful with him either," A lilt in Yakov's voice had Lilia on alert.

"What have you done?" Lilia demanded.

"Let's just say that I never trusted the little Lord and built in a protection plan of our own dorogoy," Yakov grinned and then hung up on his estranged wife. He knew that she would give him an earful on their next phone conversation, but he didn't have time to hear her yell at the moment. He should've known better than to let the children do what must be done, he would have to handle it himself. After a final glance at the photograph of his once happy family that he kept hidden in a locked drawer of his desk, Yakov strode out of his office to board a plane for Korea.

. . .

"Chit-ty," Seung Gil moaned as his lover wrapped his pretty lips around his length. "Wait," he sighed, while gently pushing Phichit back.

"What's wrong Seung Seung?" Phichit blinked, having no idea why his lover would stop him now of all times.

"I have something I wish to discuss with you," Seung Gil reluctantly pulled a blanket over his lap and guided Phichit to sit on the bed beside him.

"What's wrong?" Phichit's face fell. _Is he going to break it off with me? Doesn't he want me anymore? Did he find someone better?_ His mind raced, but somehow he couldn't picture Seung Gil cheating on him.

"I never wished to speak of this with you, but in light of recent events I would be remiss to avoid the topic any longer," Seung Gil sighed as though he were in pain.

"Seung Gil, you can tell me," Phichit steeled himself and placed his hand over his lover's knee. He had no idea what could make his Seung Seung this upset.

"I am a vampire of few words Phichit, so I'm just going to come out and say it, you are my soul mate." His voice shook at the end of his announcement and he looked down into his lap, unwilling to meet Phichit's eyes. _Will he forgive me_?

"Wait! What?" Phichit cocked his head to the side in utter confusion. "I must've heard that wrong!"

"Katsuki Phichit, you are my soul mate, from the moment we met, I've known." Seung Gil gritted his teeth and looked the love of his life in the eyes.

"But you never said anything," Phichit tried to grasp the meaning behind Lord Siberian's words. "And we only get to see each other a handful of times a year!"

"I know," Seung Gil sighed and lowered his head. "While you are away I ache for you my love."

"Love?" Phichit asked, his eyes going wide. "In all the centuries that we have known each other," Phichit paused to gather his jumbled thoughts, "we have never used _that_ word."

"You are the King's progeny, his property by our ancient laws, I have no right to claim you for my own!" Seung Gil yanked his knee away from Phichit. He was angry, not at his soul mate, but at himself. "I should've told you ages ago!" He stood from the bed and began pacing the room.

"Did Yuuri know?" Phichit asked in a small voice, clenching his hands.

"What?" Seung Gil spun around, quirking one thick eyebrow.

Phichit's growing anger was causing him to shake. "Did. Yuuri. Know?" He asked slowly through gritted teeth and descending fangs.

Seung Gil stared at his lover, unsure why the King's knowledge of their connection should truly matter. "Not until a few days ago," he replied cautiously, as though Phichit was a bomb that might go off with any wrong move he made.

Phichit let go of an unnecessary breath, old humans habits and all that. "You never told him either?" His voice was gentler now that he knew that his best friend, his master, his King, had not betrayed him.

"No, I didn't feel that it would be appropriate," Seung Gil sighed as he noticed his Phichit growing less tense.

"What did he say when you told him?" Phichit knew that Yuuri would be on his side, he always was. _How could I have doubted him?_

"He told me that I should tell you. He said that he thought you . . . " Seung Gil clammed up, he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. _What if Yuuri was wrong?_

"That I what?" Phichit snapped, having no patience for Seung Gil's utter lack of ability to speak about his feelings at the moment.

"That you might love me," Seung Gil hung his head and sighed. _I know that someone as amazing and cheerful as you could never love someone like me though. . ._

"Good, because I do!" Phichit rolled his eyes. _Of course Yuuri knew, how could he not?_

"Wait!" Seung Gil snapped his head up. "You . . . you do?" He narrowed his eyes, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Yes you ridiculously difficult idiot," Phichit smirked. "I love you, I've stayed with you for centuries you moron!"

"I always assumed I was one of any number of lovers that you had around the globe," Seung Gil could feel his eyes tearing up. _I refuse to cry, even if I am only one of countless others._

"I'm not a slut!" Phichit whacked his lover's shoulder roughly with a balled fist. "Seung Seung since we met, it's only ever been you." Phichit blushed brightly at the omission. Seung Gil was the only person that Phichit had willingly given his body to in his entire life.

Seung Gil's dark eyes went wide, his brushy eyebrows disappearing into his bangs. "Do you mean to tell me that even though I never told you about us being soul mates, never told you I loved you, and never promised monogamy, you have only been with me since we met?" _There is NO way!_

"Yes," Phichit admitted shyly.

Seung Gil didn't know what to say, so instead he rushed forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around the man he loved. "Chitty," he sighed, willing his tears not to fall.

"You never had to tell me you loved me or give me assurances of your fidelity," Phichit nuzzled into the familiar embrace, "your actions told me all that I needed to know." Phichit breathed deeply, allowing his lover's husky aroma to engulf him.

Seung Gil pulled back to look into Phichit's face. "After this business with the silly hunters is settled, will you stay here with me?"

"For how long?" Phichit asked, a tentative smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Forever," Seung Gil smiled, warm and genuine. "I love you Phichit, I never wish to have you leave my side again. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my mate? My husband?"

Phichit squealed incomprehensible words and pounced on his lover, showering him in kisses.

"Is that a yes then?" Seung Gil grinned sheepishly, still needing to hear it.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes you idiot!" Phichit cried out, pressing himself against his new fiancé. "But first you have to fuck me because last time we were interrupted," he purred. Phichit ground his hips down for emphasis, meeting equally turgid flesh with a low, throaty groan.

. . .

"Yura," Otabek carefully said the hunter's name. "Are you angry with me?" He could tell that his kitten was deeply upset, but he didn't know exactly why.

"I'm fucking pissed off Beka!" Yuri snapped and then just as rapidly deflated, sinking into his chair. "But not at you," he sighed.

"What can I do kitten?" Otabek cautiously took the seat across from Yuri that the hunter's cousin had just vacated.

"I don't know, pretend you and that damn King didn't hear what Vitya and I were talking about?" Yuri tried, knowing it was useless. The words were out of his mouth now and he wouldn't be able to shove them back in no matter how much he wanted to.

"But Yura, I did hear you. And you were right, I will protect you, but I never dreamed that you would wish to protect me as well." Otabek's voice quivered slightly at the end of his sentence. _Oh kitten, look what you do to me._

"Well I do!" Yuri huffed petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I care about you Beka," he whispered, looking down.

"Yura," Otabek practically moaned his kitten's lovely name. His eyes going dark red and his fangs beginning to protrude from his mouth. Silvia pooled in his mouth at the thought of drinking from his kitten.

Yuri adjusted his gaze to meet Otabek's. What he saw was a man, a vampire, who could only have two things on their mind; blood and sex. "Beka, what are you doing? You said that you would never hurt me, never bite me without my permission." Yuri attempted to not show any outward signs of weakness, he knew that Otabek could easily over power him. 

"May I touch you kitten?" Otabek purred, leaning towards the smaller man, his eyes heavily lidded.

Yuri gulped. "What are you going to do if I say yes?" He tried to steady his rapid breathing. _Fuck Beka you look so sexy!_

"If you say yes, I'm going to scoop you up in my arms and toss you onto my bed." He stood and placed his hands on either side of Yuri atop the armrests of the chair, towering over the small hunter. "Then I'm going to kiss you senseless."

Yuri could feel his cheeks heating up at the thought. "And," he gulped once more, "and then what?" He met the quickly reddening eyes of the sexy vampire before him, seeing desire and dirty promises there.

"And then I'm going to let you do whatever you want with me. You will be in complete control. You can do nothing or everything, the choice will be yours Yura," Otabek groaned out huskily. He allowed his eyes to rake down Yuri's body once before meeting shining emerald orbs. Otabek let his fangs emerge fully and breathed in through his mouth around them to savor the scent of his soul mate with a pleased rubble in his chest.

"I can do whatever I want?" Yuri asked, his voice shaking along with his body.

Otabek hummed, inching closer to Yuri until his breath could waft over the man's smooth, alabaster skin. "Whatever you want," he whispered in his kitten's ear without touching the feisty hunter. "You can tell me what to do to you or to myself or you can do anything you want to me. I will be utterly under your control kitten." He smirked to himself before pulling his head back to look into his kitten's eyes once more, delighted that he could see desire staring back at him.

Yuri's mouth hung open, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Otabek was willing to allow Yuri to do whatever he wanted. He could touch the vampire or have the vampire touch him. Or they could do nothing but kiss and hold each other, it would be up to him.

"Alright, you can touch me Beka," he grinned. No sooner had the words left his mouth, than he felt a pair of strong, muscular arms envelope him as though he weighed nothing at all. He was whisked to the bed and laid gently on top of the blankets. The bed was still unmade from where they had been laying next to one another last night.

"Yura," Otabek moaned as he positioned himself above the slighter man. "You are truly beautiful," he smiled and gently brushed Yuri's hair from his face, exposing both of his bright, green eyes. Otabek ran the back of this fingers down Yuri's cheek, over his jaw line, and ended at his chin. He tilted Yuri's head up slightly and lowered his own head closer. "Can I kiss you kitten?" He asked tenderly, a fraction of an inch from Yuri's mouth, and waited for a reply.

"You better fucking kiss me right now Beka," Yuri snarled and then softened. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck and tugged him down until their lips met. Otabek covered Yuri's form with his own as they began to explore one another's bodies with hungry, seeking hands.

. . .

When Viktor opened his eyes, he found himself bathed in afternoon light. He rubbed his face and sat up only to find that he was alone in the bed. Viktor looked around and quickly found his boyfriend's silhouette on the curtains that led to the veranda. He stretched, feeling a pleasant ache in his backside and stiffness in his muscles. His head felt dizzy and there was a low humming pain behind his eyes. _When was the last time I ate something?_ Just as that thought occurred to him, he smelled something wonderful wafting in on the breeze from outside. His stomach rumbled at the scent.

Yuuri immediately appeared in the doorway when he heard the sound, a bright smile firmly in place on his face. "Vitya!" He grinned and dashed over to wrap his arms around Viktor in a loving embrace. "You're awake!" His whole body seemed to be buzzing with excitement and energy, it was beyond adorable.

"Just woke up," Viktor happily returned the embrace, running his fingers through Yuuri's hair and closing his eyes to savor the moment. "How long was I asleep?" He asked on a yawn.

Yuuri pulled back and looked at Viktor critically. "A few hours, come on, you haven't eaten in ages and I've fed on you several times! You must be famished!" He pulled Viktor by the hand out onto the veranda where there was a small table covered in an assortment of foods and drinks. "I didn't know what you would want, so I had them make several different things for you," Yuuri smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Viktor took a minute to survey the impressive spread before him and then leaned down to kiss Yuuri on the tip of his nose. "It all looks wonderful darling, thank you," he sighed happily and sat down in one of the two chairs. Viktor wasted no time filling up his plate with a variety of foods and began to dig in. He really was quite hungry.

Yuuri plopped down in the chair across from Viktor and just stared, resting his chin on his hands with sparkling caramel eyes.

"Are you just going to sit there and watched me eat love?" Viktor asked with a chuckle. He didn't care either way to be honest, but he did find it entirely too cute that Yuuri would be so fascinated by him merely eating.

"I love to watch you eat, the way your mouth moves and your Adam's apple bobs when you swallow." Yuuri bit his bottom lip as he watched Viktor's tongue peak out of his mouth for a moment to wipe a stray bit of rice. His mouth had gone suddenly dry and his gums throbbed.

Viktor set down his food, wiped his mouth with his napkin, and looked up into Yuuri's eyes. "You keep talking like that and my appetite will quickly switch from food to you darling," he smirked when Yuuri began to noticeably blush.

"I didn't mean to ruin your meal," Yuuri spluttered, waving his hands in front of himself. "I can go and let you finish!" He stood up, his chair scrapping loudly on the tiles.

"Yuuri," Viktor laughed, his whole chest heaving. "Sit down love, you are too easily flustered."

"I," Yuuri began to sit down, then looked as though he suddenly remembered something and raced back inside their room.

"Come back Yuuri!" Viktor cried out between giggles. He took a deep drink from his water glass and smacked his lips in satisfaction. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was either. He would need to make sure to eat and drink, clearly Yuuri didn't have to anymore. _How will it be when I don't need to eat food anymore?_ Viktor was pondering his future immortality when Yuuri appeared again, looking even more flustered than he did before he left. 

"Viktor, are you done eating?" Yuuri asked, his hands holding something that Viktor couldn't see or make out. It was small, perhaps a little box of some sort.

"Da darling, I couldn't eat another bite." He smiled, wiped his mouth, and got to his feet. "Thank you, it was delicious."

"I'm glad," Yuuri forced a smile and fidgeted with the item in his hand. "Will you come over here for a moment please?" He asked, not meeting Viktor's eyes.

"Of course love, what is it?" Viktor didn't like the way Yuuri was acting, something was clearly wrong. His normally fluid body was rigid and tensed as though he were bracing himself for an attack.

"Nothing's wrong per say," Yuuri tilted his head and walked over to the far side of the veranda where a small bench sat. He motioned for Viktor to sit down and the hunter did so, wearily.

"Yuuri darling you're scaring me," Viktor admitted once seated.

"Oh!" Yuuri blinked rapidly. "Oh gosh I didn't mean to scare you Viktor, I'm just nervous is all!" He cried out with a grimace.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Viktor tried to smile and patted the seat next to him.

Yuuri shook his head and gulped. "No I have to be standing for this for a second Vitya." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and concentrated. When he opened them again they were a soft caramel color, swimming with love. He knew what he needed to say.

"Vitya my love I've made mistakes, but I swear to you that I will spend the rest of our lives proving to you the depths of my feelings. I'm not whole without you. These rings are a symbol of that." Yuuri opened the small, worn box revealing two golden rings inside. He smiled and got down on one knee, before the man he loved. "Put them together and they form something truly beautiful, just like us." He took the rings out and showed Viktor the snowflake pattern that the combined rings formed. "Viktor Nikiforov, will you marry me?" Yuuri held out one of the rings towards the hunter and wanted for his answer.

Viktor was shocked, he never thought that Yuuri would propose! But then again, Yuuri just kept on doing that, surprising him at every turn. Before he met Yuuri his life was boring and predictable. It was quiet, dark, and lonely. Now his solnyshko brightened his whole world with just his charming little smile. How could Viktor ever want anything more? He couldn't. Viktor leapt off of the bench and into Yuuri's arms, tears streaming down his face.

"Vitya?" Yuuri's voice sounded small and worried.

Viktor abruptly pulled back, snatched the ring, and slid it on his finger. It was a perfect fit. He looked into Yuuri's eyes and beamed. "Yuuri Katsuki," he smirked, "I already told you that I accept!" He flashed his heart shaped smile before launching himself at Yuuri once more.

. . .

"You're not on the list, please leave." The gruff voice of the guard repeated.

"No you don't understand!" Hideki shouted at the useless vampire before him. "I know that I'm not on the stupid list. My master is!"

"I can't let you in!" The guard's fangs descended and he snarled warningly.

"I have to speak with the King immediately you idiot! I have valuable, sensitive information for him!" Hideki snapped back, his own fangs emerging from the perceived threat.

"The King is indisposed at the moment, who did you say that your master was again?" The guard cast his eyes down to the page in his hand, ready to double check the list.

"No," Hideki sighed, rubbing his face with his hand in exasperation. He leveled the guard with a stern look. "I need to speak with the King first, hurry, this is urgent!"

A cool, aloft voice prevented the inevitable argument from going any further. "I can vouch for my progeny, let him in."

Hideki's eyes went wide as the slender form of his master entered the doorway. "Master," he uttered under his breath. He knew it was a possibility that he would run into his master before he was able to reach the King, but he had determined that it was worth the risk. Now he cursed himself for his folly.

"Hideki, **come** ," Kenjirou commanded, shooting a challenging look at the guard.

Hideki could feel his free will disappear, he was helpless to resist his creator. "Yes master," he replied in monotone, shoving past the guard.

"Why don't you come upstairs and rest?" Lord Fang made it sound as though his progeny had a choice, but he laced a command in the sentence that only Hideki could feel. "You must be tired after your long journey, my chambers are this way." Kenjirou spun gracefully on his heel and motioned towards the stairs.

To anyone else it would sound as though his master was merely concerned for him, but Hideki knew that wasn't the case. His master was seething just below the surface of his placid smile. "Yes master, you're right, I am tired." Hideki could feel the words pulled from his mouth against his will. He wanted to scream, to cry out his warning, but it was too late. He followed his master up the stairs to his certain detriment, unable to disobey.

Author Notes:

^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I warned you all that my summers were unpredictable. But here at last is the next chapter! Sorry it's short, but I liked where it ended lol

I hope to be back to a more reliable update schedule in about a month. Until then, thank you all for your patience and understanding!

And as always, thanks for reading and commenting and favs! It honestly just makes my day guys ^.~

I don't know what I would do without my sis and my friends Liz and Sarah ^^ thanks!

tumblr: kawaiiusagi2


	23. A Creak

Chapter 23 - A Creak

"So, how was that vamp vag?" Chris asked nonchalantly while cleaning his gun. He held the barrel up to the light, polishing it with a cloth. He, Guang Hong, and Mila had returned to their inn and were preparing their weapons and themselves for the siege that was planned to take place after nightfall. The sun out the one grimy window in the room was slowly sinking into the horizon.

Guang Hong was sharpening his blades on his bed and almost cut himself while choking back his laughter. Chris was one of the only hunters ballsy enough to tempt the fiery hell spawn that was Mila Babicheva.

Mila dropped her own gun onto the small wooden table that her and Christophe were sharing. Her mouth fell open, unable to believe that even Chris would have the gall to incur her direct wrath.

"Christophe Antoine Giacometti, I know that you did _not_ just ask me about that vamp woman's vagina," Mila narrowed her eyes and dug her manicured blood red nails into the already scraped wooden surface of the table.

Chris didn't look up from his task of reassembling his favorite gun to answer. Instead he simply continued what he was doing and spoke as though it were an inane conversation regarding current weather trends. "Well I've never fucked a vamp before and I've always wondered how they compare." He finished with his primary weapon of choice and then smoothly reached across the table for his back up piece.

Guang Hong had put down his blades, not wanting to accidentally stab himself or his comrades when the fists started to fly. The two seated hunters now had his undivided attention. Distantly he wished that Viktor could be there, because the silver haired hunter would've enjoyed the show. He missed Viktor and didn't relish the thought of having to fight the only person on the planet that he truly respected.

"Giacometti, you . . . you. . ." Mila trailed off, her entire frame vibrating with a killer aura. A lesser man would shrink away from such an obvious warning such as Mila literally speechless and shaking with unconcealed rage, but not Chris. No, the brazenly flamboyant man just blinding soldiered on down a road few have taken and fewer have survived.

"I mean she's what?" Chris paused to place his hand to his stubbly chin in mock contemplation. "Around six hundred years old?" He asked, knowing that by dragging this out it would piss Mila off more. "So how does a cobwebbed cooter taste Mila?"

As Chris was raising his head to look at Mila, she punched him right across his jaw. Guang Hong could swear that he heard a loud crack as her well trained fist made contact with the Swiss man's face.

"You fucking asshole!" She screamed, leaping across the table at Chris.

Chris rubbed his jaw to access the damage and upon finding it unbroken, laughed. "Now now Mila a couple of good swigs of mouth wash oughta sort that out!" He grinned, his white teeth gleaming in the fading light of day. Chris smoothly side stepped Mila's flailing arms, jumping out of his chair as her nails missed his face by mere inches.

Mila rounded on him, fire burning in her bright blue eyes. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Easy there baby doll," Chris ducked and blocked a few more wild swings from Mila, before capturing her arms and pulling them up behind her back. "All I wanted to know was how she was, I mean even I have to admit that she was a rare beauty, fangs and all."

Mila deflated a bit at that remark. Chris generally preferred men, but he would wet his wily for the right set of tits from time to time. "Why Christophe," she cooed, ignoring the pain shooting up her spine and into her pinned arms, "are you jealous?"

Chris snorted and released his friend. He took two large steps back, not taking his eyes off of the feisty female. "Come on Mila, me? Jealous?" He exhaled out of his nose. "I just was wondering what it was like? Was she say more flexible, tastier, or adventurous than your previous conquests?" Chris was attempting to ease the tension that had been hanging heavily in the room at the thought of all the obstacles they would face once the sun finally went down. That, and he was morbidly curious as well.

Mila cocked her hip and rubbed her sore arms. "I didn't know she was a vamp until the morning. She was however . . ." Mila paused, wondering if she should admit the next bit to her fellow hunters or not. Chris, Guang Hong, Viktor, and Georgi were the closest she had ever gotten to having friends. With Georgi dead and Viktor a possible enemy, she was now down to two.

"She was what?" Guang Hong piped up, unable to hold himself back. He was on the edge of his bed, waiting for the epic conclusion to this drawn out battle of wills and bravado.

Mila rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine!" She threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "She was the best lay I've ever had. There, you happy now?" Mila glared at Chris.

The smile of triumph and smug satisfaction on Chris' face spoke volumes. He had had a feeling that last night had been special for his friend, but he hadn't expected her to actually admit it. _Damn! That vamp must've been amazing for the great Mila to be that impressed!_

Mila then did something that she hadn't done in a very long time, she blushed, as bright red as her hair. Her mind wandering back to the simply orgasmic night she had shared with Sara. The way the other woman moaned and arched her elegant spine made Mila nibble on her lower lip as she thought about it. But the sheer number of times that Sara had been able to coax an orgasm out of Mila was mind boggling. Mila had lost count and consciousness at some point during the evening. She might admit those finer details to the two silly men before her, but there was no way that she was going to tell them that she practically begged the vamp to stay with her. _NO FUCKING WAY!_

"Mila!" Guang Hong shrieked, his finger pointing in her direction. "Are you blushing?" He stifled a laugh, knowing better than to direct the Russian's attention to himself.

"That she is young one, that she is," Chris grinned, wide and proud. He considered Mila's blushing face a wonderful accomplishment to add to his impressive collection. A true first.

"Shut up you idiots," Mila scoffed and turned her head, mostly to hide her red face. "We only have an hour left to get ready for the fight of our lives! Get to it!" She snapped, picking up her gun.

"Whatever you say, Madame rougissante," Chris snickered and dove behind the table, just as a shot was fired near where his head had just been.

. . .

Once the double doors slammed shut behind him, Hideki knew he was doomed. No one was in the hallways as he made his death march up the stairs to his master's room. Indeed the only other being to cross their path was the King's pet dog. Soon Lord Fang would force him to relinquish the note he had uncovered back at the estate that had prompted Hideki to come to Korea in the first place.

"I admit that I am disappointed in you Hideki," Kenjirou sighed and shook his head. He strode forward into the room to a small table set for two near a lit fireplace. _What does he know? Why is he here?_ Kenjirou's mind was racing, random and scattered as it had grown over the years since his sister's death.

Hideki hadn't been commanded to move or speak, so he stood motionless, a marionette being held in place before its final show. Even the warmth from the roaring fire behind his master didn't reach his skin, he was frozen down to his core.

"After all that we have been through, how could you choose to betray me like this?" Kenjirou asked without expecting an answer as he poured two glasses of blood from a pitcher. He picked up both full crystal goblets and returned to his progeny's side. "Here you go old friend, **drink** , you have had a long journey after all." _You're supposed to be on my side! No one is on my side! You never loved me! Yuuri will never love me!_ His cool exterior belied the true torment within.

Hideki shakily raised his hand to accept the offered blood. He hadn't fed since the King had visited and nearly drained his master dry. Truthfully, he was famished, so he slowly raised the goblet to his lips.

" **Stop!** " Kenjirou commanded right before the thick liquid had a chance to grace Hideki's lips. He sneered when his pet immediately stilled and carefully extracted the drink from Hideki's hand. "Before I feed you, I think we should talk." Kenjirou turned and strut over to a worn leather chaise near the fire. " **Come and sit beside me Hide** , we have much to discuss." He gestured to the open space to his left with a sweeping motion of his hand as if inviting his progeny to join him rather than the command that it clearly was.

Hideki could feel his legs moving of their own accord, being created by a pureblood vampire was a fearsome thing indeed. He sat down next to his master as he had been ordered, staring straight ahead at the doors that represented his fleeting freedom. He noted that one side of the double door was now cracked open slightly and off handily wondered if by some miracle, someone else was listening.

"Now my dear friend, I will ask you questions and **you will answer me**!" Kenjirou growled out between his rapidly descending fangs. "Is that understood Hideki?" _Tell me! Where did I misstep? Who else knows?_

"Yes master," Hideki robotically replied. He would be completely unable to lie and would be forced to do whatever his now clearly deranged master ordered.

"Good boy," Kenjirou sighed and leaned back into the chaise, taking a deep sip from his goblet. His pale lips stained red as he indulged in his drink and moaned softly in delight. Kenjirou then smacked his lips in satisfaction and returned his focus to his wayward progeny. "Now then," he glared at the side of Hideki's head. " **Face me!** " He snarled in frustration. _Calm down, he has to tell you, he doesn't have a choice. You have the power here not him. Soon no one but you will have the power! All the power. POWER!_

"Yes master," Hideki uttered as he reluctantly pivoted his torso to look at his master. Once upon a time, Kenjirou Minami was a sweet, gentle vampire. He was Hideki's best friend, even though Hideki was a human. He had grown up at the Minami estate, like his father before him, and his father before him. For generations, Hideki's family had served the Minami family. Once Kenjirou realized that his friend was mortal and he would inevitably die, the young Lord offered to make Hideki a vampire so that they could be friends forever.

"What have you told the King?" Kenjirou asked, tipping his head towards his progeny. _Does Yuuri know? How could he? He couldn't! He couldn't! There's no way, I have been too careful._ He internally assured himself.

In that moment, Hideki was supremely grateful that the King had commanded him not to mention their encounter in the Minami family tomb. "Nothing master," he was able to respond because the King's power over him was the only thing strong than that of his master's.

"Why did you come here? What exactly have you discovered?" Kenjirou pressed on, unwilling to relax just yet. _He hasn't had a chance to tip Yuuri off! I knew it! My plan is fool proof! I will have him! He will be MINE!_ _Everything will be mine!_

"I f-found a letter," Hideki choked out, attempting not to divulge what he had uncovered back at the estate.

"Did you bring it with you to show the King?" Kenjirou snapped, crushing his goblet in his hand, sending shards of crystal and splashes of blood around them. 

"Y-Yes," Hideki shook under his master's control. The last thing that he wanted was to give his master the letter, the only proof he had for the King.

" **Give it to me now Hideki!** " Kenjirou gritted his teeth in frustration. _You bastard! You will pay for messing with my plans! I'll kill you if you prevent me from gaining power and Yuuri!_

"Yes master," Hideki slowly stuffed his hand into his black suit jacket and pulled out an envelope. Before he was able to hand it over to his master, Kenjirou snatched it from his hands.

Kenjirou tore open the envelope curiously, not recognizing it. It was only once he unfolded the aged paper that he recognized the writing, he would know that elegant calligraphy anywhere.

 _Dear Yuuri, 31 October 1939_

 _I fear that I must admit something to you before it is too late. I should have told you this ages ago, but alas I thought that I could help him on my own. My brother will most likely feel betrayed that I am about divulge this secret, but with our parent's death six years ago, I feel that the time has come._

 _Yuuri, you are Kenjirou's soul mate. I know that it isn't requited. It seems that your family and my own are bound by that fate. For almost two hundred years now, my parents and I have been supplying Kenjirou with our blood to help stem the effects of not consuming yours. Please know that my parents never felt any ill will towards you. After all, you didn't know and Kenjirou made us promise not to tell you._

 _Yuuri, since our parents were killed, it has only been me. I try to help him, but he is rapidly deteriorating. I'm not asking for you to be with him, and I know that it is illegal of me to even propose this, but please share your blood with him. I am confident that if he were allowed to partake of your blood, his soul mate's blood, at least once, he would be able to cope. He would heal. I miss his carefree smiles and laughter._

 _You know that I wouldn't ask this of you unless it were absolutely necessary, please my dear friend, help him. I worry that if he does not drink your blood soon, he will loose himself in a crimson haze that there will be no escape from._

 _Love,_

 _華子_ _南_

 _Minami Hanako_

 _Lady Flower_

Kenjirou read the letter twice before he looked back up into the eyes of his progeny. "Where did you find this?" He asked, shaking all over, causing the aged paper to rattle and crinkle in his tight grip. The letter had been dated the day that his beloved sister was murdered. She thankfully never got the chance to send it.

"Forgive me master," Hideki lowered his eyes to the floor, "I went into Lady Hanako's room to look for any clues as to what has happened to you. I found the letter in Lady Hanako's writing desk, it was hidden in a drawer with a false bottom."

"I have forbidden anyone from entering that room!" Kenjirou seethed, his fangs flashing dangerously. To his knowledge, no one but himself and the King had been in his late sister's chambers since she was murder almost eighteen years ago.

"You failed to actually command me from entering it master," Hideki whispered, afraid to raise his voice. "Please believe me when I say that I only wished to help you. I knew that something has been making you act abnormal since Lady Hanako's untimely passing, but I never knew that this was the cause. That your soul mate is his majesty."

Kenjirou's handsome face contorted in rage as he surged forward and grabbed Hideki by the neck, lifting the shorter vampire off of the floor. "You don't know what you're talking about!" He snarled, his eyes crazed and breathing heavy. "Yuuri is mine! My parents and my sister were always trying to keep him away from me! But HE IS MINE!" Kenjirou's voice cracked as it took on a manic quality and he began to cackle maliciously, tightening his grip.

"Mas-ter," Hideki choked out, "please." Tears filled his eyes as he felt the life being literally squeezed out of him.

"No!" Kenjirou roared, throwing his progeny clear across the room and into the far wall. "You're just like them, all of them, trying to keep Yuuri and I apart!" His laughter growing more and more frantic, more crazed. "I'll show you!" He giggled to himself, his eyes darting around the room. "I'll show you all!"

Without warning, without another word, Kenjirou summoned a fireball and launched it directly at his progeny. Hideki didn't have time to move or even to react, the last thing he heard as he turned to ash was his master's insane laughter and the creak of a door.

Author's Notes:

*is proud of updating only ten days after last update*

*pats self on the back*

I wanted Mila to yell Chris' full name like an enraged mother, so I gave him a middle name =P it means 'highly praise worthy' and I thought it sounded good lol.

Madame rougissante means blushing lady, or at least that's what Google came up with.

*sniffles* sorry Hide, you were the final piece of Kenjirou's sanity and he had to loose it.

who is at the door I wonder? hmmmmm….

I already started writing the next chapter, things are going to really pick up now.

Thanks as always for reading and commenting and favs! It honestly just makes my day guys ^.~

I don't know what I'd do without my lil sis and my friends Liz and Sarah!

Come check out my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2 I make collages for just about every chapter and this chapter has a picture of Hana's letter to Yuuri ^.~


	24. Nothing to Lose

When last we left our lovely vampires and hunters, Chris foolishly teased Mila for hooking up with a vamp, Kenjirou lost what was left of his damn mind and killed his progeny Hideki while someone was watching at the door . . .

Now without further ado (sorry it's STUPID late), let's continue our tale:

wakizashi - a smaller, katana-like sword. Samurai would often carry both a wakazashi and a katana.

saya- is the scabbard, the sleeve that protects the blade and the person carrying it.

Chap 24 - Nothing to Lose

 _ **~Sometime in the late 18th Century at the Minami Estate~**_

 _"Nee-san!" Kenjirou ran up to his elder sister, positively beaming._

 _"Kenji!" Hana smiled, her dark eyes sparkling in the bright afternoon sun. She was wearing her favorite sakura patterned kimono which matched the gorgeous spring day around them._

 _"You're back!" Kenjirou squealed in delight as he slammed his small body into his sister. "I missed you."_

 _"I missed you too Kenji," Hana sighed, breathing in her little brother's familiar scent and gently stroking his short hair._

 _"Oh!" Kenjirou pulled back with an excited squeak. "Look look!" He cried, happily skipping over to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. "While you were gone," he rolled up his sleeves and stood as tall as he could, "I learned a few things." He grinned, his fangs that never quite retracted all the way hanging out over his lower lip slightly._

 _Hana had missed him desperately, but she had been called by her dear friend, the prince, to aid him in his quest to rid the world of the most vile humans. While Hana abhorred violence, even she agreed that it was a noble pursuit to aid those who could not protect themselves from the fangless monsters of the world. "Show me then," she smiled warmly at the rambunctious youth._

 _Kenjirou closed his eyes tight and began to concentrate. Slowly, a small jet of water sprouted from the side of the fountain in the shape of a snake. He opened his eyes and spun to face his sister, beaming. "Look!"_

 _Hana clapped with a proud smile on her elegant face. Suddenly another's clapping joined her own and she turned to see the prince approaching from the main house._

 _"Well done, water has long been my favorite element," Yuuri nodded towards his friend's little brother. "You must be Kenjirou, your sister has told me so much about you."_

 _Kenjirou's jaw went slack at the sight of his highness in his parent's garden and his water snake disappeared behind him. The prince was wearing a dark Chinese style jacket with tasseled buttons down the center of his chest and a high collar. His long raven hair was tied at the nape of his neck with a simple black cord. Kenjirou lowered his head and bowed respectfully. "You- your highness!" He shouted out, his entire body shaking from the powerful scent of the prince and his cheeks reddening from how attractive he found the man._

 _"Yuuri!" Hana flung her arms over the prince's shoulders and pulled him into a crushing hug. "Why didn't you tell me that you two were planning to follow me? We could've traveled together you goof." She pulled back and slapped him on the shoulder._

 _"Oww Hana," Yuuri whined, rubbing his shoulder where she had assaulted him._

 _"Your highness." Aoi and Kentaro Minami bowed as they walked into the garden._

 _"Aoi! Taro!" Yuuri exclaimed, striding over to shake the head of the Minami household's hand and place a chaste kiss on the back of the Lady of house's hand._

 _"Master!" Phichit cried hoarsely as he emerged in the garden behind the Minami's. He looked ragged, with branches and leaves sticking out at odd angles from his short ebony colored hair._

 _"Ah there you are Phichit," Yuuri smiled goofily, rubbing the back of his neck. "Aoi, Taro, allow me to introduce my progeny, Katsuki Phichit." He motioned to the haggard looking Thai man behind them. The Mianami's bowed. "Phichit, these are Hana's parents, Minami Kentaro and Minami Aoi."_

 _"It's an honor to meet you," Phichit bowed deeply with a hand over his chest, attempting to remain dignified despite his disheveled appearance._

 _"The honor is all ours," Aoi cooed with a warm motherly glow. "To think that little Yuuri has finally created a progeny." She placed her hand over her heart and sighed adoringly towards the aforementioned prince._

 _Yuuri went red. "Aoi!" Yuuri cried in embarrassment, covering his face._

 _Phichit stifled a laugh, barely, at the sight of his all powerful master turning an impressive shade of crimson._

 _Aoi turned to Phichit and took hold of his hands. "You'll have to forgive me dear one, your master's family and my husband's have such a long history together that I feel like Yuu-chan's big sister at times." A tender smile graced her face, making her even more attractive. Her long cascading ebony hair practically touching the ground at the bottom of her elegant red silk kimono._

 _"Dear," Kentaro came up behind his wife with a fond smile, his hand caressing the small of her back. "I think you have sufficiently embarrassed our prince, let's go for a walk and let the younger ones chat." His eyes locked onto his wife's, showing the depths of his feelings for her. They weren't soul mates, but as good as. The love that they shared was a thing of enviable beauty._

 _"You're no fun," Aoi scowled playfully and then turned back to Yuuri. "Yuu-chan I do hope that you two will be staying with us, tonight at least?" She half asked, half demanded with her stern look._

 _"Thank you for your hospitality. We'll stay for the night." Yuuri nodded, knowing that he had little choice in the matter. As much as Hana knew how to boss him around, she was nothing compared to Aoi, who Yuuri had known for most of his existence._

 _"Phichit!" Hana skipped over to him. "Come on," she tugged him by his arm over towards the fountain. "You have to meet my adorable little brother!"_

 _Phichit went, as if he was strong enough to push off a pure blood. His eyes landed on a slight boy, with startled caramel colored eyes and cute little fangs that peaked out over his lower lip. He didn't look anything like Hana or her mother, this boy more closely resembled his father, Kentaro._

 _"How do you do," Kenjirou bowed deeply upon Phichit's approach, Yuuri following behind._

 _"Oh stand up Kenji, Phichit and Yuuri aren't into formalities," Hana scoffed._

 _Slowly Kenjirou raised his head, his eyes locking onto the prince's. He had never seen or smelled anyone quite like his elder sister's best friend. He had yearned to meet the sole male heir to the thrown for quite some time. Pureblood vampires aged slower than humans or watered down vampires. Though Kenjirou was quickly approaching his centennial, he knew that he still held the form of an adolescent. That fact never frustrated him until now._

 _"Sorry our long awaited introduction got interrupted," Yuuri laughed, holding out his hand to Kenjirou. "Mind if I call you Ken?"_

 _Kenjirou shook his head, unable to remember how to accurately form sounds, let alone words. He cautiously extended his hand to shake Yuuri's. As soon as his fingers made contact, a powerful surge rushed through his body, his eyes tinted, and his fangs descended of their own freewill. He stilled in utter mortification._

 _"Whoops!" Yuuri pulled his hand back and took several steps away from Kenjirou, while Phichit snarled defensively at his side._

 _"_ _ **Calm down Phi**_ _," Yuuri commanded, not wanting his progeny to cause even more of a scene. "I umm usually refuse to meet a new pureblood until they are over one hundred because ah . . . that can happen." He motioned towards Kenjirou with a remorseful expression. "Sorry 'bout that," he laughed nervously._

 _"Master," Phichit hissed under the weight of Yuuri's command. "He might've attacked you." Phichit narrowed his eyes and warily stared at the young vampire._

 _Hana surveyed her brother with a critical stare, but said nothing._

 _"I'm so sorry your highness," Kenjirou fell to his knees, begging for forgiveness. He knew that to bare his fangs in the presence of royalty was a punishable offense. Though he had heard from his sister that the prince was merciful to a fault, he didn't think that testing the powerful man was a wise plan. Still he couldn't shake the strong emotions that were rushing through him, desire, lust, hunger. He had never felt any of these yearnings so strongly before._

 _"Oh come on now, none of that," Yuuri attempted to diffuse the situation and assuage the young man's misplaced guilt. When Kenjirou remained stubbornly in his submissive position on the ground, Yuuri could feel his patience waning. "_ _ **Stand up**_ _!" He commanded, his voice dipping low. He wasn't as powerful as his father, but he was still royalty._

 _Kenjirou found himself on his feet in the blink of an eye, unable to understand how he got there. He blinked and looked to his sister for guidance._

 _"Ok that's enough," Hana stomped over to Yuuri, took off her zori, and whacked him in the head with it._

 _"Ouch!" Yuuri flinched, his anger dissipating in an instant._

 _Phichit could only grin, he was used to Hana beating on Yuuri and it never failed to amuse him. He had come to think of her as his own big sister in a way. She was one of Yuuri's guard during their missions of cleansing. Phichit had traveled with Hana, Otabek, Sara, and Leo around the world ever since he was turned over a century and a half ago. The other pure bloods would switch off every ten years or so to visit their families and take a break, but not Yuuri._

 _Twice now Kenjirou had witnessed his sister acting incredibly improperly with the prince, even physically assaulting him. He found himself oddly jealous at their easy relationship and familiarity. Both because he missed his sister terribly and because he longed to share that closeness with the prince himself._

 _"You and Phichit should go get cleaned up, you both stink like sweaty old men," Hana crinkled her nose in mock disgust and waved a hand in front of herself to shoo away the supposed smell._

 _Yuuri rolled his eyes, but grabbed Phichit and headed into the main house. Once they were out of sight for several minutes, Kenjirou took a deep, clean breath. As soon as Hana heard him, she rounded on her little brother._

 _"I know," Hana murmured quietly._

 _Kenjirou blinked and cocked his head to the side. "You know what?"_

 _Hana stalked toward her brother and wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him into her ample chest. "That you have just met your soul mate," she whispered._

 _Kenjirou stilled in her arms, shocked. "My what?" The silk of her pink kimono with gently falling sakura muffled his voice._

 _"I know you Kenji, Yuuri is your soul mate, but I know Yuuri too," she sighed. Hana began to stroke his hair condolingly, "it isn't requited sweetheart."_

 _Kenjirou pushed back, freeing himself from his sister's comforting embrace. "You think? I couldn't! He's the prince! How do you know?" He babbled, unable to complete a single thought._

 _Hana schooled her face, something she had become increasingly good at. "Yuuri may be oblivious, but I'm not. I saw how you reacted, it wasn't a simple hero worship, respect for his position, or reaction to his thick pure royal blood. You want him, in a way you have never wanted anyone before right?" She asked quietly, as calmly as she could. When she received a curt nod from her brother she continued. "His smell was unlike anything you have ever smelled and you struggled to physically keep yourself from jumping on him and draining him dry, correct?"_

 _"How did you know all that?" Kenjirou asked in a small, scared voice._

 _"Because I'm a scholar Kenjirou, I have read numerous accounts of soul mates meeting one another for the first time. If Yuuri would have felt the same way as you do, well let's just say that mother and father would have been supremely embarrassed walking into the garden just now." Hana placed her hands on her hips and took a deep breath, not that she physically needed it, but more as a mentally stabilizing action._

 _As his sister's words sunk in, a blush crept across Kenjirou's cheeks. He was now deathly afraid that his sister could read his mind and see all his depraved thoughts regarding the handsome prince. "What do I do?" He asked shakily._

 _"That's up to you little one," Hana frowned. "Our family and the Katsuki family have had an unfortunate past with unrequited soul mates. You should look up your namesake, our great-great uncle Kenjirou, in the family archive before saying anything to Yuuri. I will support whatever decision you make Kenji."_

 _"What am I going to do Hana?" Kenjirou began to breakdown on the spot as visions of the prince scoffing at him came to mind and of accounts he had heard about vampires going insane from an unrequited soul mate._

 _Hana caught him in her strong, sure arms. "I will always be here for you Kenji, always." Warm tears filled her eyes at the prospect of the loveless future that her little brother now faced._

 _She knew that Yuuri, dear, sweet, kind hearted Yuuri, would do everything he could for her brother. That he would devote himself to him even if he felt nothing for Kenjirou. Ironically her parents had been begging Yuuri to take her as a bride for years now. Sure she loved Yuuri, but there was no passion, no romance. It was a familial love, Yuuri was her best friend, but she would never have romantic feelings for him. She had always preferred the company of a woman over that of a man. Hana knew full well that Yuuri would much prefer the company of a man over a woman. Thus, they were ill suited for romance. But they were biologically well suited to carry on their noble heritage and rich bloodlines._

 _"What about you nee-chan? Don't you love the prince?" Kenjirou sniffled, clutching to his sister's kimono as though it were an anchor._

 _"Not like that. We have talked about getting married and producing heirs for traditions' sake," Hana sighed. "But we agreed that if we ever did get married, we would each be free to pursue love outside of our union. With the only stipulation being that no bastards were produced of course." She chuckled at the memory of having that conversation with a very inebriated Yuuri years ago._

 _"I can't tell him," Kenjirou decided. "Not yet anyways, maybe after my centennial."_

 _"Ok little one, we'll figure this out together," Hana whispered into his hair._

 _"Thank you Nee-san," Kenjirou sniffled into his sister's kimono._

. . .

 _ **MASTER COME QUICK! LORD FANG JUST MURDERED HIS PROGENY!**_

Vii-chan had followed Lord Fang and Hideki after he passed them in the hall. He thought that they were acting strangely and he'd been correct. With his small head pushing the door ajar to Lord Fang's quarters, he had seen the whole thing.

As soon as Kenjirou heard the creak of the door behind him, he disappeared from the scene of the crime in a puff of Pomeranian shaped smoke. Yuuri materialized with Viktor before the shapes completely dissipated.

"What in the world Yuuri?!" Viktor shrieked, attempting to cover his naked form. _Well at least he brought me with him this time._ They had been vigorously celebrating their recent engagement when Yuuri had stilled and transported them without uttering a word of warning. 

Yuuri spun on his heel to face the small poodle in the doorway.

 _What happened?_

 _ **Master!**_ Viichan bound over to Yuuri, whining. Yuuri leaned down and scooped Viichan in his arms, looking him over to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

 _Are you hurt? Where's Ken? Where's Hideki? What the hell is going on?_ Yuuri's mind was racing, he couldn't sense Kenjirou nearby.

"Yuuri," Viktor gulped and reached over to tap his fiancé on the shoulder. Once Yuuri turned to see what Viktor wanted, he pointed towards the far side of the room. "I think another vampire was killed Yuuri."

Yuuri wordlessly made his way to the far wall which had a large scorch mark upon it and a pile of ash on the floor. "Hideki," Yuuri barely choked out in a whisper. He was afraid to say it too loudly, lest his fears become real.

"Who?" Viktor asked, slowly making his way to his fiancé.

Yuuri sank to his knees, depositing his familiar back onto the ground. "Kenjirou's progeny," Yuuri explained in a daze, reaching out to sift through the pile of ashes. He had to know if this was truly Hideki's remains, he had to be sure. Soon his hand brushed over something solid in the pile of smoldering debris. Yuuri gulped and pulled out a wakizashi. The ornately decorated ebony saya was missing, no doubt burned off, all that remained was the blade.

"How in the world did that steel blade not melt?" Viktor asked in astonishment.

"It isn't steel, it's made of tungsten. Kenjirou gave it to Hideki as a present when he turned him," Yuuri answered in a detached voice, never taking his eyes off the metal in his hands, even as it burned his palms. "Here," Yuuri turned the blade over and pointed at an emblem that had been etched into the hilt. "It's the Japanese character for the Minami Clan."

 _ **He was deranged, unhinged master. I would have attempted to stop him, but I never imagined that he would kill his progeny. I . . .**_

 _It's not your fault my friend, it's mine. Hideki warned me, I should've done something . . ._

 _ **Master. The letter! You must read it!**_

 _What?_

As Yuuri stood and walked back over to his fiancé, his barefoot made contact with paper and a crinkling noise met their ears. "What is this?" Yuuri leaned down to retrieve the letter, but when he saw the writing upon it's weathered surface he gasped and dropped the blade. It rattled as it hit the floor.

"What's wrong Yuuri?" Viktor rushed to his side, attempting to read the paper, only to find that it was written in Japanese. "What does it say?" He asked, aggravated with his inability to read it himself.

Yuuri didn't respond, he allowed his eyes to skim over the letter once, twice, three times until he was satisfied that he had gleaned every last drop of information that the ink could provide him. It had been addressed to him, from Hana. He had never been given the opportunity to read it, if he had things would be different. He could've helped, now it may very well be too late.

"Yuuri," Viktor knitted his eyebrows at his lover's prolonged silence. "Please Yuuri will you tell me what's going on?" He attempted to keep his voice even, not wanting his inner frustration to show. Viktor didn't enjoy being left out, of anything.

Yuuri's eyes went red, his pupils mutating into narrow feline slits. "Minami Kenjirou, Lord Fang, has slain his progeny and is most likely the one who murdered Lord Shadow as well." Yuuri could feel deep, dark emotions bubbling to the surface as he grit out his reply to Viktor. He knew that he had to be careful, with his new found powers that he had yet to master, it would be entirely possible to inadvertently hurt Viktor if he let his temper out now.

Viktor didn't know what to say to that. He knew that Lord Fang was one of Yuuri's friends, another pureblood. He also was aware of the fact that he was the younger brother of Yuuri's late fiancé. _To think that his friend, someone he trusts could betray him like this_. Viktor mused for a moment, not daring to speak. He could see that Yuuri was struggling to keep his composure and Viktor didn't want to say anything that would make matters worse.

 _ **Master, the others, they must know.**_

 _I . . ._

 _ **MASTER!**_ Viichan yipped from the floor at Yuuri's feet.

 _You're right_. Yuuri blinked rapidly, his control over his jumbled emotions slowly returning.

"Yuuri," Viktor whispered, his voice sounding louder in the tense silence of the room.

"It's all my fault," Yuuri sighed and hung his head in grief. Guilt for not noticing, not being more aware of his friend's plight. He should've been the one to help Kenjirou, not Hana or their parent's. Yuuri allowed himself a moment to wallow in self pity before raising his head once more.

"How in the world is this your fault Yuuri?" Viktor asked, worry evident in his tone.

"All my fault," Yuuri sighed, took Viktor into his arms, and wrapped them both in a veil of shadows before disappearing from the room.

. . .

Flashes of tree, darkness, more trees, small homes, dirt roads, more darkness.

Kenjirou continued to transport himself again and again, fleeing the estate and the area around it. He had never been able to transport himself very far, not like his sister could. Hana had always been the more gifted of the two. It was yet another thing that he grew to resent her for.

It wasn't until he was out of range of the King's influence that he stopped to rest. He slumped down next to a dilapidated building on the out skirts of the nearest town, and suppressed his presence. He would need to feed to restore his powers and his strength. _But first . ._ _._

"I have nothing to lose, and so much to gain," Kenjirou smirked to himself as he riffled in his pocket to retrieve the syringes. Each was supposed to have a very different effect. He had already tested the concentrated silver concoction from the hunters, with great success. He carefully selected the appropriate syringe and without further ado, shoved the long needle into his chest, directly into his still heart, and slowly pushed the plunger down.

Kenjirou immediately released the syringe and started to convulse. He could feel his internal organs begin to heat up, his skin burned, and his eyesight faded. He curled in on himself and wailed in agony. It was painful, it was meant to be. He wasn't changing so much as being reborn. He had been told that this syringe would allow him to tap into powers he had yet to know, that it would give him the ability to block out the King's commands, that he could give his own commands, that it would make him stronger than any vampire had ever been.

His body crackled and sizzled as though it was being cooked over an open pit. His mind went blank, all the pain of his past, the longing to be Yuuri's soul mate, the rejection, the hate, morphing into one clear feeling, power. Power to control, to subdue. There was a smile on his lips as he passed out and everything went dark.

. . .

Yuri was attempting to steady his breathing, but failing miserably. Even though there had been no penetration of any kind, he and Otabek had managed to find various ways to stimulate one another. Yuri had no idea what he had been missing. He had over heard far too many sexual escapades tales to count, but not one of them could have prepared him for what he had just experienced at the capable hands of his new vampire lover.

"Are you alright kitten?" Otabek raised his head from where it had been resting on Yuri's chest to ask in a deep, satiated tone. He had never been so satisfied in his existence. Otabek knew that the bond between soul mates was strong, but he hadn't been prepared for the level of intensity that being intimate with his kitten would ignite within.

"I'm fine," Yuuri snorted, trying to seem cool and aloof even if inside he was a wreck. _Fuck! I'm so screwed. He's fucking amazing! But dear god I don't think I will ever be able to fit that huge cock inside me! Oh but wouldn't it be amazing to try? No Yuri! Damn it! What the fuck am I doing!?_

"Did I hurt you kitten?" Otabek traced his fingertip over Yuri's firm abs absentmindedly while casting his warm, loving eyes upwards.

"Don't be stupid," Yuri scoffed. "I'm not some weak woman." He curled his lip and tried to remain indignant. A feat that was made infinitely more difficult when he looked into his lover's tender gaze. From his slightly propped up position on the pillows, he could see the vampire's well toned ass and the strong curve of his spine. His mouth felt suddenly drier than it had a moment ago.

"Oh I have never had an illusions about your gender kitten," a sly smirk played at the corners of Otabek's mouth as he shifted his leg over Yuri's crotch, rubbing his muscular thigh purposefully over Yuri's rapidly growing length. "And if I had, surely when you demanded that I . . . how did you put it?" Otabek trailed off, feigning forgetfulness. "Ah yes, when you demanded that 'I suck your cock,' I'm pretty sure that would've cleared up any remaining confusion in the matter." He smirked openly as a light rose color began to break out over his kitten's cheeks and trail down his pale chest.

"Sh -shut up!" Yuri snapped, flinging a nearby pillow down at his lover.

Otabek couldn't suppress his laughter as Yuri pummeled him increasingly harder with pillows. "Alright, alright," he giggled in between the assaults. "I won't tease you anymore kitten!"

Yuri huffed and pushed Otabek off of himself so that he could sit up _. If I keep laying there I'm not sure what I'll tell him to do to me next!_ When he noticed where Otabek's eyes were lingering once he sat up, Yuri growled and snatched a pillow to hide his umpteenth erection.

"Now you're teasing me, hiding yourself from my eyes," Otabek purred out with a smoldering look.

"Stop it!" Yuri turned his head to the side, unable to resist the stupidly attractive vampire's charms.

"Stop what kitten?" Otabek cooed, shifting closer, but not touching his kitten.

"You know what damn it!" Yuri growled and turned to face the vampire he was sharing a bed with.

"But kitten," Otabek leaned in to hover next to Yuri, his breath hot over the shell of the hunter's ear. "I only followed your orders, only did what you told me to do." He pulled back with a smug grin on his face.

"Fuck you!" Yuri spat, more angry at himself and his own apparent lack of control than he was at the vampire.

"Is that your next order kitten?" Otabek demurred.

"No it's fucking not!" Yuri closed his eyes and blushed like an idiot.

"Oh no!" Otabek winced. "Not again," he sighed and grabbed a hold of Yuri as he enveloped them both in darkness and disappeared from their bed.

. . .

"Again? Really Yuuri?" Phichit squealed, as he slid off of Seung Gil. His fiancé had transported them onto the cold tile floor of his foyer still conjoined, mid-coitis. Phichit had the supreme pleasure of being surrounded by some of the strongest beings on the planet that he had known for centuries while he pulled himself off of his fiancé's extremely hard cock. He had been riding his lover quite vigorously when he felt Yuuri's command and saw Seung Gil's eyes glaze over beneath him, both of them unable to disobey. As he shakily got to his feet, he noticed that most of the other vampires were in similar states of debauched.

Yuuri stood in the middle of the assembled vampires with a blanket wrapped around himself and Viktor. Queen Smoke and Lord White were both dressed, but their clothing looked rumbled and some buttons had been done up crookedly. Lord Leo and Lady Violet were dressed as well and looked to be the only ones present that weren't caught with their pants down when the command to come to foyer was given. Lord Gold and his little blonde hunter were completely naked except for the pillow that the hunter was attempting to hide himself behind.

"Lord Fang has betrayed us. I fear that he was the one responsible for the death of Lord Shadow as well. He may be working with the hunters." Yuuri wasted no time getting down to the heart of the matter. He addressed his fellow purebloods with a cold, detached voice as a collective gasp went around the foyer.

"Kenjirou?" Sara choked out. It was true that her brother and Lord Fang had never been very friendly to one another, but Sara wouldn't have called them enemies. "Why?" She sobbed, her eyes filling with tears once more.

"I believe that Kenjirou has lost his mind due to an unrequited soul mate and lack of said soul mate's blood," Yuuri sighed, tightening his arm around Viktor's waist. He was holding his fiancé to his side, it was the only thing that was preventing him from drowning in grief and rage.

"Who is Lord Fang's soul mate master?" Phichit asked the obvious question when everyone else remained quiet.

"Me," Yuuri admitted.

Author's Notes:

There seemed to be a lot of confusion after the last update about soul mates in my fic. So, I'll attempt to explain it better ^^;; sorry

Ok only pureblood vampires can have soul mates.

Just because one vampire imprints essentially on another, doesn't mean it is mutual. An example of this is Yuuri and Kenjirou.

Yuuri Viktor. (Viktor, being human, doesn't technically have a soul mate)

Kenjirou Yuuri

So Yuuri is Kenjirou's soul mate, but Yuuri's soul mate is Viktor. Thus it is an unrequited soul mate relationship, like Yuuri's Aunt and Kenjirou's great great Uncle had (See chapter 3 for a refresher on that history), when one has the connection, but the other does not. When two pureblood vampires have an unrequited soul mate relationship, it's particularly difficult. I hope that helps clear up any lingering confusion, but please feel free to ask any questions you might have ^.~

Without going into a lot of detail, suffice to say I have been very busy in rl. Death in the family, helping my sister in law move across town, school stuff, summer shenanigans, ect. I will absolutely finish this fic! I am sorry that my updates have been sporadic and spread out though ^^;; thank you everyone for sticking with me and I swear I read all of your comments, I just haven't had to time to write, let alone respond! They do encourage me to keep going though, so thank you!

come check out my tumblr: kawaiiusagi2


End file.
